Mentes Especiales
by VeroLautner
Summary: Ness y Bella Swan se trasladan a Forks junto a su padre tratando de llevar una vida normal a pesar de cargar un secreto con ellos. Lo que nunca esperan es encontrarse a los Cullen, una familia con el mismo secreto, personas con mentes especiales.J/N, B/E
1. Mi familia

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

CAPITULO 1. Mi familia.

Quién soy? Mi nombre es Ness Marie Swan y tengo 18 años. Soy de tez blanca, mis ojos son de color chocolate y tengo el cabello largo, liso y castaño.

El asunto es que desde que cumplí 10 años había descubierto algo extraño sobre mí. Tenía la habilidad de poder ver lo que las personas pensaran con solo tocarlas. Era como si accionara un interruptor y ahí estaba, ya sea una voz o una imagen pero yo lo veía. Al principio no estaba muy segura porque con mi hermana Bella no funcionaba pero con los demás descubrí que sí. Había sido realmente aterrador cuando había tocado a mi papa y había visto una jugada de futbol en la que pensaba, lo solté como si me hubiera electrocutado y él me miro algo extrañado pero luego me sonrió. De locos? Claro que si..

Había tratado de esconderlo de mi familia pero al parecer ellos esperaban algo así de mí, pues aunque me miraban como si en cualquier momento me fuera a salir un tercer ojo, parecía que la idea nos les desagradara en lo absoluto.

Con respecto a mi hermana Bella, yo atribuí la excepción de mi habilidad a ella, pues era algo rara y además siempre se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto y muchas veces se escuchaban ruidos de toda clase.

Recuerdo que cuando cumplí 12 años le pregunte a mi papa el porqué de esto.

-Charlie?-Dije. Había tomado esta costumbre de llamarle por su nombre ya que así hacia mi hermana. El me miro y sonrió.

-Que pasa cariño?-Me dijo.

-Que son esos ruidos que salen de la habitación de Bella?-Pregunte. El sonrió y tomo aire.

-Veras peque, ella es una niña especial y por lo tanto necesita su espacio. Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás-Dijo. Yo siempre rodaba los ojos ante esto, cuando seas mayor era la respuesta a muchas de las preguntas referentes al comportamiento de Bella.

Lo que más me irritaba era que Bella siempre me miraba con una sonrisa que claramente decía "Yo sé algo que tu no" y hasta podía imaginar cómo me sacaba la lengua. Solo me quedaba armarme de paciencia, pues al parecer ella ya era lo suficientemente mayor para obtener respuestas y eso que solo me llevaba un año.

Mi familia? Bueno solo éramos Charlie, Bells y yo. Al parecer mi madre, Renné, había decidido irse cuando nosotras estábamos pequeñas, el porqué? Pues en ese entonces no lo sabía, pero siempre había tenido la sospecha de que estaba relacionado con el extraño comportamiento de mi padre y mi hermana.

Al parecer el momento en que fui lo suficientemente mayor llego el día de mi cumpleaños número 15, pues Bella y Charlie me esperaron sentados en el comedor con una actitud seria que me hizo querer emprender la retirada de inmediato.

_FlashBack_

-Qué pasa?-Pregunte cautelosamente.

-Ness, voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que seas muy sincera conmigo cariño, es importante-Me dijo Charlie seriamente.

Yo asentí mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-Hay algo extraño o fuera de lo normal que sucede a tu alrededor?-Me pregunto mirándome para no perderse mi reacción.

-A que viene eso?-Le pregunte yo con el ceño fruncido.

-Veras cariño, creo que eres lo suficiente mayor para responder todas esas preguntas que me has hecho, pero primero debes responderme lo que acabo de preguntarte-Me dijo.

Yo pensé por un momento, al parecer mi padre tenía la sospecha de que algo sucedía conmigo, pero aun no estaba segura de decirle pues tenía miedo de que apenas abriera la boca me enviaran a un psiquiátrico. Bella debió ver mi lucha interna porque intervino.

-Sea lo que sea, vamos a creerte Ness, confía en mí-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo suspire-Bueno… tengo estas imágenes que se meten en mi cabeza cuando toco a alguien-Dije yo cautelosa, esperaba que mi papa comenzara a hablar de psicólogos, locura y ayuda, pero no que me abrazara y sonriera como si le dijeran que acababa de ganarse la lotería.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija!-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Bella sonrió y alzo sus pulgares.

-Me pueden explicar porque no se han puesto a dudar de mi salud mental?-Pregunte yo aun sorprendida.

-Primero explícanos que quieres decir con eso de imágenes en tu cabeza-Dijo Bella.

-Es como si pudiera ver lo que piensan en el momento en que los toco, solo eso-Le dije yo.

-Puedes.. puedes probarlo?-Pregunto Charlie.

-Con Bella no funciona-Dije yo mirándola. Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ya lo has probado con ella?-Pregunto Charlie. Yo asentí-Bien, hazlo conmigo.

Yo tome su mano y como si presionaran un botón pude ver la hilera de pensamientos de Charlie.

"Estoy tan orgulloso, mis dos hijas han heredado sus dones..", "Es una habilidad impresionante!..", "Mi pequeña es toda una jovencita".. Yo lo solté.

-Como es eso de que mis dos hijas han heredado sus dones? Es que Bella también puede hacerlo?-Le pregunte yo. El me miro sorprendido y luego sonrió con orgullo.

-No enana, yo tengo otra habilidad-Me dijo con un gesto de suficiencia y tocándose la frente.

-De que se trata?-Pregunte interesada.

-Soy como un escudo, no puedes entrar en mi mente y también puedo enviarte algo lejos, así que ten cuidado-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bells, se seria-Le dijo Charlie.

Ella se encogió de hombros y Charlie se dispuso a explicarme a que se debía este embrollo.

-Las personas normales solo desarrollan un 60% de sus habilidades motoras y mentales, pero otras desarrollan la totalidad por lo que adquieren otras capacidades más avanzadas, como yo, tengo la capacidad de levitar y transportar objetos, es una gran habilidad mental. Al parecer estas capacidades se dan por alteraciones genéticas y por la misma razón pueden heredarse. Por eso Bella y tú entran en la ecuación. De ahí es de donde provenían los ruidos de la habitación de Bells, su poder es muy grande pues además de ser mental puede proyectar campos de fuerza que repelen objetos físicos fuera de su alcance. Eso se la pasaba haciendo en su habitación, enviando sus pertenencias contra las paredes-Dijo sonriendo entre dientes.

Yo tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, mi padre era telekinetico y Bella tenía una gran defensa tanto física como mental, a eso se refería con enviarme lejos.

-Por eso mi poder no funciona contigo?-Le pregunte. Ella asintió.

-Ningún poder mental puede afectarme o eso es lo que piensa Charlie-Dijo ella con naturalidad.

Después de hablar por más de una hora de todo esto mi padre se puso serio.

-Eso no es todo Ness, debes tener en cuenta algo muy importante-Dijo con gesto grave.

-Que pasa Charlie?-Le pregunte

-Veras, estas… habilidades deben permanecer en secreto..Hay una organización que busca a personas como nosotros para estudiarnos y mantenernos cautivos-Me dijo, yo estaba sorprendida pero luego cambie mi expresión.

-No te preocupes Charlie, voy a tener cuidado-Dije yo.

El asintió-Debes aprender a usar correctamente tus habilidades y también a desarrollarlas-Dijo.

-Desarrollarlas?-Dije confusa.

-Sí. Generalmente la primera habilidad es la que heredas pero tú puedes desarrollarla, como evolucionar tu poder, comprendes?-Me pregunto. Yo mire a Bella.

-Tú puedes hacer otra cosa?-Le pregunte.

Ella asintió-Hace poco descubrí que puedo ampliar mi escudo, no como un campo de fuerza sino como una burbuja que sale de mi y que no permite que entre ningún poder entiendes?-Yo negué con la cabeza. Ella miro a Charlie y el asintió. Luego cerró los ojos.

-Estoy lista Charlie-Dijo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Yo no era consciente de que algo pasaba hasta que mi padre hizo volar una lámpara en la dirección de Bella y solté un grito ahogado pensando que la iba a golpear pero esta se detuvo a poca distancia de ella y cayó al piso, como si hubiera encontrado una pared invisible. Jadee sorprendida.

-Es increíble!-Dije mirándolos a los dos.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy cariño, debes descansar. Feliz cumpleaños-Dijo Charlie. Yo asentí y sonreí. Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

_End Flashback_

Desde aquel día estuve dispuesta a explotar mis capacidades, no iba a dejar que unos científicos de cuarta nos convirtieran a mi familia y a mí en conejillos de indias. Por eso junto con Bella comenzamos a desarrollar nuestras habilidades. Yo estuve frustrada un buen tiempo, creía que siempre iba estar con el mismo poder cuando de repente algo cambio.

_FlashBack_

Charlie estaba sentando enfrente del televisor y yo en el comedor leyendo una revista cuando escuche su voz.

"Demonios, los Vikingos van en la delantera por 3 puntos"

Alce la vista y lo mire pero él ni siquiera me miraba.

-Has dicho algo Charlie?-Pregunte.

El me miro extrañado y negó con la cabeza para volver su atención al partido.

Yo lo mire aterrada y luego mire mi mano, ni siquiera lo estaba tocando. Apenas asumí todo esto grite como una posesa.

-Ahhhhhh!

Charlie volteo hacia mí y luego miro a todos lados buscando el motivo de mi reacción y Bells bajo las escaleras corriendo y asomo la cabeza con la mano extendida.

-Que pasa que es?-Pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-Dios! Creo que desarrolle otro poder!-Dije histérica.

Ella me miro sorprendida y bajo su mano.

-En serio?-Pregunto Charlie.

-Seguro que no has dicho nada cierto Charlie?-Le pregunte pensando que tal vez dijo la puntuación en voz alta.

-No, solo estoy viendo el partido-Me dijo extrañado.

-Bueno acabo de enterarme que los vikingos ganan por 3 puntos!-Dije emocionada.

-Estás segura?-Pregunto Bella.

-No lo sé, podemos intentarlo Charlie?-Le dije yo esperanzada.

-Claro que sí-Dijo asintiendo.

Yo lo mire concentrándome y Bella se sentó en las escaleras a observarnos. Después de unos minutos sucedió.

"Quiero comer filete de pescado con papas asadas"

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Grite de nuevo emocionada cuando su pensamiento me golpeo.

-Funciono?-Pregunto Bella

-Si! Charlie sabes que no puedes comer pescado!-Le dije yo sonriendo.

El sonrió y me abrazo. Bella también sonrió y alzo los pulgares.

_End Flashback_

Luego de eso cuando mi poder evoluciono a un nuevo nivel no arme tanto escándalo pero si recibí un sermón de Charlie por haberlo enviado a comprar hamburguesas a las 11 de la noche. Resulta que podía plantar pensamientos en la mente de quien quisiera y esta lo llevaría a cabo. Era algo así como si de repente la persona pensara, en este caso Charlie, que quería comprar hamburguesas.

Obviamente no lo había hecho a propósito pero eso no me salvo de una reprimenda y como castigo ejercitar mis poderes para evitar que la gente comprara hamburguesas sin siquiera querer. Era impresionante cuanto podíamos avanzar, hoy Bella podía ampliar su escudo a 10 metros de su cuerpo y podía repeler cualquier contacto físico, créanme, lo sabía de primera mano. Además habíamos descubierto que aunque su mente estaba totalmente protegida podía cubrir con el escudo a otras personas, así nos dimos cuenta de que yo podía leer sus pensamientos mientras estuviera dentro de él.

El resto de nuestra adolescencia había sido extraña, no permanecíamos mucho tiempo en un lugar por lo que siempre nos cambiábamos de escuela y obviamente no teníamos muchos amigos. Esta vez nuestro destino era un pueblo en la península de Olimpic llamado Forks, en Washington, estaba recordando todo esto mientras observaba la montaña de ropa que tenía que desempacar cuando tocaron el timbre.

Yo fruncí el ceño extrañada y Bella se asomo por el marco de la puerta.

-No puedo leer nada-Dije-Hay algo que me bloquea-Agregué. Ella endureció la mirada y cerró sus ojos, luego comencé a escuchar sus pensamientos confusos, señal de que había expandido su escudo.

Bajamos y mi padre nos esperaba en el recibidor, me dirigió una mirada y yo negué con la cabeza. El me miro algo sorprendido porque era la primera vez que me bloqueaban y se subió las mangas del suéter a los codos.

-Hay algo que intenta entrar Charlie-Dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Yo bufe frustrada, no podía ver nada ni hacer nada.

-Parece que tienes competencia Bella-Le dije refunfuñando y refiriéndome al hecho de que me estaban bloqueando, ella me miro y alzo una de sus cejas.

"Sabes que no solo tengo un escudo que te proteja Ness"-Me dijo mentalmente.

-Si no abrimos no sabremos quién es-Dijo Charlie-Prepárense. Yo me puse a su lado y Bella adelante para cubrirnos, ella abrió la puerta.

En la entrada había una chica rubia esbelta y de ojos azules, un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, un chico rubio muy parecido a la chica y un hombre rubio de la edad de Charlie. No me cabía duda de que eran como nosotros, lo sentía. Ellos eran quienes me bloqueaban.

-Hola. Lamentamos importunar, necesitamos hablar con ustedes-Dijo el hombre rubio.

La chica rubia no dejaba de mirarme, yo la mire desafiante intentando entrar en su mente pero no podía, no podía hacerlo con ninguno de ellos. El chico de cabello cobrizo tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de frustración en el rostro y el chico rubio tenía una mirada pacifica y aspecto tranquilo.

-En que podemos ayudarle?-Dijo Charlie amablemente.

-Solo queremos hablar, nuestras intenciones no son otras-Dijo el hombre. Charlie me miro y yo volví a negar irritada.

-Entonces porque bloquean a mi hija?-Pregunto Charlie.

El hombre hizo un gesto de disculpa-Vera, nosotros no queremos hacerles daño, solo es un mecanismo de defensa con las habilidades que consideramos peligrosas-Dijo. La rubia sonrió. Así que era ella quien me bloqueaba.

Yo bufe-No tienen ningún derecho-Dije dando un paso adelante. Charlie me tomo por el brazo.

-Tranquila Ness-Me dijo y yo asentí.

-Estamos muy sorprendidos, solo pensamos que era usted y su pequeña hija-Dijo mirándome y luego miro a Bella extrañado. Ella hizo un gesto de suficiencia.

-Ella es quien nos bloquea a nosotros-Dijo el chico de cabellos cobrizos mirando a Bella.

-No podemos seguir hablando aquí, por favor pasen-Dijo Charlie. Yo arrugue el ceño y le toque el hombro.

-Paciencia cariño, debe ser divertido que alguien aparte de tu hermana te bloquee-Dijo sonriendo. Yo bufe, no tenía nada de divertido, pero sabia en que pensaba Charlie, si ellos bajaban sus defensas, Bella también debería hacerlo y quedaríamos desprotegidos. Pude sentir cuando ella reacomodo el escudo para que solo nos cubriera a nosotros y los visitantes pudieran entrar sin golpearse contra una pared invisible, aunque eso sería divertido, ahora tenía otra cosa en mente, no entendía como la rubia podía bloquearme si se suponía que Bella me protegía.

"No sé qué sucede, su poder no es igual al mío, es como si atravesara el escudo solo para tocarte a ti"-Dijo la voz de Bella en mi mente.

Charlie y yo nos sentamos en el mueble, los chicos rubios se sentaron enfrente y el chico de cabello cobrizo y el hombre rubio se sentaron en el sillón a su lado. Bella permaneció detrás de nosotros de pie.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, ellos son mis hijos Edward, Jasper y Rosalie-Dijo señalando a cada uno-Queda claro que desde que tu hija se vio bloqueada saben lo que somos-Agrego.

Nosotros asentimos.

-El asunto es que queríamos conocerlos para hacerles saber que no son los únicos aquí. Mi familia lleva aquí mucho tiempo y hemos conseguido pasar desapercibidos, solo queremos que permanezca así-Dijo tranquilamente. Claro, se refería a que no quería que al descubrir a otros como nosotros hubiera problemas y atraer la atención. Charlie asintió.

-No tenemos ningún intención de exponerlos Carlisle ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia-Le dijo Charlie.

-Ese es el problema…-Dijo Carlisle sin completar.

-Charlie, soy Charlie Swan, ellas son mis hijas Ness y Bella-Dijo papa.

-Bien Charlie, el asunto es que mi hija Alice, vio que una de tus hijas y mis hijos tenían una especie de enfrentamiento en la universidad-Dijo Carlisle. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-A que se refiere con que su hija vio?-Pregunte.

-Alice tiene visiones de las decisiones que nos involucren. Ella vio como uno de mis hijos se sorprendió por encontrar a otra persona con habilidades y reaccionó precipitadamente causando que tu también reaccionaras, un total malentendido-Respondió tranquilamente.

El pensamiento de Bella me golpeo. "Qué? Iban a hacerte daño?, y donde estaba yo?"-pensó incrédula.

Yo harta de no poder ver si lo que decía era cierto reaccione.

-Podría pedirle a la chica rubia que me deje en paz?-Dije irritada.

El se sorprendió, supongo que por haber descubierto quien me bloqueaba y me miro-Veras Ness, Alice también vio lo que puedes hacer, y queríamos estar seguros de que no ibas a darnos alguna orden en contra de nuestra voluntad. Supongo que ya lo estamos… Rose podrías por favor retirar tu habilidad?-Pregunto a su hija la cual parpadeo y pude sentir como retiro la pared que me impedía ver.

-Acaso tienes más hijos?-Pregunto Charlie.

-Así es, de hecho tengo otros tres hijos-Dijo Carlisle. Yo lo mire con la ceja alzada, sería posible que todos hubieran heredado los genes?-pensé.

-Todos tienen habilidades?-Pregunto Bella haciendo eco a mis pensamientos. El me miro.

"Si. Emmett, Jacob y Alice también tienen habilidades"-pensó mirándome.

-Si-Respondí yo la pregunta de Bella. Charlie me miro y yo asentí. Realmente no escondían nada, solamente querían evitar el altercado que nos expondría.

-Como es que la rubia puede pasar de mi?-Pregunto Bella irritada.

El chico de cabello cobrizo, Edward, soltó una carcajada.-Es bueno que alguien te de una cucharada de tu propia medicina Bella-Dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño molesta.

-Veras Bella, Rosalie puede inhabilitar las habilidades de quien ella desee y además puede copiarlas al tocar a otras personas, claro solo temporalmente, no las almacena. Solo tiene que pensar en la habilidad de tu hermana y esta quedara desactivada, por eso elude la tuya-Dijo Carlisle-No te preocupes, lo que haces no tiene ninguna falla, por eso Alice solo vio a dos de ustedes venir a Forks-Agrego sonriendo.

-Eso es porque Bella es un escudo, ella se protege de cualquier invasión mental-Dijo Charlie. Edward miro a Carlisle y este asintió.

-Consideran ahora que somos de confianza?-Pregunto. Charlie dudo un momento y luego miro a Bella. Sentí como su escudo volvió a su cuerpo ya que no pude leerla.

Edward frunció el ceño-No solo es un escudo mental no es así?-Pregunto mirando a Charlie.

-Acaso eres un lector de mentes Edward?-Pregunto Charlie.

-Así es-El abrió sus ojos sorprendidos mirando de Charlie a Bella y viceversa.

"Es muy poderosa, 10 metros? Demonios.."-Pensó

Bella miro a Charlie-Papa podrías dejar de pensar en mis habilidades?-Dijo enojada. Muy poco llamaba Papa a Charlie, solo cuando estaba enojada, ella era muy recelosa y no confiaba en mucha gente.

-Tranquila Bells, el solo está impresionado-Dije yo tomándola del hombro.

Jasper que no había dicho nada hasta ahora me miro-No entiendo cómo funciona tu habilidad, puedes leer mentes?-Pregunto.

Yo mire a Edward.

"No, ella ve solo lo que piensan en el momento, para leer la mente debe tocar a la persona. También puede plantar un pensamiento como si fuera un orden y la persona lo hará como si fuera un pensamiento propio"-Recito leyendo lo que yo pensaba, luego abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Tu padre debe tener mucha habilidad mental para que ustedes hayan desarrollado sus capacidades de esa manera-Dijo.

Yo asentí-Charlie es telekinético, mueve cualquier cosa y puede transportarlas también-Dije yo.

-Admirable Charlie-Dijo Carlisle-Y que hay de su madre?-Agregó.

Bella endureció la mirada-Ella se largo porque su familia es una panda de fenómenos-Dijo con voz dura. Luego de ella salió un campo de fuerza y envió una silla contra la pared. Así era Bella, cuando sentía rabia o tristeza le resultaba muy difícil controlar su poder.

Yo iba a detenerla cuando sentí una ola de tranquilidad que me rodeo. Mire en todas direcciones Rosalie no era, Edward tampoco, entonces quien?-pensé.

-Jasper puede trasmitir emociones. Enfurecer a una multitud o calmarla hasta el sueño-Respondió Edward a mi pensamiento. Bella relajo su rostro y miro a Jasper.

-Como es que puedes afectarme?-Pregunto.

-Mi poder es mental pero se proyecta de forma física, es como una ola que barre todo a su paso. Tu escudo no puede impedirlo porque no es ninguna ilusión mental sino un cambio de comportamiento-Dijo Jasper.

Bella bufo, debía estar realmente enfada, nunca nadie se había colado en sus defensas y de repente dos personas lo habían logrado… en el mismo día.

-Que hay contigo Carlisle?-Pregunto Charlie dijo mientras usaba su poder para volver la silla a su sitio. El me bloqueaba, yo arrugue el ceño y él me sonrió.

-Debo aprender a mantener la privacidad Ness recuerda que tengo un lector de mentes en casa-Dijo tocándose la cien-Yo soy telepata, puedo hacer que escuchen mis pensamientos y controlar la mente.

-Qué? Es en serio?-Pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido. Había algo que la molestaba.

-Así es-Dijo Carlisle.

-Vaya Carlisle, tienes una habilidad que hace mucho no se veía-Dijo Charlie.

Bella empujo su escudo hacia mí. "Me voy, el chico lector de mentes me tiene con dolor de cabeza de tanto intentar leerme" Yo asentí imperceptiblemente y ella se fue. Charlie miro con una ceja alzada nuestro pequeño intercambio.

-Es solo que no está acostumbrada a que intenten entrar en su mente-Dije mirando a Edward. El se sonrojo.

-Lo siento! No sabía que ella lo podía notar!-Dijo, yo me encogí de hombros.

-Lo hace, es como si le pincharan con una aguja todo el tiempo-Dije, el hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, espero que cuando se encuentren con el resto de mis hijos recuerden lo que hablamos, ellos ya están al tanto de que hay otras personas como nosotros en el pueblo-Dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie-Irán a la Universidad de Olimpic no es cierto?

-Así es, Bella continuara el segundo año y Ness comenzara en primero-Dijo Charlie.

-Bueno, por favor cuídense y espero que se acostumbren al clima-Dijo sonriendo. Se despidieron y se fueron.

-Crees que ponemos confiar en ellos?-Le pregunte a Charlie.

-No lo sé, aunque no parecen malas personas, pero estén alertas-Dijo y yo asentí. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras Charlie me detuvo.

-Ness.. Por favor cuídate, no me gusta nada que alguien pueda bloquearte-Me dijo seriamente.

Yo asentí-No te preocupes Charlie, Bella no permitirá que nada me pase-Le dije sonriendo para quitarle su preocupación. En otro momento hubiera renegado porque podía cuidarme sola perfectamente pero eran muy pocas las veces que a Charlie le surgía la vena sentimental así que debía dejarlo.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Espero que les haya gustado! Déjenme su opinión!


	2. Los otros Cullen y el cerdo de Mike Newt

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 2. Los otros Cullen.. y el cerdo de Mike Newton

Subí a la habitación de mi hermana y toque la puerta.

-Bells?-Pregunte.

Ella susurro un "pasa" y yo me adentre en la habitación. Ella estaba sentada en un sillón viendo hacia la ventana.

-Qué pasa?-Le pregunte preocupada.

-No lo sé, supongo que ver a otras personas como nosotros y que su familia sea unida me hizo recordar a Renné-Dijo con voz triste.

-Entiendo, yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero hey, estamos con Charlie!-Le dije tratando de animarla.

-Si, creo que lo manejamos bien hoy no crees?-Me pregunto.

Bufe-Pues aparte de que me bloqueo una barbie lo manejamos muy bien-Dije bromeando.

Ella soltó una carcajada-Lo siento hermana-Me dijo sonriendo.

Yo sonreí. Funciono mi intento de hacerle olvidar el asunto de Renné.

-Lo que me preocupa son las habilidades de los otros-Siguió Bella.

Yo asentí-No crees que es extraño que todos los hijos hallan heredado el gen que tiene las habilidades?-Le dije.

Ella asintió-De todas maneras ya veremos con que vamos a lidiar, pudiste ver su apariencia?-Me pregunto.

Yo negué-No, solo sé que son dos chicos y una chica-Dije.

-Espero que Edward deje de intentar hurgar en mi mente si no quiere verse pegado a una pared-Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Oh, hubieras visto su rostro cuando dejaste la habitación, creo que le gustas-D ije moviendo las cejas.

-No necesito un lector de mentes pegado a mí todo el día-Dijo sonrojándose completamente, yo solté una carcajada ante lo contradictorio de su reacción y recordando que en nuestra antigua escuela Eric Yorkie había intentado tomar la mano de Bella y había acabado estampado contra un árbol. Afortunadamente pude decirle que había sido una gran ráfaga de viento y que no le dijera nada a nadie usando mi habilidad, de otra forma habría acabado perdiendo alguna extremidad si Bella perdía la paciencia. Por suerte el golpe lo dejo lo suficientemente atontado como para no objetar nada.

El despertador sonó a las 6 am. Lunes. Me estire sobre la cama y lo apague de un manotazo. Aun adormilada salí de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha.

-El desayuno está listo!-Grito la voz de Charlie a través de la puerta.

-Gracias Charlie! Ten un buen día!-Respondí de igual manera. Charlie era inspector de policía y había conseguido un puesto en la estación del pueblo.

-Cuídate!-Grito de vuelta.

Salí del baño y busque entre la ropa algo adecuado para el primer día. Elegí unos jeans y una camisilla azul oscura que tenia estrellas de colores en la parte de la cintura, luego me puse unas zapatillas de tacón alto que eran cerradas totalmente y tome la chamarra de cuero negra que colgaba en la silla de mi escritorio. Deje mi cabello suelto y baje las escaleras llegando al comedor. De ahí podía observar a Bella en la cocina pues solo quedaba separada del comedor por un pasamano.

-Buenos días Bella-Le dije sonriendo alegre.

Ella me miro y sonrió-Veo que estas emocionada-Dijo-Como siempre-Agrego.

-Claro que lo estoy, es mi primer día como universitaria-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Siempre estas emocionada cada vez que nos mudamos Ness-Dijo ella saliendo de la cocina. Pude ver su atuendo cuando llego al comedor. Tenía unos jeans oscuros y unas botas negras de tacón alto que llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla, llevaba una camiseta blanca cuello en V ajustada y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta que dejaba ver su cuello, había adornado sus orejas con unos aros plateados.

-Vaya, te esmeraste hoy-Le dije con una ceja alzada. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada, si no desayunamos ya llegaremos tarde-Dijo tomando una tostada y llevándose a la boca.

-Pensé que tu habilidad era un escudo Bells-Dije sonriendo mientras me tomaba lo que quedaba del jugo de naranja.

Terminamos de desayunar y tomamos nuestras cosas. Yo me puse mi chamarra y Bella se puso una chaqueta negra que llegaba hasta debajo del pecho. Salimos y mi hermana acciono el seguro de su auto. Una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados regalo de mi padre cuando comenzó la universidad. Que había obtenido yo? Una mudanza a un pueblo donde llovía todo el día.. Injusto? Claro que sí. Pero no podía hacer nada. Bella me miro.

-Deja de pensar en eso. Sabes que no puedes conducir porque eres muy alocada-Dijo.

Demonios, tan evidente era?-pensé. Charlie y ella me lo iban a echar en cara toda la vida.

-Solo fue una vez-Dije recordando cómo había mandado al cementerio la Chevy roja de Charlie cuando la había estrellado contra un poste. Obviamente después de la preocupación por saber si estaba bien, vino la reprimenda.

-Si, pero tú no cambias Ness-Dijo ella-No hubiera sido tan grave si no hubieras usado tu habilidad para que Charlie te dejara dar una vuelta-Agrego.

Ah sí, eso. Gracias a mi desesperación por conducir había truqueado a Charlie… el castigo? No mas autos…. de por vida….

En fin, la universidad quedaba a 30 minutos de camino así que nos pusimos en marcha, o Bella se puso en marcha conmigo a bordo. No entendía como ella había obtenido un auto si conducía como una loca, pero bueno llegábamos a tiempo a todo así que no debía quejarme. Llegamos al estacionamiento con 10 minutos de ventaja, probando mi opinión acerca de la conducción de mi hermana mayor. Estaba aun pensando en eso cuando los vi. Allí estaban todos los Cullen.

Edward hablaba con un chico realmente musculoso de cabello negro y con su hermana Rosalie, mientras que Jasper abrazaba a una chica menuda de cabellos negros y se reían de algo que decía un chico trigueño alto y fornido. Cuando Bells y yo nos bajamos del auto la chica menuda volteo en nuestra dirección y sonrió abiertamente.

Bells se tenso y extendió su escudo. "No te alejes, recuerda que Rosalie puede sacarte del juego de inmediato"-pensó. Yo asentí. La chica menuda se dirigió a nosotros y cuando estaba a punto de llegar el chico trigueño la alcanzo y detuvo su andar.

-Que haces Al?-Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas tonto Jake, no va a pasar nada, lo acabo de ver-Dijo la chica. Así que ella era la vidente. El se encogió de hombros y se pego a su lado sin intención de alejarse. Ella ante esto rodo los ojos y siguió caminando.

-Hola! Bella, Ness mucho gusto en conocerlas, soy Alice Cullen!-Dijo con un timbre de voz melodioso.

Bella sonrió amablemente y yo asentí.

-Hola Alice, bueno parece que ya sabes quienes somos-Dije yo. Ella asintió repetidamente.

"Vaya es hermosa" Me llego el pensamiento del chico trigueño, el me miraba. Yo lo mire con una ceja alzada y él me miro extrañado.

"Demonios, será ella la que ve los pensamientos?"-pensó. Yo sonreí y el abrió los ojos con un gesto de vergüenza. Alice vio nuestro pequeño intercambio y carraspeo.

-Ness, Bella, el es Jacob, mi hermano pequeño-Dijo sonriendo.

El frunció el ceño-Alice, soy menor que tu solo por 15 días..-Dijo Jacob.

"Como es eso posible"-pensó Bella.

Alice debió ver la incertidumbre en su rostro porque sonrió.

-Lo que sucede es que Jake, Rose y Jazz son mis hermanos adoptivos, pero no hay ninguna diferencia-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh si, no hay diferencia tampoco cuando besas a Jasper?-Pregunto Jake en todo acusador.

Yo alce las cejas sorprendida y Alice se echo a reír.

-Verán, Jazzy y yo somos pareja-Dijo con naturalidad.

"Vaya sin que son raros"-pensó Bells.

En realidad a mi no me importaba, después de todo no eran hermanos de sangre.

-Bella, no te preocupes por mantener tu escudo sobre Ness, Rose piensa que es descortés deshabilitar los poderes de las personas, solo lo hizo por seguridad-Dijo Alice como si hablara del clima. Bella me miro y yo asentí. Luego no pude leerla más.

-Ness, ten cuidado en tu clase de biología, Jessica Stanley te va arrojar un líquido asqueroso en tu camisilla, es una arpía-Agrego Alice con el ceño fruncido.

Yo la mire sorprendida y Jacob me miro sonriendo.

-Ella es así, como una maquina parlante que predice el futuro-Dijo y luego se echo a reír.

Yo le sonreí y Alice lo golpeo en el hombro.

-Vamos chicos, los demás quieren saludar-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban el resto de sus hermanos.

Bella me miro y se encogió de hombros. Seguimos a Alice y a su hermano y llegamos a donde estaban los demás Cullen.

-Hola Bella, Ness-Dijo Edward sonriendo. Mi hermana se ruborizo levemente y murmuro un "hola". Jasper asintió sonriendo y Rosalie hizo un saludo con la mano. El chico musculoso nos sonrió.

-Hey, soy Emmett-Dijo.

Nosotras asentimos y saludamos.

-Sabes Ness? El tonto de Emmett cree que es divertido hacer caer a la gente con ondas sónicas. Pero no te preocupes en mi visión tu le pateabas el trasero, por eso el resto de nosotros intervenía-Dijo Alice con naturalidad. Así que él era el causante del enfrentamiento, yo lo mire y el sonreía.

-Claro que es divertido, aunque no lo es si me patea el trasero una chica-Dijo con todo herido.

-Ondas sónicas?-Pregunte confusa.

-Seh, sonoquinesis, son como olas invisibles cargadas de decibeles, pueden derribarte fácilmente. Yo les pongo la potencia que quiero. Son sonidos imperceptibles para los humanos pero que vuelven locos a los perros-Dijo soltando una carcajada estruendosa que hizo temblar los vidrios del auto.

-Calma Emm-Dijo Jazz. Este se relajo y sonrió con disculpa.

Yo asentí, que habilidad tan interesante. Quería saber más pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Bella como leyendo mis pensamientos hablo.

-Debemos irnos, ha sido un gusto conocer al resto de ustedes-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bella espera, Rose, Emm tu y yo coincidimos-Dijo Edward-También vamos a segundo año.

-Oh bueno, que bien-Dijo ella algo incomoda. Obviamente no le agradaba la idea que el volviera a intentar leerla. El me miro y luego volvió a hablar.

-Bella lo siento, te prometo que no intentare leerte, es solo la costumbre-Dijo. Claro, había leído mi mente.

Ella asintió y me miro ampliando su escudo. "Estarás bien?"-pensó. Yo asentí.

-Oh! Bella antes de que te vayas, mas tarde las invitare a casa y dirán que no porque Charlie debe darles permiso, así que le pedí a mi padre que le dijera y….-sus ojos se desenfocaron un momento y luego la miro- aceptaran!-Dijo efusivamente y el último pensamiento que escuche de Bella antes de que se fuera con los demás Cullen me llego.

"Vaya si que es hiperactiva"-Pensó. Yo sonreí.

-Entonces, nos vamos?-Me pregunto Alice.

-Tenemos las clases juntos?-Le pregunte.

Ella asintió-Si, Jake, Jazzy y yo vamos a primer año-Respondió.

-Oh bueno, vamos entonces-Dije sonriendo.

Llegamos al bloque donde teníamos la primera clase, Historia. En primer y segundo año se daban asignaturas como en la secundaria, pero era una base para decidir qué carrera elegir. Yo aun no había pensado en eso, por ahora no estaba segura pero me gustaba la Literatura así que ya vería. Alice se sentó en una mesa junto a Jasper y yo me senté detrás de ellos junto a Jacob.

-Y qué tal te ha parecido Forks?-Me pregunto.

-Algo húmedo, pero no está mal-Dije yo.

El sonrió-Si, casi siempre lo único que se ve es agua, pero es un buen lugar para escondernos-Dijo él en voz baja.

Yo asentí. En ese momento llego una chica de cabello rojizo y nariz respingada, y se abrazo a Jacob.

-Jake! Que tal tus vacaciones cariño!-Dijo pasándole las manos por el cuello.

El rodo los ojos y zafo los brazos de la chica-Bien Jessica gracias-Dijo con tono irritado. La chica me miro y alzo una ceja.

-Y tú? Que haces en mi lugar?-Me pregunto. Yo la mire incrédula.

-Disculpa?, es el primer día como es que ya tienes un lugar-Le dije yo.

-Pues yo me siento donde se siente mi Jake-Me dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Oh, entonces dile a tu Jake que se siente en otro lado para que puedas acompañarlo porque no pienso moverme de aquí-Dije irritada.

Jacob bufo-Jessica ya te he dicho que yo no soy nada tuyo para que me llames así, vete de aquí-Le dijo con tono borde.

Ella lo miro indignada y luego se fue moviendo las caderas exageradamente.

El me miro-Lo siento, me la he ganado en la secundaria por evitar que un balón le arruinara su peinado, desde ahí se pega a mí como una lapa-Dijo rodando los ojos.

Yo sonreí-Discúlpame a mí por meterte en la discusión, pensé que estaban juntos-Dije yo.

El hizo un ruido gracioso con la boca-Ni loco-Dijo. Yo sonreí y en ese momento entro el profesor.

Las clases se pasaron muy rápido. En los cambios de clase hablaba con cualquiera de los chicos, eran en realidad muy buenas personas. Estábamos en la clase de Trigonometría y yo jugaba con el lápiz. El tema ya lo había visto por lo que estaba totalmente aburrida. De pronto el lápiz se resbalo de mi mano y cayó al suelo. Me incline para tomarlo pero una mano trigueña se adelanto y rozo mi brazo. Una corriente donde Jacob me toco corrió por todo mi brazo y yo lo retire rápidamente. El recogió el lápiz y me miro con disculpa.

-Que fue eso?-Le pregunte en un susurro.

El negó con la cabeza y señalo al profesor. No era el momento de hablar. Pero yo no me quedaría con las dudas así que apenas sonó la campana para el descanso me dirigí a él.

-Acompáñame-Le dije sin atreverme a tocarlo. El suspiro y me siguió. Alice nos miro y sonrió.

-Los esperamos en la cafetería, no demoren-Dijo. Seguro ya sabía lo que iba a suceder. Debía ser muy aburrido no sorprenderse por nada.

Jacob y yo nos metimos en un aula vacía. Yo lo mire esperando y el rodo los ojos.

-Eres una chismosa-Me dijo sonriendo. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No todos los días encuentro a una familia con personas como yo-Le dije.

El me miro por un momento-Puedo producir cargas eléctricas. Electroquinesis-Me dijo simplemente.

Yo lo mire sorprendida-Fue eso lo que sentí?-Le dije yo.

El negó-No, es solo que mi habilidad se concentra en mi piel, solo debiste sentir un cosquilleo-Me dijo. Yo asentí.

-Pero…tu habilidad ha evolucionado?-Le pregunte curiosa. El asintió.

-Proyecto campos magnéticos…-Me respondió. Yo asentí, era una habilidad parecida a la de Bella, solo que te freían en el proceso.

-Es genial-Dije yo-Ojala tuviera una habilidad defensiva-Agregue.

-Claro, como poder enviar a alguien a tirarse de un acantilado no es defensivo-Dijo el sarcásticamente. Yo sonreí. Por lo menos tenía eso.

-Vamos, los chicos deben estar esperándonos-Dije.

Llegamos a la cafetería y en una mesa retirada estaban los Cullen y mi hermana. Ella sonreía por algo que le decía Emmett quien tenía a Rosalie sentada en el regazo.

-Es que Emmett y Rosalie también son pareja?-Pregunte a Jacob.

-Sí. Cuando estés en casa debes alejarse de la habitación de esos dos, antes Alice te advertía de lo que podías ver pero luego empezó a considerar divertido ver tu cara al encontrarlos en un momento indebido-Dijo algo asqueado. Yo solté una carcajada.

Nos sentamos y Edward me miro con gesto de disculpa.

"Hay un chico que viene hacia ti"-pensó.

Yo suspire. Siempre era lo mismo, por lo menos tenia alguien que me advirtiera de los babosos. Yo le sonreí agradecida y asentí. En ese momento llego un chico que compartía clases conmigo.

-Ness?, hola soy Mike Newton, estamos juntos en el mismo año-Me dijo. Era rubio de ojos azules y fornido. Era muy guapo pero tenía esa actitud de soy lo mejor que repelía constantemente.

Yo sonreí forzadamente-Hola Mike-Dije simplemente.

-Escucha, quieres ir a ver a una película?-Me pregunto con suficiencia.

"Voy a ganar 20 dólares, esta chica va caer rendida y Tyler va a tener que darme su dinero"-pensó. Yo arrugue el ceño y vi que Edward hacia un gesto de fastidio.

-Oh, lo siento pero tengo planes-Dije yo.

El me miro primero incrédulo y luego sonrió-Vamos!, cancélalos y sales conmigo-Dijo. Qué? Este que se creía. Yo iba a responderle que no en su cara cuando Jacob intervino.

-No escuchaste que no puede?-Le dijo en tono borde.

-No es tu asunto Black, no te metas-Le dijo Mike de forma arrogante.

Jacob iba a responder cuando yo le tome el hombro y negué. Luego mire a Mike.

-No Mike, ya te dije que no-Le dije con todo secante.

-Porque? Es que acaso vas a salir con este imbécil?-Espeto señalando a Jacob. Yo cerré los ojos irritada y Jacob se iba a levantar de su asiento pero yo lo detuve por el brazo y mire a Mike.

"Tengo hambre, iré a buscar algo de comer. Dejare a Ness en paz"-pensé mirándolo profundamente.

El me miro y sonrió.

-Tengo hambre, voy a conseguir algo de comer, lamento molestarte-Me dijo y se fue. Jacob y los demás se miraron entre si y luego me miraron incrédulos, por otro lado Bella me miraba severamente.

-Ness…-Iba a empezar con su perorata pero yo la interrumpí.

-Oh vamos Bells, estaba molestándome y además no quería que Jacob se peleara con él, se supone que no debemos llamar la atención-Dije yo.

Ella suspiro-Esta bien, pero por favor, deja de usar tus habilidades para esas estupideces-Me dijo. Yo sonreí.

-Lo dice quien estampo a un chico contra un árbol por querer tomarle la mano-Dije sarcásticamente. Ella se sonrojo y no dijo más nada.

-Vaya Bella es mejor mirar tu habilidad de primera mano-Dijo Edward sorprendido, seguramente lo había visto cuando lo recordé.

Ella se encogió de hombros con suficiencia y Emmett soltó una carcajada estruendosa-Vaya Eddie, es una chica dura, te toca difícil!-Dijo. Edward lo miro amenazadoramente y el volvió a reírse haciendo temblar los cubiertos. Bella solo los miraba sonriendo. Vaya, yo pensé que iba a salir con alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Sera que Edward le gustaba?-pensé. Error. Edward levanto la vista y me miro con la pregunta en los ojos. Yo me lleve la mano a la boca y hice un como si fuera una cremallera cerrándola para luego empezar a cantar el himno de Australia en mi mente. El negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención a la merienda.

-Que haremos en su casa Alice?-Pregunto Bella.

-Oh, conocerán a nuestra madre y veremos películas-Dijo ella sonriendo-Además les tenemos una sorpresa. Yo intente leerla pero ella pensaba en un catalogo de trajes de baño.

-Ness, una sorpresa es una sorpresa-Agrego sonriendo. Ellos tenían una gran capacidad de ocultar sus pensamientos, debía ser por tener un telepata y un lector de mentes en casa. Yo me encogí de hombros, solo tenía curiosidad.

-Bella, cuéntanos que puedes hacer, por tu escudo Alice no puede ver nada de ti-Dijo Rose en voz baja pero curiosa.

Yo me esperaba que ella se negara pero se acomodo en el asiento y se acerco para que la escucharan-Bueno.. Además del escudo mental puedo crear una especie de campo protector, ningún ataque mental ni físico puede tocar lo que este dentro, y además como Edward pudo ver en la mente de Ness, también creo campos de fuerza.. Puedo repeler lo que sea-Dijo en voz baja.

Rose asintió impresionada-Es realmente buena tu habilidad-Dijo.

Bella asintió-Pero ya ves, tu hermano y tú burlaron mis defensas-Dijo ella.

Jasper sonrió-Bella, no debes sentirte así-Dijo.

Yo lo mire con la pregunta en los ojos-Ella se siente indefensa-Dijo respondiendo a mi mirada-Es solo que la habilidad de Rose es muy puntual y la mía tienes más que ver con lo que sientes-Dijo el mirándola.

Ella asintió-Lo sé, es solo que nunca me había pasado y…-Iba a seguir pero Jasper la interrumpió.

-Porque tienes miedo? Nosotros no vamos a dañarte-Dijo.

Ella negó con la cabeza-No es eso, tengo miedo porque mi habilidad es la única que puede proteger a mi familia y si falla..-Dejó la frase al aire. Yo la mire preocupada, Bella nunca me había dicho que se sentía así, estaba asumiendo una responsabilidad muy grande para su edad. Edward me miro y asintió mostrando su acuerdo a mis pensamientos.

-Bells, tranquila, sabes que nada nos va a pasar. Charlie y yo podemos defendernos-Le dije yo. Ella me miro, se puso de pie y se fue. Yo iba a seguirla pero Edward me miro.

"Yo iré. Tal vez quiera hablar conmigo"-pensó.

-Estás seguro?-Le dije yo pensando que cuando Bella quería estar sola sus poderes se descontrolaban y podías verte estampado al otro lado del pasillo. El se echo a reír cuando leyó mis pensamientos.

-Estaré bien-Dijo. Yo asentí insegura.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto Jacob.

-Es que Bella tiene mucho poder y a veces no puede controlarlo. En especial cuando sufre cambios de humor-Le dije yo. El asintió.

-Es peligroso-Dijo Rose.

Yo asentí-Por eso ella es tan cerrada, piensa que si no muestra lo que siente no se descontrola, le la funcionado muy bien-Dije mirándola. Ella asintió.

-Me recuerda cuando copie la habilidad de Edward por primera vez, oía tantas voces en mi cabeza que termine quitándole las habilidades a todos en la casa por accidente-Dijo ella sonriendo.

Alice sonrió-Fue tan cómico, Emmett lloriqueo por toda la casa porque no podía hacer explotar ningún aparato con sus ondas-Dijo.

Todos comenzamos a reír y Emm se hizo el ofendido.

BELLA P.O.V

No podía evitar sentirme así, responsable por la vida de mi familia. Sé que no debía y que Ness y Charlie eran capaces de cuidarse pero el que Renné nos dejara me hizo sentir que yo debía ocupar su lugar. Entre a un aula vacía y me senté cerca de la ventana, mirar el paisaje aunque fuera de un verde constante me relajaba de cierta manera, me hacia recordar algo. La puerta del aula se abrió y Edward asomo la cabeza.

-Puedo pasar?-Pregunto. Yo asentí. El se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

-Escucha Bella, aunque no sé lo que piensas, si se lo que sientes, no puedo decirte que he pasado por lo mismo porque mis padres están conmigo pero no tienes porque cargar esa responsabilidad tu sola-Me dijo mirándome profundamente. Al ver el verde de sus ojos supe que era lo que me recordaba el paisaje y le sonreí agradecida.

-Creo que si estás conmigo no tengo que sentirme así-Le dije sinceramente. El me miro por un momento y sonrió.

-Estaré contigo siempre que me lo pidas-Dijo.

-Gracias Edward-Le dije. El asintió y se puso de pie.

-Ness está un poco preocupada-Dijo. Yo asentí y volvimos a la cafetería.

Que pasa gente? Que tal les pareció? Me tienen abandonada! Espero q pronto saquen tiempito para mi!


	3. La mansion Cullen

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Quiero agradecerles a Fran Ktrin Black, nonblondes, Karenc2406 y amiga-dulce, por leer!

Capitulo 3. La mansión Cullen.

NESS P.O.V.

-Vamos chicos, es hora de volver a clases-Dijo Jasper. Aun seguía preocupada por Bella pero en ese momento Edward regreso con ella y ambos sonreían. El me miro.

"Está bien, no te preocupes"-pensó. Yo asentí y me puse de pie.

Ahora teníamos clase de Biología. Íbamos entrando al laboratorio cuando recordé la advertencia de Alice. Busque por todo el salón a Jessica y la encontré hablando con Mike Newton. Me encogí de hombros y me senté en el último puesto vacio. Jacob se sentó a mi lado y Alice y Jasper se sentaron a nuestro lado.

La actividad que correspondía realizar era muy sencilla, solamente había que sembrar un cultivo de bacterias. Jacob y yo no tardamos mucho y yo me disponía a lavarme las manos cuando vi que Jessica se dirigía a mí con un recipiente. Alice me miro y me mostro la visión.

"Yo estaba de espaldas lavándome las manos y Jessica se "tropezaba" y me arrojaba el contenido del recipiente encima de la ropa cuando yo me volvía".

Yo cerré el grifo y me voltee un momento antes viendo como se tropezaba, algo que no sucedía en la visión, me hice a un lado y el contenido del recipiente fue a parar al cabello de una chica de cabello rubio. Ella se puso de pie con el rostro rojo.

-Eres una estúpida Jessica!-Grito. Yo silenciosamente me dirigí al asiento y Alice alzo sus pulgares mientras la chica rubia, Lauren Mallory, le gritaba improperios a Jessica. El profesor Banner intento que dejaran el barullo pero no lo consiguió y las echo de la clase.

-Eso estuvo genial-Dijo Jacob sonriendo. Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

"Que hermosa sonrisa"-pensó.

Yo me sonroje-Gracias-Le dije.

El me miro extrañado y luego el reconocimiento llego a sus ojos-Cierto, se me olvida lo que puedes hacer-Dijo algo apenado-Sin embargo es cierto, tienes una hermosa sonrisa-Agrego.

-Hey tortolos, lamento interrumpir pero el cerdo de Mike Newton va abordarte de nuevo en la salida Ness-Dijo Alice haciendo una mueca de asco.

Yo me sonroje ante su apodo y su visión me llego "Estaba de pie junto al auto de Bella y Mike llegaba, hacia como si fuera a abrirme la puerta y su cara se acerco a la mía" entonces la visión se cortaba. Luego imite la mueca de asco de Alice.

-Alice, porque la visión se corta así?-Le pregunte. Jacob y Jasper nos miraron con la pregunta en los ojos.

Ella se encogió de hombros-Hay algo que interviene y no me deja saber lo que va a pasar-Dijo.

-Tal vez Bella también está allí, que sucede en la visión Alice?-Pregunto Jasper

-Mike intenta besar a Ness, pero si estas en lo correcto Bella llega en ese momento por eso no puedo ver nada-Dijo Alice.

-Ahora que se lo que va a intentar puedo mandarlo a tomar un barco hacia la China-Dije yo.

-Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto Jacob con una mueca-Podría freírle el culo-Agrego.

Yo sonreí-No es necesario, puedo con un baboso-Le dije con suficiencia. El sonrió ampliamente.

Jasper miro a Jacob con una ceja alzada.

"Wow hermano eres una montaña rusa de emociones"-Pensó.

Yo lo mire y el inmediatamente comenzó a traducir un poema al español. Luego me sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Oh! El profesor nos va a sacar de la clase…ahora-Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Los Cullen y la señorita Swan si ya terminaron continúen con su cháchara afuera por favor-Dijo con tono borde.

Nosotros nos pusimos de pie y salimos al patio. Nos sentamos en una banca de madera que había debajo de un árbol.

-Como es que aunque no son hermanos de sangre tienen habilidades?-Pregunte.

-Bueno, yo llegue a la familia cuando tenía 13, un año después lo hicieron Rose y Jazz que son hermanos de sangre-Dijo Jacob.

Jasper asintió-Rose y yo quedamos solos cuando nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Yo tenía 13 y Rose 14, pasamos un año en un orfanato y luego Carlisle nos encontró porque Alice nos vió-Dijo.

-Yo me escape de casa cuando envié a mi padre al hospital. Estaba asustado y no quería lastimar a nadie, Carlisle me encontró caminando por la carretera y me ofreció su hogar-Dijo Jacob.

-Acaso tu padre no te advirtió sobre las habilidades?-Le pregunte a Jacob.

El negó con la cabeza-El no tenía habilidades, tal vez las obtuve de mi madre pero ella murió cuando yo era un niño-Dijo con voz triste. Yo lo tome de la mano y el estaba recordando unas fotografías de una mujer morena con un bulto en brazos. El tacto de Jacob me distrajo de lo que veía, sentía ese cosquilleo correr por mis yemas, era exquisito. Lo solté después de un momento.

-Era hermosa-Le dije sonriendo.

El se miro la mano que le había tocado y luego me sonrió.

-Aun no me acostumbro, tienes una gran habilidad Ness-Me dijo. Yo le sonreí y me encogí de hombros. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por unos minutos hasta que….

Jasper carraspeo y murmuro algo ininteligible. Alice soltó una carcajada musical y se lo llevo del brazo.

-Nos vemos en el estacionamiento, no tarden!-Dijo mientras se alejaban.

Yo me sonroje, me había olvidado totalmente de ellos. La mirada de Jacob era tan cálida y profunda que no podía dejar de verlo. El me acaricio la mejilla haciéndome sentir ese cosquilleo especial.

"Me gusta cuando te sonrojas, te ves aun más hermosa"-pensó.

Yo sonreí y apoye mi mano en la suya. Me vi a mi misma y me sorprendí. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas, le sonreía abiertamente. Así me veía?-pensé. Otra vez volví a sentir esa energía que se desprendía de Jacob, me atraía hacia él como un imán. El fue acercando su rostro al mío y volvió a tocarme la mejilla, sentí aquella corriente con más fuerza y eso consiguió despertarme.

-Aun no-Le dije en un susurro muy cerca de sus labios. El me miro a los ojos por un momento y luego suspiro soltando mi mejilla.

-Lo siento, no quise..-Empezó a decir.

-No digas nada.. No es que no quiera, solo que es demasiado pronto..-Le dije yo interrumpiéndolo.

El asintió, se puso de pie y me tendió la mano. Yo la tome y nos encaminamos al estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos, los chicos estaban apoyados en un volvo plateado hablando. Bella estaba riéndose de algo que dijo Edward. Vaya, mi hermana parece otra cuando esta con Edward-Pensé. Este volteo en nuestra dirección y me sonrió abiertamente, yo rodé los ojos. Luego Bella miro por encima de su hombro y observo nuestras manos con una ceja alzada. Emmett y Rosalie imitaron su gesto pero Alice y Jazz se sonrieron con complicidad. Otra vez sentía la sensación de que me perdía de algo pero bueno parecía que tenía que acostumbrarme si iba a frecuentar a los Cullen.

-Vaya, con razón se estaban demorando-Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Rosalie negó con la cabeza y le dio una zape. Yo sonreí.

-Ness, es hora-Dijo Alice. Yo rodé los ojos, obviamente se refería al baboso.

-Bella, dame las llaves de tu auto-Le dije. Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y empujo su escudo hacia mí.

"Que estas tramando?"-pregunto en su mente.

Yo rodé los ojos-Tu solo dámelas, quédate aquí un momento, así Alice puede contarles lo que va a suceder, o mejor véanlo ustedes mismos-Le dije-Te prometo que no voy a conducir-Agregue. Ella dudo un momento y luego me las tendió.

-Segura que no necesitas ayuda?-Dijo Jacob con una mueca de fastidio. Yo le guiñe un ojo y Alice dio un grito ahogado para luego soltar una carcajada, luego Edward le siguió, seguramente ya había podido ver el final de la visión si mi hermana no intervenía.

-Eres buena Ness-Me dijo Edward. Yo sonreí y me encamine al auto.

Me dispuse a abrir la puerta del conductor cuando sentí las pisadas detrás de mí y me gire. Allí estaba el baboso, sonriendo.

-Hola Ness.. Ya te vas?-Yo rodé los ojos ante lo evidente.

-Eh, si Mike, espero a mi hermana-Le dije.

-Bueno déjame ayudarte-Dijo inclinándose a abrir la puerta, por el rabillo del ojo vi como cambiaba de postura y se acercaba a mí. Yo me gire rápidamente y el termino besando la ventana del auto. Solo pude escuchar las carcajadas de mis amigos y mi hermana. El baboso abrió los ojos rojo como un tomate y me miro con vergüenza.

"No voy a intentar besar a Ness mas nunca o si no acabare en un barco hacia la China"-pensé mirándolo.

-Lo siento Ness, no vuelve a suceder, no quiero ir a China-Dijo extrañado por sus palabras. Yo sonreí e hice un gesto con la mano para que se fuera. El se fue algo atontado y los chicos se acercaron.

-Eso fue genial!-Dijo Emmett riéndose estruendosamente.

-Es un cerdo, bien hecho Ness-Dijo Rosalie con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

-Ness que fue eso de China?-Pregunto Jasper. Edward intervino.

-Ella uso su habilidad para convencerlo de que si la intentaba besar de nuevo de algún modo acabaría en un barco hacia China-Dijo. Yo asentí.

-No es justo, le hubieras dicho mejor que acabaría con el culo rostizado-Dijo Jacob haciendo un puchero.

Yo solté una carcajada-Oh lo siento.. no sabía que podía contar con tus servicios-Le dije sonriendo.

El resoplo dando a entender que era obvio.

-Bueno nos vamos?-Pregunto Jasper.

Nosotros asentimos.

-Jacob vete con las chicas en su auto-Dijo Edward-nosotros iremos adelante.

El asintió.

-Edward?-Llamo Bella. El la miro con la pregunta en los ojos.

-Vienes con nosotros?-Le pregunto insegura.

-Oh, lo siento Bella es que yo traje mi auto-Dijo señalando el volvo plateado.

-Vamos Bells ven tu con nosotros-Dijo Alice.

Ella negó-Ness no puede conducir, Charlie me mataría si se entera-Dijo. Yo bufe.

-Yo puedo conducir tu auto Bella, ve con ellos-Dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y yo mire a Edward.

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a mi pregunta"-pensé.

El sonrió y me guiño un ojo. "Si la haces sufrir tú serás quien acabara en China"-Amenace con los ojos entrecerrados. El rodo los ojos y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Eh ustedes, podrían dejar su conversación de cerebritos para otro día?-Dijo Bella con una ceja alzada.

Yo sonreí y puse mi cara de no haber roto un plato. Emmett soltó una carcajada ante nuestro intercambio.

-Obedece Eddie no vaya a ser que termines en el otro extremo del estacionamiento-Dijo y luego volvió a reírse estruendosamente.

-Emmett no me llames así-Dijo Edward cansinamente.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y jalo a Emmett hacia un Jeep enorme que estaba al lado del Volvo plateado.

-Nos vemos en la casa-Dijo ella y se subió al auto. Emmett encendió ese "auto" si es que así se le podía llamar a esa monstruosidad y salieron de la universidad.

-Jacob es a mi hermana a quien vas a llevar-Dijo Bella.

Yo rodé los ojos-Ya váyanse Bella-Le dije.

-No te preocupes Bells llegaremos enteros-Dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-Es cierto, lo he visto!-Dijo Alice efusivamente. Nosotros soltamos una carcajada.

-Vamos-Dijo Edward. Se subieron al auto, Edward en el asiento del conductor y Bella a su lado, Jasper y Alice se sentaron atrás. Luego salieron.

Yo me subí al asiento del copiloto y Jacob entro al auto.

-Lista?-Pregunto sonriendo. Yo asentí y salimos del estacionamiento.

Durante el camino hablamos de mi antigua escuela, le conté como había descubierto mi habilidad, le hable de mi padre, el solo me escuchaba y también me contaba de su vida con los Cullen.

-Que hay de tu madre?-Pregunto.

-Oh, ella nos abandono cuando Bella y yo estábamos pequeñas, supongo que no soporto saber que su esposo era una fenómeno y que sus hijas podían serlo-Dije en tono triste.

El me miro y me apretó la mano-Eso no es excusa para abandonar a tu familia.. Y no somos fenómenos-Dijo él. Yo le sonreí agradecida.

-Vas a ver que Esme las va a adorar-Dijo.

-Esme?-Pregunte.

-Nuestra madre, ella es una persona muy especial. Nos acogió a mí y a Jazz y Rose como si fuéramos sus verdaderos hijos, siempre está ahí para ti-Dijo él con los ojos brillantes.

Yo sonreí con tristeza-Debe ser bueno tener una madre-Dije.

El me miro comprensivo-Te entiendo, pero tu hermana y tú son muy afortunadas de tener a su padre-Dijo él. Yo asentí. Era cierto, teníamos a Charlie.

Jacob desvió el auto por un camino que casi no se veía porque estaba cubierto de muchos árboles. Al final del camino prácticamente oculta se encontraba una casa enorme.

-Esta es mi casa-Dijo él. Yo la mire detenidamente, era blanca y el segundo piso estaba cubierto por ventanales enormes, hermosa.

-Es hermosa Jake-El sonrió y asintió.

-Esme es una decoradora de interiores, le encanta reformar la casa cada vez que puede-Dijo él.

Yo asentí. El salió del auto y yo lo seguí. Afuera de la casa estaban estacionados el Volvo de Edward y el Jeep de Emmett, también había una mercedes negro.

-Sí que les gustan los autos llamativos eh-Dije yo.

El asintió-No has visto nada, estos son los menos llamativos..Luego te los mostrare-Dijo tendiéndome la mano. Yo la tome y entramos a la casa.

-Jake hijo!-Dijo una voz melodiosa. Esme era una mujer de cabello color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón, tenía los ojos verdes igual que Edward y sonreía con una calidez acogedora.

-Hola mama-Dijo Jacob dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Supongo que esta linda jovencita es Ness-Dijo Esme sonriendo. Yo asentí. Ella miro nuestras manos enlazadas y sonrió aun mas, yo me sonroje ante esto.

-Oh, es hermosa cariño-Dijo mirando a Jake. El rodo los ojos y me miro apenado.

-Muchas gracias señora Cullen-Dije yo.

-Llámame Esme querida-Dijo ella sonriendo. Yo asentí. En ese momento bajo las escaleras el padre de los chicos.

-Ness! Que gusto volver a verte!-Dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias señor Cullen, igualmente-Dije yo. El hizo un ademan despreocupado con la mano.

-Creí que ya habíamos pasado las formalidades en tu casa Ness-Dijo. Yo asentí.

-Gracias entonces Carlisle-Dije.

-Donde están los chicos?-Pregunto Jacob.

-Le están enseñando a Bella la sorpresa-Dijo Esme. Yo intente leerla pero ella me bloqueaba.

-Lo siento cariño, Alice me pidió que no les adelantara nada-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Es que tu también tienes una habilidad Esme?-Pregunte curiosa.

-Oh si, no es nada cariño-Dijo moviendo la mano despreocupadamente-Lleva a Ness a donde tus hermanos Jake, por favor diles que no tarden que el almuerzo estará pronto-Dijo mirando a su hijo.

El asintió y me jalo hacia la puerta trasera. Salimos y escuchamos unos ruidos, yo mire a Jake y el sonreía. Había una especie de establo en el patio, enorme en realidad. De ahí provenían los ruidos.

Jacob abrió la puerta y lo que vi me dejo con la boca abierta. Emmett estaba en un extremo con gesto de concentración y Bella estaba en el otro extremo con expresión de aburrimiento, al parecer no hacían más que mirarse pero en el medio de ellos surgían unas olas de energía extrañas. Emmett intentaba enviarle ondas sónicas a Bella, pero obviamente estas no la tocaban, solo se estrellaban con el escudo produciendo los ruidos que escuche antes.

El lugar estaba lleno de bolsas de arena y maniquíes con dianas en el estomago. Ellos lo usaban para ejercitar sus habilidades.

-Oh esto va a ser interesante-Dijo Alice. En ese momento Emmett junto sus brazos dando una palmada que sonó como si chocaran dos rocas enormes, una especia de ola se dirigió a Bella. Obviamente esta no la iba a tocar pero si la desestabilizo por lo que Rosalie aprovecho su distracción y le envió una carga eléctrica. Seguramente ella había tocado a Jacob copiando su habilidad, Bella no pudo repeler el ataque pero antes de que este la tocara envió un campo de fuerza. Rosalie salió despedida hacia atrás y cayó en un colchón de aire. Bella aprovecho la distracción de Emmett y expandió su escudo haciéndolo terminar sentado al otro extremo de la habitación.

Edward sonrió.

-Bella gana de nuevo-Dijo burlón.

Yo aplaudí y ellos se percataron de nuestra presencia. Seguramente estaban tan concentrados viendo su enfrentamiento que no habían notado nuestra entrada.

Bella me sonrió y luego se acerco a Rosalie ayudándola a levantarse.

-Eso estuvo muy bueno Rose-Le dijo. Esta sonrió y se acomodo el cabello.

Emmett se puso de pie y se acercó.

-Demonios Bella, esta vez me dolió-Le dijo sobándose el trasero.

-Lo siento Emm, pero fue una pequeña venganza por esa maniobra, no sabía que podías hacer eso, me hiciste perder el escudo físico por un momento-Le dijo ella.

El sonrió-Oh, no fue nada, es un campo de repulsión sónico pero no use mucha fuerza. Después de todo eres una chica-Dijo él. Oh oh, mala elección de palabras Emm-pensé. Rosalie y Bella le dieron un zape en la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Una chica que te ha hecho comer polvo tres veces querido Emm-Dijo Bella.

-Veamos qué haces cuando esta chica te quite tu habilidad-Dijo Rose.

-Rosie no, lo siento, lo siento, no lo hagas!-Dijo Emmett lloriqueando.

-Demasiado tarde Emmy-Le dijo ella sonriendo. Emmett movió su brazo derecho hacia una bolsa de arena y nada sucedió. Luego hizo un puchero y miro a su novia.

-Rose no me hagas esto, no seas mala!-Le dijo.

-No te preocupes osito hoy te lo recompensare-Le dijo ella sonriendo. Emmett cambio su expresión de inmediato y sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-Oh por favor!-Dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo con una mueca de asco.. Demasiada información. Emmett era bastante ilustrativo.

"Hijo, tu madre los llama"-escuche la voz de Carlisle en la mente de Edward.

-Es hora de almorzar, Esme nos llama-Dijo él.

Nos encaminamos de nuevo a la casa y entramos al comedor.

Esme estaba poniendo los platos y Carlisle le ayudaba con los cubiertos. Luego nos miraron y sonrieron.

-Que tal el entrenamiento chicos?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Oh genial, Emmett debe aplicarse una pomada en el trasero-Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Emmett lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y alzo la mano en su dirección, nada sucedió-Mamaaa, Rose me quito mis habilidades!-Lloriqueo como un niño pequeño.

-Rose es descortés hacer eso cariño-Dijo Esme con dulzura. Esta rodó los ojos.

-Eres un llorón-Le dijo Rose a Emmett, cerró los ojos un momento y luego parpadeo.

-Ya esta mama-Dijo a Esme. Emmett iba a alzar la mano otra vez hacia Jasper pero Esme lo interrumpió.

-Emmett nada de habilidades en la mesa-Dijo con voz severa.

Este hizo un puchero y Jasper sonrió triunfal. Realmente era entretenido verlos a todos interactuar, nunca había sonreído tanto en un día.

Mientras comíamos Esme nos preguntaba sobre nuestra vida. En realidad era como Jacob había dicho, muy especial. Cuando te preguntaba algo de verdad se notaba que le interesaba la respuesta. Cuando supo que nuestra madre se había ido su expresión cambio.

-Oh. Deben de haberlo pasado realmente mal. Cuando mis pequeños descubrieron sus habilidades fue una etapa muy difícil para ellos-Dijo en tono preocupado. Bella tenía el rostro tenso y la mirada dura. Ella sentía mucho resentimiento hacia Renné porque nos había dejado solos, prácticamente Bella fue la que hizo de madre para mí.

Yo asentí y mire preocupada a Bella. Jasper tenía la frente fruncida y la miraba intensamente. Yo podía sentir lo que trataba de hacer, le enviaba tranquilidad y calma pero pareciera que rebotaban sobre ella sin alterar su estado. Esme observó a Jasper y luego a Bella, se puso de pie rodeo la mesa y se acerco a ella.

-Cariño, entiendo que todo fue muy difícil para ti-Dijo mientras intentaba ponerle una mano en el hombro pero había algo que no la dejaba-Pero debes pensar en el resto de tu familia, en tu hermana Ness y tu padre, no puedes seguir conteniendo todo ese resentimiento-Le dijo suavemente. Bella la miro y luego me miro a mí. Yo asentí mostrando mi acuerdo y ella suavizo su rostro. La pared invisible que impedía que Esme la tocara desapareció y esta la abrazo suavemente, Bella cerró los ojos y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas.

El resto de nosotros observábamos todo en silencio.

-Todo estará bien cariño-Le dijo Esme acariciándole el cabello. Cuando se separaron Bella miro a todos con disculpa.

-Lo siento-Dijo sonriendo levemente.

-No te disculpes Bella, todos debemos desahogarnos alguna vez-Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa cordial. Ella asintió.

-Además, tengo entendido que Charlie pasa mucho tiempo en la estación, así que voy a hablar con él para que ustedes pasen el día aquí-Dijo Esme-Te parece querido?-Dijo mirando a Carlisle.

-Claro que si, son bienvenidas-Dijo Carlisle asintiendo.

-Esme, no es necesario no te preocupes-Dijo Bella.

-Oh claro que sí, no está bien que ustedes estén solas en casa-Dijo ella.

Alice dio un grito de felicidad-Charlie dirá que si mama!-Dijo sonriendo.

-Fantástico, no se diga mas-Dijo Esme sonriendo.

Bella le sonrió con agradecimiento y Esme volvió a tomar asiento.

-Esme de que se trata tu habilidad?-Pregunte yo curiosa.

Jacob me miro y gesticulo un "chismosa" sin emitir sonido. Esme rio melodiosamente.

-Veo que no lo olvidaste-Dijo-Puedo crear ilusiones.

-Ilusiones?-Repetí yo confusa. Ella asintió.

-Puedo hacer que las personas vean lo que yo quiero que vean-Dijo simplemente.

Yo asentí-Es sorprendente, cualquier cosa?-Le pregunte yo. Ella sonrió y de repente no estábamos en la casa de los Cullen sino sentados en la orilla de una playa, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y todos usábamos trajes de baño. Luego me encontré sentada en el comedor.

-Genial!-Dije yo. Ella volvió a reír.

-Gracias cariño-Dijo.

-Te ves hermosa en traje de baño-Dijo Jake en voz baja. Yo sonreí y me sonroje.

-Pensé que solo era yo quien lo había visto-Dije. El negó-Mira a tu alrededor-Dijo. Yo lo hice y me sorprendí. Jasper hablaba al oído de Alice y esta sonreía tontamente, Rosalie le decía algo a Emmett y este tenía una cara muy graciosa, Edward y Bella se miraban de una manera tan profunda que tuve que desviar la vista.

-Eso sucede cuando Esme nos muestra una ilusión, ella siempre nos hace ver en lugares exóticos, juntos y felices. Claro, esta es la mejor que he visto-Dijo sonriendo y mirándome tiernamente. Yo sonreí y tome su mano debajo de la mesa. El recordaba la apariencia que teníamos en la ilusión solo que ahora estábamos solo los dos.

Jasper carraspeo y todos parecieron salir de su mundo.

-Oh, lo siento hermano-Dijo Emmett pero al parecer no lo sentía en lo absoluto porque tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ni siquiera intente leerlo. Seguramente teníamos abrumado a Jasper con tantas emociones juntas.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar entre todos recogimos la mesa y arreglamos la cocina. Esme y Carlisle subieron al estudio. Emmett tomó a Rosalie de la mano y subieron a su habitación. Alice menciono algo de unas compras por internet y subió con Jasper. Edward se llevo a Bella a su habitación y Jacob y yo nos quedamos en la sala.

Que onda gente! Espero que les haya gustado! Diganme que les parece soy muy mala? Debo retirarme del negocio? Sere famosa? =D besos a todossssss


	4. Emociones

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 4. Emociones.

-Que quieres hacer?-Me pregunto.

Yo me encogí de hombros-No sé-Le dije.

-Quieres ver mi habitación?-Me dijo inseguro.

-Vale-Le dije yo. Subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, pasamos por la habitación de Edward y se escuchaba música clásica. Yo rodé los ojos, son tal para cual, igual de aburridos-pensé.

-Escuche eso!-Grito la voz de Edward a través de la puerta.

Yo solté una carcajada-Es la verdad!-Grite de vuelta.

Jacob me miro con una ceja alzada y yo me encogí de hombros mientras entrabamos a su habitación.

-Solo pensaba en lo divertidos que son mi hermana y tu hermano-Dije yo sonriendo. El asintió captando el sarcasmo en la oración. Su habitación era muy sencilla, las paredes estaban tapizadas de un color azul y el piso estaba forrado de una alfombra blanca. Había un televisor de plasma enorme y una consola de juegos a un lado. En el extremo derecho había un ventanal donde se podía ver el bosque y en el extremo izquierdo la pared estaba llena de fotografías.

Me acerque allí. En una fotografía estaban todos los hermanos Cullen de unos 15 y 16 años, Alice estaba abrazada a la cintura de Jasper quien sonreía tranquilamente, Edward le tenía un brazo en el hombro a Emmett quien cargaba a Rosalie en su hombro y sonreía abiertamente, Jacob señalaba a Rosalie y apuntaba con la otra mano a la cámara con gesto burlón.

-Siempre se han llevado bien?-pregunte yo. El se encogió de hombros.

-Al principio no soportaba a Rose, ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte y yo siempre estaba contando chistes sobre rubias, sabes que lo peor es que usen tu habilidad contra ti? Bueno un día termine con la camiseta rostizada-Dijo sonriendo-Desde ahí procure dejar los chistes sobre rubias-Agregó.

Yo asentí y observe otra de las fotografías. Era la que había visto en la mente de Jacob.

-Extrañas a tu madre?-Le pregunte.

El asintió-Aunque no la recuerdo mucho siempre pienso en ella, es difícil crecer solo con tu padre pero aprendí a hacerlo porque era lo que me había tocado-Dijo él. Yo le di un apretón en el brazo y él me sonrió. Luego me miro intensamente.

-Sabes Ness, hay algo en ti que me hace sonreír todo el tiempo-Dijo en un susurro-No lo sé, es algo que nunca me había pasado, se que puede sonar tonto y que apenas nos conocimos hoy pero siento que…. contigo nada malo puede pasar-Agregó.

Yo lo mire por un momento y luego desvié la mirada. Era cierto, a mi me pasaba lo mismo pero no entendía como podía sentir que a su lado estaba completa si llevábamos unas cuantas horas juntos. El me tomo por el mentón y me hizo mirarlo.

-Escucha.. lo siento, no quería incomodarte-Dijo mirándome con disculpa.

-No es eso, es que a mí me pasa lo mismo… siento que debía conocerte para estar bien-Le dije yo. El me acaricio la mejilla. Otra vez sentía esa fuerza que me jalaba hacia él, muy bien sabia que nuestras emociones influyen en nuestras habilidades, entonces que era lo que sentía el que desbordaba energía por todos lados? Olvide todo esto cuando sentí su aliento golpearme en el rostro, cerré los ojos y roce sus labios suavemente. El me acerco tomándome por la cintura y el beso se hizo más profundo, yo lleve las manos a su pecho. Sentía un cosquilleo en los labios que me corría por todo el rostro, la temperatura de Jacob incremento perceptiblemente, sentía mis manos calientes, yo estaba extasiada con todo lo que sentía a través de ese beso cuando él se separo abruptamente y se alejo al otro extremo de la habitación. Yo lo mire con la incertidumbre en el rostro…. vacio, eso fue lo que sentí con su acción.

-Discúlpame Ness, es que..-Comenzó a hablar pero yo no lo deje seguir.

-Lo siento.. no debí besarte.. fue un atrevimiento de mi parte-Le dije entre balbuceos. El negó repetidamente.

-No! Ness, claro que no es eso, es que veras…-Dijo rascándose la cabeza torpemente, yo lo mire confusa por su comportamiento y leí su mente.

"Demonios, como le digo que casi me descontrolo por un beso, será que ella sintió mi temperatura?"-pensó.

Yo me sonroje ante sus pensamientos.

-Oh-Solté con vergüenza. El se sonrojo y se paso la mano por el cabello.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando estoy cerca de ti, no sé, siento muchas cosas y no quiero lastimarte por accidente-Me dijo.

Yo me acerque a él y comencé a acariciar su rostro, el se relajo visiblemente y sentí como su temperatura bajaba.

-No te preocupes por mí, no vas a hacerme daño-Le dije. El suspiro y yo le di un beso corto en los labios. El me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla. Luego alguien toco la puerta y la cabeza de Alice se asomo por un resquicio.

-Chicos lamento interrumpir pero vamos a ver películas, vayan al estudio -Dijo sonriendo, guiño un ojo y saco la cabeza.

Nosotros salimos detrás de ella y Jake me condujo al estudio. Si el televisor de la habitación de Jake era enorme, este era gigantesco. Había un sillón y unos cojines grandes de colores. Yo me senté en el sillón y Jake se sentó a mi lado. Edward y Bella entraron tomados de la mano y yo alce una ceja. Mi hermana no era de las que salían mucho con chicos, supongo que Edward de verdad le gustaba. Ellos se sentaron en uno de los cojines y luego entraron Rose y Emmett, este ultimo traía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, yo no quise ni mirar en su mente.

-Gracias hermano-Le dijo a Jake palmeando su hombro. Este lo miro fulminante y no dijo nada haciendo que Emmett soltara una carcajada. Luego entro Jasper junto a Alice y ambos sonreían abiertamente. Allí fue donde entendí, Jasper era empático, por lo que había sentido las emociones de Jacob cuando nos besamos y… Ahí estaba la razón de la cara de Emmett.

Bella cruzo una mirada cómplice conmigo y yo me sonroje ante esto. Emmett volvió a reírse estruendosamente.

-Oh el pequeño Jake ya es un hombrecito! Ya debe tomar duchas frías!-Dijo entre risas. Jacob resoplo y alzo un dedo en dirección de Emmett, este estaba tan distraído riéndose que no lo vio venir hasta que salto cuando la carga eléctrica le toco. Paro de reír abruptamente.

-Oye!-Le dijo sobándose el hombro donde le había tocado.

-No seas llorón, deja de bromear a mi costa-Dijo Jake. Emmett frunció el ceño y alzo la mano cuando la voz de Esme llego a nuestros oídos.

-No quiero que rompan nada!-Grito desde su habitación.

-Pero Ma! Jacob empezó!-Grito Emmett.

-Emmett Cullen compórtate-Respondió Esme de vuelta.

Emmett se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer en uno de los cojines. Rosalie rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado. Alice y Jazz que habían estado observando todo divertidos se sentaron en el sillón junto a nosotros y comenzamos a ver la película.

Fue una tarde muy divertida. Hoy pude comprobar que los Cullen eran personas excepcionales. Además estaba Jacob, sentía muchas cosas que no podía explicar pero que me hacían sentirme feliz y mi hermana Bella parecía estar pasando por lo mismo. Llego la hora de despedirnos con la promesa a Esme de que volveríamos al día siguiente pues ya había hablado con Charlie. Yo me fui en el auto de Bella con Jacob y Bella se fue con Edward en su auto. Llegamos a casa y las luces estaban encendidas, Charlie ya había llegado.

Estaba saliendo del auto cuando Charlie salió a recibirnos. Yo lo abrace y él me dio un beso en la frente, luego miro encima de mi hombro con el ceño fruncido.

"Quien es ese?"-pensó

Yo seguí la dirección de su mirada y allí estaba Jacob apoyado en el auto de Bella.

-Charlie él es Jacob Cullen-Le dije yo cuidadosamente.

Jacob se acerco y estrecho la mano de mi padre-Mucho gusto señor Swan-Dijo él.

-Igualmente chico-Le respondió. Charlie se miro la mano que Jacob había estrechado, seguramente había sentido su habilidad y luego lo miro suspicaz.

-Lo lamento señor Swan, lo que sucede es que mi habilidad se concentra en mi piel, puedo crear cargas eléctricas-Explico Jacob.

Charlie asintió-Interesante, llámame Charlie por favor-Dijo Charlie relajando la mirada.

"Bueno por lo menos puede defender a mi pequeña"-pensó.

Yo lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y él desvió la mirada carraspeando sonoramente.

-Dónde está tu hermana?-Pregunto cambiando de tema. El sabía que me molestaba que pensara en mí como una niña.

-Ya debe llegar-Dije yo-Viene con Edward, lo recuerdas? El asintió y en ese momento el Volvo de Edward se estaciono detrás de la camioneta de Bella. Ellos se bajaron del auto.

-Charlie, buenas noches-Le dijo Edward estrechando su mano.

-Hola Charlie-Dijo Bella besando su mejilla.

-Hola chicos-Dijo él.

-Bueno debemos irnos-Dijo Jacob y le entrego las llaves del auto a Bella.

Charlie asintió-Gracias por acompañar a mis hijas-Les dijo. Ellos asintieron y se subieron al Volvo de Edward.

Nosotros entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala. Bella se puso a preparar la cena.

-Que tal el resto de los Cullen?-Pregunto Charlie.

-Son muy buenas personas Charlie… Emmett es el mayor pero actúa como un niño, Alice es muy efusiva y alegre y Jacob es el menor y es muy divertido- Y guapo y su sonrisa es hermosa seguí en mi mente-Oh y Esme es muy especial-Agregue.

El asintió-Es una mujer muy cálida, hable con ella hoy, me pidió que pasaran las tardes en su casa, transmite mucha confianza al igual que su esposo-Me dijo él.

Yo asentí. Bella se movía por toda la cocina tarareando una canción, Charlie la miro con una ceja alzada y luego me miro.

-Que le pica a tu hermana?-Pregunto extrañado.

Yo me encogí de hombros-Edward Cullen es un buen chico-Dije simplemente. El suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

"Porque no me tocaron hijos varones, esto de los novios no me agrada"-pensó.

-Oye!-Dije yo haciéndome la ofendida.

-Es cierto! Ahora tendré que aguantarme a Edwin revoloteando por acá-Dijo, yo solté una carcajada-Y parece que al menor de los Cullen también-Dijo suspicaz, yo pare de reír abruptamente y comencé a toser. El me miro sonriendo satisfecho, genial, me había delatado.

-Está bien, tal vez Jacob venga seguido-Dije yo. No me quedaba otra opción que admitirlo, Charlie podía ser muy perspicaz cuando quería.

Bella arreglo el comedor y nos llamo a cenar. Ella era la que cocinaba en la casa, cosa que se me había prohibido luego de que Charlie casi muriera envenenado por una lasagna que había preparado.

-Bells?-Llamo Charlie a Bella

Ella levanto la mirada del plato-Que pasa Charlie?-Pregunto.

-Estás segura de que Edwin es un buen chico?-Soltó rápidamente. Bella comenzó a toser precipitadamente. Yo le di unas palmadas en la espalda y ella tomo un trago de agua. Luego miro a Charlie con resignación.

-Es Edward Charlie, no Edwin, y si, es un buen chico-Dijo mi hermana roja como un tomate.

-Bueno cariño, puede venir cuantas veces quiera-Dijo Charlie sonriendo. Vaya, lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba-pensé. Luego me miro, oh oh..

-Por otro lado, Jacob puede venir los fines de semana únicamente-Dijo Charlie. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-No es justo Charlie! Porque Edward puede venir cuando quiera?-Le dije yo.

-Pues porque Bella es mayor que tu cariño-Dijo él.

-Solo un año!-Dije yo alzando los brazos al aire.

-Aun así lo es-Dijo. Yo me cruce de brazos y mire a Bella. Ella sonreía por nuestra discusión. La mire amenazadoramente y ella me mostro las palmas pidiendo silenciosamente que me calmara.

-Charlie, estas siendo injusto-Dijo ella en forma conciliadora.

-Claro que no, tu hermana es muy pequeña-Dijo el tercamente.

Yo rodé los ojos pero decidí no intervenir, Bella manejaba mejor las situaciones padre e hija, yo siempre solía cruzarme de brazos y rodar los ojos continuamente, como ahora-Vamos Charlie, no actúes como un viejo, Ness ya es mayor de edad-Dijo ella.

El me miro y luego suspiro-Esta bien, puede venir cuando quiera-Dijo él con resignación. Bella sonrió triunfante y yo le alce los pulgares. Ella empujo mi escudo "Me debes una"-pensó. Yo asentí, ya vería como devolverle el favor. Recogí la mesa y me dispuse a lavar la vajilla. Bella secaba todo y lo guardaba. Charlie veía un partido de la televisión y gritaba improperios como si pudieran escucharlo. Nosotros terminamos y nos dirigimos a las escaleras.

-Buenas noches Charlie-Dije yo. El agito la mano en nuestra dirección sin despegar la vista del partido, yo rodé los ojos.

-Charlie no te quedes dormido ahí, recuerda tu espalda-Dijo Bella. El repitió el movimiento y yo me eche a reír. Cuando se trataba de futbol americano Charlie se convertía en un hombre de las cavernas. Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la habitación de Bella.

-Que pasa con Edward?-Le pregunte yo mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros-Cuando no intenta leerme es un chico realmente lindo-Dijo con el rostro rojo.

-Entonces, te gusta?-Le pregunte.

-No, es algo menos simple que eso, no lo sé, me siento muy bien con el-Me dijo.

-Pero te ha besado?-Pregunte. Ella se sonrojo y se llevo los dedos a los labios. Ya sabía la respuesta. Bella era muy fácil de leer, en estos casos su escudo no servía de mucho.

-Lo que me sorprende es que no haya terminado estampado en una pared-Dije yo.

-El no es como todos los chicos, es diferente-Dijo ella.

-Claro que es diferente, no todo el mundo lee la mente-Dije yo sarcástica.

Ella negó-No me refiero a eso tonta, me trata como si fuera de porcelana-Dijo con una mirada que en mi vida le había visto, si que le gustaba Edward. Luego me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Y tu? Edward me dijo que Jacob tenia a Jasper de los nervios con sus emociones-Me dijo acusadoramente. Yo me sonroje.

-Es que bueno cuando nos estábamos besando… las cosas se descontrolaron un poco, es extraño pero la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento y yo sentí una atracción muy fuerte Bells-Le explique. Ella me miro por un momento y luego se sentó a mi lado.

-Estás segura de que no es algo que tenga que ver con su habilidad?-Me pregunto preocupada. Yo ya lo había pensado, tal vez las cargas eléctricas que el creaba me atraían hacia él, pero no estaba segura, esa especie de aura que lo rodeaba solo la había sentido cuando estábamos juntos, mire a Bells confusa.

-Escucha Ness, tal vez yo no sea la más indicada para darte consejos de chicos pero quiero que estés segura de lo que él siente, no quiero que salgas herida-Me dijo.

-Crees que Jacob use su habilidad para causar esa atracción?-Dije yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza-El es un buen chico, pero tal vez lo hace inconscientemente-Dijo ella.

Yo baje la mirada y ella me abrazo-No quiero que estés triste, tal vez sean ideas mías, debes hablar con él-Dijo ella. Yo asentí.

-Puedo quedarme contigo?-Le pregunte. Ella asintió.

-Claro que si tontita-Me dijo. Yo fui a mi habitación me puse el pijama y volví. Bella ya se había cambiado y nos acostamos en la cama. Me quede dormida con la resolución en mi mente, mañana hablaría con Jacob.

El despertador me hizo despertar precipitadamente, como aun no recordaba donde había dormido lo intente apagar de un manotazo que termine dándole a Bella en la cara. Ella se levanto de un salto y me miro enojada.

-Qué demonios te pasa?-Pregunto sobándose el rostro.

-Oh Bells lo siento!, creí que estaba en mi habitación-Le dije con vergüenza.

Ella resoplo-Que linda forma de despertarme hermanita-Dijo sarcásticamente. Yo sonreí levemente y me dirigí a la habitación aun disculpándome. Entre a la ducha y me desperté totalmente. Cuando salí me dirigí a mi armario para buscar que ponerme. Elegí unos jeans oscuros con un top negro, me coloque unas botas de tacón alto que llegaban debajo de las rodillas y me deje el cabello suelto. Tome una chaqueta de jean con el cuello en tela de algodón blanco. Baje las escaleras y me encontré a Charlie en el comedor leyendo el periódico y tomando un café.

-Buenos días Charlie-Le dije dándole un beso.

-Buenos días cariño, preparé café-Me dijo. Yo asentí y tome un poco.

Bella bajo las escaleras. Ella usaba unos jeans con una blusa azul rey con escote palabra de honor que solo se adhería al busto y caía en campana. Tenía unas zapatillas negras cerradas de tacón alto. Llevaba el cabello suelto.

-Buenos días-Dijo dándole un beso a Charlie.

-Hola cariño como amaneciste?-Le pregunto.

-Oh, no adivinas como desperté-Dijo mirándome acusadoramente. Yo le sonreí con disculpa.

Charlie se echo a reír porque no era la primera vez que pasaba el asunto del despertador. Bella tomo un poco de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas. Íbamos a tomar nuestras cosas para salir cuando tocaron la puerta. Charlie me miro y yo cerré los ojos.

"Espero que no le moleste a Charlie que vengamos a esta hora"-dijo la voz de Edward en mi mente.

-Bella es para ti-Dije yo sonriendo.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y se puso a refunfuñar.

-Creí que habías dicho que Edward podía venir cuando quisiera Charlie-Dijo Bella.

-Era una expresión-Dijo Charlie con el ceño fruncido. Yo solté una carcajada mientras Bella abría la puerta.

-Buenos días Bella-Dijo Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla. Charlie carraspeo y Edward asomo la cabeza.

-Buenos días Charlie, disculpa venir tan temprano-Dijo el sonriendo.

Charlie murmuro algo ininteligible y agito la mano en su dirección. Edward me sonrió y yo salude con la mano. Bella miro por encima del hombro de Edward.

-Ness, también es para ti-Dijo ella sonriendo. Yo me puse de pie y Charlie se dirigió a la ventana para luego comenzar a despotricar, yo curiosa llegue a la puerta. Edward se hizo a un lado y mire. Oh, a eso se refería con "vengamos a esta hora", afuera estaba Jacob apoyado en un auto que no había visto antes y que estaba detrás del Volvo de Edward. Yo le sonreí y él se acerco. Se inclino hacia mí pero un carraspeo nos hizo separar, yo me voltee y Charlie estaba parado en la puerta con una ceja alzada. Bella lo miraba sonriendo y Edward parecía que hacía muchos esfuerzos por no romper a carcajadas.

-Buenos días Charlie-Dijo Jacob educadamente. El llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta cuello en V negra que se adhería a su torso y sus brazos, usaba una chaqueta negra de cuero y unas zapatillas negras.

Charlie emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido y se encamino a su auto.

-Adiós Charlie ten un buen día-Dije yo. El hizo su movimiento de "estoy viendo futbol" y se fue.

Yo me voltee a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados, podía haberme dicho que Charlie estaba viendo nuestro casi saludo. Ella empujo su escudo hacia mí y me miro con suficiencia.

"Eso te pasa por confundirme con un despertador"-pensó. Yo rodé los ojos y Edward se echo a reír.

-Estas bien cariño?-Le pregunto a Bella.

-Sí. Porque?-Le respondió ella extrañada.

-Lo digo por tu despertar de hoy-Dijo él. Ella me miro amenazadoramente y yo sonreí.

-No es mi culpa que tu novio sea un lector de mentes Bells-Le dije con cara de no haber roto un plato.

-Nos vamos?-Pregunto Jacob.

Yo entre por mis cosas y luego nos dirigimos al auto en el que había estado apoyado. Bella y Edward se subieron al Volvo y se fueron.

-Es tuyo?-Le pregunte. Era un Aston Martin Vanquish. El asintió.

-Es un regalo de Carlisle, no lo conduzco tanto porque siempre me iba con Edward en su auto-Dijo mientras entraba.

-A esto te referías con los demás autos llamativos?-Le pregunte. El se echo a reír.

-A este y al de Alice, hoy lo vas a ver-Dijo él.

-No es necesario que espere-Le dije yo tomando su mano. En su mente había un Porsche 911 Turbo, amarillo.

-Que color tan discreto-Dije sarcásticamente. El se echo a reír. Luego me miro intensamente y se acerco a mí. Yo volví a sentir aquella fuerza que me atraía haciéndome recordar lo que había hablado con Bella. Yo gire el rostro y sus labios se toparon con mi mejilla. Me miro extrañado.

-Pasa algo?-Pregunto.

-No, no es nada-Dijo sonriendo pobremente.

El me miro por un momento y luego encendió el auto. Yo pase todo el camino observando la carretera, no me sentía capaz de mirarlo y tampoco de hablar del tema, me convertía en una cobarde cuando de Jacob Cullen se trataba. Teníamos unos 15 minutos de camino cuando Jacob resoplo y freno en seco a un costado de la carretera. Yo lo mire sorprendida y con la incertidumbre en los ojos.

-Que pasa Ness?-Pregunto él con el ceño fruncido.

-De que hablas Jacob, no es nada-Dije yo evitando su mirada. El me tomo del mentón y me hizo mirarlo.

-No necesito leer la mente para saber que algo te molesta. No has hablado en todo el camino y ni siquiera me miras-Dijo él.

Yo me solté de su agarre y suspire.

-En realidad hay algo que me molesta-Le dije. El asintió y espero que hablara.

-Tú ya sabes que yo siento algo por ti-Dije y el asintió-Pero no estoy tan segura de lo que tú sientes-Agregue. El me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-De que hablas Ness? Pensé que ayer había quedado claro-Dijo.

Yo asentí-Veras, yo entiendo lo que me dijiste porque es algo similar a lo que me pasa contigo, pero hay algo que me hace dudar, algo que tu provocas-Dije.

-No te sigo Ness, dime de una vez que es lo que sucede-Dijo el

Suspire-Cuando estamos solos, siento una fuerza extraña que me atrae hacia ti como si me jalaras y me hace pensar en que tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo porque usas tu habilidad para que yo este contigo-Le dije en voz baja.

El me miro un momento procesando todo lo que yo le dije, y después vi una chispa de dolor? e sus ojos.

-Eso es lo que piensas?-Me dijo en voz baja pero no espero a que yo respondiera-Por Dios Ness tu puedes leer la mente, puedes tocarme y saber lo que pienso! Como puedes considerar esa idea después de lo que hablamos ayer?-Me dijo el alzando el tono de voz.

Yo estaba demasiado confundida como para hablar y él me tomo por las mejillas-Mírame, mírame y dime si lo que te dije ayer es mentira!-Dijo él. Yo toque una de sus manos y comencé a ver todo lo que él pensaba. Todo lo que hicimos ayer, me vi muchas veces entre sus pensamientos desde su perspectiva, cuando me dijo lo que sentía si yo estaba a su lado y lo que sintió con el beso. Todo fue autentico.

-Escucha, no sé qué es lo que sucede, pero si de verdad mi habilidad causa eso en ti debe ser por las mismas emociones que me haces sentir tu!-Dijo él-Si no confías en mi puedes pedirle a Rosalie que me la quite, pero por favor créeme cuando te digo que no lo hago por lo que tú piensas!-Dijo él. Había tanta desesperación y frustración en sus ojos que no necesite usar mi habilidad para saber que me hablaba con la verdad.

Yo puse un dedo en sus labios cuando vi que iba a hablar de nuevo-Te creo, y claro que confió en ti-Le dije en un susurro-Perdóname por dudar de ti-Agregue. El cerro los ojos un momento y relajo su expresión. Yo quite el dedo de sus labios y me acerque, primero lo roce suavemente y luego pase mis manos por su cuello y lo bese con mayor intensidad, el puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y sentí ese cosquilleo que en lugar de repelerme me agradaba. Cuando dejamos de besarnos dejamos nuestras frentes unidas.

-Me hiciste desear ser normal por un momento-Me dijo cerca de mis labios.

-Si lo fueras no te hubiera conocido-Dije yo. El sonrió y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What's up? XD como están todos? Espero que les haya gustado! No aman a Jacob? Porque yo siiiiii! XD.. es evidente claro… No se despeguen eh! Besos!


	5. Sombras

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 5. Sombras.

-Vamos, deben estar esperándonos-Dijo él. Yo asentí enderezándome en el asiento pero él me tomo una mano y la puso en la palanca de cambios para luego posar la suya encima. Yo le sonreí y el retomo el camino a la universidad. Cuando llegamos los chicos estaban sentados en el capo del auto del Volvo al lado de una multitud.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunte.

-Es lo que pasa cuando Alice trae su auto-Dijo Edward rodando los ojos. Esta sonrió abiertamente y me abrazo.

-Hola Ness! Que tal tu día?-Pregunto efusivamente.

Yo sonreí-Al son las 7 de la mañana, no creo que haya mucho que contar-Le dije yo.

Ella miro a Jacob y luego me guiño un ojo. Cierto, vidente.

-Buenos días chicos-Dije yo al resto de los Cullen.

-Que hay Ness?-Saludo Emm. Rose respondió mi saludo y Jazz sonrió.

-Porque tardaron tanto?-Pregunto Bella con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo mire a Edward y él puso cara de niño bueno.

-Por nada Bells-Dije yo sonrojada. Emmett soltó una carcajada y movió las cejas sugestivamente.

-No pierden el tiempo eh? Quieren darle nietos a Charlie?-Dijo y luego volvió a reírse.

-Cállate Emmett!-Dijo Jacob. El se encogió de hombros y le paso un brazo a Rose por el hombro.

-Ya supieron?-Pregunto.

-Qué?-Dijo Jacob.

-Hay dos chicos nuevos, son hermanos-Dijo Emmett.

-Vaya Emm no sabía que eras tan chismoso-Le dije sonriendo.

El puso cara de ofendido-Eddie es el chismoso, el nos dijo a nosotros-Dijo señalando a Edward que rodo los ojos.

-Les dije para que estuvieran al tanto, están en primer año y segundo año -Dijo en tono de fastidio.

-Son guapos?-Pregunte. Jacob me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y yo solté una carcajada.

-Solo bromeaba cariño-Le dije dándole un beso. Emmett silbo y Rose le dio un zape.

-Bueno, vámonos a clase-Dijo Jasper mirando burlón a Emmett.

Nosotros asentimos y nos dirigimos al bloque de primer año. Cuando entramos al salón aun no había llegado el profesor pero ya habían unos cuantos alumnos, entre esos asumí que uno de los chicos nuevos porque no lo había visto ayer. Era de cabello negro y ojos azules. El, como si hubiera sentido mi mirada alzo la vista hacia mí, tenía una mirada profunda y calculadora que no me permitió desviar la vista, sentí que él me analizaba y yo no podía ocultar mis secretos. Jacob me jalo porque al parecer me había quedado clavada en el piso y nos sentamos en la última mesa.

-Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Jacob con la mandíbula tensa.

"Es que le gusto ese chico?"-pensó.

Yo le sonreí-Claro que no-Le dije respondiendo a su pensamiento. El siguió tenso así que le acaricie el rostro y el cerro los ojos ante mi contacto relajándose visiblemente.

-Te lo diré después, ahora no es seguro-Dije en un susurro. El asintió claramente en desacuerdo por tener que esperar. Jasper quien estaba con Alice al lado de nosotros tenía el ceño fruncido. Alice nos miro y negó con la cabeza, al parecer esta vez no sabía que le pasaba.

El chico nuevo se llamaba Adam Connor o eso fue lo que escuche de Jessica Stanley que cotilleaba con Lauren Mallory en el asiento de adelante sin dejar de mirarlo y sonreír tontamente.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, Jacob se removía constantemente en el asiento, impaciente. Yo, estaba realmente extrañada, había intentado leer a ese chico y solo conseguía una pared en blanco, no era como Bella, ella parecía un espacio vacío cuando intentaba leerla, como si no estuviera. Pero yo era consciente de que el chico tenía sus pensamientos, solo que los ocultaba.

Era la tercera vez que Jacob chascaba la lengua irritado. Yo le puse la mano en el brazo.

-Ya detente, me tienes de los nervios-Le dije. El rodo los ojos.

-Está bien, lo siento-Dijo entre dientes.

Gracias al cielo tocaron la campana de descanso y Jacob se puso de pie como si le hubieran dado una descarga (XD). Yo rodé los ojos y lo seguí. Alice y Jasper venían detrás de nosotros. Algo extraño pasaba, Alice siempre sonreía pero esta vez estaba totalmente seria, lo que sea que sintiera Jasper debía estar afectándola. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería los chicos estaban en la mesa charlando entre ellos. Apenas vieron nuestros semblantes supieron que algo sucedía.

Edward frunció el ceño-Dices que no pudiste sentirlo?-Pregunto mirando a Jasper.

-En lo absoluto, podría decir que no estaba ahí-Dijo él. Yo veía por donde iba la cosa. Pero al parecer Emmett no tenía paciencia para adivinanzas porque bufo.

-Pueden hablar claro?-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es sobre el chico nuevo-Dije yo. Edward me miro y asintió.

-Cuál de los dos?-Pregunto Rosalie.

Yo iba a decir que el de primer año pero Edward me miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Algo extraño sucede con ambos. Jasper no sintió emociones en el que está en su clase y yo no pude leer a su hermano, Chase-Dijo Edward.

-Yo tampoco pude leer al de nuestra clase, Adam-Dije-Soy consciente de que está ahí pero es como si su mente estuviera en otra frecuencia-Agregue.

-Pero si son como nosotros Alice debería haberlos visto llegar como con mi padre y Ness no es así?-Dijo Bella

-No puedo ver nada, nada de ellos-Dijo Alice de repente con las manos en la cabeza. Jasper pasó un brazo por su hombro y le dio un beso en la sien.

-Debemos hablar con Carlisle, él sabrá que hacer-Dijo Jacob.

-Qué hacer con respecto a qué?-Pregunte yo.

-Respecto a si es seguro quedarnos en Forks-Dijo seriamente.

-No crees que estamos actuando algo paranoicos?-Pregunte yo. El resoplo.

-No después de la forma en que ese chico te miro-Dijo él en tono borde.

Yo iba a decirle que no metiera sus celos en esto cuando Bella se tomo la cabeza con las manos y soltó un gemido de dolor.

-Bella? Que sucede cariño?-Pregunto Edward preocupado. Ella apoyo su cabeza en la mesa y se froto las sienes.

-Alguien…intenta…entrar…en mi mente…-Dijo entrecortadamente. Yo inmediatamente mire a todos lados, no sabía qué era lo que buscaba hasta que lo vi. Adam estaba sentado en una mesa pero él no fue quien me llamo la atención, fue el chico que estaba a su lado pues miraba en nuestra dirección sin parpadear. Bella volvió a quejarse y yo mire a Edward.

-Sácala de aquí-Dije yo. El me miro y luego tenso la mandíbula mirando en la dirección donde estaban los chicos nuevos. Se puso de pie precipitadamente y yo lo imite.

-Edward por favor no es buen lugar-Le dije yo tomándolo por el brazo.

-Que es lo que pasa?-Pregunto Emmett.

-Es Chase, el está dañando a Bella-Dijo Edward cabreado. Emmett frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Jacob lo imito.

-Jasper por favor haz algo-Dije yo-No pueden armar una escena aquí.

-Eso trato Ness-Dijo con el ceño fruncido mirándolos. Al parecer estaban lo suficientemente enojados como para dejarse afectar por Jasper.

Rosalie quien había permanecido callada palideció y Edward se volteo bruscamente en su dirección.

-Estás segura?-Le pregunto. Ella asintió.

"Son sombras, los dos"-pensaba. Sombras?, que es eso?-pensé.

-Vámonos de aquí-Dijo Edward. Todos nos dirigimos a la salida. Bella aun se agarraba la cabeza pero ya no se quejaba, yo mire otra vez en la dirección de Adam y Chase pero ya no estaban.

Nos subimos a los autos y nos dirigimos a la mansión Cullen. Yo no tenía ni idea de que era lo que había causado semejante reacción de Edward, pero tendría que esperar. Estaba muy preocupada por Bella, ella nunca se había quejado de esa manera, el que intentaran leerla solo le causaba un pinchazo leve, la invasión debió ser realmente grande para que ella sufriera así.

Cuando llegamos todos se bajaron precipitadamente y entraron. Carlisle y Esme estaba sentados en la sala y se pusieron de pie apenas nos vieron.

-Que ha pasado?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Hay dos sombras en la universidad-Dijo Edward. Los chicos que no sabían nada se miraron entre sí. Bella se sentó en el mueble masajeándose las sienes y yo le acariciaba el hombro.

-Bella estas bien cariño?-Pregunto Esme acercándose.

-Uno de ellos intento leerla-Dijo Edward con el seño fruncido.

Bella levanto la cabeza-No fue simplemente leerme, yo sentía que el intentaba saber de mi, como si quisiera tomar algo de mi mente-Dijo ella.

-Alice has visto algo?-Pregunto Carlisle. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco pude leerlos y Jasper no sintió sus emociones, Rosalie fue la única que pudo detectar sus habilidades pero le fue imposible inhabilitarlas-Dijo Edward.

-Por eso fue que supieron que eran sombras?-Pregunto Esme.

Ellos asintieron. Nos sentamos todos en los sillones de la sala. Yo aproveche para decir algo que venía pensando.

-Escuchen, creo que el otro chico también hizo lo mismo conmigo-Dije yo. Jacob volteo hacia mí rápidamente.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?-Pregunto con la mandíbula tensa.

-No estoy segura Jake-Le dije-Fue como Bella lo describió, una vez que lo mire no pude desviar los ojos y sentí que no podía esconder nada-Agregue.

-No es demasiada coincidencia que dos sombras lleguen a Forks justo después de ustedes?-Pregunto Jasper.

-Yo ni siquiera sé que son sombras-Dijo Bella.

-Ellos hacen parte de la organización que busca a personas como nosotros, los Volturi. Son su guardia por llamarlo de una manera. Los Volturi hacen experimentos con personas que heredaron el gen y descubrieron la forma de sustraer las partículas que poseen la habilidad, las inyectan en otros y estos las adquieren. Ellos son sombras, sus habilidades no pueden ser inhabilitadas porque no son propias-Explico Carlisle.

-Como sabes todo esto?-Le pregunte.

-Porque yo fui uno de sus conejillos-Dijo él. Esme tomo su mano y él le sonrió.

-Que es lo que quieren?-Pregunte yo.

-No lo sé. Pero lo que dice Jasper es cierto, es mucha coincidencia que hayan llegado después de ustedes-Dijo con expresión grave.

-Cómo es posible que con un vestigio de una habilidad puedan ser mas fuertes?-Pregunto Bella.

-No lo son, la debilidad del experimento es que no son permanentes-Dijo Carlisle.

-Es en serio?-Pregunte.

El asintió. Bella resoplo.

-Debilidad? Por favor si sentí que me estaban taladrando la cabeza!-Dijo enojada.

-Bella no quiero decir que no sean tan fuertes como nosotros, pero no pueden superar nuestras capacidades comprendes? Ellos simplemente las tienen pero no las desarrollan-Dijo él. Bella asintió.

- Y cuanto duran con las habilidades Carlisle?-Le pregunte.

-El tiempo varía de acuerdo a la resistencia del cuerpo-Dijo el-No te has preguntado porque esas personas se prestan para eso? Ellos necesitan las habilidades para sobrevivir una vez que le administren el gen por primera vez, por lo que requieren ser inyectados frecuentemente ya que su cuerpo no tiene las capacidades para albergar esos genes especiales. Personas como nosotros manejan diversas clases de habilidades debido a que hemos desarrollado nuestras capacidades motoras y mentales en un 100%, de otra forma aunque hubiéramos heredado el gen no hubiéramos podido hacer más allá de lo normal. Comprendes?-Agrego.

Yo asentí sorprendida. No solo se trataba de heredar el gen que tuviera la habilidad si no de desarrollar nuestras capacidades. Si no hubiéramos decidido explotar lo que podíamos hacer la habilidad hubiera menguado hasta desaparecer.

Todos habían mantenido el silencio mientras Carlisle hablaba con Bella y conmigo. Al parecer la situación era en torno a nosotras, pero que era lo que buscaban, no lo sabíamos.

-Papa creo que deberían llamar a Charlie-Dijo Edward. El asintió y subió con Esme al estudio.

-Nos vamos a quedar aquí? Y si vienen?-Dije yo.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-La habilidad de mama es más que crear ilusiones. Toda persona que llegue va a encontrarse con una casa vacía y abandonada. A excepción de Charlie claro está-Dijo él.

-Y si no funciona? Recuerda que ninguno de nosotros pudo leerlos, ni sentirlos, ni verlos-Dije yo señalando a Edward, Jasper y Alice.

-Entonces recibirán una descarga en el culo-Dijo el juntando sus manos creando unas chispas.

-Oh te parece? Yo creo que quedaran estampados en cualquier árbol-Dijo Bella sarcásticamente. Seguramente ardía en ganas de devolverle el golpe a Chase.

Emmett se carcajeo.

-Si! Un poco de diversión vendría bien-Dijo.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Podrían callarse? Edward está intentando algo-Dijo ella. Yo lo mire y el estaba con los ojos cerrados. Entre en su mente y solo podía ver sitios diferentes, cambiaban a una gran velocidad, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Que hace?-Pregunté.

-Además de leer la mente puede rastrear pensamientos. Si piensa en una persona específica puede encontrarla y ver sus pensamientos, en este caso no busca pensamientos si no paredes en blanco-Dijo Rosalie.

El abrió los ojos y nos miro.

-Están en una casa a las afueras de Forks-Dijo él-No están solos.

-Cuantos más?-Pregunto Jacob.

-No estoy seguro pero junto a ellos pude ver a una chica y un chico-Dijo él.

-Piensan en algo en particular?-Pregunto Jasper.

-No, solo están esperando algo, pero no se que-Dijo Edward.

-Charlie llegara en 5 minutos-Dijo Alice un poco más alegre. El tener una visión le había subido el ánimo. Subió a avisarles a Carlisle y Esme.

-Crees que si nos busquen a Bella y a mí?-Pregunte a Jacob. El se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero aun así es extraño-Dijo. Carlisle, Esme y Alice bajaron las escaleras y el timbre sonó.

Esme se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Charlie-Dijo sonriendo. Charlie inclino la cabeza levemente.

-Hola Esme, ha sucedido algo?-Pregunto mientras entraba.

-Charlie-Dijo Carlisle estrechando su mano. Le señalo una silla al lado de donde ellos estaban sentados. Charlie nos miro a Bella y a mí y sus facciones se relajaron mientras tomaba asiento.

-Veras Charlie, creemos que hay sombras en Forks-Dijo Carlisle. Charlie frunció el ceño.

-Estás seguro Carlisle?-Le pregunto. Yo lo mire extrañada, estoy segura que Charlie nunca nos dijo nada acerca de las sombras y sin embargo el lo sabía.

-Pues, uno de ellos afecto a Bella hoy-Dijo Carlisle cuidadosamente.

-Qué? Estas bien Bella?-Le pregunto preocupado.

-Si Charlie como la seda-Dijo ella sarcásticamente-Podrías decirme porque no nos habías dicho nada de estas sombras?-Agrego.

-No quería que se preocuparan más de la cuenta, son apenas unas jovencitas Bells-Dijo él.

-No somos jóvenes normales papa-Dijo.. mierda estaba enojada-Podrías mencionar que esa gente tenía personas como nosotros dentro de su organización-Agrego.

-Bella, yo creo que tu padre tiene razón cariño, no es justo que ustedes crezcan con temor todo el tiempo-Dijo Esme con dulzura. Bella no dijo más nada, seguramente tenía muchas cosas por agregar pero lo haría cuando Charlie no tuviera defensores.

-Charlie, el asunto es que nos parece muy extraño que hayan llegado después de que ustedes se mudaran a Forks-Dijo Carlisle.

-Piensas que vinieron por alguna de mis hijas?-Pregunto Charlie mirándome a mí y luego a Bella.

-No estamos seguros, pero es lo que parece-Dijo Carlisle.

Edward se puso de pie.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio!-Dijo enojado.

-No voy a exponer a mis hijas Edward, pienso llevármelas a un lugar seguro-Dijo él. Qué? Irnos?

-Charlie que es lo que dices? No quiero irme a ningún lado! Acabamos de llegar-Dije yo. Jacob me miro preocupado y apretó mi mano.

-Esto no está en discusión Ness, tu vas a obedecerme quieras o no-Dijo el poniéndose de pie.

-Charlie con todo respeto, pienso que estarías haciendo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que es mejor para ustedes-Dijo Carlisle-Si te vas ten por seguro que van a seguirlos, y aquí pueden contar con nuestra ayuda-Agrego.

-Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado papa, estoy cansada de esconderme-Dijo Bella tranquilamente.

-Bella por favor, es por tu seguridad y la de tu hermana-Dijo el cansinamente.

-Charlie, por favor piénsalo bien, nosotros podemos protegerlas mientras deciden que hacer-Dijo Esme.

El se puso a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Los objetos que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar levemente. Yo mire a Jasper y el capto de inmediato mi pedido. Olas de calma y tranquilidad se propagaron por toda la habitación y Charlie se relajo visiblemente, los objetos dejaron de moverse.

-Está bien. Ness y Bella se quedaran aquí-Dijo el sentándose.

-Que hay de ti Charlie?-Pregunte.

-Yo no tengo nada que ellos quieran-Dijo mirándonos.

-Eso es!-Dijo Carlisle de repente. Yo lo mire intentando saber que era lo que había pensado.

-Es de mala educación Ness-Dijo sonriendo, yo lo mire apenada. El luego cambio su expresión.

-Si no estoy equivocado, creo que te buscan a ti-Dijo mirándome. Jacob se puso de pie.

-De que estás hablando papa?-Le pregunto tenso.

-Aro, Cayo y Marco, los líderes de los Volturi, siempre han querido manejar a las personas con habilidades a su antojo-Dijo-Como Charlie dijo, el no tiene nada que ellos quieran, pero tu si Ness. Tu puedes controlar a quien sea a través de sus pensamientos-Agrego.

-Eso no lo puedes hacer tu también?-Dijo Charlie.

-De cierta forma es similar, cuando ellos experimentaron conmigo intentaron extraer los genes que contenían la habilidad para usarla a su antojo, lo que no contaron fue con que se requería demasiada capacidad mental para que el cuerpo la soportara, el experimento fallaba una y otra vez. Sabes por qué?-Pregunto.

-Porque controlar la mente fue habilidad que heredaste. Un humano normal no puede mantenerla porque no está totalmente evolucionada-Dijo Charlie.

-Exacto, las únicas habilidades que se adhieren al cuerpo humano son las que se adquieren cuando ya las capacidades motoras y mentales están desarrolladas al 100%-Dijo Carlisle.

-Lo que quieres decir es que como plantar pensamientos es una evolución de mi habilidad, pueden usarla para transmitir el gen?-Dije yo insegura.

Carlisle asintió.

-Primero van a tener que sobrepasar mi escudo para eso-Dijo Bella duramente.

Jacob asintió de acuerdo.

-No pienso permitir que te usen para esas estupideces-Dijo Jacob enojado.

-Deben pensar con calma lo que vamos a hacer, tranquilízate hijo-Dijo Carlisle mirándolo. El suspiro y apretó mi mano.

-Carlisle, pero no dijiste que las habilidades no son permanentes?-Dije yo.

-Así es, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa por las que pudieron haberlas seguido-Dijo él.

-Están totalmente seguros que vienen tras ellas?-Pregunto Alice-Es decir, nosotros se supone que también nos estamos escondiendo.

-Alice, llevamos aquí 5 años y justo cuatro días después de que llegan Charlie y sus hijas, aparecen las sombras?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Alice, tal vez ni siquiera estén buscando a nadie, no podemos actuar deliberadamente-Dijo Esme suavemente.

-Mama no todas las personas obran de buena manera-Dijo Edward.

-Yo opino que esperemos un tiempo, haber si sucede algo que nos ponga sobre aviso, de todas maneras ya estamos alertas-Dijo Emmett. Vaya nunca pensé estar de acuerdo con Emmett en algo tan serio.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, además un par de chicos no me asustan en lo absoluto-Dije yo.

-Con respecto a eso papa, Charlie, hay dos más-Dijo Edward.

-Estás seguro hijo?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-No, pero localice otras dos mentes junto a las de los Connor-Dijo Edward.

-Bueno, por ahora Bella y Ness van a quedarse aquí. Solo saldrán para ir y venir de la universidad. Procuren evitar a esos chicos para no exponernos a nada-Dijo Carlisle. Edward resoplo sonoramente.

-Y qué?.. vamos a huir como si no supiéramos defendernos?-Dijo Jacob sarcásticamente.

-Por favor nosotros no somos ningunos cobardes como para actuar de esa manera-Dijo Jasper cruzándose brazos.

-Si! Evitar una pelea no va conmigo-Dijo Emmett flexionando los brazos.

-Es lo mejor por el momento niños, les pido que por favor se mantengan al margen y se protejan entre ustedes-Dijo Esme suavemente.

Ninguno dijo nada y Esme frunció el ceño.

-Ha quedado claro?-Pregunto con voz severa.

-Si mama-Dijeron los varones Cullen al mismo tiempo.

-Pues si ese tal Chase vuelve a molestarme lo último que hare es quedarme al margen-Dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella te pido que por favor obedezcas a Esme y Carlisle, están haciendo mucho por nosotros para que les lleves la contraria, y esto tan bien para ti Ness-Dijo mirándome.

Bella rodo los ojos y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Han entendido?-Pregunto.

-Si Charlie, relájate-Le dije yo.

-Bueno por favor cuídense, me tengo que ir, me esperan en la estación-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Estaremos en contacto Charlie-Dijo Carlisle estrechando su mano.

-Vuelve cuando quieras Charlie-Dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias a todos-Dijo él.

-Charlie puedes traerme algo de ropa?-Dije yo.

El bufo y cerró los ojos. Luego movió sus manos repetidamente. Yo eche un vistazo y en su mente se veía mi habitación y la ropa volaba a una maleta. Luego cambio a la de Bella y repetía lo mismo. De pronto se oyó un golpe y las dos maletas cayeron en la sala de los Cullen.

-Gracias Charlie!-Le dije yo sonriendo. Esperaba que hubiera escogido algo presentable. El agito su mano haciendo el movimiento de "estoy viendo futbol" y se fue. Charlie no era muy demostrativo en cuanto a muestras de afecto se refería, pero siempre nos había protegido. Esta era su forma de demostrarlo.

-Vaya, solo tuvo que visualizar lo que quería transportar. Es realmente buena su habilidad-Dijo Edward. Yo asentí.

-Vayan a comer chicos ya que se les paso la hora de almuerzo-Dijo Esme-Nada de habilidades y peleas en la mesa entendido?-Agrego.

-Si mama-Dijeron los Cullen. –Si, Esme-Dijimos Bella y yo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que pasa gente! Espero que les haya gustado… la cosa se pone interesante eh? Que querrán estos chicos? Porque habran llegado a Forks? Dejenme reviews y contenta les dire!


	6. Descubrimiento

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Holaaaa…. Gracias a karenc0624, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer!

Capitulo 6. Descubrimiento.

Todos cenamos en silencio. En realidad nadie sabía que decir para aligerar el ambiente. Jacob y Edward estaban claramente frustrados porque alguien pudiera hacernos daño a Bella y a mí, pero en mayor medida Jake ahora que sabíamos que venían por mí.

-Por favor, nada me va a suceder, nada nos va suceder-Dije yo a todos rodando los ojos.

-Están siendo unos exagerados-Dijo Alice en tono aburrido.

-Si relajémonos un poco, después de todo quien se meta con mis nuevas hermanitas va a quedar sordo como un vejete-Dijo Emmett con naturalidad. Yo solté una carcajada por su ocurrencia y los demás se relajaron un poco y comenzaron a reír.

-Vamos Ness, quiero enseñarte algo-Dijo Jake tendiéndome la mano.

-Si! Jake si sabe como divertirse!-Dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada estruendosa.

Todos rodamos los ojos y Rose le dio un zape a Emmett. Yo creo que por eso el no cambiaba, tal vez los golpes de Rosalie le causaban algún daño. Edward se carcajeo ante mi pensamiento.

Me puse de pie y seguí a Jake a su habitación. El me hizo señas de que me sentara en la cama y se puso a rebuscar en el armario. Yo intente leerlo pero él pensaba en las partes del motor de su auto. Rodé los ojos y alce el cuello para ver pero su espalda me lo impedía. Luego se volteo y en su mano tenía una bola de cristal que estaba apoyada en una base. Se sentó a mi lado y pude ver que dentro de la bola había un palillo de acero que sujetaba un bombillo diminuto. Yo mire a Jake con el interrogante en los ojos y él se echo a reír. Luego toco la bola de cristal y creó una descarga pequeña, era lo más impresionante que había visto. La descarga subía por el palillo de acero, llegaba al bombillo y luego salía en todas direcciones como pequeños relámpagos de colores.

-Es hermoso-Dije en un susurro.

-Lo es-Dijo él. Yo alce la vista y él me miraba. Dejo la bola de cristal en la mesa de noche y se acerco a mí.

-Te quiero Ness, no soportaría que alguien te dañara-Dijo él. Yo sonreí.

-Jake, nada va a pasarme, y yo también te quiero-Le dije. Me acerque a él y juntamos nuestros labios suavemente, el poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y yo puse las mías en su pecho. Sentí aquella fuerza que me atraía hacia él y profundizamos el beso, el me tomo por la cintura y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre el acariciando su cabello. Su piel subió de temperatura y su toque producía una corriente placentera, abrí los ojos por un momento y me sorprendí. La luz de su habitación parpadeaba y el televisor sonaba como una radio mal sintonizada. Sonreí mientras él me besaba el hombro y lo atraje hacia mis labios volviéndolo a besar. Cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes y él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Abre los ojos-Le dije suavemente. Él lo hizo y yo señale con la cabeza detrás de mí.

-Que es eso?-Pregunto él.

Yo me eche a reír-Eres tu tontito!-Le dije dándole un beso en la nariz.

-Quieres decir que bueno.. por que te …bueno te deseo mi habilidad se descontrola? Eso era lo que sentías?-Pregunto entre balbuceos. Yo volví a reírme.

-Eso parece..-Le dije. El desvió la vista avergonzado y yo lo tome por el mentón.

-No crees que si yo no me sintiera igual me abría dado cuenta de que la luz parpadea?-Le dije yo mordiéndome el labio-O del ruido que produce el televisor?-Agregue en un susurro.

-Me vas a volver loco Ness-Dijo con voz ronca. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Tal vez eso es lo que quiera-Dije yo mirándolo intensamente. El se acerco a mis labios y estaba a punto de besarme cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Eh ustedes…Pueden detenerse? Tienen a Jasper de los nervios..-Dijo la voz de Edward.

Yo me sonroje y enterré mi cabeza en el cuello de Jake. El miro a la puerta amenazadoramente, la luz dejo de parpadear y el televisor se apagó.

-Eso es nuevo-Dijo la voz de Edward.

-Ya lárgate-Dijo Jake. Yo me eche a reír y nos recostamos en la cama mirando el techo.

-Tienes miedo?-Me pregunto suavemente.

Yo lo mire y pensé por un momento. No tenía miedo por mí, tenía miedo de que tuviéramos que irnos de Forks.

-Tengo miedo de que me alejen de ti-Le dije sinceramente.

-No voy a permitir que eso suceda-Dijo él con apagada-No puedo vivir lejos de ti-Agrego.

-Crees que está mal que nos sintamos de esta manera?-Le pregunte.

-No lo sé, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, genuino. Y no pienso alejarme de tu lado-Dijo él.

-Tal vez así sea el amor-Dije yo-Tal vez no importa el tiempo ni las circunstancias si no lo que sientas al lado de alguien-Agregue. El me miro tiernamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Dijo-Sabes que cuando Jasper llegó, Alice le dijo que lo había estado esperando?-Agregó.

-En serio?-Pregunte incrédula.

-Así es-Dijo-El se disculpo por hacerla esperar y estuvieron juntos desde el primer día-Agregó sonriendo.

-Qué bonita historia-Dije yo-Me puedo imaginar a una pequeña Alice reclamándole por su tardanza-Agregue. El se echo a reír.

-Lo mejor fue ver a Jasper de 14 años disculpándose como todo un caballero-Dijo. Yo sonreí ante su recuerdo. Permanecimos en silencio por un momento y luego Jacob se acostó sobre su costado para quedar frente a mí.

-Sabes? No entiendo porque quieren hacerte daño si de ninguna manera pueden hacer que las habilidades sean permanentes en personas normales-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es cierto, me pregunto que necesitaran para que el cuerpo se adapte al gen de las habilidades-Dije pensativa.

-Papá nos ha dicho que las células de las personas normales son demasiado débiles para adaptarse, que deben estar protegidas para poder soportar el gen-Dijo él-Por esto es que el cuerpo se deteriora porque las células no soportan la invasión del gen y afectan el sistema inmune.

Yo lo mire por un momento analizando sus palabras, las células eran débiles, desprotegidas…La última frase me hizo recordar algo y me incorpore con rapidez.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto el extrañado. Yo no le respondí por un momento pensando en todo lo que habíamos hablado con Carlisle y palidecí.

-Células protegidas-Repetí lentamente.

-Ness? Qué pasa? Que piensas?-Dijo el tomándome del brazo.

-Las habilidades no se adaptan al cuerpo de una persona normal porque sus células están desprotegidas, si de alguna manera buscaran algo que las hiciera resistentes obtendrían la solución-Le dije lentamente. El me miro incitándome a seguir-Alguien con una habilidad resistente a cualquier ataque-Agregue. El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No pensaras en…-Empezó a decir.

-Bella. Ellos buscan a Bella!-Dije asustada.

El se puso de pie y me jalo hacia la puerta, salimos y bajamos las escaleras hacia la sala. Carlisle y Esme se encontraban hablando entre ellos y se sorprendieron cuando bajamos precipitadamente.

-Que pasa hijos?-Dijo Esme.

-No solo me buscan a mi Carlisle, buscan a Bella-Dije yo entrecortadamente.

-Ness cariño respira y tranquilízate-Dijo Esme suavemente.

-A que te refieres con que buscan a Bella Ness?-Pregunto Carlisle con el ceño fruncido. Yo iba a abrir la boca cuando Jasper bajo las escaleras rápidamente con Alice detrás.

-Que está pasando? Ness siento mucho miedo en ti, que sucede?-Pregunto Jasper enviando olas de calma hacia a mí.

Yo me relaje un poco y tome asiento. Edward y Bella bajaron tomados de la mano seguidos de Emmett y Rose.

-Carlisle nos llamaste?-Pregunto Edward.

Yo bloquee mi mente y mire a Carlisle, el asintió y se dirigió a Edward.

-Ness tiene algo que decirnos-Dijo seriamente. Ellos se sentaron a nuestro alrededor y Edward frunció el ceño.

-Que es tan importante como para que ustedes cuatro me estén bloqueando?-Dijo señalándonos.

-Edward, ten paciencia hijo-Dijo Carlisle.

-Jacob y yo hemos descubierto algo, sobre las sombras-Dije lentamente. Alice ahogo un grito y me miro.

-Estás segura?-Pregunto. Yo asentí, seguramente acaba de ver lo que íbamos a decirles.

-Podrías hablar ya?-Dijo Edward irritado.

-Edward Cullen cuida tu tono-Dijo Esme severamente. El suspiro y se tomo el tabique con los dedos.

-Ness? Que está pasando?-Pregunto Bella.

Yo suspire-Recuerdan que Carlisle nos había dicho que las habilidades de las sombras no eran permanentes?-Pregunte. Ellos asintieron.

-Bueno, Jacob me dijo que esto pasaba porque las células de las personas sin habilidades eran demasiado débiles, que necesitaban una clase de protección para soportar la invasión del gen que contiene la habilidad-Dije yo.

-Así es, las células se afectan al estar en contacto con el gen deteriorando el sistema inmune, por eso requieren ser inyectados nuevamente, pero a donde quieres llegar?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-A que tu teoría no es del todo correcta Carlisle, ellos no solo vinieron por mí-Dije yo.

-A que te refieres?-Dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

-Si encontraran algo que asegurara la protección de las células la habilidad seria permanente, algo que las hiciera resistentes-Dije-No piensan en alguien que tenga una habilidad inmune a cualquier ataque?-Agregue. Todos me miraron analizando mis palabras y luego las reacciones llegaron una tras otra.

-Vienen por ambas, vienen por Bella también-Dijo Edward con la mandíbula tensa. Yo asentí.

-Tiene sentido. Si las células están protegidas pueden adaptarse a la presencia del huésped, no pueden ser tocadas, tal cual cómo cuando Bella es atacada-Dijo Carlisle-Su cuerpo no es afectado por ninguna clase de habilidad, como si estuviera cubierta por una protección, su escudo-Agregó.

-Llamare a Charlie para avisarle lo que has descubierto cariño-Dijo Esme mirándome. Yo asentí.

-Nadie quiere preguntar mi opinión sobre esto?-Dijo Bella-Nadie conoce mi habilidad mejor que yo-Agregó.

-Bella alguna vez te has herido, has sangrado? Cualquier cosa que haya rasgado tu piel? Piénsalo bien-Dijo Edward. Yo me adelante.

-Nunca, se ha caído muchas veces y no le queda ni un cardenal-Dije.

-Oh vamos! Están insinuando que mi piel es como el granito? Nada me puede herir?-Dijo ella incrédula.

-No es tu piel precisamente, si lo que pienso es cierto, tu escudo físico esta adherido a ella, comprendes?-Dijo Carlisle. Ella rodo los ojos. Era una cabezota.

-Podemos hacer la prueba-Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Nadie le tocara un pelo-Dijo Edward seriamente.

-Debemos intentarlo, así podríamos estar seguros si vienen por ella también Edward-Dijo Carlisle.

-Háganlo, no me importa, cuando sangre van a darse cuenta que nadie viene por mi-Dijo.

-Como te ofreces a que te lastimen?-Dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Yo rodé los ojos. Busque mi mochila y le quite un alfiler, llegue donde Bella y le tome la mano.

-Que haces?-Dijo ella

-Lastimándote-Dije sarcásticamente. Hundí el alfiler en su dedo y este se doblo en la punta sin hacerle ningún daño. Bella abrió la boca sin poder creerlo y yo quite el alfiler sorprendida.

-Demonios-Dijo Emmett boquiabierto-Es genial!-Gritó.

-Definitivamente eres rara Bella-Dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-Ahora sabemos que es lo que realmente quieren-Dijo Alice.

-Debemos hacer algo Carlisle, no podemos dejar que tomen a Bella y Ness para eso-Dijo Jasper seriamente.

-Claro que haremos algo-Dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido. Jacob asintió y me tomo de la mano.

-Esperen, no pueden hacer nada-Dijo Bella seriamente. Estaba segura de que mi hermana pensaba lo mismo que yo. No permitiría que ninguno de los Cullen se arriesgara por nosotras, era demasiado peligroso lo que los Volturi querían hacer y seguramente quitarían del medio a quien se metiera en su camino.

-De que estás hablando como que no vamos a hacer nada?-Dijo Jacob.

-No vamos a permitir que se arriesguen por nosotros-Dije yo. El me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces qué? nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a que vengan por ustedes y de paso les abrimos la puerta para que se las lleven?-Dijo Edward sarcásticamente. Jacob asintió obviamente de acuerdo.

-No, por eso es mejor que nosotras nos vayamos-Dijo Bella. Yo la mire sorprendida, no había pensando en eso pero obviamente Bella sí. Todo apuntaba a que era lo mejor para todos.

-Mejor para quien Bella? Acaso piensas que tu sola puedes proteger a ambas?-Pregunto Edward enojado.

-Edward, nosotras no queremos ponerlos a ustedes en peligro, es innecesario-Dije yo antes de que Bella comenzara a despotricar.

-Innecesario es que ustedes intenten salir de Forks solas, no creas que voy a permitir que estés desprotegida Ness-Dijo Jacob con el ceño fruncido. Yo resople. Los hermanos Cullen eran idénticos, cabezotas y sobreprotectores.

-Por si no lo saben Bella y yo hemos vivido 19 años sin guaruras Jacob, podemos cuidarnos solas-Dije yo secamente.

-Chicos cálmense, discutir entre ustedes no va a solucionar nada-Dijo Carlisle. Esme bajo las escaleras en ese momento.

-Charlie dice que lo que sea que nosotros decidamos él lo respaldará, decidimos que era mejor que no viniera para no dañar la fachada-Dijo mirándonos.

-Esme gracias por tu ayuda pero nosotros nos vamos a ir-Dijo Bella poniéndose de pie. Yo la imite.

-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que salgan de esta casa jovencitas-Dijo Esme severamente. Yo retrocedí un paso y Jacob me tomo del brazo.

-Ness por favor piensa en la locura que vas a hacer no pueden irse a como así-Dijo él en voz baja mirándome suplicante. Yo me senté pesadamente en el sillón y suspire cerrando los ojos.

"Si te vas me voy contigo"-escuche la voz de Jacob. Yo abrí los ojos y lo mire. El me miraba, sabía que yo lo había escuchado.

-No-Le dije yo. Pude ver un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos ante mi negación. Yo lo jale hacia un rincón y lo tome de las mejillas.

-Jacob por favor, tú crees que yo quiero irme de tu lado? Hago esto porque me muero si algo te sucede!-Le dije suavemente.

-Eso es precisamente lo que pienso yo al considerar la idea de que se vayan solas… Me muero si algo te sucede-Dijo repitiendo mis palabras. Yo baje la mirada, obviamente el tenia razón, yo estaba siendo egoísta al querer irme sola y también lo era si me quedaba.

-No pienses de esa manera Ness, no es egoísmo querer quedarte con alguien que amas-Me dijo Edward desde donde estaba. Luego miro a Bella y ella le sonrió levemente.

-En absoluto, ustedes hacen parte de esta familia desde el momento en que decidieron estar con mis hijos-Dijo Esme.

-Bien, esta decidido, nadie se va de esta casa-Dijo Carlisle.

-Papa hay algo que no entiendo-Dijo Alice de repente-Porque no puedo ver a esos chicos, yo he visto a sombras antes, por eso siempre estábamos alerta-Agregó con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé cariño, tal vez aun no hayan tomado ninguna decisión-Dijo Carlisle.

Alice negó con la cabeza-Eso no importa, cualquier opción que quien sea que este con ellos considere yo la veré como un posible futuro-Dijo Alice frustrada.

-Puede deberse a su habilidad, tal vez puedan hacer algo similar a Bella-Dijo Carlisle-Rosalie hija cuando los detectaste te diste cuenta que podían hacer?-Agrego mirando a Rose.

Ella asintió-Es algo que nunca había visto, ellos son rastreadores de habilidades-Dijo-Supongo que así fue que las encontraron-Agrego mirándonos a Bella y a mí.

-Pero y que es eso que les hicieron a Bella y a Ness?-Pregunto Jasper.

Ello pensó un momento-Si no estoy equivocada creo que determinaron el nivel de poder que tienen, por eso sentían que las examinaban-Dijo ella.

-Es algo parecido a lo que tú haces amor-Dijo Emmett.

Ella negó con la cabeza-Yo necesito saber a quién pertenece la habilidad para poder conocerla o deshabilitarla, esto es mucho mas grande. Ellos pueden encontrarte a kilómetros.-Dijo ella seriamente.

-Pero eso no explica porque nosotros no podemos utilizar nuestras habilidades con ellos-Dijo Jasper.

-Creo que es un mecanismo de defensa de su propia habilidad, como son rastreadores no pueden ser rastreados-Dijo Edward.

-Tiene sentido-Dijo Rosalie asintiendo.

-Son los primeros que deben ser barridos del mapa-Dijo Emmett flexionando los músculos.

-No necesariamente-Dijo Jacob-Recuerda que solo ustedes intentaron leerlos o sentirlos, son habilidades que afectan la mente. Les aseguro que si Jasper hubiera intentado cambiarles las emociones aun sin conocer lo que sentían por cualquiera al azar lo hubiera conseguido porque esa parte de su habilidad se proyecta físicamente, como con Bella-Agrego.

-Eso es Jake! Por eso pude detectarlos!-Dijo Rosalie emocionada.

-Vaya hermano hoy estas de lo mas perspicaz-Dijo Jasper palmeándole el hombro a Jake.

-Eso quiere decir que pueden perder un oído?-Pregunto Emmett sonriendo burlonamente.

Jacob asintió-O recibir unas cuantas descargas en el culo Emm-Dijo sonriendo. Rose y yo rodamos los ojos, algunas veces actuaban como neandertales.

-Tengo una idea!-Grito Alice de repente haciéndome saltar en el asiento.

-Es una idea excelente Alice-Dijo Edward sonriendo. Esta rodo los ojos.

-Por favor Ed, no he podido aportar nada por culpa de esas brújulas andantes así que déjame sentirme útil-Dijo Alice fastidiada. Edward sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano para que hablara.

-He estado pensando que otra razón por la que no vea nada a parte de la defensa natural de los rastreadores, y esa razón está aquí con nosotros-Dijo mirando a Bella. Ella se sonrojo.

-Oh Alice lo siento, no sabía que…-Bella comenzó a balbucear pero Alice la interrumpió.

-No seas tontita Bella, tu eres parte de mi sensacional idea-Dijo ella sonriendo-No puedo ver nada porque Bella esta dentro de nuestro futuro y las decisiones que se tomen le conciernen a ella-Dijo a todos, luego miro a Bella-Cuando Ness esta dentro de tu escudo ella puede leerte no es así?-Pregunto. Ella asintió y Alice comenzó a aplaudir.

-Bien entonces siéntate a mi lado y cúbreme con tu escudo, tengo trabajo que hacer-Dijo contenta. Sin embargo no espero que Bella se moviera y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. De inmediato sus ojos se desenfocaron.

-Es injusto, no puedo enterarme de nada-Dije yo cruzándome de brazos.

-Ahora sabes lo que siento con tu hermana?-Dijo Edward sonriendo torcidamente. Yo me compadecí de él, convivir con Bella era complicado teniendo una habilidad como la nuestra. Pobre Edward, es un lector de mentes y justamente se viene a enamorar de una chica que tiene la mente protegida. Irónico.

-Por otro lado yo pienso que es injusto que ustedes sepan absolutamente todo lo que piensa la gente-Dijo Jacob.

-Yo creo que eso tiene sus ventajas-Dije yo. Luego me acerque a su oído-Así se muy bien lo que quieres-Agregue. El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y trago en seco. Yo solté una carcajada por mi pequeña broma.

-En serio Ness?-Pregunto Jasper con el ceño fruncido. Yo le sonreí con disculpa y el hizo un mohín.

-Qué? El pequeño Jake tiene sus hormonas revolucionadas?-Pregunto Emmett para luego reírse estruendosamente.

-Cállate Emmett!-Dijo Jacob totalmente rojo, luego me miro acusadoramente.

-Gracias cariño-Dijo sarcásticamente. Yo sonreí inocentemente y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que Alice ha conseguido algo-Dijo Jasper sonriendo. Esta resoplo.

-Gracias por arruinar la sorpresa Jazzy-Le dijo-Confirme lo que vio Edward, están con un chico y una chica, Alec y Jane. Ellos no saben qué hacer. No han tomado una decisión. Solo van a esperar.

-Esperar a que?-Pregunto Emmett.

-Cuando sea el momento de regresar-Dijo ella.

-Ósea que se van a ir?-Pregunte.

Ella asintió-Están esperando la orden, pero no están seguros-Dijo ella.

-Bien, entonces nos quedaremos al margen, si ellos no atacan nosotros no lo haremos-Dijo Carlisle.

-Estás seguro de esto papa?-Pregunto Edward.

-Muy bien sabes que siempre optare por la salida sin violencia hijo-Dijo Carlisle tranquilamente.

-Hay una cosa más-Dijo Alice seriamente.

-Que es cariño?-Pregunto Esme.

-La razón por la que no han tomado la decisión es porque quieren huir, ellos no quieren seguir en la guardia-Dijo Alice.

-Estás segura? Esto cambia todo-Dijo Carlisle.

-No lo sé papa, vi muchos caminos y ninguno de ellos es bueno para esos chicos, Jane y Alec también son hermanos, ella y Adam están enamorados…Alec solo está con la guardia por proteger a su hermana-Dijo ella-Por otro lado Chase solamente quiere seguir con vida y la única manera es obedecer lo que le pidan. Es horrible-Agregó.

-Por Dios solo son unos niños-Dijo Esme en tono lastimero.

-Si decidimos hablar con ellos algo cambiara hija?-Pregunto Carlisle.

Ella desenfoco sus ojos un momento y luego volvió en si-Sera difícil pero puedo verlos aquí papa-Dijo ella.

-Bien en ese caso mañana iré a la universidad después de clases-Dijo Carlisle.

-Papa, debes tener cuidado con Chase, es algo impulsivo-Dijo Alice.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto Rosalie.

-No estoy segura-Dijo frustrada-Creo que se asusta con la habilidad de papa, no lo sé-Agrego fastidiada.

-Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a descansar, ha sido un largo día-Dijo Esme mirando a Alice tiernamente.

-Ness cariño no te molesta dormir en la habitación de Jacob cierto? Es que no he preparado la habitación de huéspedes y esta algo desordenada-Dijo Esme, yo me sonroje fuertemente y mire a Jacob el cual miraba al techo haciendo el desinteresado.

-No Esme no hay ningún problema-Dije apenada.

-Y tu Bella?-Le pregunto a mi hermana la cual se puso roja como un tomate y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Yo alce una ceja en su dirección, ese gesto desentonaba totalmente con el color de su rostro.

-Bueno, les prometo que para mañana tendrán listas sus habitaciones. Edward, Jacob sean caballeros y lleven las maletas de las chicas a sus habitaciones. Descansen-Dijo Esme y subió a su habitación.

Edward y Jacob tomaron las maletas obedeciendo a su madre y mi hermana y yo los seguimos. Cuando Edward entro a su habitación yo le dirigí a mi hermana una mirada azorada, obviamente estaba congelada de la vergüenza de tener que compartir la habitación con mi novio pero ella simplemente me alzo los pulgares y entro detrás. Yo suspire y seguí a Jacob. El dejo la maleta a un lado del armario y se acostó en la cama pesadamente.

-Que día-Dijo con voz cansada. Yo me senté a su lado y acaricie su rostro.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunte suavemente.

-Creo que yo debería preguntar eso. Hoy nos dimos cuenta que los Volturi vienen por ti y tu hermana y estas como si nada-Dijo él.

Yo me encogí de hombros-Estoy bien, algo asustada pero sé que nada va a suceder-Dije yo.

-Ni mi familia ni yo vamos a permitir que algo les suceda-Dijo el seriamente. Yo lo mire por un momento y me recosté a su lado.

-No entiendo porque tú y tu familia hacen todo esto por nosotros-Dije yo.

-Simplemente porque mi felicidad y la de mi hermano están al lado de ustedes y eso es todo lo que mi familia necesita-Dijo el suavemente.

-Te amo Jacob-Le dije.

-Yo te amo Ness-Me dijo besando mi frente. Luego se incorporo.

-A dónde vas?-Le pregunte.

-A darme una ducha-Dijo él mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Tuve que morderme el labio para no decir ninguna estupidez. Era realmente guapo, solo podía comparar su torso musculoso con el de un Dios. El dejo su camiseta en una cesta y entro al baño sin darse cuenta de mi escrutinio.

Yo aproveche para tomar unas prendas de la maleta y cambiarme de ropa. Escogí un short de algodón negro y una camisilla blanca. Me fui al espejo y cepille mi cabello para luego hacerme una coleta. La puerta del baño se abrió y Jacob salió con el cabello mojado y desordenado, usando unos pantalones de algodón negros, únicamente. Este hombre quería matarme. Me voltee y tenía la toalla colgada en el cuello y con un extremo se secaba el cabello. Cuando alzo la vista se detuvo en seco.

-Pasa algo?-Le pregunte extrañada.

-Te..ves hermosa-Dijo lentamente.

-Solo estoy en pijama-Le dije incrédula y negó con la cabeza.

-Aun así -Dijo él.

"Esta mujer me quiere matar"-pensó. Yo me eche a reír.

-Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo-Le dije. El alzo las cejas y yo señale su torso desnudo.

Bufo-No es lo mismo-Dijo señalando mis piernas desnudas.

-Claro que lo es-Respondí acercándome a él. Le quite la toalla del cuello y lo acerque para besarlo. El me tomo por la cintura y respondió el beso profundamente. Fuimos caminando hacia atrás y yo caí de espaldas en la cama con Jacob encima de mí. Perdí la noción del tiempo, Jacob acariciaba cada parte descubierta de mi cuerpo con una ternura infinita mientras yo rozaba con las yemas de mis dedos el camino de su espalda. Suspire y él me dio un beso corto en los parpados y las mejillas para luego rodar y quedar de costado en la cama.

-Crees que Carlisle logrará algo?-Le pregunte en voz baja.

-Yo confió en mi padre, por su familia el conseguirá lo que sea-Respondió. Yo sonreí, me hacia feliz que Jacob me considerara parte de su familia, y estaba segura de que los demás también lo hacían.

-Te amo Ness-Me dijo en un susurro. Yo sonreí y me quede dormida.


	7. Amenaza

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 7. Amenaza.

Los tenues rayos de sol que entraban por las persianas me levantaron. Fruncí el ceño y me reacomode para seguir durmiendo cuando mi brazo tropezó con algo, en ese momento recordé en donde estaba y sonreí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la visión más hermosa del mundo. Jacob dormía profundamente y tenía una expresión de tranquilidad que le daba un toque de niño a su rostro. Yo me subí a su altura y comencé a acariciarle las mejillas con un mechón de mi cabello. Primero movió el brazo tratando de quitárselo, luego comenzó a hacer gestos graciosos con la nariz y después abrió los ojos perezosamente. Cuando me vio sonrió dulcemente y me atrajo hacia él con sus brazos.

-Buenos días amor-Dijo con voz ronca.

-Hola cariño-Le dije yo.

-Dormiste bien?-Pregunto. Yo me incorpore sobre su pecho y le sonreí.

-Mejor que nunca-Dije. El sonrió.

-Yo igual-Dijo.

-Como es que no tienes despertador?-Le pregunte.

El se echo a reír-Siempre acaban dañados por las descargas, cuando me despierto de esa manera no controlo mis acciones-Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza-Y como te levantas temprano?-Le pregunte.

-Mama me levanta-Dijo el simplemente.

Justo en ese momento se escucho la voz de Esme a través de la puerta.

-Jacob? Ness? Están despiertos?-Pregunto.

-Si mama-Dijo él.

-Apresúrense niños, es un poco tarde-Dijo ella-Espero que hayas dormido bien Ness-Agregó y yo me sonroje fuertemente.

-Si Esme, gracias-Dije en dirección a la puerta aun avergonzada.

-Te queda el rojo Ness-Dijo Jacob refiriéndose a mi sonrojo. Yo tome un cojín y se lo arroje en la cara. Él lo atrapo y soltó una carcajada.

-Tonto-Dije yo saliendo de la cama.

-Te ves hermosa de cualquier manera amor-Dijo el mirándome sonriente.

-Gracias amor-Dije yo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Entre al baño y me duche, me envolví en una toalla y salí a buscar mi ropa, encontré a Jacob acostado mirando hacia el techo.

-Que haces?-Le pregunte rebuscando entre la maleta. Tome unos jeans, un par de interiores y un suéter negro cuello alto de manga larga con la espalda descubierta.

-Solo pensaba-Dijo el sin mirarme. Saque una chaqueta café de cuero y unas botas cafés para dejarlas en la cama cuando una de las botas se me cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Jacob alzo la vista y me miro de pies a cabeza haciendo que me sonrojara profundamente.

Se puso de pie y se acerco a mí lentamente. Yo algo nerviosa retrocedí hasta que encontré la puerta de baño en mi espalda. El sonrió ante mi nerviosismo y con un dedo tomo una gota de agua que tenía en el hombro y siguió el camino que había dejado hasta el cuello, luego subió su mano y me tomo de la barbilla para besarme lentamente. Yo pase uno de mis brazos por su cuello y con la otra mano me sostuve la toalla. Jacob junto nuestras frentes por un momento respirando pesadamente.

-Me vas a volver loco-Dijo con la voz ronca. Yo me mordí el labio y el llevo sus dedos hacia allí haciendo que lo liberara. Luego acerco su rostro al mío lentamente y sus labios tocaron levemente mi labio superior, yo iba a besarlo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Por favor podrían dejar de comportarse como unos adolescentes?-Pregunto Jasper con voz suplicante a través de la puerta.

Jacob bufo-Lo siento Jasper-Dijo sarcásticamente hacia la puerta. Obviamente no lo sentía en lo absoluto. Yo sonreí y tome la ropa que había dejado caer en el suelo para cambiarme. El me miraba con frustración y yo le guiñe el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

-Eres mala-Me acuso a través de la puerta.

-No tengo la culpa de que tengas un hermano empático, tal vez la próxima vez las cosas no terminen con una interrupción-Dijo yo sonriendo mientras me cambiaba frente al espejo.

-Me vas a matar Ness-Dijo casi en un gruñido. Yo solté una carcajada. Debía dejar de provocarlo de esa manera si no quería meterme en problemas. O tal vez si quería meterme en problemas-pensé. Que ambos nos deseábamos no era un secreto, sabía que era demasiado pronto para pensar en ese tipo de cosas pero de que estábamos enamorados no había duda. Después de todo ya éramos mayores de edad y podíamos tomar nuestras decisiones sin tener consecuencias paternales. No quería a Charlie apuntándole a Jacob con una escopeta por robarme la virtud, eso era de la época de Romeo y Julieta.

Salí de nuevo a la habitación y Jacob me miro acusadoramente. Yo le sonreí con inocencia y le sople un beso. El sonrió, negó con la cabeza y entro al baño. Me senté en la cama y me puse las botas y la chaqueta. Me mire al espejo y ladee la cabeza inconforme. Algo le faltaba a mi atuendo. Rebusque entre mis cosas pero no encontré nada útil. Mire por toda la habitación y mis ojos se detuvieron en un cinturón de cuero negro que colgaba en un sillón, me encogí de hombros y me lo puse, volví a mirarme en el espejo y sonreí satisfecha.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y vi por el reflejo a un Jacob semidesnudo, con gotas de agua por todo el torso y con una toalla enrollada en su cintura. Únicamente. Y eso que yo lo quería matar, lo que él hacia se llamaba intento de homicidio por paro cardiaco inducido ante semejante panorama. Yo me puse de pie y me encamine a la puerta.

-Te dejo para que te cambies-Le dije tratando de no mirarlo. El se echo a reír y se acerco a mí para darme un beso en la frente.

-Lindo cinturón-Dijo jalándome hacia el por medio del cinturón. Yo no pude decir nada ya que respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Lo ves? Ahora estamos a mano-Dijo sonriendo. Yo hice un puchero y él se echo a reír de nuevo. Salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

No era justo que él pudiera deslumbrarme de esa manera y yo quedara como una analfabeta delante de él. Fruncí el ceño. Iba a devolverle el favor, pero esta vez le pediría ayuda a Alice. Llegue al comedor donde estaban Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y Alice sentados desayunando.

-Buenos días-Dije a todos mientras tomaba asiento.

-Hola cariño, como amaneciste?-Pregunto Esme suavemente.

-Bien Esme gracias-Dije yo mirándola.

-Más que bien, diría yo-Dijo Jasper en voz baja. Yo lo mire y le saque la lengua. Alice se echo a reír con su timbre musical. Bella y Edward bajaron tomados de la mano y hablando entre ellos.

-Buenos días-Dijeron al tiempo. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Bella sonreía tontamente y Edward parecía flotar sobre su asiento. Y a estos que les pica-pensé. Error. Edward me miro con una ceja alzada.

"Es la misma apariencia que tienes tu cuando estas junto a mi hermano"-respondió mentalmente. Touché- pensé de vuelta. El sonrió y guiño un ojo. En ese momento Emmett bajo con Rosalie montada en su espalda. Detrás de ellos venia Jacob.

-Que pasa familia?-Pregunto Emmett sonriendo enormemente. Bajo a Rose y esta sonrió a todos y ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

-Hola niños como amanecieron?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Bien papa gracias-Dijo Emmett.

-Super bien papi-Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Buenos días-Hablo Jacob. Se acerco a Esme y la beso en la mejilla.

-Mama, gracias por levantarnos-Dijo sonriendo.

-De nada tesoro-Dijo Esme dulcemente.

-Vaya Jacob tuvieron que sacarlos de la cama? Sí que me sorprendes hermano!-Dijo Emmett para luego reírse estruendosamente. Yo rodé los ojos y Jacob se sentó a mi lado.

-No de la forma como siempre te sacan a ti Emmett-Dijo Jacob. Los chicos comenzaron a reírse y yo toque a Jacob para ver el recuerdo al que se refería. Emmett estaba en bóxers junto a una Rose en ropa interior frente a sus padres en el garaje. Al parecer su habitación no era el único lugar que ocupaban para sus cosas. Me eche a reír ante esto.

-Niños es tarde terminen de desayunar antes de que pierdan su primera clase-Dijo Esme. Yo me apresure a tomar lo que quedaba de jugo y me comí una última tostada.

-Papa recuerda que debes tener cuidado-Dijo Alice mirando a Carlisle.

-No te preocupes por mi pequeña-Dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-Ness ven conmigo-Dijo Alice sonriendo. Yo asentí y ella me jalo hacia las escaleras.

-Qué bueno que me llamaste Al quiero pedirte algo-Le dije.

-No es necesario Ness, ya sé lo que me vas a pedir y mi respuesta es sí!-Dijo Alice efusivamente jalándome hacia su habitación. Comenzó a revolotear por su armario y luego se detuvo en seco. Saco unas prendas de color negro y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

-Que es eso?-Pregunte. Ella rodo los ojos.

-Con esto vas a deslumbrar a mi hermanito-Dijo ella sonriendo. Yo me sonroje furiosamente y sonreí. Me quite la ropa rápidamente y me puse lo que ella me había dado. Un sostén de encaje y un miniboxer de encaje. Volví a vestirme y procure no mirarme al espejo para no arrepentirme. Luego ella me abrazo y sonrió enormemente farfullando cosas como va a quedar embobado y te veras hermosa.

Cuando bajamos Jasper y Jacob nos esperaban al pie de las escaleras. Mi novio y yo nos dirigimos a su "poco" llamativo auto, nótese el sarcasmo, y los demás hicieron lo mismo en sus respectivos coches. Como íbamos algo tarde Jacob condujo un poco más rápido de lo normal y llegamos a la Universidad con un poco de tiempo de ventaja. Bella y Edward se bajaron del Volvo, Rose y Emmett del jeep y Alice y Jasper del Porsche. Cuando se acercaron a nosotros Alice me sonrió cómplice y yo le guiñe un ojo.

-Que tramas?-Me pregunto Jacob mientras entrabamos al salón. Yo me eche a reír.

-Porque crees que tramo algo?-Le pregunte inocentemente.

-Porque si tienes que ver algo con Alice algo tramas, ella es la maestra de la maldad-Dijo el seriamente. Yo solté una carcajada ante su tono y Alice quien iba a nuestra espalda protesto.

-Te oí pedazo de músculos-Le dijo sonriendo angélicamente. Jacob rodo los ojos y la señaló.

-Ves? Maldad pura-Dijo como si fuera obvio. Yo volví a reírme y tomamos asiento.

-Eres un exagerado y no estoy tramando nada-Dije para que olvidara el tema. Pero no tuve que insistir para que lo hiciera porque en ese momento el chico nuevo Adam entro al salón con una chica rubia de ojos azules, ellos nos miraron brevemente y luego se sentaron un par de asientos más adelante. Jacob tenso su espalda y Jasper lo miro con advertencia.

-Tranquilo amor nada va a suceder-Dije yo acariciando su brazo. El se relajo un poco y Alice soltó un grito ahogado. Jasper la miro y comenzaron a hablar en susurros ininteligibles.

-Qué pasa?-Me pregunto Jacob. Yo me concentré en Alice por un momento.

"Ella tiene una habilidad peligrosa, tortura mental, es horrible"-pensaba.

Yo palidecí. Jacob saco su teléfono y me envió un mensaje.

"QUE SUCEDE?" Yo le respondí rápidamente.

"ELLA PUEDE HACERTE EXPERIMENTAR DOLOR, ES UNA ILUSION, PERO LO HACE"

El frunció el ceño y escribió otra cosa pero esta vez a Alice.

"ELLA HARA ALGO EN CONTRA NUESTRA?" Ella ni siquiera miro su teléfono para responder.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza. Suspire aliviada. Por lo menos no tendríamos que lidiar con ella.

"ENTONCES COMO VISTE SU HABILIDAD?"-pregunto Jacob. Esta vez saco su teléfono y texteo rápidamente.

"ELLA AYUDARA A PAPA"-Escribió simplemente. Yo fruncí el ceño, algo iba a pasarle a Carlisle y la rubia, creo que Jane, lo ayudaría utilizando su habilidad. Pero contra quien? Y Cuando?. Al parecer Jacob tenía las mismas preguntas que yo porque estaba totalmente serio y sus brazos temblaban levemente.

-Cariño, por favor, debes tranquilizarte-Le dije yo en voz baja. El me miro y cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego relajarse visiblemente.

Las clases del primer bloque se pasaron rápidamente. En el descanso todos salimos rápidamente y nos dirigimos a la cafetería para buscar a los demás. Adam y Jane se sentaron en una mesa alejada junto a Chase y otro chico de cabello de negro quien asumí que era el hermano de Jane, Alec. Edward al parecer había leído nuestras mentes porque los demás estaban serios y nos esperaban.

-Yo le dije, le dije a papa que se cuidara-Dijo Alice algo desesperada.

-Calma Al, nada va a suceder, tú misma lo has visto-Dijo Jasper suavemente y acariciándole el cabello.

-Sí pero por poco, si no es por esa chica..-Dijo ella.

-Alice por favor cálmate, papa sabe cuidarse solo, es solo que ese chico es algo inestable-Dijo Edward.

-Que viste Alice?-Pregunto Jacob fastidiado porque todos supieran y el no.

-A Chase, al parecer no solo es un rastreador, cuando el rastrea una habilidad puede copiarla, como Rose, pero al hacerlo deja al dueño con las defensas bajas, lo debilita -Dijo ella en voz baja-Al parecer se siente amenazado con el poder de papa pero la chica rubia, Jane, interviene para ayudar a papa.

-Debemos impedirlo-Dije yo-No podemos dejar que Chase le haga daño a Carlisle.

-Yo puedo protegerlo-Dijo Bella.

-Es una buena idea, así el no podrá tocarlo-Dijo Jasper.

-Puedes hacerlo de lejos Bella? Papa no permitiría que te arriesgaras-Dijo Emmett. Ella asintió.

-No va a ser un problema-Dijo.

-Bien, ahora no veo nada-Dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento Al-Dijo Bella apenada.

-Debemos tener cuidado con su hermano, Alec-Dijo Rosalie en tono serio. Edward la miro sorprendido.

"Puede quitarte todos los sentidos con su habilidad"-pensó Rosalie.

-Es en serio?-Pregunto este. Ella asintió y Emmett hizo un ruido de disgusto. Al parecer no le gustaba enterarse de las cosas de último.

-Que, qué pasa?-Pregunto Emmett.

-El tiene una habilidad muy poderosa, puede quitarnos los sentidos, a todos al mismo tiempo-Dijo Rosalie.

Este se puso serio de inmediato y cruzo una mirada con Jacob.

-No me gusta nada todo esto, ellos son muy peligrosos, papa puede salir herido-Dijo Jacob seriamente. Emmett asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

-Debemos hacerlo, de otra manera las consecuencias serian horribles-Dijo Alice en tono serio.

-Es seguro Alice?-Pregunto Rosalie

-Sí, papa esperará a que este vacío para abordar a los Connor y a los otros-Dijo ella muy segura.

-Bueno en ese caso debemos esperar por si sucede algo, no debemos intervenir a menos que sea necesario-Dijo Edward. Nosotros asentimos y nos dirigimos a la salida de la cafetería. Cuando pasamos por la mesa de los chicos nuevos, el hermano de Jane, Alec, me miro de una forma extraña, yo solo pude desviar la vista rápidamente y darle un apretón de manos a Jacob.

-Y a ese que le pasa? Intento hacerte algo?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Yo negué con la cabeza, la mirada que me había dado ese chico me había paralizado por un momento, como si me conociera de hace mucho tiempo, sacudí la cabeza ante lo poco elocuente de mis pensamientos y seguí caminando junto a Jacob, que afianzo su agarre en mi cintura y alzo la vista hacia la mesa de ellos desafiante. Yo intente mirar por encima de su hombro pero Jacob era tan alto que solo pude ver sus cabellos.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño Jake-Le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo hago, es que acaso no puedo dejarle saber a la gente que eres mi novia?-Me dijo en tono de celoso. Yo rodé los ojos y me acerque a él. Lo bese suavemente y luego me separe.

-Ahora ya lo saben, además no soy ningún objeto que debes andar mostrando-Le dije mientras lo jalaba hacia el bloque de nuestro salón. El solo sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo y se dejo llevar. Hombres-pensé mientras rodaba los ojos.

Entramos a la clase de biología y nos sentamos en nuestro lugar en la última fila. Alice y Jasper no habían llegado por lo que yo me recosté en el hombro de Jake y comencé a hacerle círculos en el brazo con mi dedo. A los segundos todos sus vellos estaban erizados y yo sentía aquella corriente que ya era familiar para mí.

-Sabes lo que causas en mi cuando haces ese simple gesto?-Me pregunto en voz baja. Yo lo mire a los ojos y me perdí por un segundo en ese mar color café. El me dio un beso corto en los labios y yo le sonreí tiernamente.

-Te amo Jake-Le dije suavemente. El se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.

-No tanto como yo a ti.

En ese momento entraron Jasper y Alice tomados de la mano y se sentaron en el asiento delante de nosotros.

-Derraman miel chicos-Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Literalmente-Dijo Jasper burlón. Yo le saque la lengua y él se echo a reír.

Luego entraron Jane y Adam tomados de la mano y se sentaron en la primera fila.

-Al parecer no son los únicos-Dijo Jasper mirándolos-Esos chicos de verdad están enamorados, y lo digo por lo que puedo sentir de Jane únicamente.

Yo los mire detenidamente. De verdad se veían muy enamorados, Jane había adoptado la misma posición que yo tenía sobre el hombro de Adam y este la miraba con una ternura infinita que parecía que estuvieran encerrados en una burbuja y solo estuvieran ellos dos.

El profesor Banner entro rompiendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos y me acomode en el asiento. Al parecer a Adam y Jane les importaba un pimiento lo que pensara el profesor porque permanecieron en la misma posición.

Este dejo su maleta en el escritorio e inspecciono el salón con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos pasaron por la pareja se detuvo y alzo la ceja perceptiblemente.

-Señor Connor, por favor cámbiese de lugar-Le dijo a Adam. Obviamente le molestaba que no les importara su presencia por que seguían en el mismo estado. Adam no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente lo miro por un momento, luego Jane se sentó derecha pero Adam no se puso de pie. El profesor parpadeo levemente y carraspeo.

-Eh, no quédese ahí, vamos a empezar la clase-Dijo mirándonos a todos. Yo mire a Jake extrañada y él me devolvía la mirada.

-Qué demonios fue eso?-Susurro él.

-Si no me equivoco hizo lo mismo que puedo hacer yo-Dije yo en voz baja.

-Luego hablamos de eso, el profesor viene para acá-Dijo Alice desde su asiento.

-Señorita Swan, puede decirme la diferencia entre las células eucariotas y las células procariotas?-Pregunto seriamente.

Yo asentí-Las células eucariotas son las que tienen la información genética protegida por una doble membrana, mientras que las procariotas la guardan en el nucleoide, es decir la información del material hereditario no se encuentra aislada por membranas-Dije yo rápidamente. El me miro y sonrió asintiendo.

-Perfecto señorita Swan. Ahora señor Cullen como se llama la membrana a la que se refiere la señorita Swan?-Pregunto a Jacob. El se acomodo en el asiento y lo miro.

-Se llama envoltura nuclear, está delimitada por el núcleo celular y como dijo Ness es la que se encarga de proteger la información genética, en algunas ocasiones ante la invasión de huéspedes esta se debilita y puede darse perdida de información-Dijo el mirando a Adam. Yo lo mire alarmada obviamente se estaba refiriendo a la presencia del gen de la habilidad.

-Muy bien Señor Cullen, hacen una excelente pareja-Dijo el profesor Banner complacido.

Ni Adam ni Jane se inmutaron ante lo que dijo Jacob, tal vez ni siquiera estaban prestando atención. Yo mire a Jacob.

-Cuidado con lo que dices amor-Le dije. El se encogió de hombros.

-No has pensando que si hacemos algo podemos arruinar el futuro-Le dije yo tercamente.

El pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza-No son las cosas que hagamos si no las decisiones que tomemos las que cambian el futuro, en este caso las decisiones de ellos porque nosotros no participamos en el momento especifico en el que papa habla con ellos-Dijo él en voz baja.

Alice se volteo hacia su hermano y le sonrió complacida. Este alboroto el cabello con ternura y ella se acomodo nuevamente en el asiento. Jacob y Alice tenían una relación muy bonita, el siempre la cuidaba y Alice lo quería mucho. Recordé el día que Bella y yo llegamos el primer día y Jacob se le pego a Alice para protegerla cuando ella se acerco a nosotros. Sonreí ante esto, nadie podía negar que eran hermanos.

Cuando faltaban unos cuantos minutos para salir de clases Alice se volvió hacia nosotros.

-Papa ya ha llegado-Dijo. Nosotros asentimos. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, de lo que hiciera Carlisle dependía que nosotros nos quedáramos en Forks, si las cosas salían mal obviamente no podíamos exponer a los Cullen a que viniera el resto de la guardia. Jasper se volvió hacia mí.

-Calma Ness, todo va a salir bien-Dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules, irradiando tranquilidad. Yo le sonreí agradecida y Jacob me tomo de la mano. Yo lo mire y él me miraba con tanta seguridad, amor y comprensión que no pude más que sonreírle y asentir, como si nos hubiéramos comunicado con ese simple gesto.

-Bien chicos eso es todo, recuerden traer los ensayos para la otra semana –Dijo el profesor Banner. Nosotros nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Afuera del bloque estaban Chase y Alec esperando a sus hermanos, yo evite la mirada de Alec y Jacob paso su brazo por mis hombros y me dio un beso en la sien. Jasper a nuestro lado se echo a reír. Cuando nos alejamos de ellos se dirigió a Jake.

-Vaya hermano te falto marcarla con tu nombre en la frente-Dijo Jasper burlón. Alice se echo a reír y Jacob lo miro amenazante.

-Harías lo mismo si alguien mirara a Alice de esa forma-Dijo él.

-Claro que lo haría-Dijo Jasper-Pero nadie lo hace, por lo menos nadie que lo haga en mi presencia-Agrego sonriendo.

-De que hablan, de qué forma?-Pregunte yo.

Alice rodo los ojos-De verdad Ness, no verías la verdad ni aunque la tuvieras de frente y con un letrero-Dijo. Yo la mire confundida y ella bufo.

-Ese chico esta colado por ti-Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Yo la mire por un momento sin comprender sus palabras, luego como si de un clic se tratara-Estas loca? Como puede ser posible si apenas me vio hoy!-Le dije yo escandalizada.

-Luego Jacob y tu no se enamoraron cuando se vieron?-Pregunto ella. Yo mire a Jacob con los ojos bastante abiertos y el estaba serio.

-Si te llega a tocar lo mato-Dijo cortante.

Jasper rodo los ojos-Eres un saco de celos, el no siente nada por ella, simplemente le parece atractiva-Dijo cansinamente.

-No estás ayudando Jazz-Le dije yo. Luego tome a Jacob por las mejillas-No me va a tocar simplemente porque no lo voy a permitir-Agregue, luego le di un corto beso en los labios. El cerro los ojos un momento y suspiro.

-Lo siento, no debí comportarme de esa manera-Dijo en voz baja. Yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, me encantas cuando estas celoso-Dije yo. Jasper y Alice carraspearon sonoramente, yo los mire, rodé los ojos y jale a Jake para seguir caminando. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento Edward, Bella, Emmett y Rosalie nos esperaban recostados al Jeep.

-Porque tardaron tanto?-Pregunto Bella. Yo mire a Jasper amenazadoramente y este cerró la boca inmediatamente. Edward sin embargo se echo a reír y Jacob le golpeo el hombro.

-Cállate-Dijo él.

Emmett hizo un ruido de molestia-Cuando terminen su charla mental me avisan-Dijo cansinamente.

-No es nada Emm, solo que Jacob se ha convertido en un saco de hormonas-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Oh! Ya veo, los han pillado en una armario?-Pregunto mirándonos a Jacob y a mí mientras movía las cejas. Yo rodé los ojos y Edward bufo.

-No todos expresan sus emociones como tú y Rose, Emmett. Jacob se puso celoso de Alec, parece que Ness le gusta-Dijo Edward.

-Si! Un poco de competencia no hace mal-Dijo Emmett y luego rompió a reírse estruendosamente.

-No hay ninguna clase de competencia-Dije yo pasando un brazo por la cintura de Jake. El me sonrió y beso mi frente.

-Aguafiestas-Dijo Emmett.

-Prepárense, van hacia su auto, Carlisle los espera. Están en del otro lado del edificio-Dijo Alice.

Que onda genteeee… Que tal esa despertada de Ness y Jacob? Me muerooo de ternuraaaaaa… XD Ya conocieron a las otras sombras… Alec y Jane… Se lo esperaban? No les parece lindo Jake celoso? Que pasara con los Connor? Dejen reviews y lo sabran prontoooo…

Gracias a karenc0624, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer!


	8. Nuevos miembros

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 8. Nuevos miembros.

Nosotros caminamos un poco y nos distribuimos detrás de varios autos. Jacob y yo nos asomamos y ellos estaban apoyados en un Mercedes azul oscuro, en ese momento Carlisle se les acerco y se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen-Dijo el amablemente. Ellos se miraron entre sí, supongo que relacionando el apellido de Carlisle con el de los chicos.

-En que podemos ayudarlo señor Cullen?-Pregunto Jane. Carlisle se acerco un poco más. Yo mire a Bella que estaba un par de autos más a allá. Estaba esperando la señal de Edward para protegerlo.

-El caso es que yo puedo ayudarlos a ustedes, Jane-Dijo él y la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida porque supiera su nombre.

Alec se puso a su lado y le coloco una mano en el hombro-Porque cree que necesitamos su ayuda Carlisle?-Le pregunto seriamente.

-Ustedes saben de otros chicos en la universidad con habilidades, yo sé de las suyas-Dijo el simplemente.

-Nosotros no vamos a hacer nada en contra de su familia, mientras no intervengan-Dijo Chase.

-Entonces dejaran a Bella y Ness en paz?-Pregunto Carlisle tranquilamente. Ellos se miraron entre sí.

-Ellas no hacen parte de su familia-Dijo Alec.

-De hecho lo hacen, son como unas hijas para mí, son las compañeras de mis hijos-Dijo él.

-Nosotros no queremos problemas, simplemente no intervengan-Dijo Jane algo nerviosa.

-Lo siento Jane, pero ninguno de mi familia permitirá que se acerquen a ellas mientras tengan malas intenciones-Dijo Carlisle-Nosotros los doblamos en número.

-Por ahora-Dijo Chase seriamente. El miro a Carlisle profundamente y Edward le dio la señal a Bella. Ella de inmediato frunció el ceño y miro a Carlisle. Luego hizo una mueca.

-Su poder es muy inestable, me toca por todos lados-Dijo con voz tensa. Edward la sujeto por los hombros y comenzó a hacerle círculos en los brazos con sus dedos.

Carlisle continuo impasible y Chase frunció el ceño, luego miro a todos lados.

-No estamos solos-Dijo.

-Como les dije, mis hijos impedirán cualquier cosa que intenten en contra de nuestra familia, y las chicas Swan hacen parte de ella-Dijo Carlisle. De repente su voz se escucho en mi mente.

"Salgan de ahí chicos, no debieron intervenir"-Dijo. Yo mire a Jacob al parecer todos la habían escuchado. Nosotros salimos lentamente y nos situamos detrás de Carlisle. Bella nos protegió a todos con el escudo.

Ellos retrocedieron. Alec y Chase fruncieron el ceño, Adam jalo a Jane y la puso detrás de él.

-Nosotros no les haremos daño-Dije yo ante su actitud.

-Por supuesto que no-Dijo Alec mirándome seriamente.

-No funcionara-Dijo Edward. Al parecer él iba a intentar dejarnos sin sentido, pero no conto con la habilidad de Bella.

-Que es lo que quieren?-Pregunto Adam.

Jacob bufo-Que nos dejen en paz-Dijo en todo borde.

-Nosotros solo estamos obedeciendo órdenes, no queremos hacerles daño-Dijo Jane entrecortadamente.

-Jane, pueden venir con nosotros, podemos ayudarlos-Dijo Carlisle.

Chase bufo-Ustedes no saben nada!-Dijo enojado.

-De hecho si lo sabemos-Dijo Emmett.

-A si?, Y como pueden ayudarnos? Si no volvemos vamos a morir-Dijo Adam seriamente.

-Yo no permitiré que eso suceda si vienen con nosotros-Dijo Carlisle. Jane miro a Alec suplicante.

-Como podemos confiar en ustedes?-Dijo él.

-Si es necesario, todos quedaremos sin habilidades-Dijo Carlisle. Emmett bufo y se cruzo de brazos pero no dijo nada.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, no con todos. Sería demasiado para mí-Dijo Chase. Carlisle sonrió.

-Yo conozco a alguien que si-Dijo señalando a Rose.

-Estás seguro papa?-Le pregunto. El asintió.

-Bella?-Pregunto Rose mirándola. Ella asintió y retiro su escudo. Luego Rose cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió parpadeo varias veces y se sacudió las manos haciendo un gesto de suficiencia.

Yo intente leer a alguien pero no pude. Otra vez sin habilidades, genial.

-Bien ahora que estamos desprotegidos, están dispuestos a venir con nosotros?-Pregunto Carlisle.

Ellos se miraron entre si y luego asintieron.

-Bien, sígannos en su auto-Dijo Carlisle. Nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestros autos y fuimos hacia la mansión Cullen. El mercedes azul nos seguía de cerca.

-Estás seguro de que ellos son de fiar?-Le pregunte a Jacob. El se encogió de hombros.

-Papa sabe lo que hace-Dijo simplemente.

-No es justo que Bella pueda permanecer con habilidades-Dijo yo cruzándome de brazos. El se echo a reír.

-No es nada justo, pero es mejor en caso de alguna emergencia-Dijo él-Recuerda que a las sombras no se les pueden deshabilitar sus dones-Dijo él.

Yo asentí.

-Es arriesgado pero si Carlisle lo hizo fue por algo-Dije.

Llegamos a la mansión y el auto de Charlie estaba estacionado en la entrada. Yo me baje rápidamente y entre con Jacob siguiéndome. Charlie y Esme estaban sentados en la sala charlando. Cuando yo entre Charlie sonrió y yo corrí en su dirección.

-Charlie!-Grite mientras me tiraba a sus brazos. El se echo a reír.

-Hola pequeña-Dijo.

-Te he extrañado-Le dije suavemente. El simplemente me acaricio el cabello. Charlie no era muy dado a decir lo que sentía. Yo me separe y me senté a su lado. Escuche como los demás autos se estacionaban afuera.

-Hola Charlie-Dijo Jacob estrechando su mano.

-Jacob, que tal chico?-Respondió Charlie.

-Todo bien. Mama ya vienen los demás, con las sombras-Dijo mirando a Esme.

-Entonces Carlisle lo consiguió?-Pregunto Charlie. Nosotros asentimos.

-Tuvimos que permitir que Rose nos quitara las habilidades para que confiaran en nosotros-Dijo Jacob.

-Es justo-Dijo Esme.

En ese momento entraron Rose y Emmett tomados de la mano. Jasper tenía a Alice abrazada por el hombro. Bella iba delante de Edward y este tenía sus manos en los hombros de ella. Carlisle venia con Adam, Chase, Alec y Jane.

-Creo que deberíamos trasladarnos al comedor-Dijo Esme. Carlisle entro y beso brevemente a su esposa.

-Estoy de acuerdo cariño-Dijo él.

-Hola Charlie!-Dijo Bella abrazándolo. Charlie sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Bella.

-Hola cariño-Dijo simplemente.

Los demás saludaron a Charlie con excepción de los Connor y los Danvers.

-Dejemos las presentaciones para dentro de un momento. Síganme-Dijo Carlisle. Nosotros lo seguimos al comedor y todos nos sentamos. Carlisle y Esme en una punta. Luego venían Charlie, Edward, Bella, Rose y Emmett de un lado. Del otro se sentaron Alice, Jasper, Alec, Chase, Adam y Jane del otro. Jacob y yo nos sentamos en la otra punta.

-Bien. A mí ya me conocen. Ellos son mis hijos, Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Jacob-Dijo Carlisle señalando a cada uno-Ella es mi esposa Esme…-Ellos asintieron y Carlisle siguió.

-El es Charlie Swan, padre de Bella y Ness. También hacen parte de esta familia-Agregó señalándonos.

-Mi nombre es Adam Connor, el es mi hermano Chase, ella mi novia Jane Danvers y el su hermano Alec-Dijo Adam señalando a cada uno.

-Gracias Adam. Ustedes hacen parte de la guardia Volturi o me equivoco?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Desgraciadamente no se equivoca-Dijo él.

-Eso quiere decir que no están allí por voluntad propia?-Pregunto Esme suavemente. Chase bufo sonoramente.

-Claro que no señora-Dijo secamente. Jacob se tenso en el asiento, yo tome su mano para tranquilizarlo aunque a mí tampoco me había gustado el tono que había usado para dirigirse a Esme.

-Discúlpame querido, no fue mi intención ofenderte-Dijo Esme sonriendo. Chase la miro extrañado y luego relajo sus facciones.

-Lo siento. No quise hablarle de esa manera-Dijo él. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Lo que quiso decir Chase, es que nosotros ingresamos allí en contra de nuestra voluntad-Dijo Alec. Sus compañeros asintieron.

-Porque crees que los escogieron Alec?-Pregunto Charlie.

-Nosotros pensamos que por ser hermanos. Tal vez pensaron que al tener la misma información genética podíamos hospedar el gen de la misma manera-Dijo él. Charlie asintió pensativo.

-Y porque vinieron a Forks?-Pregunto Esme.

Jane nos miro a Bella y a mi-Descubrieron sus dones. Las quieren para experimentar-Dijo.

-Sabes por qué?-Pregunto Esme.

-No estoy segura-Dijo ella.

-Por la chica escudo. Creen que es la manera de hacer que las habilidades sean permanentes en nosotros, las sombras-Dijo Adam.

-También por ella, su habilidad en la última escala de evolución es algo que ellos siempre han querido-Dijo Alec mirándome. Yo le devolví la mirada por un momento y luego mire a Charlie. El nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente estaba preocupado.

-Escuchen. Nosotros no queríamos nada de esto. Simplemente un día despertamos conectados a un montón de aparatos con estas habilidades. Si no hacemos lo que nos piden dejaran de inyectarnos y moriremos-Dijo Chase seriamente.

-Entendemos. Pero no podemos permitir que le hagan daño a Bella o a Ness-Dijo Edward.

-Si ustedes lo permiten podemos buscar la forma de ayudarlos-Dijo Esme.

-Pero señora Cullen, como? Si no recibimos las dosis cada tres meses no contaremos la historia-Dijo Jane desesperada. Adam la tomo de la mano y acaricio su cabello.

-Escuchen, yo estuve encerrado con los Volturi un tiempo, con mi habilidad pude conocer ciertas cosas. Creo que con su ayuda puedo hacer una réplica de esa vacuna. Siempre y cuando decidan quedarse-Dijo Carlisle.

Ellos se miraron por un momento. Alec y Chase eran los más reacios. Adam se veía que haría cualquier cosa que quisiera Jane, y ella parecía querer quedarse.

-Yo me quedare-Dijo Jane. Alec la miro seriamente y ella asintió decidida. El suspiro.

-Yo también-Dijo.

-Yo hare lo que sea para que Jane este a salvo-Dijo Adam. Chase rodo los ojos.

-Puedes pensar en ti por un momento? De amor no se vive tarado-Dijo.

-Me quedare-Dijo Adam ignorando a su hermano. Jane lo abrazo suavemente y luego miro a Chase.

-Sabes que te quedaras por Adam-Dijo sonriente. Este bufo.

-Claro, no puede cuidarse solo por estar embobado contigo-Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces eso es un sí?-Pregunto Carlisle. Chase asintió.

-Sabemos que Chase puede copiar habilidades. Tú haces lo mismo Adam?-Pregunto Charlie.

-Algo similar. Nosotros tenemos habilidades ligadas al rastreo. Chase puede copiarlas cuando las rastrea y debilita al dueño, pero yo soy una especie de imitador. Es como si se enfrentaran a su misma habilidad me comprende?, si cambio mi posición inmediatamente cambio de habilidad.

-Genial-Dijo Emmett. Adam le sonrió.

-Bien. Una última cosa. Los Volturi los esperan?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Podemos estar sin enviarles noticias durante cuatro meses. Creerán que aun estamos buscándolas-Dijo Adam señalándome a mí y a Bella.

-Bien. Esme podrías mostrarles a nuestros invitados sus habitaciones?-Pregunto Carlisle a su esposa. Ella asintió.

-Por supuesto. Síganme queridos-Dijo Esme dulcemente.

-Espera mama. Consideran que podemos recuperar nuestras habilidades?-Pregunto Edward. Ellos asintieron.

-Carlisle una cosa más. Hay otros como nosotros. Rastreadores. Cuando no regresemos nos encontraran de inmediato-Dijo Adam. Este asintió. Y ellos siguieron a Esme.

-Rose?-Dijo Emmett. Esta asintió y sentí como desapareció la pared que me impedía leerlos.

-Carlisle, estás seguro que son de fiar?-Pregunto Charlie.

-Lo estoy Charlie, no los viste? Son unos niños, solo son marionetas de quienes debemos tener cuidado-Dijo. Charlie asintió.

-Bella y Ness por si las dudas deben quedarse aquí, no sabemos si hay alguien más-Dijo Charlie. Nosotras asentimos.

-Bien pensado Charlie-Dijo Carlisle-Bien, chicos descansen un momento antes de almorzar-Agrego.

-Bueno, yo tengo que volver al trabajo, hoy dormiré en la estación, cuídense chicas-Dijo mirándonos. Yo le di un beso en la mejilla y Bella lo acompaño a la puerta.

Jacob se puso de pie y me jalo hacia las escaleras. Entramos a su habitación y él se dejo caer en la cama. Yo lo mire con una ceja alzada.

-Qué? -Dijo él con cara de inocente.

-Eres un perezoso-Le dije. El se encogió de hombros y me hizo señas para que me acercara a la cama. Yo me senté a su lado.

-Estas bien?-Pregunte mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Sí. Solo espero que no haya más problemas con esos chicos-Dijo él en voz baja.

-Sabes? Aunque no pude ver lo que piensan les creí. Es algo cruel lo que les hicieron-Dije.

El asintió-Por suerte tienen a sus hermanos-Dijo él-Aunque sigue sin caerme bien Alec-Agrego con el ceño fruncido. Yo solté una risita.

-Eres un celoso. Yo te amo a ti lo recuerdas?-Le dije. El me sonrió y me jalo para que quedara encima de el.

-Por suerte-Susurro para luego besarme. Yo apoye mis manos en su pecho y respondí su beso. El coloco sus manos en mi cintura y apretó su agarre. Yo rodé sobre mi espalda y lo jale conmigo para que quedara encima de mí. Subí mis manos a su cuello y lo acaricie suavemente. Nos separamos para respirar y él me miro con los ojos encendidos de deseo. Me mordí el labio.

-Te amo-Susurro contra mis labios. Yo le sonreí y pase mis manos por su cuello.

-Cuanto?-Le pregunte.

-Muchísimo-Dijo el sonriendo y comenzó a repartir besos por todo mi rostro. Yo me eche a reír.

-Eh Tortolos. Hora de almorzar!-Dijo la voz de Emmett en la puerta. Yo mire a Jacob y el rodo los ojos, esto se estaba volviendo costumbre.

El rodo sobre su espalda y se puso de pie tendiéndome la mano. Yo la tome y me puse de pie.

-Voy al baño amor, ya te alcanzo-Le dije. El asintió y salió de la habitación. Yo entre al baño y me lave el rostro y las manos. Me miro al espejo y el reflejo me sorprendió, tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rosadas. Sonreí y me seque el rostro con una toalla. Salí del baño y cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación me lleve las manos al pecho del susto. Alec estaba recostado en el marco de la habitación de enfrente.

-Que haces aquí?-Le pregunte.

-Nada-Dijo él reparándome. Yo me sentí incomoda por su inspección y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Iba a encaminarme a las escaleras cuando él me detuvo por el brazo.

-Que haces? Suéltame-Le dije jalando el brazo. Sin embargo el apretó su agarre.

-Porque estas tan nerviosa?-Pregunto. Yo lo mire tratando de soltarme.

-No sé por qué debería estarlo. Suéltame-Dije nuevamente.

-Ness? Pasa algo?-Dijo Jasper mirándonos con el ceño fruncido. Alec me soltó y yo di un paso hacia Jasper.

-No, no pasa nada. Bajas?-Le pregunte jalando de él sin oportunidad de que se negara. No quería quedarme sola con ese chico de nuevo. El asintió mirando a Alec y luego me siguió.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras el me detuvo en el rellano.

-Ness estas bien? Te hizo algo?-Pregunto mirándome. Yo negué con la cabeza. Estaba un poco asustada pero seguramente eso ya lo sabía.

-Segura?-Volvió a insistir.

-Si Jazz estoy bien-Le dije en voz baja-Por favor, por favor no le digas a Jake-Le dije suplicante.

-Qué? Porque no?-Pregunto él.

-No quiero que vayan a discutir. No fue nada-Dije yo-Por favor Jazz-Agregue. El me miro por un momento y luego asintió.

-Si vuelve a suceder me avisas de inmediato-Dijo el seriamente. Yo asentí. Nos dirigimos al comedor y el resto de la familia nos esperaba.

-Porque tardaste tanto?-Pregunto Jacob a Jazz. Él lo había enviado a buscarme.

-Ness se tardo en el baño-Dijo Jazz. Yo lo mire agradecida y me senté al lado de Jake.

-Han visto a Alec?-Pregunto Jane. Yo negué con la cabeza y Jazz me miro y me imito.

Edward quien estaba sentado en frente de mi me miro con una ceja alzada. Mierda, me había olvidado de Edward. Yo lo mire suplicante.

"Por favor no digas nada, no quiero causar problemas"-pensé desesperada. El negó con la cabeza y continúo comiendo. En ese momento Alec bajo las escaleras y yo desvié la mirada.

-Estas bien cariño?-Me pregunto Esme suavemente. Yo asentí.

-Disculpen la tardanza-Dijo Alec antes de sentarse.

-No te preocupes tesoro-Dijo Esme sonriendo.

Yo no toque la comida. No entendía porque ese chico se empeñaba en mirarme de esa manera. Es que nunca había visto a una chica? Aquí había muchas y justamente se llegaba a fijar en mí. Edward me llamo mentalmente.

"Le recuerdas a alguien, por eso no deja de mirarte"-pensó él. Yo asentí imperceptiblemente.

Genial. No podía Alice recordarle a alguien? O Rose? Tenía que ser yo? Jacob me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Amor estas bien? No has probado bocado-Dijo el preocupado.

-Estoy bien. No tengo apetito-Dije yo.

-Quieres que te revise Ness?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-No Carlisle gracias. Estoy bien. Si me lo permiten podría retirarme?-Pregunte.

-Claro cariño-Dijo Esme preocupada. Yo me puse de pie y subí las escaleras rápidamente.

Entre a la habitación de Jacob, me deje caer en la cama boca abajo y cerré los ojos. Un par de minutos después alguien toco la puerta. Yo no escuche nada detrás por lo que supe que era Bella. Le dije que pasara en un murmullo y luego la sentí sentarse en la cama.

-Estas bien Ness?-Pregunto.

-Si-Dije simplemente.

-Ness, sabes que a mí no me engañas, no necesito leer la mente para saber que algo te está molestando, estas helada-Dijo ella tocando mis brazo. Yo suspire. Después de todo era mi hermana y no podía esconderle nada.

-Es ese chico, Alec. Yo le recuerdo a alguien y no deja de mirarme de una forma extraña-Le dije con la voz amortiguada por la cama.

-Te ha hecho algo?-Pregunto

-No, solo me ha asustado cuando bajaba a comer-Le dije.

-Asustado? Cómo?-Pregunto ella.

-Pues cuando salí parecía que me estaba esperando y me tomo del brazo cuando intente irme-Le dije.

-Qué? Porque no me lo dijiste antes?-Dijo ella confusa. Yo me incorpore.

-No quiero que Jacob lo sepa. Sé que se enojara, solo causaría problemas-Dije yo.

-Pues con justa razón-Dijo ella. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Bella déjalo ya-Dije. Ella bufo.

-Eres una cabezota-Dijo. Yo sonreí.

-Igual a ti Bells-Dije. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor si intenta algo más no dudes en decirme-Dijo ella. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Hecho-Dije-Podrías dejarme sola?-Agregue. Ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

Yo volví a acostarme boca abajo y cerré los ojos. Tocaron de nuevo la puerta y suspire cansinamente.

-Pasa-Dije. Sentí como se abrió la puerta.

Gente! El capitulo que viene es bien interesante! Aquí les dejo un adelanto!

_-Bella ya te dije que estoy bien-Dije aun con los ojos cerrados._

_-Lo siento, no soy Bella-Dijo la voz de Alec. Yo me tense y me senté rápidamente. _

Aprovecho para agradecer a karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos!


	9. Errores y ¿Reconciliaciones?

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 9. Errores y ¿Reconciliaciones?

-Bella ya te dije que estoy bien-Dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento, no soy Bella-Dijo la voz de Alec. Yo me tense y me senté rápidamente.

-Que haces aquí?-Le dije. El sonrió.

-Tú me dejaste pasar recuerdas?-Dijo él.

-Que quieres?-Le pregunte.

-Escucha, sé que no debí abordarte de esa manera. Discúlpame, lo que sucede es que me recuerdas a alguien muy importante-Dijo apenado. Yo asentí.

"No fue mi intención asustarte. No soy bueno para esas cosas"-pensó. El sonreía con disculpa, sabía que yo lo estaba escuchando.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-Dije yo más tranquila. En ese momento Jacob entro a la habitación.

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunto seriamente a Alec.

-Oh, lo siento, solo quería disculparme con Ness-Dijo él. Oh Mierda-pensé.

-Disculparte? Porque?-Pregunto Jake con el ceño fruncido.

-Por torpe. No debí abordarla de esa manera cuando bajaba a almorzar. La asuste con mi comportamiento-Dijo él. Jacob se quedo en silencio por un momento y supe cuando relaciono mi estado durante el almuerzo con lo que acababa de decir Alec, el reconocimiento llego a sus ojos de inmediato.

Se acerco a él y lo tomo por el cuello estampándolo contra la pared. Yo solté un grito ahogado.

-Aléjate de ella entendiste?-Le dijo enojado. Alec frunció el ceño.

-No tengo porque hacerte caso a menos que ella me lo pida-Dijo él tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Me importa muy poco lo que pienses! Aléjate de ella!-Dijo Jacob alzando la voz temblando descontroladamente.

En ese momento Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Chase entraron a la habitación.

-Jacob déjalo-Dijo Edward. Jasper miraba a Jacob concentrado y el dejo de temblar. Luego lo soltó. Emmett tomo a Jacob por los hombros y Alec iba a lanzarse contra él pero Chase lo detuvo por los brazos.

-Alec-Dije yo en voz alta. El dejo de forcejear y me miro.

-Siento recordarte a esa persona. Ya te he disculpado. Debes irte-Agregue.

El se zafó bruscamente de Chase y salió de la habitación.

-Lo lamento Jake, es solo que la novia de Alec está en Volterra, se parece mucho a Ness-Dijo Chase.

Jacob asintió seriamente. Chase me hizo un gesto de disculpa y salió.

-Pueden dejarnos solos?-Pregunte a los chicos. Ellos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Jacob se dirigió al ventanal y me dio la espalda.

-Estas bien?-Me pregunto.

-Si-Dije yo.

-Me puedes explicar por qué demonios no me dijiste nada? Porque mentiste?-Pregunto con la voz contenida.

-Porque no fue nada-Le dije cansinamente.

-No fue nada pero el vino a disculparse?-Dijo alzando la voz.

-Es solo que me asusto..No quería soltarme, pero es solo porque le recordaba a su novia-Dije yo.

-Eso no lo justifica!-Dijo el gritando y volteándose. La luz comenzó a parpadear rápidamente.

-Jake cálmate!-Dije yo nerviosa, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-No puedo creer que me hayas mentido-Dijo el caminando por toda la habitación.

-No te mentí, simplemente no quise decirte nada para no causar problemas-Le dije yo entrecortadamente.

-Es lo mismo!-Grito él haciendo que el bombillo explotara, una esquirla de vidrio rozo mi mejilla haciéndome un pequeño corte-Pudiste haberle dicho que te dejara en paz no disculparlo!-Agrego enojado sin darse cuenta de lo que había causado.

Yo me lleve una mano a la mejilla y salí de la habitación dando un portazo. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y me encontré a Rosalie sentada en el regazo de Emmett.

-Rose podrías prestarme un auto?-Le pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Estas bien Ness?-Pregunto ella preocupada poniéndose de pie y mirando mi mejilla.

-Sí, solo quiero irme a casa-Le dije secándome los ojos.

-Qué? Que fue lo que te paso?-pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

-No es importante, por favor podrías prestarme un auto?-Le pregunte.

-No deberías conducir así. Emm llévala por favor-Dijo Rose.

El asintió.

-El te hizo esto?-Preguntó Rose enojada.

-No! Solo fue un accidente. No te preocupes Rose-Dije yo.

-Vamos Ness-Dijo Emmett tomando las llaves de su auto.

-Rose por favor dile a Bella si?-Le dije yo. Ella asintió.

Salimos y subimos al Jeep de Emmett. El encendió el auto y salimos a la carretera.

-Ness, Jacob es muy impulsivo. Eso no lo salvara de la golpiza que le daré por haberte hecho esto, pero deberías pensar que el te ama-Dijo Emmett con los hombros tensionados.

-Yo se que lo hace Emmett, pero no puedo permitir que me trate de esa manera por celos-Le dije yo. El asintió.

-Recuerda lo que sucede con nuestras habilidades, estoy seguro de que no fue su intención hacerte daño-Dijo él.

Yo asentí-Lo sé Emm, no te preocupes-Dije yo sonriendo. Llegamos a casa y él se bajo a acompañarme a la puerta.

-Estarás bien?-Me pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, gracias oso-Le dije yo dándole un abrazo. El se echo a reír por su apodo y luego se fue. Yo suspiré y entre a la casa. Subí las escaleras, me saque los jeans y me puse un short. Me deje caer en la cama. Un rato después me quede dormida.

JACOB P.O.V.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras ella sentí como un interruptor apagaba mis emociones. Mire a mi alrededor y horrorizado vi trozos de vidrio en el suelo. Mierda-pensé. Intente recordar que le había dicho para que ella se fuera de esa manera pero no lo conseguí. Yo y mi estúpida boca. Comencé a recoger los trozos de vidrio y los eche a la basura para luego recostarme en la cama. Decidí esperar un rato antes de buscarla para disculparme porque seguramente necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, al igual que yo. Estaba claro que la había cagado pero no me había percatado de las dimensiones hasta que escuche el chirriar de las llantas al frenar. Me asome por la ventana y vi a Emmett bajarse de su Jeep. Y este a qué horas salió?-pensé. El entro dando un portazo que se escucho en toda la casa. Yo decidí bajar haber que había pasado.

Apenas asome la cara en la sala sentí que me tomaban por el cuello de la camiseta y me estampaban contra la pared. Era Emmett. Rosalie estaba detrás de él y no hacía nada para detenerlo.

-Qué demonios te pasa?-Le pregunte enojado.

-A mi? Qué demonios te pasa a ti? Como coño se te ocurre descontrolarte de esa manera?-Grito él. Vale.. estaba perdido y los gritos de Emmett prácticamente me estaban dejándome sordo.

-De que me estás hablando?-Le dije intentando zafarme. En ese momento Edward y Bella bajaron las escaleras rápidamente.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto Bella.

-Bella, Ness se ha ido-Dijo Rosalie. Que se ha ido? A donde?-pensé sorprendido.

-Qué? Porque?-Dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido. Edward frunció el ceño y me miro.

-Porque hiciste eso?-Me pregunto seriamente.

-De qué coño están hablando?-Pregunte yo harto.

-Eres un imbécil, ni siquiera sabes qué hiciste!-Dijo Emmett enojado apretando su agarre. Yo cabreado cree un campo magnético y Emmett salió despedido hacia atrás cayendo sobre una mesa. Mierda, mama me haría pagar por eso-pensé. Emmett se puso de pie y abrió sus brazos dispuesto a atacarme. Yo lo imite.

-Deténganse en este momento!-Dijo mama severamente.

-Pueden explicarme que está pasando?-Pregunto papa de igual manera.

-Emmett me agredió y yo ni siquiera sé porque!-Dije enojado.

-Porque heriste a Ness con tus ataques de niño celoso!-Grito Rose enojada.

-Que hiciste qué?-pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido. Yo los mire a todos sin comprender, cuando empecé a recordar los vidrios y Ness llevándose la mano a la mejilla. Abrí los ojos horrorizado.

-A donde se fue?-Pregunte a Emmett. El se cruzo de brazos y no dijo nada.

-Jacob William Cullen, podrías explicarme que hiciste?-Pregunto mama.

-Yo..Mama lo siento.. yo creo que herí a Ness.. Estaba enojado y creo que me descontrole-Dije yo pasándome las manos por el cabello.

-Eres un idiota!-Dijo Bella enojada-Que fue lo que le hiciste?

-Un corte en la mejilla-Dijo Rosalie. Bella resoplo y me miro amenazante. Seguramente de no haber estado mis padres ella ya me hubiera enviado a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

En ese momento los demás bajaron las escaleras. Alice y Jasper con cara de haberse despertado. Chase con el cepillo de dientes en la mano, Alec con una toalla en el cuello y Adam y Jane igual que mis hermanos.

-Que ha pasado?-Pregunto Jasper. Alice tenía la mirada desenfocada y me miro amenazante.

-Ness va a llamar en un par de minutos-Dijo ella. Genial, había estado dormida y por eso no había visto lo que iba a pasar. Sin embargo sabía que algo le había hecho.

-Jacob que fue lo que te motivo a actuar de esta manera?-Pregunto Carlisle seriamente.

-Papa yo… fui un estúpido, estábamos discutiendo y yo..Perdí el control..Lo siento-Dije en voz baja.

-Que le hiciste?-Pregunto Alec adivinando de quien estábamos hablando. Yo lo mire furioso.

-Todo esto es tu culpa!-Le dije alzando la voz y encaminándome hacia él. El hizo lo mismo. Unos brazos me atraparon por los hombros. Chase hizo lo mismo con él.

-Cálmate Jacob-Dijo Jasper a mi espalda.

-Yo no fui quien la agredió!-Dijo Alec tratando de zafarse.

-Alec y Jacob deténganse!-Dijo Esme. Yo deje de resistirme al agarre y Alec se relajo soltándose de Chase.

-Sea lo que sea, debes disculparte Jacob. No te enseñe a dejarte llevar por las emociones-Dijo papa. Yo asentí.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Yo iba a contestar cuando Edward se interpuso en mi camino.

-Que haces?-Dije enojado.

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo-Dijo él señalando a Alice. Yo resople.

-Me importa un comino-Dije.

-Jacob Cullen compórtate-Dijo mama. Yo me cruce de brazos, ahora todos estaban en mi contra. Tenían razón, me había comportado como un imbécil por nada.

Papá tomo el teléfono.

-Hola Ness, estas bien?... Si, ella está aquí…. Bien, ya te la paso-Hablo papa.

-Bella ella quiere hablarte-Dijo papa.

Bella paso a mi lado y me empujo. Sobra decir que no me movió ni un centímetro por lo que me miro seriamente.

-Muévete-Dijo secamente. Yo la deje pasar y ella tomo el teléfono.

-Nessie? Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupada.

-Está bien lo siento... Yo les digo…. Quieres que vaya?... Estas segura?... Bien. Te quiero Adiós-Dijo mientras colgaba.

-Y bien?-Pregunte yo.

Ella me miro amenazante. Y luego miro a mis padres.

-Ella les pide disculpas por dejar la casa de esa manera. Se va a quedar en lo de Charlie. Está bien-Dijo sin mirarme.

-Voy para allá-Dije yo encaminándome a la puerta. Una fuerza invisible me empujo contra la pared dándome un fuerte golpe en la frente.

-Déjala en paz!-Dijo Bella mirándome furiosa.

-Bella tranquila-Dijo Edward tomándola por los hombros.

-Tú no tienes porque meterte Bella, discúlpame pero esto es entre tu hermana y yo-Dije alzando la voz.

-Me meto porque la dañaste idiota! Es mi hermana menor!-Grito ella.

-Yo lo sé! Y me siento como basura por ello! Así que ni tu ni nadie me va a impedir que vaya a buscarla y rogarle que me perdone entiendes!-Grite yo. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y yo cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme.

-Hijo. Podemos hablar?-Me pregunto mama suavemente. Yo abrí los ojos y en cuanto vi a mama las luces dejaron de parpadear.

Yo asentí y los demás dejaron la sala.

-Mama, lo siento yo…-Empecé a decir pero mama me interrumpió.

-Tranquilo hijo, entiendo lo que ha pasado. No te voy a decir que no estoy algo triste por tu forma de actuar, esto es algo que a personas como nosotros puede sucedernos alguna vez, aunque eso no te justifica -Dijo ella suavemente. Yo asentí.

-Mama yo la amo, no me puedo perdonar haberla dañado-Dije yo pasándome las manos por el rostro.

-Yo lo sé cariño. Pero para que ella te perdone debes perdonarte tu primero. Ve hijo, compórtate como un caballero y discúlpate adecuadamente-Dijo ella.

Yo le sonreí levemente y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella me acarició el cabello y sonrió.

-Me debes una mesa eh-Dijo. Yo sonreí y asentí.

Me puse de pie y tome las llaves de mi auto. Mire el reloj. Eran las 5 de la tarde. Me subí al auto y conduje rápidamente hacia su casa con la esperanza de que me perdonara por mi estupidez.

NESS P.O.V.

Me desperté desubicada. Por un minuto no recordaba nada hasta que sentí el ardor en mi mejilla. Me acomode en la cama y mire el reloj. 4.30 pm. No había dormido mucho y me dolía la cabeza horrores. Decidí llamar a la casa de los Cullen para hablar con Bella. Baje las escaleras aun patosa y tome el teléfono cruzando los dedos para que no contestara Jacob.

-Hola Ness, estas bien?-Pregunto la voz de Carlisle. Iba a preguntarle como sabía que era yo si no había dicho ninguna palabra cuando recordé a Alice.

-Si Carlisle gracias. Bella está ahí?-Pregunte.

-Si esta aquí-Dijo él.

-Podrías ponerla al teléfono?-Le dije.

-Bien. Ya te la paso-Dijo él. Escuche varias voces de fondo pero no pude identificarlas.

-Nessie? Estas bien?-Pregunto mi hermana preocupada.

-Si Bells, estoy bien. Y no me digas así-Dije yo. De por si mi nombre no me gustaba mucho para que le pusiera ese diminutivo.

-Está bien lo siento-Dijo ella.

-Escucha, podrías decirle a Esme y a Carlisle que me disculpen por irme así? Estoy en casa-Le dije apenada.

-Yo les digo, quieres que vaya? –Pregunto ella.

-No Bells, quiero estar sola-Le dije yo.

-Estás segura?-Me pregunto. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Sí. Gracias Bells. Te quiero-Dije yo.

-Bien. Te quiero. Adiós-Dijo ella. Yo colgué y me acosté en el mueble de la sala. Aun era muy temprano para hacer algo de comida. Decidí ver televisión un rato pero lo que hice fue dormitar, no capte nada de lo que estaban pasando. Un toque de nudillos me despertó de mi sopor y me puse de pie rápidamente. Tan atontada estaba que no se me ocurrió leer quien estaba detrás de la puerta y luego me arrepentí completamente por semejante estupidez.

-Que haces aquí?-Le pregunte a Jacob. Afuera llovía copiosamente y el estaba empapado, de su cabello caían gotas de agua y su rostro estaba húmedo. Tenía las mejillas y los labios sonrosados. Trate de respirar lentamente y no dejarme llevar por aquella visión pero creo que mis desaforados latidos me delataban. El tenía una nube de tormento en sus ojos y me inspecciono rápidamente deteniéndose en el corte de mi mejilla. Varias emociones pasaron por su rostro, dolor, arrepentimiento, coraje y miedo. Alzo su mano lentamente hacia mi mejilla y yo sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos retrocedí un paso impidiendo que me tocara.

Dolor, rechazo,…Fue lo que vi en sus ojos y dejo caer su mano pesadamente.

-Yo…lo siento… fui un estúpido...Ness…por favor perdóname-Comenzó a decir entre balbuceos. Yo seguía en silencio y el soltó un suspiro-No debí venir, debes estar odiándome por esto-Dijo en voz baja y se dio la vuelta internándose en la lluvia. Odiar? De que hablaba si lo amaba con toda mi alma. Seguí sus pasos sin importarme que estuviera descalza, con las piernas desnudas y que hiciera un frio de los mil demonios.

-A dónde vas?-Dije alzando la voz para hacerme oír a través de la lluvia. El volteo rápidamente y me miro sorprendido.

-Que haces afuera? Te vas a enfermar!-Dijo sacándose su chamarra de cuero y alzándola sobre mí como si fuera un paraguas.

-No importa. No quiero que te vayas-Le dije alzando la voz

-Yo pensé que no me querías ver!-Dijo el de igual forma.

-Así es!-Dije yo. El frunció el ceño confuso.

-Entonces por qué quieres que me quede?-Dijo.

-Porque…porque..no lo sé!-Dije prácticamente gritando.

-Ness, sé que soy un idiota! Y un imbécil por hacerte daño! Y..-Empezó a decir pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Si! Lo eres y además un celoso sin remedio!-Dije yo. El sonrió levemente.

-Lo soy! Pero no me odies! No me pidas que me aleje de ti!-Dijo el prácticamente suplicando.

-De verdad eres un idiota!-Dije yo. El volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Eso que quiere decir?-Grito él.

-Pues que yo no te odio! Yo te amo!-Dije sonriendo.

-Que? No te escuche!-Dijo el confuso.

Yo rodé los ojos y lo atraje hacia mí por el cuello de su camiseta. Lo bese profundamente sorbiendo las gotas de lluvia. El sorprendido dejo caer la chaqueta y enrollo sus brazos en mi cintura correspondiendo el beso. Cuando nos separamos el descanso su frente en la mía.

-Te amo! Perdóname por actuar como un imbécil!-Dijo. Yo sonreí.

-Te perdono por actuar como un imbécil!-Le respondí. El sonrió, recogió su chaqueta y me cargo por los muslos haciendo que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa y yo solo podía mirarlo a los ojos escuchando todo lo que pensaba. El me amaba, me amaba con locura y quería estar para siempre conmigo.

Me di cuenta cuando entramos a la casa porque deje de sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre nosotros. El volvió a besarme y recostó mi espalda en la puerta, yo acariciaba sus cabellos y su cuello.

-Arriba hay ropa seca-Dije entre besos. El asintió y subió las escaleras sin dejar de besarme, como lo hizo? No tengo ni idea porque estaba en otro mundo disfrutando de sus besos. Mi espalda tropezó con la puerta de mi habitación y baje la mano tanteando hacia el picaporte y la abrí. Sentí cuando Jacob se golpeo con algo y caí en una superficie mullida.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunte en voz baja.

-Si.. Donde está la ropa?-Pregunto él con los ojos oscurecidos. Yo me mordí el labio y lo atraje hacia mí besándolo intensamente. El gruño y me acaricio las piernas con las yemas de los dedos transmitiéndome una corriente placentera que contrastaba con la humedad de mi piel. Acaricie su espalda y baje mis manos hasta el borde de su camiseta. El alzo los brazos y yo se la saque arrojándola quien sabe dónde. Lo observe detenidamente. Sus brazos con rastros de gotas de agua y su pecho musculoso, su abdomen, el comienzo de sus bóxers y sus jeans. Luego alce la mirada y él me sonreía.

-Lo siento-Dije yo apenada por mi escrutinio. El se echo a reír.

-Me encantas-Dijo en un susurro besando mis mejillas y mis parpados. Luego bajo sus manos hacia el borde del suéter y me miro pidiendo permiso. Yo asentí en respuesta y él lo saco arrojándolo al suelo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron aun más, yo recordé el sostén que llevaba y sonreí.

-Es lo que tramaba-Dije señalando el sostén.

-Causarme una combustión espontanea?-Pregunto con la voz ronca. Yo me eche a reír y el comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos bajando por el medio de mi pecho y dejando pequeños besos en mi abdomen recogiendo los rastros de agua. Yo me mordía el labio antes las sensaciones que el causaba con su toque. Lleve mis manos a su nuca y las baje suavemente por su espalda, jugué con el borde de sus bóxers con la punta de mis dedos. El suspiro golpeándome con su aliento en el rostro y acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar mirándome intensamente.

-Estas…Estas segura?-Pregunto con la voz ronca.

Yo le devolví la mirada y lo bese lentamente, sin prisa. Toque su rostro y me vi a mi misma a través de sus ojos. Me amaba, me deseaba.

-Yo quiero esto tanto como tu-Le dije suavemente mientras llevaba mis manos al botón de sus jeans. El me ayudo sacándoselo y lo arrojo al suelo. Luego llevo sus manos al borde de mi short y lo deslizo por mis piernas acariciándome al mismo tiempo con la yema de sus dedos. Me inspecciono lentamente y sus ojos se detuvieron en la prenda inferior. Se mordió el labio y me miro.

-Recuérdame que le agradezca a Alice-Dijo. Yo solté una risita y lo atraje hacia mí por el cuello. Nos deshicimos del resto de la ropa lentamente sin prisas. Probó cada porción de mi cuerpo con sus labios, yo lo acaricie y lo ame con todo mí ser. Dijo mil veces mi nombre entre suspiros mientras yo rozaba las nubes con mis dedos, no fui consciente de cuanto lo amaba hasta ese momento en que fuimos uno, en que entregue mi alma y mi cuerpo a ese hombre que correspondía mis sentimientos de igual manera o con mayor intensidad si era posible.

-Te amo Ness-Dijo en un susurro contra mi piel desnuda.

-Te amo Jacob-Respondí yo en un suspiro. El rodo sobre su espalda y yo me acomode sobre mi estomago. Jake nos cubrió con la cobija y beso mi hombro. Sonreí antes de quedarme dormida.

JACOB P.O.V.

Los rayos de sol me despertaron. Abrí los ojos perezosamente alzando la mano para impedir el paso de la luz cuando me encontré con una hermosa chica recostada en mi pecho. Sonreí recordando los momentos que vivimos ayer y sentí como algo se inflaba en mi pecho. Definitivamente Ness había llegado a mi corazón para quedarse ahí. Le quite el cabello del rostro y acaricie su mejilla suavemente para no despertarla. Pensaba en lo feliz que me había hecho estar de esa manera con Ness cuando escuche la puerta principal abrirse.

-Hola?-Pregunto la voz de Charlie. Mierda! Mierda, mierda mierda!-pensé zarandeando a Ness de los hombros.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto ella en un susurro. Yo señale a la puerta y gesticule "Charlie" ella abrió los ojos y se salió de la cama enrollándose la cobija rápidamente. Se escucharon los pasos subir por las escaleras.

Yo me quede observándola embobado, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes, parecía una diosa. Ella empezó a gesticular bruscamente señalándome el armario y recogiendo las prendas del piso. Yo resignado me puse los bóxers y los jeans rápidamente y me metí en el armario como pude, de ahí podía observar todo.

-Ness? Eres tú?-Pregunto Charlie a través de la puerta.

-Eh si Charlie! Estoy cambiándome!-Dijo ella hacia la puerta.

-Esta Jacob ahí contigo?-Dijo Charlie. Mierda! Se ha dado cuenta! Pero cómo?

-Qué? No Charlie, porque lo dices?-Pregunto Ness mientras se cambiaba.

-Pues porque su auto está estacionado afuera-Dijo él como si fuera obvio.

-Eh no Charlie, es que veras, hemos discutido y yo lo tome prestado para venirme-Dijo ella.

-Ah sí que discuten y lo primero que haces es tomar su auto?-Pregunto Charlie incrédulo. Ness iba a decir algo cuando Charlie comenzó a reírse-Bien hecho hija-Agrego.

Yo respire aliviado y Ness relajo su rostro. Miro hacia el armario e hizo un gesto para que no me moviera de ahí. Luego salió de la habitación. Yo rebusque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón mi teléfono y marque el número de Alice.

-Hola?-Hablo ella con voz cantarina.

-En serio Al? Gracias por avisarme-Le dije sarcásticamente. Ella se echo a reír.

-Te lo merecías por tarado-Dijo simplemente. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Podrías decirle a Jazz que venga por mi?-Le pregunte.

-Ya va en camino hermanito-Dijo ella.

-Gracias Al-Dije yo.

-No me agradezcas, Emm va con él-Dijo ella, se echo a reír y colgó. Yo hice una mueca. Ahora tenía que aguantarme que Emmett quisiera golpearme de nuevo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que onda gente! Disculpenme por la demora pero la pagina habia estado presentando problemas y no habia podido editar mis historias...

¡! No es el más hermoso capitulo de la vida! Claro que al principio fue muy duro escribir esa pelea entre ellos y que Jacob la hiriera por accidente! Pero bueno dicen por ahí que después de las peleas vienen las mejores reconciliaciones! Espero que les haya gustado ese paso en su relación y que lo haya plasmado de una manera bonita… Aunque yo lo ame! Pero claro no soy muy parcial, pues yo lo escribi! :P

Gracias mis niñas! Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos!


	10. De venganzas y victorias

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 10. De venganzas y victorias…

NESS P.O.V.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente. Charlie estaba sentado en el comedor leyendo un periódico. Alzo la vista sonriendo y luego borro su sonrisa.

-Que te ha pasado?-Pregunto señalando mi mejilla. Mierda, lo había olvidado-pensé. Era mejor decirle la verdad antes de que se enterara por Bella. Estaba segura de que ella le diría.

-Veras Charlie, cuando estaba discutiendo con Jake el..Bueno el..-El frunció el ceño.

-El que?-Dijo con voz contenida.

-Bueno el perdió el control de sus habilidades y la luz de su habitación se exploto. Me corto un vidrio-Dije yo rápidamente. Un brillo de enojo pasó por sus ojos.

-Espero que lo hayas puesto en su lugar-Dijo él. Yo asentí. Lo había dejado hablando solo si a eso se refería.

-Tu hermana lo sabe?-Pregunto. Yo asentí y el sonrió.

-Entonces no tengo que hacer nada-Dijo él pagado de sí mismo. Yo me quede pensando, Bella le habría hecho algo?

-Bueno. Ya vengo Charlie tengo que hacer algo-Dije mientras subía las escaleras.

JACOB P.O.V.

Alguien entro de nuevo a la habitación yo guarde silencio por si acaso. De repente se abrió el armario y un borrón de pelo castaño se lanzo a mis brazos. Prácticamente caímos dentro haciendo un gran estropicio. Yo medio sentado medio acostado sobre un montón de ropa y ella sobre mí con sus brazos enroscados en mi cuello.

-Ness? Estas bien cariño?-Grito Charlie desde las escaleras.

-Si Charlie! Solo me tropecé!-Grito ella sonriendo. Luego me miro y sus ojos brillaron.

-Me encanta despertar a tu lado-Dijo en voz baja. Yo sonreí y la bese suavemente.

-Emm y Jazz vienen por mi-Dije después de cortar el beso. Ella simplemente asintió y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cuello, mi pecho y mi abdomen. Es que acaso quería volverme loco?

-Me escuchaste?-Pregunte tratando de no soltar un gruñido.

-Aja-Dijo ella comenzando a repartir besos por mi pecho. Yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de su toque y pase mis brazos por su cintura colando mis dedos bajo su suéter y acariciando su piel. Ella suspiro y se acerco a mis labios para besarme cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Yo resople y ella rodo los ojos.

-Creo que nunca nos van a dejar de interrumpir-Dijo haciendo un puchero. Yo sonreí y le di un beso corto en los labios mientras ella se incorporaba.

-Estamos en un armario cielo-Dije yo poniéndome de pie. Ella se encogió de hombros como si no importara ese detalle. Yo sonreí y saque mi teléfono, era un mensaje.

"Saca tu trasero de ahí. Estamos a una cuadra. Emm" Yo rodé los ojos por la sutileza de mi hermano, busque por todos lados mi camiseta y Ness me la tendió yo la tome guiñándole un ojo y me la puse. Luego me coloque mi chamarra.

-Bella te ha hecho algo?-Pregunto ella de repente. Yo la mire extrañado.

-Oh sí. Aun me duele la frente-Dije yo-Como lo sabes?

Ella sonrió-Así es Bella-Dijo.

-Me lo merecía-Dije yo encogiéndome de hombros-Debo irme. Los chicos me esperan-Agregué en voz baja.

-Como vas a salir?-Pregunto ella.

-Por la ventana-Dije-No quiero que Charlie saque su arma-Agregué en tono burlón. Me asome y había un árbol que me serviría para amortiguar la caída.

Ella se echo a reír-Ten cuidado-Agregó. Le di un beso en los labios.

-Vendré por ti más tarde-Dije-Te amo-Agregue. Ella sonrió.

-También te amo-Dijo.

Me monte en el marco de la ventana y salte hacia la rama más cercana, me balancee un poco y caí haciendo un sonido amortiguado. Alce la vista y Ness me soplo un beso yo sonreí y me dirigí hacia el Jeep de Emmett que estaba a unas cuantas casas de distancia.

-Que pasa hermano?-Saludo Jazz

-Gracias por recogerme-Dije yo.

-Oh no lo hagas, de hecho veníamos a visitar a Ness-Dijo Emmett sonriendo burlonamente.

-Qué? Piensan llegar a donde Charlie?-Pregunte yo temiendo la respuesta.

-Claro! Quiero saber su opinión acerca de tu estupidez-Dijo Emmett sarcásticamente.

-Es que acaso no puedes entender que fue un accidente?-Pregunte yo cansinamente.

-Mmm veamos, si, se que lo fue, pero eso no quita que seas un estúpido por dejarte llevar por los celos-Dijo Emmett.

-Es cierto Jake, debes recordar que nuestras habilidades están muy ligadas a nuestras emociones, agradece que las cosas no fueron a mayores-Dijo Jazz seriamente.

Yo asentí-Tienen toda la razón. Fui un completo estúpido-Dije yo.

-Por otro lado debes ser muy bueno para hacer caras de arrepentimiento si amaneciste aquí-Dijo Emmett burlonamente. Yo sonreí dejándome llevar por los recuerdos de la noche pasada y Jasper me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando o te golpeare-Dijo en tono borde.

-Si hermano, mira que Rose esta de compras con Alice en Port Ángeles-Dijo Emmett removiéndose en el asiento. Yo rodé los ojos, mi hermano solo pensaba en dos cosas, comida y Rose que en su caso cumplían casi la misma función. Encendió el Jeep para recorrer la cuadra que faltaba y aparco detrás del auto de Charlie y nos bajamos. Yo no sabía que esperar, estaba entre asustado y relajado porque iba con mis hermanos, aunque no creo que ellos intervinieran si Charlie me fuera a dar mi merecido.

-Cobarde-Dijo Jasper antes de tocar la puerta. Emmett se carcajeo y yo arrugue el ceño. Vaya hermanos que me gastaba. Se oyeron unos pasos y luego Charlie abrió la puerta. Cuando nos vio alzo una ceja hacia mis hermanos y luego me miro acusadoramente.

-Muchachos. Buenos días-Dijo Charlie.

-Hola Charlie que hay?-Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Buenos días Charlie. Esperamos no incomodar-Dijo Jazz.

-Charlie. Como estas?-Dije yo.

-Pasen no se queden ahí-Dijo sonriendo. Yo me extrañe por su hospitalidad pero luego me encogí de hombros. Emmett entro y lo siguió Jasper, cuando yo iba a entrar la puerta se me vino encima y estuvo a punto de golpearme en la cara de no haber sido porque cree un campo magnético a tiempo. La puerta reboto contra la pared y yo mire a Charlie. El tenía una expresión inocente y me miraba como si nada.

-Debió ser la brisa chico. Entra no te quedes ahí plantado-Dijo con voz burlona. Jasper y Emmett se miraron entre si y soltaron unas risitas. Yo entre antes de recibir otro ataque de la puerta viviente y me situé al lado de los chicos.

-Donde esta Ness?-Pregunte yo haciéndome el desentendido.

-Está arriba. Siéntense mientras la llamo-Dijo señalando los muebles de la sala.

Emmett y Jasper se sentaron en el sillón y yo me dirigí a una silla. Me fui a sentar cuando escuche un chirrido y luego caí al piso. Mis hermanos comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente y Charlie sonreía.

-Que pasa Jake? Acaso no tienes puntería en el trasero?-Dijo claramente aguantando las ganas de reírse. Yo rodé los ojos y me puse de pie.

-Creo que voy a esperar de pie-Dije yo. El se encogió de hombros con suficiencia y subió las escaleras.

-Te duele el trasero hermano?-Pregunto Emm. Jasper volvió a reírse y yo resople cruzándome de brazos. Charlie podía darse por servido con sus intentos de venganza. Esa caída me había dolido. Ness bajo las escaleras y corrió en mi dirección. Yo la recibí con los brazos abiertos y enterré mi nariz en su cabello. Demonios, hacia apenas 10 minutos la había dejado y ya la extrañaba.

-Hola cariño-Dije suavemente.

-Te extrañe-Dijo ella. Su voz sonaba amortiguada porque hablo contra mi pecho y yo sonreí.

-Igual yo preciosa-Le dije. Alce la vista y Charlie hizo una mueca. Era justo que me disculpara adecuadamente para que cambiara su actitud.

-Charlie. Sé que debes estar odiándome por lo que le hice a Ness, pero fue un accidente. También estoy consciente de que eso no me justifica y que me comporte como un estúpido, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para que Ness no se sienta insegura a mi lado-Dije seriamente-Yo la amo. Con toda mi alma y no me voy a ir de su lado a menos que ella me lo pida-Agregue.

-Nunca-Dijo Ness contra mi pecho. Yo le acaricie el cabello y mire a Charlie.

-Ella es quien debe perdonarte y por lo que veo ya lo hizo. Estoy seguro de que Bells pateo tu trasero así que me doy por bien servido-Dijo naturalmente. Yo sonreí y asentí.

-Y sí que lo hizo-Dijo Emmett-Creo que la pared de la sala debe tener marcado el rostro de Jacob-Agrego soltando una carcajada. Charlie se echo a reír y palmeo el hombro de Emmett. Rodé los ojos. Envidiaba a Emmett en estos casos, podía meterse a cualquier en el bolsillo con sus bromas.

-Debo irme, están en su casa chicos-Dijo Charlie. Ness se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Volveré a donde los Cullen Charlie-Dijo. Este asintió y se dirigió a la puerta agitando la mano.

-No quemen la casa!-Grito antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Eso fue para ti Jake-Dijo Jazz sonriendo.

-Si si.. Muy bueno la pasaron riéndose a mi costa no?-Dije sarcásticamente. Yo me senté en la silla a lado de los chicos y Ness se sentó en mi regazo.

-De que hablas?-Pregunto.

-Oh es que Charlie tiene una manera genial de cobrar venganza-Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Que te ha hecho?-Pregunto Ness preocupada.

Jazz y Emm se echaron a reír y Ness entrecerró los ojos.

-Te ha dolido?-Pregunto.

-Sobreviviré amor-Le dije sonriendo. Ella me acaricio la mejilla. Me miraba de una manera tan sobrecogedora que solo podía recordar su presencia en la habitación. Le quite un mechón de cabello del rostro y lo coloque detrás de su oreja. Un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

-Dios. Es peor que estar alrededor de Edward y Bella-Dijo Jasper.

-Ja! y que me dices de Jane y Adam? Esos dos no se dan cuenta de nadie más-Dijo Emmett. Jasper asintió.

-Nos vamos?-Le pregunte a Ness. Ella asintió. Los chicos se pusieron de pie y nosotros los seguimos. Emm y Jazz se fueron en el jeep y yo conduje mi auto.

NESS P.O.V.

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen en unos minutos. La cuestión de la velocidad era problema de todos los Cullen porque Jasper y Emmett llegaron justo detrás de nosotros. Me baje del auto y Jake tomo mi mano. Cuando entramos a la casa los chicos estaban sentados en el comedor. Esme sonrió alegre.

-Buenos días-Dijimos Jacob y yo.

-Ness! Qué alegría tenerte de vuelta cariño-Dijo sonriendo.

-Mama solo se fue un día-Dijo Emmett.

-No me critiques jovencito-Le riño.

-Gracias Esme, espero que no les haya molestado que me haya ido de esa manera-Dije yo apenada.

-Oh tonterías. No debes disculparte. Quien debió haberse disculpado fue mi hijo. Ya lo hiciste Jacob?-Pregunto Esme severamente.

-Si mama-Dijo él.

-Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir hijo. Esa no es manera de comportarse con una dama-Dijo Carlisle serenamente.

-Claro que no papa-Dijo él.

-Y que no le diste su merecido?-Pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido. Yo me eche a reír.

-Según escuche tú lo hiciste por mi Bells-Dije yo. Ella se encogió de hombros y todos se echaron a reír.

-Eres un chismoso. Seguro fuiste a quejarte-Dijo Bella a Jacob.

-Claro que no! No sé cómo lo supo-Dijo él.

-Vamos Bells. Te conozco, no hace falta que nadie me lo diga-Dije yo. Ella hizo un mohín y siguió desayunando.

-Donde están Rosalie y Alice?-Pregunte.

-Oh ellas se fueron muy temprano para Port Ángeles. De compras-Dijo Esme.

-Ness?-Hablo Alec. Jacob se tenso a mi lado y yo le di un apretón en la mano.

-Si Alec?-Pregunte.

-Yo quería disculparme. De no haber sido por mi nada de esto habría sucedido-Dijo él.

-No te preocupes Alec. No fue nada-Dije yo. El asintió.

-Bien. Por ahora no van a ir a clases hasta que sea seguro para todos. Siéntense a desayunar niños. Su padre y yo vamos a salir. Compórtense-Dijo Esme.

Nosotros asentimos. Jacob y yo nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Jacob, te cogió la tormenta en casa de Ness eh?-Dijo Chase sonriendo. Yo me sonroje profundamente y concentre la vista en los cereales. Emmett, Jasper y Adam se echaron a reír.

-Si Chase-Dijo él entre dientes.

-Oh claro debió ser difícil venirte en tu auto con semejante lluvia-Dijo Emmett.

-Dejen de actuar como estúpidos-Dijo Edward.

-Oh vamos hermanito no me vengas a decir que tu tampoco aprovechaste la tormenta-Hablo Jasper.

Edward lo miro fulminante y Bella se sonrojo pero no bajo la vista.

-No juegues con lo que no sabes Jazz-Dijo sin mosquearse. Yo la mire extrañada, para esta hora Jasper ya estuviera comiendo polvo o algo así.

-Que es lo que no se?-Dijo Jasper retador.

-Ed amor.. Tengo ganas de recostarme un rato-Dijo Bella con un tono meloso mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Yo la mire sorprendida y luego comprendí su juego. Me acerque a Jake y empecé a susurrarle cosas al oído.

-Sabes? Ayer me di cuenta cuanto te amo… Fue la mejor noche de mi vida… He descubierto que la mejor sensación del mundo es sentir tus dedos acariciando mi piel-Le dije en voz baja. El trago en seco y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Oh vamos Bella! Como pueden hacerme esto cuando Alice no está aquí!-Dijo Jasper con el rostro enrojecido. Emmett comenzó a removerse en el asiento y mirar a todos lados. Jane se acerco al oído de Adam y comenzó a susurrarle cosas. Este imito la posición de Jake y apretó el puño en la mesa. Jasper estaba sintiendo lo que Bella y yo le hacíamos sentir a Edward y Jacob y lo transmitía a todos. Alec bufo.

-Son unos tarados. Eso les pasa por actuar como imbéciles. Ahora Bella, Ness podrían detenerse?-Dijo seriamente.

-Claro Alec. Disculpa-Dijo Bella enderezándose. Yo imite su posición. Luego todos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Vaya. Menos mal que mi habilidad me protege-Dijo Chase aliviado. Adam lo miro fulminante.

-Eres un idiota. Yo no pude sentir lo que trasmitía Jasper pero Jane sí. Y ella puede hacerme sentir lo que sea!-Le dijo.

-Es mi hermana estúpido-Dijo Alec irritado. Jane rodo los ojos.

-Deja de ser tan gruñón. No es nuestra culpa que no hayan asignado a Renata con nosotros-Dijo en tono borde.

Alec la miro fulminante y se puso de pie. Luego se fue al segundo piso y se escucho un portazo.

-Demonios. No puedo mantener la boca cerrada-Dijo Jane llevándose la mano a la frente.

-No es tu culpa amor. Sabes que es verdad lo que dijiste-Dijo Adam acariciándole el cabello.

-Renata es su novia?-Pregunto Bella.

-Sí. La conoció cuando nos encerraron en Volterra. Desde ahí fueron inseparables-Dijo Chase.

-Debe ser difícil-Dijo Jasper.

-Lo es. Aunque Alec ama mucho a Renata, pero Jane es su hermana y no la abandonaria, por eso decidió quedarse en lugar de volver-Dijo Adam.

-El sufre. No deja de pensar en ella y ver a Ness le complica las cosas-Dijo Jane.

-Yo.. lo siento. No sé qué puedo hacer-Dije yo.

-No seas tonta Ness. Tú no tienes que hacer nada. El debe aprender a lidiar con el parecido entre ustedes si quiere quedarse. De otra forma puede irse cuando quiera, yo no lo detendré-Dijo Jane con voz triste.

-Que hay de ti? Tú no tienes novia?-Pregunto Bella a Chase.

-Nah! Prefiero quedarme solo a sufrir por amor. Es completamente innecesario-Dijo el tranquilamente.

-No te engañes. Sientes otra cosa diferente a lo que dices-Dijo Jasper. Edward asintió de acuerdo.

-No me engaño. Simplemente no quiero pasar por ninguna de estas situaciones-Dijo señalándonos.

-Es cierto que el amor viene con sufrimiento, pero eso sucede cuando amas de verdad. Estar junto a la persona que amas es tu complemento, nunca lo sabes hasta que lo sientes-Dijo Jasper. Chase se encogió de hombros.

-No lo he sentido entonces. Espero no hacerlo-Dijo él.

-Eres un Neanderthal por eso no te has enamorado-Dijo Jane sonriendo-Voy a hablar con Alec-Agrego poniéndose de pie. Beso a Adam en la mejilla y subió las escaleras.

-Quieren ir a entrenar?-Pregunto Emmett.

-Me apunto-Dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-Yo igual-Dijo Chase.

-En ese caso yo lo intentare-Dijo Bella mirándolo. Yo sonreí, esto me sonaba a venganza. Sabía muy bien que Bella no había olvidado la invasión mental de Chase y por su cara lo podía confirmar.

-Genial. Entre más mejor-Dijo Chase totalmente perdido de las intenciones de mi hermana.

-Yo prefiero observar-Dijo Jasper sonriendo. Al parecer había sentido las emociones de Bella y quería ser espectador.

-Yo quiero intentarlo-Dije. Jacob me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Estás segura? Puede ser peligroso-Dijo. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Creo que puedo defenderme sola-Dije.

-Oh claro que puede-Agrego Bella. Yo le sonreí.

-En ese caso yo observare-Dijo Edward.

-Acaso puedes hacer otra cosa?-Dijo Emmett burlón.

-A parte de saber que movimientos vas a hacer y usarlos en tu contra?-Pregunto Edward sonriendo. Emmett le enseño su dedo medio y Edward rodo los ojos.

-Muy maduro Emm-Le dijo.

-Que hay de ti Adam?-Pregunte.

-Yo observare. Si veo que esta interesante me uno-Dijo Adam.

Nos encaminamos al establo y entramos. Edward y Jasper se sentaron.

-Quien ira primero?-Pregunto Jasper.

-Yo lo hare-Dijo Emmett moviendo sus brazos exageradamente.

-Como no-Dijo Edward. Emmett repitió la acción del dedo y soltó una carcajada.

-Quien se atreve?-Pregunto moviendo las cejas.

-Yo lo hare-Dije yo. Simplemente tenía que evitar sus ataques y hacerlo atacarse así mismo. Fácil.

-Ness.. No creo que debas..-Empezo a decir Jake.

-Jake. No te preocupes-Le dije sonriendo.

-Creo que deberías escucharlo Ness-Dijo Emmett flexionando los músculos.

Yo me encamine a un extremo del establo y el resto de los chicos se sentaron.

-No te preocupes Ness, voy a ser delicado-Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Oh no lo hagas. Acaso no recuerdas quien iba a patearte el trasero en la visión de Alice?-Dije yo sonriendo. El se encogió de hombros y abrió sus brazos.

"Bien. Primero una onda de frente para hacerla caer"-pensó. Yo sonreí y corrí hacia un lado. La onda golpeo la pared haciendo temblar el establo. El frunció el ceño.

"Demonios. Bien ahora por la derecha"-pensó. Espere un momento y me moví hacia la izquierda.

-Eso es Ness!-Grito Bella.

Yo sonreí. Hora de atacar. Arriba de Emmett había un saco de arena. Bingo.

"Creare una onda hacia arriba"-pensé mirándolo. El parpadeo un momento y alzo sus brazos creando una onda. La onda reventó la cuerda que sostenía el saco y le cayó a Emmett encima haciéndolo caer. Yo me acerque y Emmett se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Que ha pasado?-Pregunto.

-Oh nada Em..solo recibiste una cucharada de tu propia medicina-Dije yo.

-Ness ha ganado-Dijo Edward.

-Si! Bien hecho Ness-Dijo Bella.

Jacob sonreía orgulloso y Chase me miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Yo me encogí de hombros, tal vez necesitaba ver mi habilidad de primera mano para sorprenderse. Jasper alzo sus pulgares.

Emmett estaba refunfuñando sobre mujeres malvadas y engañosas mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

-Bien hecho Ness-Dijo Adam.

-Gracias-Dije yo alegre mientras me sentaba al lado de mi novio. El me paso su brazo por mi hombro y se acerco a mi oído.

-Nunca volveré a subestimarte-Dijo. Yo le sonreí y me recosté en su pecho.

-Bien. Chase quieres intentarlo?-Pregunto Bella.

El la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Es en serio? Quieres intentarlo conmigo?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-Porque no? Tal vez cuente con suerte como Ness-Dijo ella poniendo cara de inocente. No se suponía que Chase era un rastreador? El tenía que saber la magnitud de la habilidad de mi hermana, sin embargo al igual que Emmett era un machista. Hombres..pensé. Edward me miro y sonrió. El pensaba exactamente lo mismo, al parecer era el único que obviaba el hecho del sexo.

-Bien. Edward estás de acuerdo?-Pregunto Chase.

-Es Bella con quien vas a enfrentarte no conmigo-Dijo el simplemente.

Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió a un extremo del establo tranquilamente. Chase se encogió de hombros y se encamino al otro extremo. Me acomode en el asiento a la expectativa, aunque presentía como iba a acabar esto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que hay gente! Que les pareció este capi? Muy chistosos esos chicos ah? Y que les pareció la venganza de Charlie? XD graciosísimo! Coméntenme que piensan!

De paso les agradezco a Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos! No se despeguen!


	11. Cruzando la frontera

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 11. Cruzando la frontera.

Bella no cambio en nada su postura mientras que Chase alzo una mano y la miro profundamente. Bella hizo una mueca, seguramente por el intento de Chase de copiarle su habilidad pero era imposible que lo consiguiera. Chase frunció el ceño y Bella rechino los dientes ante su nuevo intento. Abrió los brazos y Chase salió despedido hacia atrás. El se puso de pie rápidamente y miro a Emmett quien soltó un gruñido y se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Si estaba en lo correcto Chase acababa de copiar la habilidad de Emmett. Edward asintió con el ceño fruncido ante mi pensamiento. Bella volvió a repetir el movimiento pero Chase abrió los brazos, en el centro del establo se escucho un sonido estruendoso ocasionado por el choque de las ondas de sonido y el campo de energía de Bella. Chase junto sus brazos en una palmada y Bella llevo sus brazos al frente como empujando una pared invisible y la onda expansiva que una vez Emmett había utilizado contra ella volvió a fallar. Chase comenzó a mover sus brazos rápidamente enviando una onda seguida de otra y Bella aun seguía en su sitio sin cambiar de postura, nada de lo que Chase hiciera conseguiría llegar a Bella si ella tenía su escudo físico intacto. Mi hermana al parecer irritada bufo e hizo un movimiento de látigo con su brazo derecho. Chase salió despedido hacia atrás y se golpeo la espalda con la pared del establo.

-Bella ha ganado-Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Si! Bien hecho Bells-Dijo Emmett alzando su puño en el aire. Adam me miraba a mí y luego miraba a Bella para luego volver a mirarme.

"Si que son poderosas"-pensaba.

Bella se acerco a Chase y le tendió la mano. Este la tomo y se puso de pie. Extrañamente sonreía.

-Eso ha sido genial! Demonios sí que eres buena!-Dijo emocionado.

-Gracias-Dijo Bella sonriendo. Se encaminaron hacia nosotros y Edward le sonrió a Bella.

-Has estado genial amor-Dijo.

-Gracias cariño-Dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

-Por otra parte, nada genial haberme hecho eso Chase-Dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

-Oh lo siento amigo. Ya sabes Bella es algo rara y no pude copiar su habilidad-Dijo Chase.

-Oye!-Dijo Bella aun sonriendo.

La puerta del establo se abrió y entraron Jane y Alec.

-Hola chicos. De lo que se han perdido-Dijo Chase sonriendo.

-Venimos a ver porque tanto escándalo-Dijo Jane. Ella y Alec se sentaron a lado de Jasper.

-Que dices Jake lo intentamos?-Pregunto Adam sonriendo.

-Claro amigo-Dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos cariño tu puedes!-Dije yo. El se volteo y me guiño el ojo.

Adam se subió las mangas de su suéter y Jacob se quito la chamarra. Yo rodé los ojos ante esto y mire a Jane quien repitió mi gesto. Compartimos una sonrisa cómplice y volvimos a observar.

Jacob extendió sus brazos y de sus manos comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas cargas eléctricas. Adam sonrió e imito su gesto. Jacob sonrió emocionado y empujo sus brazos en dirección de Adam, el cual esquivo las cargas y ataco a Jacob quien creó un campo magnético y absorbió las cargas eléctricas. Luego junto sus brazos y envió el campo magnético hacia Adam quien imito su posición y creó un campo magnético justo antes de que el de Jacob lo tocara, Adam se desplazo unos centímetros hacia atrás por la fuerza de Jake. Luego hizo un movimiento de látigo con su mano derecha y Jake doblo su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque con su antebrazo, como si estuviera desviando un balón de futbol. Era realmente entretenido ver como usaba su habilidad. Luego junto sus brazos y creó una esfera de corriente eléctrica, si no supiera que era bastante peligrosa la hubiera considerado hermosa, miles de rayos pequeños rondaban la esfera y Jacob la impulso hacia Adam quien la esquivo por poco y creo uno de igual manera enviándoselo. Jacob lo atrapo juntando sus manos y lo convirtió en un campo magnético con miles de rayos de luz, era realmente impresionante. Luego abrió sus brazos con fuerza y el campo salió despedido hacia Adam quien junto sus brazos e imito el campo magnético de Jake. Estos chocaron en el centro del establo y salieron chispas en todas las direcciones.

-Bien. Esto seguirá igual así que deténgase antes de que nos rosticen el culo por accidente-Dijo Emmett. Jasper, Chase, Edward y Alec se echaron a reír. Por otra parte Bella, Jane y yo rodamos los ojos.

-Idiotas-Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Jacob y Adam se estrecharon la mano.

-Eso ha estado genial-Dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-Por poco amigo. Es muy difícil manejar una habilidad como la tuya-Dijo Adam palmeándole el hombro.

-Jugando sin nosotras eh-Dijo Alice desde la puerta del establo. Rosalie estaba a su lado y nos miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Hola Al-Dijo Jasper sonriendo tiernamente. Alice se acerco y le dio un beso corto en los labios. Rose por otro lado fue hacia donde Emmett y se sentó en su regazo besándolo profundamente. Edward carraspeo y Rose le enseño el dedo medio.

-Tal para cual-Dijo él negando con la cabeza.

-Quien quiere intentarlo conmigo?-Dijo Jane.

-Me uno!-Dijo Rose.

-Oh esto va a ser bueno-Dijo Chase.

Ellas se encaminaron a los extremos del establo. Yo compartía la opinión de Chase, Rosalie tenía una gran variedad de habilidades gracias a que nos tocaba a todos casi siempre. Ella podía mantener habilidades ajenas durante casi dos días. Eso era lo que había dicho la última vez. Por otro lado Jane y su capacidad de tortura mental, algo impredecible y debía doler. Rosalie se saco su chaqueta de cuero y Emmett silbo. Yo rodé los ojos y creo que no fui la única, pero a Rose pareció gustarle porque le guiño un ojo a su novio.

-La habilidad de Jane es algo puntual. Solo puede atacar a una persona pero es realmente doloroso-Dijo Adam a nuestro lado.

-Como lo sabes?-Pregunte.

-La curiosidad mato al gato-Dijo el sonriendo. Chase y Alec se carcajearon seguramente recordando lo que había sucedido cuando Adam quiso saber que se sentía. Rosalie uso una onda de sonido para enviar a Jane contra la pared. Ella se puso de pie y la miro. Rose cayo arrodillada y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Emmett se iba a poner de pie pero Edward lo tomo por el hombro.

-Espera hermano-Dijo simplemente. Emmett frunció el ceño pero no hizo nada. Rosalie movió el brazo como dando un golpe en el aire y Jane grito por la descarga que Rose le había enviado. Rose se puso de pie y junto sus brazos con la mandíbula tensa impulsando a Jane hacia atrás. Jane no dejaba de mirarla pero ella aguantaba el dolor y atacaba. Otros tres ataques más por parte de Rose y Jane volvía a ponerse de pie.

-Es suficiente-Dijeron Adam y Emmett al mismo tiempo. Este último se puso de pie y ayudo a Rose a incorporarse ya que había caído de nuevo por el ataque de Jane la cual se encamino hacia su novio con la ropa algo sucia.

-Es increíble. Nadie había resistido mi ataque de esa manera-Dijo impresionada.

-Rose es algo terca-Dijo Edward.

-Eso ha sido realmente bueno Jane-Dijo Rose. Emmett resoplo.

-Desde acá no lo parecía. Creo que ha sido suficiente de práctica por hoy-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Aguafiestas-Dijo Rosalie. Este sonrió y la cargo en su espalda.

-Vamos adentro-Dijo Jake. Yo asentí y entramos tomados de la mano. Los demás se dispersaron por toda la casa. Adam y Jane se sentaron en la sala, Rose y Emmett subieron a su habitación, Bella y Edward también, Jasper y Alice se fueron al estudio a hacer compras por internet, Alec y Chase se pusieron a jugar videojuegos. Jake y yo optamos por sentarnos en la sala al igual que Adam y Jane.

-Estas bien Jane?-Le pregunte. Ella asintió.

-Sí. Es solo que es extraño enfrentar a alguien con tantas habilidades juntas. Nunca sabes que puedes recibir-Dijo ella recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Yo asentí.

-Quieren hacer algo?-Pregunto Jake. Yo lo mire.

-Como qué?-Pregunto Adam.

-No sé. Ir a la playa tal vez? O ir al cine?-Pregunto.

-Yo me apunto-Dije yo.

-Tú no tienes opción cariño-Dijo mi novio sonriendo.

- El cine suena bien. Que dices cariño?-Pregunto Adam a Jane.

-Vale. Déjame cambiarme-Dijo Jane poniéndose de pie.

-Yo también-Dije yo. Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Bueno yo me dirigí a la de Jacob. Ya Bells y yo no podíamos contar con habitaciones por la llegada de los chicos. Obviamente yo no iba a enojarme por esto, y sospechaba que mi hermana tampoco. Me cambie la camiseta por una limpia blanca, me puse unas botas de cuero negras con tacón alto. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y me coloque un poco de maquillaje. Cuando salí me encontré a Jane en el pasillo y bajamos juntas.

-Listas?-Pregunto Jake tomando sus llaves. Yo asentí y tome su mano. Jane se acerco a Adam y este paso un brazo por su cintura.

"Edward?"-pregunte en mi mente.

"Hmm?"-Respondió. No quise pensar en que estaría haciendo para responder de esa manera así que fui al grano.

"Jake y yo saldremos con Adam y Jane"-pensé.

"Hmm"-Respondió.

"Bien, nos vemos?"-pensé insegura de que estuviera prestándome atención.

"Tengan cuidado"-dijo. Por lo menos un pensamiento coherente.

-Ya le avise a Edward que saldremos-Dije yo. Jacob asintió, luego nos dirigimos afuera de la casa para abordar el auto. .Jacob se subió al asiento de conductor de su auto y yo en el de copiloto, los chicos se montaron atrás.

-Vamos a Port Ángeles?-Pregunté.

-Sí. El teatro de Forks cerró hace un par de años-Dijo Jake.

-Asombroso-Dijo Adam echándose a reír.

En el camino hablamos de lo que los chicos hacían antes de venir a Forks.

-Realmente no mucho. Solo recuerdo los laboratorios y los salones para entrenar-Dijo Jane.

-Debió ser difícil-Dije yo.

-Lo fue. Realmente estábamos emocionados por salir de allí, claro que no por muy buenas razones pero no teníamos opción-Dijo Adam.

-Que hay de sus padres?-Pregunto Jacob.

-Chase y yo somos huérfanos. Estábamos en un orfanato, cuando el cumplió los 18 se hizo cargo de mi y nos fuimos de ahí. Luego los Volturi nos encontraron-Dijo él-Estuvimos con ellos cerca de un año.

-Alec y yo vivíamos en Michigan. Mi padre murió cuando nosotros éramos pequeños así que no lo recuerdo mucho. Mi madre debe seguir allí, no lo sé. Un día fuimos a la escuela y cuando regresábamos nos abordaron. Luego desperté en una sala de cirugía totalmente asustada, todo aquel que miraba caía al suelo gritando de dolor-Dijo Jane en voz baja. Adam le beso la sien y yo estire mi brazo para darle un apretón de mano. Ella sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento-Dije yo.

-No lo hagas, después de todo ustedes deben pasar por lo mismo cada vez que tienen que huir-Dijo ella. Yo asentí.

-Merecemos un poco de diversión no es así?-Dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-Que planeas amigo?-Pregunto Adam.

-Un ligero cambio de planes-Dijo. Acelero el auto. Media hora después pude ver la señal de la frontera con Canadá.

-Canadá? Es en serio?-Pregunte.

-Oh vamos. Que puede pasar?-Pregunto él.

-Si! Canadá!-Grito Adam sonriendo.

Yo rodé los ojos. Hombres.

-Estás seguro?-Pregunto Jane.

-Sí. Tengo un par de amigos allá con los que podemos divertirnos sin tener que escondernos-Dijo Jacob.

-Quieres decir amigos con habilidades?-Pregunte.

-Relájate amor. No va a pasar nada-Dijo Jacob. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y el rodo los ojos. Lo saco de su bolsillo y me lo tendió.

-Podrías leerlo? Es un mensaje y puedo apostar que es de Alice-Dijo él.

"Los cubriré. No toques ese tema. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte. Al"-Leí en voz alta.

-Lo ves? Si fuera a pasar algo malo Alice no nos cubriría-Dijo Jacob.

-Que es eso de no toques ese tema?-Pregunte yo.

-No es nada-Dijo él. Me encogí de hombros.

Mostramos nuestros documentos en la frontera. Gracias a Dios todos teníamos las identificaciones en regla de otra forma nos hubiéramos metido en problemas. Quince minutos después llegamos a una casa enorme. Nos bajamos y Jacob toco la puerta.

"Demonios. No puedo bañarme tranquilo"-pensó un voz hosca.

-Jane creo que deberíamos darnos la vuelta-Dije. Ella me miro extrañada pero luego nos volteamos. Sentimos como abrieron la puerta.

-Jake? Que gusto verte hermano!-Dijo el chico abrazándolo.

-Seth que pasa amigo?-Respondió Jake.

-Quien viene contigo eh?-Pregunto Seth.

-Te das cuenta de que estas en toalla?-Pregunto Jake con tono burlón.

-Mierda lo siento! Lo había olvidado-Dijo él-Pasen mientras me cambio.

Jane y yo nos volteamos y de todas maneras alcanzamos a ver la espalda desnuda del chico. Este entro por una puerta y nosotros nos quedamos de pie en el vestíbulo. Adam cerró la puerta detrás de el. Una chica trigueña bajo las escaleras. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta negra escotada. Era muy hermosa.

-Jacob?-Pregunto sorprendida

-Lee-lee!-Dijo mi novio sonriendo. Ella se echo a reír y abrazo a mi novio.

-Que haces aquí? Estas enorme!-Dijo la chica.

-Chicos ella es Leah Clearwater-Dijo Jacob. Ella hizo un saludo con la mano y nosotros asentimos.

-Que te trae por aquí Jake?-Pregunto ella haciéndonos pasar a la sala.

-Oh estábamos algo aburridos y decidimos venir a divertirnos-Dijo mi novio. Yo me senté a su lado y tome su mano. Leah siguió mi movimiento y arco una ceja.

-Vaya veo que algo ha cambiado desde la última vez que hablamos-Dijo ella.

El sonrió-Si. Ella es Ness, mi novia-Dijo él.

-Novia?-Pregunto ella.

"Le contaste tu secreto?"-pensó ella incrédula.

-No es necesario. Yo también tengo uno-Dije yo contestando su pensamiento. Ella me miro sorprendida y luego asintió.

-Así que todos ustedes tienen habilidades?-Pregunto.

-Así es-Dije yo.

-Vaya. Forks se ha vuelto un imán para personas como nosotros-Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Más de lo que crees-Dijo Adam.

-Y tu eres?-Pregunto ella.

-Adam Connor, ella es mi novia Jane Danvers-Dijo él. Jane sonrió levemente y Leah asintió.

El chico semidesnudo, Seth, salió de la habitación usando unos jeans y una camiseta blanca cuello en V. Tenía un color de piel parecida a la de mi novio y también era fornido.

-Siento lo de antes. Es que cuando Leah se encierra en su habitación no hay nada que la saque de allí-Dijo él-Soy Seth Clearwater.

-Hola-Dijimos nosotros.

-Que los trae hasta Canadá?-Dijo él sonriendo.

-Estábamos aburridos?-Dije más en forma de pregunta. El se echo a reír.

-Wow. Estasis molecular? En serio?-Dijo Adam impresionado

-Que es eso?-Pregunto Jane.

-Seth toma las moléculas en el aire y las transforma en un cumulo de aire solido-Respondió Adam.

-Estoy mejorando en ello-Dijo Seth con suficiencia. Adam se echo a reír y luego miro Leah.

-Creo que Alec tiene competencia-Dijo.

-De que hablas?-Pregunto Jane.

-Ella puede desactivar los sentidos. Pero su habilidad actúa como la tuya, solo a una persona-Dijo él.

-Quien es Alec?-Pregunto Leah.

-Mi hermano. El tiene tu habilidad, pero se comporta diferente, actúa en masa-Dijo Jane.

-Serviría para el montón de trogloditas de tus amigos Seth-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Oh y de tu novio también?-Pregunto el sarcásticamente.

-Tal vez-Dijo ella con naturalidad.

-Es cierto! Qué hay de los chicos? Paul, Quil y Embry?-Pregunto Jacob.

-Vienen en un rato-Dijo Leah.

-Genial. Así podemos divertirnos un rato-Pregunto Jacob.

-Hecho!-Dijo Seth.

-Como se conocieron ustedes?-Pregunte yo.

-A través de Carlisle. Harry mi padre era su amigo, trabajaban juntos investigando todo acerca de nuestros genes. Cuando papa murió Carlisle nos pidió que nos mudáramos más cerca para estar pendiente de nosotros-Dijo Seth.

-Así que viven solos?-Pregunto Jane.

-Así es-Dijo Leah endureciendo el rostro.

-Que le sucedió a tu padre?-Pregunto Adam.

-Es mejor no hablar de eso-Dijo Jacob algo nervioso.

-No es nada. Los volturi lo mataron-Dijo Seth.

Adam y Jane se miraron entre ellos.

-Lo siento-Dijo Adam.

-No te preocupes. Ni que fueras uno de ellos-Dijo Seth sonriendo. Adam y Jane permanecieron serios y Leah frunció el ceño.

-Que les pasa?-Pregunto seria.

-Buenos.. Nosotros somos sombras-Dijo Adam. Leah se puso de pie y Seth miro a Jacob sorprendido. Adam y Jane imitaron a Leah y Adam cubrió a Jane con su cuerpo.

-Que haces con ellos?-Pregunto Seth.

-Leah cálmate. Todo tiene una explicación-Dijo Jacob en tono de advertencia.

-Porque los trajiste?-Pregunto ella.

-Ellos están viviendo con nosotros. Carlisle los llevo a la casa-Dijo Jacob.

-Porque?-Pregunto.

-Ellos no quieren estar con los Volturi. Recuerda lo que les hacen a las sombras!-Dijo Jacob tratando de tranquilizarla.

-También recuerdo que una sombra mato a mi papa!-Dijo ella enojada.

-Nosotros no vamos a hacerles daño-Dijo Adam seriamente.

-Porque deberíamos confiar en ustedes?-Dijo Seth.

-Seth, ellos están conmigo. Acaso no confías en mi?-Pregunto Jake.

-Escucha Leah. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de ser lo que somos. Siento mucho lo que le paso a tu padre, pero no debes juzgarnos antes de saber cómo son las cosas en realidad-Dijo Jane duramente. Leah no dijo nada y miro a su hermano.

-Adam, Jane, discúlpennos por haber reaccionado de esa manera. Es solo que ese tema es algo sensible para nosotros-Dijo Seth. Leah asintió. Ahora sabia a que tema se refería Alice en el mensaje.

-No pasa nada-Dijo Adam. Jane sonrió levemente. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Seth se dirigió al vestíbulo para abrir y luego se escucho un gran barullo. Tres chicos trigueños y corpulentos entraron en la sala seguidos de Seth.

-Jake? Hermano qué bueno que estas aquí!-Dijo uno de ellos.

-Embry Call. Que pasa hermano?-Dijo Jake poniéndose de pie, estrecho su mano y se acerco, chocaron sus hombros y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Eso debía doler.

-Vaya chico estas enorme-Dijo otro.

-Paul. Tú también has cambiado mucho-Dijo mi novio repitiendo la acción.

-Qué? Para mí no hay saludo?-Pregunto el tercero.

-Quil! Amigo!-Dijo Jake saludándolo.

-Sabes porque se saludan así?-Pregunto Jane en un susurro. Yo me eche a reír y me encogí de hombros. Los chicos nos miraron de repente.

-Vaya! Quienes son estas chicas tan hermosas?-Dijo el que se llamaba Embry.

Adam se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Jane. Ella sonrió y se pego a él.

-La rubia está tomada amigo-Dijo Quil. Paul y Seth se echaron a reír.

-Que hay de ti cariño?-Dijo Embry moviendo las cejas en mi dirección. Yo arque una ceja y sonreí burlonamente.

-Ella también está tomada idiota-Dijo Leah acercándose a Paul.

-Así y por quien?-Pregunto Embry sarcásticamente.

Yo mire a Jacob y él se llevo un dedo a los labios.

"Espera un momento"-pensó. Yo asentí imperceptiblemente.

-Wow-Dijo Quil de repente.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto Embry.

-No pasa nada-Dijo Quil poniendo cara de inocente. Ese chico era algo extraño.

-Bueno en ese caso. Que dices preciosa?-Pregunto Embry acercándose. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jacob movía su mano y Embry salto en su sitio sobándose el brazo.

-Demonios! Qué te pasa Jake?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues que ella está conmigo tarado-Dijo Jake sonriendo. Yo me acerque y el paso su brazo por mi cintura.

-No podías decírmelo cordialmente? Enviar descargas a la gente no es nada amable-Dijo él.

-Eso te pasa por actuar como un energúmeno-Dijo Leah. Paul se echo a reír y rodeo a Leah con sus brazos por la cintura. Así que él era su novio.

-Chicos ellos son Ness Swan mi novia, Adam Connor, y su novia Jane Danvers-Dijo Jake señalándonos.

-Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Paul Vince-Dijo Paul señalándolos.

-El amor esta en el aireeee-Canturreo Quil. Yo lo mire extrañada.

-Quil puede sentir los vínculos entre las personas, saber cómo están las relaciones entre ellos. Si se aman, si se odian..-Dijo Jacob. Ahora comprendía cómo había descubierto nuestra relación.

-Puedes romper esos vínculos?-Pregunto Jane curiosa.

-Así es. Como lo sabes?-Pregunto Quil.

-Conozco a alguien que tiene tu habilidad. Charlotte-Dijo ella. Quil asintió.

-Puedo conocerla?-Pregunto. Leah rodo los ojos.

-Eres un idiota. Acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa?-Dijo.

-Oh no te preocupes Leah, de todas formas no puedes Quil. Ella es de la guardia de los Volturi. Y no es una sombra. Esta allí porque quiere-Dijo ella. Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-Sí. Ellos son sombras, pero no porque quisieron. Saltemos esa parte si?-Dijo Seth rodando los ojos.

-Bien. Que dicen? Salimos a tomar algo de aire?-Dijo Paul.

Nosotros asentimos. Yo estaba pensando en que si esa era su manera de divertirse iba estar realmente aburrida. La parte de atrás de la casa estaba rodeada de un bosque. No había nada en un par de kilómetros a la redonda.

Buenas! Que tal este capi? Que les parecieron los enfrentamientos entre los chicos? Y que hay de los Clearwater y sus amigos? Dejenme reviews con su opinión!

Eh! Y gracias a Arizgcv, -Tsukino, Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos! No se despeguen!


	12. Castigados

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 12. Castigados.

Leah se sentó en un tronco y nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos. Jake y Adam se quedaron de pie.

-Que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Adam curioso.

-Observa y aprende amigo-Dijo Jake sonriendo. Paul se situó en la mitad del campo y alzo sus brazos. Del suelo surgieron unos grandes postes de arena en los extremos. Era realmente impresionante. Nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera controlar un elemento natural.

-Demonios-Dijo Jane a mi lado igual de sorprendida. Embry saco un balón de fútbol americano de la casa.

-Fútbol?-Pregunte yo incrédula.

-No es solo fútbol cariño-Dijo Jake quitándose su chamarra.

Se situaron en el centro del campo. Paul y Jacob se situaron de un lado y Embry y Quil del otro. El balón se lanzo al aire y Paul salto hacia el pero Embry se interpuso en su camino y Paul salió despedido hacia atrás, Embry podía repeler cualquier ataque físico. Quil aprovecho y tomo el balón comenzando a correr pero del suelo salió un montículo de tierra y Quil tropezó soltando el balón. Jacob lo tomo y se dirigió al poste lanzándolo.

-Anotación!-Dijo Paul sonriendo y chocando la mano de Jake. Yo aplaudí sonriendo.

-Bien hecho cariño!-Dije. Jane se echo a reír a mi lado.

-Que dices Adam? Vienes?-Pregunto Seth. Este asintió. Adam entro en el equipo de Jake y Paul y Seth en el de Quil y Embry. Se ubicaron de nuevo en el centro. Lanzaron el balón al aire y Jacob lo tomo. Quil lo miro y Jacob le paso el balón con los ojos desenfocados. Había usado su habilidad para cortar los vínculos con su equipo. Jacob sacudió la cabeza y envió un campo magnético hacia Quil, quien cayó soltando el balón. Paul lo tomo y comenzó a correr pero Embry lo tacleo usando su habilidad por lo que Paul soltó el balón. Seth cogió el balón y lo lanzo hacia el poste.

-Si! Anotación!-Grito.

-Son una bola de tramposos-Dijo Jane. Yo asentí totalmente de acuerdo. Era bastante entretenido pero no hacían más que usar sus habilidades para ganar.

-Claro que no. Si todos las usamos no hay trampa-Dijo Quil.

-Bien. Nosotros queremos jugar-Dije yo. Ellos se miraron entre si y se echaron a reír.

-Oh no se rían chicos-Dijo Jacob.

-Es en serio?-Pregunto Embry incrédulo.

-Porque no?-Dijo Jane.

-Vamos! Son mujeres!-Dijo Paul. Leah quien había permanecido callada lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Ya oyeron idiotas. Escojan a tres de ustedes para que jueguen contra nosotras-Dijo sacándose su suéter. Debajo tenía una camisilla blanca. Yo me saque mis botas y mi chamarra y Jane hizo lo mismo.

Jacob y Adam se miraron entre si y sentaron de inmediato. Paul los miro con una ceja alzada.

-Ya vemos quienes mandan eh!-Dijo burlón y los demás se echaron a reír.

-Oh. No se trata de eso créeme-Dijo Adam seriamente.

-Más vale que no las subestimen-Dijo Jacob. Ellos se miraron y volvieron a reír.

-Bien. Yo me sentare. Quiero ver esto-Dijo Quil.

Nosotras nos dirigimos al campo. Paul, Embry y Seth estaban totalmente relajados. Cuando lanzaron el balón al aire Jane miro a Paul y este comenzó a tomarse la cabeza, Leah le quito la visión a Seth y yo mire a Embry. "No tomare el balón"-pensé. El se quedo estático y yo lo agarre. Seth comenzó a correr dando manotazos al aire pero Leah lo miraba riéndose. Comencé a correr y Embry me siguió pero yo lance el balón a los postes.

-Anotación!-Grite dando saltos. Jake comenzó a silbar.

-Si! Esa es mi chica!-Grito riéndose.

-Demonios!-Dijo Paul incorporándose. Claramente no lo podía creer. Leah y Jane vinieron hacia mí y chocamos las palmas.

-Ahora que piensan eh?-Dijo Leah carcajeándose.

-Vamos a la de tres! Solo fue suerte!-Dijo Embry. Yo rodé los ojos. Porque los hombres tenían que pensar de esa manera? Machistas.. Jane resoplo totalmente de acuerdo. Bien si eso quería. Eso íbamos a darles… Volvimos al centro del campo. Esta vez yo mire a Paul "Tacleare a todo el que se acerque a Jane". Leah le quito la audición a su novio y apenas se lanzo el balón Jane lo tomo, Embry intento quitárselo pero Paul creó un montículo de tierra y este se tropezó cayendo al suelo. Jane siguió corriendo y Seth se acerco por la izquierda pero Paul creó una columna de tierra y Seth no pudo pasar. Luego escuche el grito de Jane.

-Si! Anotación!-Gritó aplaudiendo.

-Eso es amor!-Gritó Adam.

Nosotras sonreímos y volvimos al centro.

-Quieren seguir con esto?-Pregunto Leah.

-Claro. No canten victoria-Dijo Seth.

-Bien, prepárense idiotas-Dijo Leah. Yo me eche a reír, ella tenía una personalidad muy peculiar.

Cuando lanzaron el balón Seth lo tomo y yo salí corriendo detrás de él. Leah le quito la vista y la audición a Embry y Jane volvió a atacar a Paul, yo me concentré en los pensamientos de Seth "Voy a entregarle el balón a Ness" el se detuvo y me lo entrego. Yo me eche a reír y comencé a correr antes de que despertara de la orden. Paul tacleó a Jane y esta cayó de espaldas rompiendo su concentración por lo que este comenzó a correr, yo acelere y el estaba a punto de alcanzarme cuando Leah llego por el otro lado, yo le lance el balón y ella lo tomo al mismo tiempo en que Paul me arrojo al suelo, Leah no perdió tiempo y lanzo el balón al poste.

-Chúpate esa!-Grito. Yo comencé a reírme a carcajadas al igual que los chicos. Jake llego a mi lado y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Estas bien cariño?-Pregunto.

-Sí. Viste? Hemos ganado-Dije yo sonriendo. El respondió la sonrisa.

-Lo vi-Dijo.

Adam llego a donde su novia y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Le beso la frente y luego le paso un brazo por los hombros. Embry recupero sus sentidos y maldijo. Leah llego a donde su novio y le entrego el balón.

-Tienes algo para decir cariño?-Pregunto sonriendo. Paul sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Lo hicieron excelente-Dijo simplemente. Ella sonrió y se dieron un beso corto en los labios.

-Demonios. Mi autoestima está seriamente dañada-Dijo Seth. Yo me eche a reír.

-Eso es para que aprendan a no subestimarnos-Dije.

-Oh créeme, no lo haremos-Dijo Embry.

-Especialmente si tienen a Jane en su equipo-Dijo Paul sobándose la sien. Jane se echo a reír.

-Lo siento Paul. Aunque no use mucha potencia. No deberías estar quejándote-Dijo ella con suficiencia.

-Alguien debería darte de tu propia medicina-Dijo Seth. Ella le saco la lengua y nos echamos a reír.

-Entremos a comer algo. Muero de hambre-Dijo Paul. Leah bufo.

-Siempre mueres de hambre-Dijo ella. Volvimos a reír y entramos a la casa. Paul uso su habilidad para arreglar el campo y nos siguió.

-Que quieren comer?-Pregunto Leah.

-No lo sé. Algo rico. Hamburguesas?-Pregunto Seth. Ella rodó los ojos.

"Lo mismo de siempre"-pensó. Yo me eche a reír.

-Vamos. Te ayudo-Dije yo.

-Yo también-Dijo Jane.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y Leah saco los ingredientes de la nevera. Comenzamos a preparar hamburguesas como para un batallón pero Leah dijo que no iba a ser suficiente. Vaya, así comían esos chicos.

-Entonces Ness. Qué hay de ti y Jake?-Pregunto Leah.

-Que hay de qué?-Pregunte yo.

-Pues tu sabes.. Que tan seria es su relación?-Pregunto ella sonriendo.

-Pues.. Yo lo amo-Dije yo. Ella se echo a reír.

-Eso es evidente Ness. Lo que quiero decir es que tan lejos han llegado-Pregunto ella.

Yo me sonroje furiosamente y Jane se echo a reír.

-Creo que eso contesta tu pregunta Leah-Dijo ella. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Ayer Jake se quedo en mi casa-Dije. Ellas comenzaron a dar grititos.

-Lo sabia! Fue tan evidente cuando llegaron esta mañana!-Gritó Jane.

-Shhsss! Baja la voz Jane.. Además tú no te quedas atrás. Tu y Adam son tan…no se-Dije yo sonriendo.

-Empalagosos-Dijo Leah. Nosotras comenzamos a reír y Jane nos saco la lengua.

-Pues sí. De hecho no fue hace mucho que llegamos a ese nivel. Cuando llegamos a Forks se dieron las cosas y bueno-Dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Se ven muy bien juntos-Dije yo. Leah asintió.

-Que hay de ti?-Le pregunto Jane.

-Bueno. Paul y yo estamos juntos desde siempre. Hace mucho que llegamos a ese tipo de relación-Dijo ella con naturalidad.

-Que tanto cuchichean?-Pregunto Jacob entrando de repente. Yo salte en el sitio.

-Dios! Jake que susto me has dado!-Dije llevándome una mano al pecho.

-Eres un idiota. No sabes tocar?-Pregunto Leah.

-Como voy a tocar en la cocina?-Dijo Jake sonriendo. Ella rodó los ojos y Jane se echo a reír.

-Solo charlábamos-Dije yo. El entrecerró los ojos.

-No escuches a Leah. Ella es malvada-Dijo él. Leah bufo y yo me eche a reír.

-Malvada como Alice?-Pregunte.

El asintió y yo me incline a su oído.

-Recuerda lo que esa malvada me ayudo a hacer-Susurre. El trago en seco y se dirigió a la salida.

-De acuerdo no me meto en sus asuntos-Dijo alzando los brazos.

-Que le has dicho?-Pregunto Jane curiosa.

-Alice me ayudo con la lencería-Dije yo simplemente. Ellas sonrieron.

-Hombres-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la montaña de hamburguesas estuvo lista nos dirigimos al comedor.

-A la mesa!-Grito Leah. Los chicos se fueron hacia el comedor y se sentaron. Dejamos las bandejas en el centro y de inmediato comenzaron a comer. Yo abrí la boca impresionada.

-La comida no se va a ir corriendo-Dije.

-Eso es lo que piensas-Dijo Embry con la boca llena.

-Eres un cerdo! No hables con la boca llena!-Dijo Leah severamente. El hizo un gesto y siguió comiendo.

Yo me incline y tome una hamburguesa. Jane y Leah me imitaron y nos sentamos en el sillón. Mientras comíamos observábamos a los chicos, no terminaban de comerse una cuando ya se metían la otra en la boca.

-Te dije que no iba a ser suficiente-Dijo Leah rodando los ojos. Al rato los chicos dejaron limpias las bandejas y sonrieron satisfechos.

-Genial. Gracias chicas-Dijo Seth. Los demás asintieron. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Jacob.

-Ola? Que pasa Al?-Hablo mi novio.

-En serio?-Dijo palideciendo.

-Mierda.. Bien nos vemos allá-Dijo.

-Debemos irnos. Se han dado cuenta-Dijo mirándonos.

-Que estamos en Canadá? Cómo?-Pregunte.

-Edward-Dijo.

-Porque nos delato?-Pregunto Jane

-Alice tiene diferentes visiones del futuro de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones. Algo salió mal y Edward se dio cuenta-Dijo él.

-Pero que podía pasar para que les dijera a Carlisle y Esme?-Pregunto Adam.

-Bueno.. Íbamos a decirles para hacer salto de acantilado-Dijo Embry rascándose la cabeza.

-Ahí lo tienes-Dijo Jacob rodando los ojos.

-Bueno. Nos veremos chicos-Dije yo. Ellos asintieron.

-Fue muy divertido. Gracias-Dijo Jane. Adam estrecho la mano de todos al igual que Jacob.

Nos dirigimos al auto y nos encaminamos a casa. Íbamos en silencio pensando en lo que nos esperaba cuando Jacob maldijo. Yo lo mire y el miraba fijamente al frente. Yo dirigí la vista hacia donde el miraba y palidecí. Después de la frontera canadiense estaba estacionado el Mercedes de Carlisle.

-Estamos en problemas-Dije.

-Demonios-Dijo Jacob estacionándose junto al auto. Carlisle y Esme se bajaron del auto. Mierda, estaban realmente serios. Nosotros los imitamos en silencio.

-En que estaban pensando?-Pregunto Esme severamente.

-Mama, es mi culpa, yo los traje-Dijo Jacob.

-Oh claro que tú los trajiste, ninguno de ellos conoce a los Clearwater-Dijo ella.

-Eso no les quita responsabilidad a ninguno de ustedes, Jane, Ness y Adam-Dijo Carlisle.

-Lo sentimos-Dije yo.

-Solo queríamos divertirnos un rato-Dijo Adam.

-Y no podía ser dentro del estado?-Pregunto Esme enojada.

-Perdón Esme-Dijo Jane.

-Y salto de acantilado! Por Dios…-Dijo Esme subiendo los brazos al cielo.

-Mama ni siquiera nos habían dicho-Dijo Jacob.

-Eso no quita que no lo fueran a intentar. Alice los vio-Dijo Carlisle.

-Seguiremos hablando en la casa. No se desvíen-Dijo Esme subiéndose al auto. Carlisle nos miro calmadamente por un momento y luego subió el auto.

Nosotros nos miramos por un momento y luego nos subimos al auto. Seguimos al Mercedes en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la casa los chicos nos esperaban afuera. Nosotros nos bajamos y Carlisle y Esme entraron a la casa. Yo mire a mi hermana y ella me miro con una ceja alzada y expandió su escudo.

"No se les ocurrió otra manera de divertirse?"-pensó. Yo rodé los ojos bloqueándola. Suficiente tenia con lo que me iban decir los papas de mi novio para escucharla. Los seguimos al estudio y Carlisle se sentó en su escritorio, Esme permaneció de pie a su lado, nosotros nos sentamos en el sillón enfrente de Carlisle.

-Tienen algo que decir?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Se que hicimos mal en no avisarles pero todo surgió de repente. No vuelve a suceder-Dijo Jane.

-Claro que no va a suceder de nuevo. Están castigados-Dijo Esme.

-Castigados?-Repitieron Adam y Jake al unisonó.

-Si castigados. No podrán usar sus habilidades durante una semana completa-Dijo Carlisle. Yo abrí los ojos impresionada y mire a Jane quien tenía una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro.

-Hablan en serio?-Pregunto.

-Acaso ves que nos estamos riendo jovencita?-Pregunto Esme.

-No pero..-Empezó a decir.

-Pero nada. Esta dicho y Ness agradece que no le voy a decir a Charlie para no darle más dolores de cabeza-Dijo Carlisle. Yo suspire aliviada y en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Pase-Dijo Esme. Rose asomo la cabeza. Mierda era en serio.

-Si papa?-Pregunto. Seguramente Carlisle la había llamado con su habilidad.

-Deshabilita las habilidades de Jacob y Ness-Dijo Carlisle-Adam y Jane ya lo saben, no crean que no lo sabré si las usan-Dijo severamente. Ellos asintieron.

-Hecho-Dijo Rose.

-Bien. Vayan a sus habitaciones-Dijo Esme.

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos arrastrando los pies. Los chicos nos esperaban en el pasillo.

-Ahórrenselo-Dijo Jacob. Emmett, Chase y Alec sonreían seguramente regodeándose por nuestro castigo. Alice nos miraba con disculpa y Jasper le acariciaba el cabello mirándonos burlón. Edward nos miraba con reproche y Bella se encogió de hombros apenas me vio.

-Bien merecido se lo tienen-Dijo simplemente. Yo bufe y todos entramos a la habitación de Jacob.

-Son unos idiotas-Dijo Adam.

-Ya verán. No se preocupen, sin habilidades podemos vengarnos-Dijo Jacob sonriendo. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Podrías por favor comunicarnos tu idea cariño?-Dije sarcástica. No saber que pensaba la gente me ponía de mal humor. La puerta se abrió y Esme asomo la cabeza.

-Creí que había dicho a sus habitaciones-Dijo. Adam y Jane se pusieron de pie y nos dirigieron una mirada que claramente decía "aun no hemos terminado" antes de salir.

-Que planeas?-Pregunte a mi novio.

-Ya verás cariño-Dijo el sonriendo.

-Odio no saber lo que piensas-Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno ahora sabes cómo nos sentimos el resto-Dijo el riéndose.

-Por más que lo repitas no voy a sentirme diferente-Le dije recordando la última vez que había estado sin habilidades.

Nos recostamos en la cama sobre nuestros costados para quedar frente al otro.

-Fue divertido no?-Pregunto Jake.

-Definitivamente-Dije yo sonriendo.

-Debemos repetirlo cuando la vidente y el lector de mentes no estén cerca-Dijo él en voz baja. Yo me eche a reír. Eso probablemente no iba a suceder en mucho tiempo.

El acaricio mi mejilla. Su toque seguía causando las mismas sensaciones, aún sin habilidades aquella corriente seguía a allí con menor intensidad pero podía sentir como me erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de su tacto y luego sentí sus labios en mi cuello. Siguió el camino hacia mi oreja y se detuvo allí.

-Me encantas-Susurro. Yo temblé imperceptiblemente ante su tono de voz y abrí los ojos. El estaba frente a mí, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y me miraba profundamente. Yo simplemente me subí sobre él y comencé a besarlo con todo lo que sentía en ese momento. El llevo sus manos a mi cintura y apretó su agarre levemente. Yo suspire sobre sus labios y el rodo para quedar sobre mí, yo sonreí y lo atraje por el cuello para besarlo, acaricie su nuca con mis uñas y el gruño incoherencias mientras me besaba el cuello y los hombros. Como siempre lo que se había hecho una costumbre sucedió.

-Jacob sal de ahí!-Hablo Jasper. El bufo y se puso de pie, yo me incorpore y acomode mi ropa. Mi novio abrió la puerta y Jasper asomo la cabeza.

-Esme dice que bajen a comer-Dijo sonriendo. Espera, dije sonriendo? Acaso nos interrumpió a propósito?

-No pudiste esperar un momento?-Pregunto Jacob.

-Oh claro que sí, pero bueno ya sabes quería divertirme un rato-Dijo echándose a reír. Jacob bufo y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Y ese es mi hermano. Qué tal si fuera un enemigo-Dijo Jacob refunfuñando dando vueltas por la habitación. Yo sonreí por su berrinche y lo mire detenidamente. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los labios enrojecidos. Me mordí el labio por lo guapo que lo encontraba en ese momento. Me puse de pie y me cruce en su camino.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto mirándome extrañado. Yo sonreí y sin previo aviso le saque su camiseta arrojándola al piso. Lleve una mano a su cuello y lo bese profundamente, el me agarro por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él correspondiendo mi beso. Yo baje mis brazos y acaricie su pecho y su abdomen. Sus jeans le quedaban bajos por lo que sus bóxers sobresalían, yo recorrí el borde de sus bóxers con los dedos y el nos giro haciendo que mi espalda quedara apoyada en la pared, subió sus manos a mi rostro y me beso mordiendo mi labio inferior, yo suspire y me separe un poco. Dejamos nuestras frentes unidas. El entre abrió sus labios para respirar y luego sonrió.

-Y eso porque fue?-Dijo con voz ronca.

-Porque me encantas-Dije yo.

-Yo diría porque quieres matarme-Dijo el sarcásticamente. Yo me eche a reír.

-Te amo Jake-Le dije.

-Yo te amo Ness-Dijo él. Luego se agacho y recogió su camiseta. Se la volvió a colocar y yo hice un puchero. El se echo a reír y beso el labio que sobresalía.

-Vamos a comer-Dijo tendiéndome la mano. Yo la tome y salimos. El comedor estaba lleno, solo faltábamos nosotros. Jane cruzo una mirada cómplice conmigo y yo sonreí. Nuestra amistad se había desarrollado de forma instantánea, sabía que podía confiar en ella y me parecía una chica muy divertida.

-Ya era hora, que estuvieron haciendo?-Pregunto Emmett sonriendo. Chase se echo a reír y choco su puño con el de Emmett. Semejante par. Eran tal para cual. Edward rodó los ojos.

-No puedes cambiar de chistes Emmett?-Pregunto.

-Oh Eddie. Puedo hacerlos sobre Bella y tu si estas celoso!-Dijo Emmett echándose a reír.

-Ni se te ocurra Emmett-Dijo Bella. El se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer.

-Como están los chicos?-Pregunto Alice.

-Bien. Seth esta enorme y Leah igual de gruñona. Paul ha mejorado bastante en su habilidad. Quil y Embry siguen igual de casanovas-Dijo mi novio.

-Están todos bien? No tienen ningún problema?-Pregunto Esme.

-Si mama están bien-Dijo Jacob.

El resto de la cena ocurrió en silencio. Cuando terminamos Esme se dirigió a mí.

-Ness?-Llamo.

-Si Esme?-Dije yo.

-Dormirás en la habitación de Adam-Dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Qué? Porque?-Dijo Jacob.

-No me interrumpas jovencito. Es parte de su castigo-Dijo Esme-Adam dormirá en tu habitación.

-Mama pero solo tengo una cama!-Protesto Jacob.

-Ya se las arreglaran-Dijo ella.

Hola gente! Que tal les pareció este capi? Los chicos estan castigados! Y ahora a nuestras parejitas les toca dormir separadas! Pobres no? Jajajaja…. Dejenme reviews con su opinión!

A propósito! Gracias a Arizgcv, danii-Cullen-Tsukino, Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos! Sigan Leyendo!


	13. A hurtadillas

Capitulo 13. A hurtadillas

Emmett, Chase y Alec comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Los demás hacían muchos esfuerzos por no comenzar a reír. Yo me cruce de brazos y Jane hizo un puchero. Jacob y Adam se miraron entre si y fruncieron el ceño.

-No es justo-Dije yo.

-Porque lo dices Ness?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Pues porque porque.. Aquí todos duermen con sus parejas!-Dije en tono caprichoso. Carlisle se echo a reír.

-Eso debieron pensarlo antes de irse a otro estado sin decirnos nada-Dijo él.

-Pero yo le avise a Edward-Dije señalándolo.

-Hey! Solo dijiste que saldrían no que iban a cruzar la frontera!-Dijo él ofendido.

-Seguramente te lo hubiera dicho si no hubieras estado tan ocupado comiéndote la boca de mi hermana!-Dije yo.

Bella alzo la vista hacia mí-De que estás hablando?-Pregunto.

-No te hagas! El himno de china sonaría más coherente que los pensamientos de Edward cuando le dije!-Dije yo enojada. Los chicos se echaron a reír.

-Suficiente! No más replica Ness, sobrevivirás si no duermes con Jacob-Dijo Carlisle.

-Oh yo no estaría tan seguro papa-Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas.

-Cállate Emmett!-Dijimos los implicados en el castigo.

-Está bien, está bien. Demonios no aguantan una broma!-Dijo el aun sonriendo.

-No si es la misma de siempre!-Dije yo.

-Con permiso. Voy a mi habitación-Dijo Jane. Yo la seguí enojada. Cuando entramos a la habitación que ella ocupaba con Adam me sentí extraña. Iba a extrañar a mi novio.

-Mierda-Dije enojada.

-Tranquila. Jake debe haber pensado algo para vengarnos de esos imbéciles-Dijo ella. Yo sonreí.

-Te molesta dormir en la misma cama?-Pregunto ella llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativa.

-No. Para nada porque?-Pregunte yo.

-Bueno podemos llevarles un colchón de agua que hay en el closet a los chicos. Así no tienen que compartir cama-Dijo ella. Yo asentí. Entre las dos sacamos el colchón y lo trasladamos a la habitación de mi novio el cual se encontraba recostado en su cama. Adam estaba jugando con la consola de videojuegos sentado en el piso.

-Y eso?-Pregunto Jake. Yo rodé los ojos.

-A menos que quieras dormir con Adam en la misma cama ayúdanos-Dije yo. El se puso de pie inmediatamente y Adam se levanto del piso para que pudiéramos colocar el colchón en el espacio entre la cama y la pared. Este cayó pesadamente con un ruido amortiguado. Adam se tiro al colchón y siguió jugando.

-De nada tarado!-Dijo Jane poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Gracias cariño-Dijo él sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Jane bufo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Yo mire a Adam con una ceja alzada y este ni por enterado se dio. Me acerque y le di un zape en la cabeza.

-Qué pasa?-Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Más te vale que te levantes de ahí y vayas a disculparte con Jane-Dije yo.

-Disculparme? Que le hice?-Dijo él.

-Ignorarla tarado-Dije yo. El me miro confuso un momento y luego el reconocimiento llego a sus ojos.

-Mierda!-Dijo saliendo disparado por la puerta. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Porque los hombres se comportan de esa manera-Dije yo en voz alta. Unos brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura y sentí el pecho de mi novio pegarse a mi espalda.

-Yo jamás te ignoraría por un videojuego cariño-Dijo él.

-Más te vale Cullen-Dije yo. El se echo a reír y me giro para que quedara frente a él.

-Te voy a extrañar-Dijo el haciendo un puchero.

-Yo a ti cariño-Dije acariciando su mejilla. Rebusque entre mis cosas algo para dormir y luego escuchamos un golpe sordo. Yo lo mire con los ojos desmesurados, sería posible que..? Salimos disparados hacia la habitación de Jane y Adam estaba en la puerta esquivando objetos.

-Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a ignorar por un estúpido videojuego entendiste Adam Connor!-Grito Jane.

-Si cariño. Te lo prometo! Por favor deja de lanzarme cosas!-Dijo Adam agachándose para esquivar un libro.

-No me digas cariño! Eres un idiota!-Grito Jane y cerro dando un portazo.

-Mierda-Dijo Adam recogiendo las cosas.

-Te lo dije-Dije yo.

-Podrías ayudarme?-Pregunto suplicante. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Veré que puedo hacer-Dije. Jake se echo a reír detrás de mí.

-Eres un tarado hermano… Para la próxima deja el videojuego antes de que te quedes sin novia-Dijo riéndose. Yo le di un beso en los labios a mi novio.

-Hasta mañana cariño-Dije.

-Descansa amor-Dijo él. Adam bufo y entro a la habitación de mi novio.

-Descansa Adam!-Grite hacia la puerta. Negué con la cabeza y entre a la habitación.

Jane estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Demonios, si que daba miedo cuando estaba enojada.

-Vamos Jane. No fue nada-Dije yo sentándome a su lado.

Ella bufo-Es un idiota. No solo se trata de que me ignoro, ni siquiera se despidió de mi-Dijo ella.

-Tal vez a eso vino y tú le arrojaste cosas-Dije yo con cuidado.

Ella me miro-Crees que fui una exagerada?-Pregunto.

-Tal vez un poco. Sabes cómo son los chicos con esas cosas-Dije yo.

-Voy a hablar con él-Dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Espera! Acabas de arrojarle un libro a la cabeza y vas a hablar con él? Porque no esperas un rato?-Le dije tomándola del brazo.

-Como? Si ya nos toca dormir y eso de estar en habitaciones diferentes complica las cosas-Dijo ella. Yo pensé por un momento y luego se me ocurrió algo.

-Qué tal si cambiamos de habitaciones por un rato?-Le dije. Ella sonrió.

-Si funcionara? Qué tal si se dan cuenta?-Pregunto.

-No creo. Lo haremos mas tarde. Yo despertare a Adam y lo hare venir acá-Dije.

-Eso sería genial. Luego antes de que amanezca volvemos-Dijo ella. Yo asentí.

-Es un plan-Dije.

-Es un plan-Repitió ella más contenta. Yo me dirigí al baño para cambiarme de ropa, me puse un minishort de algodón y una camisa de tirantes. Luego Jane se cambio con un atuendo parecido cuando yo salí. Nos quedamos recostadas en la cama hablando de trivialidades… Como Mike Newton.

-Es un cerdo! El primer día que llegue me invito a salir!-Dijo ella haciendo una mueca de asco.

-En serio? A mí también. De verdad que es un cerdo! Y Adam que hizo?-Pregunte curiosa. Ella se echo a reír.

-Uso su voz escalofriante para decirle que se marchara si no quería perder un brazo, imagínate esto con Chase y Alec a sus costados-Dijo ella. Yo abrí los ojos impresionada.

-Y que hizo Mike?-Pregunte.

-Hubieras visto su cara de terror. Fue épico. Le falto salir corriendo-Dijo ella. Yo me eche a reír.

-No entiende el rechazo. Yo tuve que usar mi habilidad dos veces para quitármelo de encima-Dije recordando. Ella se echó a reír.

-Crees que ya es hora?-Pregunté. Yo asentí. Ya no se sentía ningún ruido en la casa. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Espera en silencio-Dije yo. Ella asintió. Salí al pasillo sin hacer ruido y crucé hacia la habitación de Jacob. Gire la manilla de la puerta tratando de que no hiciera ningún sonido y luego la ajuste detrás de mí sin cerrarla. Jacob estaba acostado boca abajo con una sudadera y sin camiseta. Adam estaba de costado con el mismo atuendo de Jake. Estos chicos sí que muestran piel-pensé. Me agaché para quedar al lado de Adam y comencé a zarandearlo suavemente. El hizo una mueca y se volteó. Yo rodé los ojos y lo zarandeé más fuerte, el abrió los ojos sorprendido y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero yo le tape la boca.

-Shss. Tranquilo-Dije yo. El asintió y yo retire mi mano.

-Que haces?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-Jane te espera. Vuelve a las 2 am-Le dije. El me miró confuso y luego sonrió.

-Gracias-Dijo mientras se incorporaba. Yo alce un pulgar y el salió sin hacer ruido. Me acerqué a la cama de mi novio y me recosté a su lado. Comencé a repartir besos en su espalda y acariciar sus brazos. El abrió los ojos perezosamente y yo le sonreí.

-Hey-Dije en un susurro.

-Hey-Respondió sonriendo y rodando sobre su espalda.

-Estabas muy dormido?-Le pregunté haciéndome la inocente. El se echo a reír.

-No para ti-Dijo simplemente.

-En donde estábamos cuando nos interrumpió Jazz?-Le pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

El sonrió y rodó quedándome encima de mí. Se acercó a mis labios y me dió un beso corto.

-Creo que por aquí-Dijo en un susurro. Yo atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes y él me beso profundamente. Acaricie su espalda desnuda con la punta de mis dedos y el deslizo las tiras de mi camisa por mis hombros. Beso mi cuello y mis hombros desnudos. Yo pasaba mis yemas por su abdomen y su pecho para luego acariciar el camino de su espalda. Nos despojamos poco a poco de la ropa y le entregue con cada beso una parte de mi cuerpo y con cada caricia una parte de mi alma. Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura y se lo demostraba con cada gesto y cada palabra que salía de mi boca. El imprimía todo el amor y la pasión que sentía en sus caricias, lo podía sentir en sus respiraciones, sus suspiros.

-Te amo Ness. No sabes cuánto-Dijo el apartando el cabello de mi rostro. Yo sonreí y me cubrí con la sabana acostándome sobre mi estomago.

-Claro que lo sé. Porque yo te amo de igual manera-Dije en un susurro. El sonrió levemente y beso mi nariz.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Yo con los ojos cerrados y el dejando pequeños besos en mi hombro. Yo sonreía de vez en cuando por la ternura con que me acariciaba. Un par de minutos después tocaron la puerta levemente y luego Adam entro de puntillas cerrando la puerta detrás de el dándonos la espalda.

-Mierda-susurré incorporándome. Mire el reloj 2 y 30 am. Mierda! Me enrollé la sabana en el cuerpo rápidamente y salí de la cama. Gracias a Dios Jake tenía otra sabana.

-Adam! Qué coño te pasa no sabes tocar!-Susurró Jake. Este se sobresaltó y nos miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Mierda Ness lo siento-Dijo Adam dándose la vuelta yo me puse roja como un tomate y me dirigí al baño rápidamente.

-Toqué! Acaso no escuchaste?-Le decía Adam a Jake.

-Claro que lo escuche idiota pero no diste tiempo para nada!-Dijo Jake. Yo asomé la cabeza.

-Cariño?-Dije en voz baja. Jake se volteó hacia mí con la pregunta en los ojos.

-Podrías pasarme mi ropa?-Pregunté muerta de la vergüenza. El salió de la cama enrollando la sabana en la cintura y recogió la ropa del suelo. Luego me la tendió y yo cerré rápidamente. Cuando salí con un nivel más bajo de rojo en el rostro mi novio entró al baño para cambiarse.

-Ness en serio lo siento no pensé que bueno ustedes… bueno me dijiste a las 2 am y es mas tarde-Dijo Adam rascándose la cabeza.

-No te preocupes.. Asumo que por tu llegada tarde arreglaste las cosas con Jane..-Dije cambiando de tema para evitar seguir pasando vergüenza. El sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias por hablar con ella-Dijo él.

-Bueno recuérdalo la próxima vez que estés frente a un videojuego, no volveré a interceder por ti eh-Dije yo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Hecho-Dijo él. Jake salió del baño y me sonrió, yo me acerque a él y lo abrace.

-Te amo-Dije contra su pecho.

-Yo a ti preciosa-Dijo él en mi oído. Nos separamos y el acaricio mi mejilla suavemente, yo le sonreí y me dirigí al chico imprudente.

-Nos vemos Adam-Dije saliendo de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta suavemente detrás de mí y palidecí cuando me encontré cara a cara con Alec en el pasillo. El miro a la puerta de la habitación de Jacob, luego a la de Adam y luego a mí.

-Descubierta!-Dijo sonriendo.

-Por favor Alec no vayas a decir nada!-Dije yo. El me miro en silencio y luego se encogió de hombros.

-No es de mi incumbencia-Dijo.

-Gracias!-Le dije dirigiéndome a la habitación de Adam.

-Espera, si tú estabas allí y no en la habitación de Jane, donde estaba Adam?-Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Yo lo mire sin saber que decir y él se dirigió a la puerta de Jacob.

-Oh vamos Alec sabias que esto podía pasar… Ellos se quieren! Adam ama a Jane!-Le dije yo agarrando su brazo. La puerta de la habitación de Jane se abrió y ella asomó la cabeza.

-Ness baja la voz-Dijo, luego miro a su hermano y abrió los ojos sorprendida-Alec que haces despierto?

-Que haces tú despierta?-Pregunto él. Yo lo jale hacia la habitación de Jane y cerré la puerta.

-No te importa-Dijo Jane mirando hacia otro lado.

-Claro que sí. Eres mi hermana menor!-Dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

-Ay por favor no te hagas que muy bien sabia que te escapabas en la noche para estar con Renata-Dijo ella.

-Chicos por favor no es el momento ni la hora para discutir esto-Dije yo tratando de que bajaran la voz.

-Es diferente! Yo soy mayor que tú!-Dijo Alec ignorándome.

-Por un año y medio! Ya entiende que Adam y yo nos amamos!-Dijo ella.

El bufo y no dijo más nada.

-Alec?-Dije yo con cuidado. El me miro esperando que hablara-Yo creo que estas exagerando, entiendo que quieras proteger a Jane pero ella no es una niña. Debes dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones-Agregué.

-Alec por favor ya déjalo si? Sabes que Adam haría lo que fuera por mi-Dijo Jane bajando la voz.

El nos miro por un momento y luego suspiro.

-Bien. Duérmanse ya-Dijo seriamente y salió.

Jane me miro y sonreímos al tiempo. Yo me acosté en la cama.

-Qué tal te fue?-Le pregunte.

Ella se recostó a mi lado y sonrió.

-Genial-Dijo simplemente. Yo sonreí y me arrope.

-Que hay de ti?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Genial…hasta que llego tu novio y me vio envuelta en una sabana-Dije. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego se echo a reír.

-Menos mal que no llego a la hora planeada-Dijo simplemente. Yo asentí y un rato después nos quedamos dormidas.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos bastante temprano. Carlisle nos pidió que nos reuniéramos todos para hablar de algo importante. Cuando Jane y yo salimos nos encontramos con Jake y Adam apoyados en el pasillo, yo sonreí de inmediato y me acerque a mi novio.

-Hola cariño-Dije dándole un beso breve en los labios.

-Hola preciosa-Dijo el acariciando mi mejilla.

Alguien carraspeo sacándonos de nuestro momento, yo mire hacia donde escuche el sonido y Jane estaba abrazada a Adam quien nos miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Buenos días Adam-Dije sonriendo.

-Buenos días para ti también Ness-Dijo él.

-Bien bajemos haber que es eso tan importante-Dijo mi novio. Yo resople cruzándome de brazos.

-Que te pasa Ness?-Pregunto Jane.

-No es justo que tenga que esperar a enterarme de lo que nos quieren decir-Dije.

-Pobre-Dijo Adam sarcásticamente.

Jake se echo a reír y paso su brazo derecho por mis hombros. Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al comedor donde estaba toda la familia reunida.

-Buenos días-Dijimos todos. Los chicos respondieron y Carlisle y Esme se miraron entre si y luego nos miraron seriamente.

-Bien. La razón de esta reunión tan temprano se debe a la situación de nuestros miembros más recientes-Dijo Carlisle señalando a los chicos. Chase y Alec se miraron entre si y Adam se acerco mas a Jane.

-De que se trata papa?-Pregunto Rose.

-Como todos saben Chase, Adam, Alec y Jane necesitan una inyección para poder soportar sus habilidades. Ayer estuve consultando con unos amigos y tengo una noción de cómo debemos proceder-Dijo Carlisle.

-Y?-Dijo Emmett.

-Lo viable es hacer que el gen sea permanente-Dijo él.

-Pero eso es exactamente lo que quieren los Volturi-Dijo Alec.

-Sí. Pero si ustedes van a quedarse en mi familia no pienso permitir que tengan una vida así. Necesitando inyecciones y que estén en riesgo permanente-Dijo Esme.

-Así que, Bella necesitamos de tu ayuda para esto-Dijo Carlisle.

-Por supuesto Carlisle, lo que tu consideres conveniente-Dijo ella.

-Estás segura Bella? Debemos exponerte a alguna clase de virus para debilitar tu escudo y poder sacarte muestras de sangre-Dijo Carlisle.

-Eso es muy arriesgado papa-Dijo Edward preocupado.

-Lo sé hijo-Dijo Carlisle.

-La pregunta es si ustedes están dispuestos a quedarse en la familia y afrontar las consecuencias de abandonar a los Volturi. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que ya no son leales a ellos-Dijo Jasper seriamente mirando a los chicos.

-Jasper no sabes lo que es despertar todos los días y pensar que pueden dejar de darte lo que te mantiene vivo por desobedecer una orden, o simplemente por hacer algo que disguste a los jefes, es esclavizante. Yo no quiero seguir viviendo así, ni lo quiero para mi hermana-Dijo Alec seriamente.

-Mi lealtad nunca les perteneció a ellos. Yo estoy donde pueda vivir con dignidad y no tenga que obedecer órdenes como un perro-Dijo Chase secamente-Mi lealtad esta con mi familia-Agrego mirando a su hermano y a los Danvers. Adam asintió.

-Yo solo quiero que nos dejen en paz. Ser jóvenes normales y no tener que depender de una estúpida droga-Dijo Jane.

-Bueno normales nunca vamos a ser-Dijo Chase echándose a reír. Yo sonreí, por lo menos una de sus bromas caía en buen momento.

-Está decidido. Ahora volvemos al tema de Bella. Estas dispuesta a hacerlo?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mi hermana y por mí. Nos han acogido como miembros de su familia y nos han ayudado cuando más lo necesitamos. Es una buena forma de retribuirles-Dijo mi hermana. Yo sonreí, Bells siempre sabia que decir y era bastante madura para su edad. Charlie solía decir que tenia la personalidad de mi abuela Swan, claro que yo no la recuerdo mucho pero si se que era bastante gruñona.

-Cariño no nos debes nada-Dijo Esme.

-Lo sé Esme, por eso mismo lo voy a hacer-Dijo Bella.

-Bien. Charlie ya está enterado de todo. Solo faltaba tu consentimiento-Dijo Carlisle.

-Podrían por favor dejarnos a solas? Bella, Ness quédense. Ustedes también chicos-Dijo Esme señalando a Chase y los demás. Jake me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue con sus hermanos.

-Alec? Los Volturi saben que ustedes vinieron a Forks directamente?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-No. Inicialmente estábamos en Phoenix donde habíamos seguido la pista que Chase y Adam tenían de Bella y Ness, desde ahí no nos hemos comunicado más-Dijo él.

-Bien. Tenemos que despistarlos. Debemos enviarlos lo más lejos posible de Forks-Dijo Carlisle.

-Como haremos eso?-Pregunte.

-Con su ayuda y la de Charlie. El está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, por lo que debemos hacerles creer que ustedes se fueron de Forks-Dijo él.

-Es una buena idea. Al señor Swan lo tienen identificado, por eso fue más fácil encontrarlas. Si ven que el señor Swan se cambia de lugar creerán que ustedes van con él-Dijo Adam.

-Sí pero debe ir con dos chicas para que sea más creíble-Dijo Alec.

-Ahí es donde entramos nosotros-Dijo Esme sonriendo.

-A que te refieres Esme?-Pregunto Bella.

-Tenemos un par de amigos que nos ayudaran con eso. Lo importante es que Charlie debe irse de Forks-Dijo Carlisle.

-Es realmente necesario?-Dije yo pensando en Charlie.

-Lo es. Debemos mantenerlos alejados mientras preparamos la cura-Dijo Carlisle.

-Está bien-Dije yo mirando a Bella. Ella hizo un gesto de "no hay otra opción" y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Era bastante difícil crecer si una madre a tu lado y en momentos como estos era que agradecía tener a Charlie con nosotros y por supuesto haber conocido a los Cullen.

-Chicos necesito hacerles unos exámenes. Ayer estuve buscando algunos instrumentos que necesitare, por favor síganme al estudio-Dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie.

Mi hermana y yo nos quedamos sentadas en el comedor junto con Esme. Ella se puso de pie y se sentó mas cerca de nosotras.

-Sé que esto es difícil para ustedes niñas, pero quiero que sepan que son muy importantes para esta familia. Las quiero como si fueran mis hijas y ni mi esposo ni yo permitiremos que algo les suceda.. oh y mis hijos tampoco por supuesto-Agrego Esme dulcemente.

-Gracias Esme-Dije yo tomando su mano.

-De verdad Esme, gracias por todo-Dijo Bella poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

-Y ahora Ness no creas que no me di cuenta de su travesura anoche señorita-Dijo Esme, su tono era de censura pero aun sonreía. Yo me sonroje profundamente y Bella me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Que hiciste?-Pregunto.

-Yo eh.. Esme lo siento de verdad-Dije yo sin saber qué decir de la vergüenza que tenia.

Ella se echo a reír-No te preocupes Ness, yo también fui una jovencita como tú, lo único que te pido es que tu y Jacob se comporten de forma responsable. Nada de escapadas a Canadá de nuevo esta bien?-Dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Si Esme-Dije yo. Esme acaricio mi mejilla y luego se dirigió a Bella y le puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, nos sonrió y se fue. Bella me miró acusadoramente. Mierda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les haya gustado gente! Que tal esas chicas escapándose de noche? Y Alec las descubio ¡ :O Esperemos que el plan de Carlisle funcione! Sigan leyendo!

Gracias a Arizgcv, danii-Cullen-Tsukino, Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos! Sigan Leyendo!


	14. Hoyhemos ganado!

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 14. Hoy.. hemos ganado!

-Ness.. tu y Jake han estado juntos?-Preguntó mi hermana sin tapujos.

Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me sonrojé de nuevo-Yo eh.. bueno si-Dije yo mordiéndome el labio. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Escucha..No te puedo decir que hacer y que no, pero por favor escucha a Esme, sean responsables-Dijo Bella seriamente.

-Lo sé Bells. Siento lo de ayer pero en realidad no teníamos planeado salir del estado. Y en cuanto a.. eso.. te juro que Jake y yo estamos siendo responsables-Dije entre dientes. Me daba mucha vergüenza hablar de esos temas con mi hermana. Yo le contaba todo pero esto era algo de lo que nunca habíamos hablado.

-Bien. Estoy feliz por ti Ness, Jake es un buen chico. Un poco idiota pero bueno todos los hombres tienen algo de eso-Dijo ella como si hablara del clima. Yo me eche a reír y ella hizo lo mismo. Luego me abrazó suavemente.

-Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. Te quiero-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Vaya eso era un gran avance, Bells era igual a Charlie en cuanto a mostrar sus sentimientos, prácticamente eran nulas las veces que me había dicho la frase que acababa de pronunciar.

-Gracias Bells. Yo también te quiero-Dije.

-Bien. Ya me aburrí del drama. Voy a buscar a Edward-Dijo poniéndose pie. Yo rodé los ojos, y así como había venido el momento se había ido.

-Vale-Dije sarcásticamente. Me quedé pensando en todo lo que habíamos hablado, la parte de insertarle el virus a Bella me tenía preocupada, de verdad que era riesgoso pero bueno si todo salía bien Jane y los demás podrían vivir mejor. Estaba divagando en ese tema cuando unas manos me cubrieron los ojos.

-Espero que pienses en mí-Dijo mi voz favorita. Yo sonreí.

-Lo siento cariño pero no-Dije. El hizo un puchero y yo me puse de pie.

-Tontito, tu siempre estás en mis pensamientos-Le dije. Él sonrió.

-Estas bien?-Pregunto.

-Sí. Solo pensaba en lo que tienen que hacerle a Bella. Me preocupa-Dije.

-Sé que es difícil no preocuparte pero papá sabe lo que hace. El no pondría en peligro a Bella si no supiera que hay muchas probabilidades de que todo salga bien-Dijo él.

-Lo sé. Gracias cariño-Le dije.

-De nada amor. Ahora… quieres saber cuál es mi plan de venganza?-Preguntó sonriendo. Yo asentí de inmediato.

-Bien. Aprovechemos que Edward esta algo distraído con tu hermana-Dijo él jalándome hacia el jardín.

-De que se trata?-Pregunté cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos.

El me relató su plan y yo sonreí. Mañana sería un día genial. Pasamos el resto del día tumbados en el sofá hablando y riendo con los chicos. Le contamos el plan a Jane y Adam cuando tuvimos oportunidad y obviamente estuvimos bloqueando a Edward todo el día. En momentos como este prefería la habilidad de mi hermana pero bueno que se le hacía. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar me dirigí a Esme con mi mejor cara de inocencia.

-Esme?-Pregunté.

-Si cariño?-Respondió ella suavemente.

-Hoy también tendremos que dormir en habitaciones separadas?-Pregunté.

Ella miró a Carlisle y este le devolvió una mirada cómplice.

-No cariño. Pueden volver a dormir con los chicos-Dijo ella dulcemente. Yo asentí regodeándome internamente.

-Vaya Ness te dejas controlar por las hormonas eh!-Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Yo rodé los ojos.

-En serio Emm? Cambia de bromas-Dije yo.

-Oh vamos si no estoy diciendo nada que sea mentira.. Tu y Jake se la pasan pegados todo el día!-Dijo él.

-Igual que tú y Rose. Déjanos en paz-Dijo mi novio.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Luego Chase le dijo algo al oído y se echaron a reír. Yo fruncí el ceño, demonios.. quería mi habilidad de vuelta.. Emmett se inclinó y repitió la acción de Chase con Jasper el cual también comenzó a reír y luego se inclinó a Alec quien comenzó a hacer muecas para no soltarse a reír.

-Idiotas-Dijo Jane entre dientes.

-Ey! Me ofendes cuñadita!-Dijo Chase llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente.

-Pues eso es lo que eres-Dijo ella.

-Tranquila Jane. A cada quien le llega su turno de reír-Dije yo. Ella sonrió y volvió a su comida.

-Niños compórtense. Emmett, Chase, Jasper y Alec se quedarán a arreglar la cocina, no es de buena educación cuchichear en la mesa-Dijo Esme.

-Si mamá-Dijeron Emmett y Jasper haciendo una mueca. –Si Esme-Dijeron Chase y Alec bajando la vista a su plato. Jane y yo sonreímos triunfales y Jake y Adam se chocaron los puños discretamente.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones y tan agotados estábamos de habernos dormido tarde y despertado temprano que nos dormimos de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente pusimos en marcha nuestro plan. Procuramos no tomar ninguna decisión que tuviera que ver con lo que queríamos hacer para que Alice no se enterara. No teníamos nada contra ella pero si contra Jasper y ella no iba a permitir que le hiciéramos algo a su Jazzy.

-Al?-Dije yo cuando ella leía una revista.

-Si Ness?-Preguntó ella sin alzar la vista.

-Sabes.. eh visto en una web un diseño de un vestido hermosísimo-Dije yo. La reacción fue inmediata, Alice alzó la vista con un brillo en los ojos.

-En serio? Y de donde es el diseño?-Preguntó con emoción en la voz.

-De una tienda en Port Ángeles. Es exclusivo, el único que hicieron-Dije yo.

Ella se puso de pie como un resorte y se dirigió a las escaleras-Rose! Compras de emergencia!-Gritó. Luego rebusco en un cajón y sacó las llaves de su auto y se puso unos lentes de sol.

Rosalie bajó las escaleras poniéndose unos lentes y con su bolso en la mano.

-Diseño exclusivo?-Preguntó.

-Si! Vamos!-Dijo Alice. Rose sonrió y salieron por la puerta.

Yo sonreí. Bien, primera fase lista. Me dirigí a la habitación de Jane.

-Jane?-Pregunté asomándome por un resquicio de la puerta.

-Qué pasa? Ya se fueron?-Preguntó.

-Sí. Donde esta Adam?-Pregunté.

-Está verificando que Carlisle y Esme salgan de la casa-Dijo ella. Yo asentí.

-Es casi seguro. Carlisle está haciendo las averiguaciones para hacer las pruebas y Esme siempre lo acompaña-Dije yo. En ese momento Adam y Jake entraron sonrientes.

-Listo. Papá y mamá ya se fueron-Dijo Jake.

-Bien. Ya saben su parte-Dije yo. Ellos asintieron y nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

-Crees que funcionara?-Pregunté.

-Totalmente. Jasper no lo podrá soportar y tendrá que contagiarlos a todos-Dijo él. Se recostó en la cama y me jaló. Yo me eche a reír y comencé a besarlo lentamente. Nos encerramos en una burbuja de sentimientos en la que nadie más tenía cabida, yo me olvidé totalmente del por qué hacíamos esto y me dediqué a imprimir todo mi amor en cada beso. La noción del tiempo se convirtió en algo inexistente para mí, entrelazamos nuestras miradas transmitiendo todo lo que sentíamos. Lastimosamente, el resultado de nuestro plan comenzó a tocar la puerta insistentemente.

-Qué demonios les pasa! Acaso no ven que Alice no está!-Gritó Jasper enojado. Nosotros sonreímos y seguimos en lo nuestro ignorando los golpes en la puerta. Luego los pasos se alejaron y volvimos a escuchar la voz de Jazz.

-Adam! Jane! Dejen de hacer lo que sea que están haciendo!-Gritó nuevamente frente a la puerta de Adam.

Nosotros volvimos a reír y salimos sigilosamente de la habitación. Cuando llegamos a la sala Emmett daba vueltas por todo el lugar lloriqueando.

-Rose! Porqué demonios te fuiste!-Decía agarrándose el cabello. Realmente parecía un alma en pena caminando de un lado a otro y estrujándose las manos. Jake y yo sonreímos y buscamos por toda la casa a las otras víctimas pero no las encontramos por ningún lado.

-Edward y Bella! Salgan de ahí!-Escuchamos la voz de Jasper nuevamente. El plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Jane y Adam simplemente tenían que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos así Jasper se sentiría agobiado por todas las emociones y las emitiría a todos en la casa.

-Donde están Chase y Alec?-Preguntó Jake en un susurro. De repente escuchamos un improperio proveniente del jardín y nos asomamos por la ventana encontrándonos con la imagen más graciosa que había visto en mi vida.

Chase y Alec estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados. Ambos tenían el rostro rojo y estaban separados por casi dos metros de distancia. Yo no lo soporte más y rompí a carcajadas a las cuales mi novio se unió al ver tal cosa.

-No es nada gracioso!-Dijo Emmett saliendo al vestíbulo.

-Claro que lo es. Eso les pasa por burlarse de nuestro castigo-Dije yo.

Jasper bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-Ustedes!-Gritó señalándonos furioso-Porque demonios hacen esto! Acaso quieren que muera de un ataque cardiaco?-Preguntó.

Chase y Alec entraron con la misma expresión de Emmett.

-Qué demonios les pasa?-Preguntó Alec.

-A nosotros? Nada-Dijo Jacob.

-No se hagan los estúpidos. Planearon todo esto!-Acusó Chase. Yo me encogí de hombros. Adam y Jane bajaron tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

-Funcionó?-Preguntó Jane. Adam miró las caras de los chicos y se carcajeó.

-Por supuesto que funcionó-Dijo señalándolos.

-Bien. Llego nuestro turno de reír-Dijo Jane.

-Oh se perdieron la cara de Chase y Alec-Dije yo. Los aludidos me miraron enojados.

-Tenían el rostro rojo?-Preguntó Jane. Asentí.

-Y el ceño fruncido?-Preguntó Adam. Asentí nuevamente.

-Y parecían que tuvieran ganas de hacer pis?-Pregunto Jane nuevamente. Volví a asentir.

-Oh ya la hemos visto-Dijo Jane haciendo como si espantara una mosca.

Yo me eche a reír y mi novio me imitó.

-Ya saben chicos. Piénsenlo bien antes de meterse con nosotros-Dijo mi novio.

- Piénsenlo bien antes de meterse con nosotros-Imitó Emmett con voz chillona-Que miedo..

-Puedes ir a sacar a Bella de la habitación de Edward?-Espetó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

Yo volví a reírme y Emmett subió las escaleras. Luego se escucharon los golpes de Emmett, más bien aporreaba la puerta.

-Salgan de ahí!-Gritaba.

-Bien… nos vemos chicos-Dije sonriendo, enganché mi brazo en el de Jane y nos miramos triunfantes-Por hoy…hemos ganado!-Dijimos nosotras al tiempo. Adam y Jake se echaron a reír.

Fue el mejor día de mi vida! Nunca me había reído tanto. Las caras de los chicos permanecieron igual casi hasta la noche cuando llegaron Alice y Rose cargadas de bolsas. Emmett echó a Rose a su hombro apenas la vio cruzar la puerta y subió las escaleras corriendo como un hombre de las cavernas. Por otro lado Jasper se acercó a Alice le dijo unas cuantas cosas al oído y de inmediato se fueron a su habitación con Al sonriendo tontamente. Esme y Carlisle no entendían a que se debía este comportamiento pero al parecer no era tan inusual.

-Dejen de involucrarnos en sus bromas-Dijo Edward cuando de si dio por enterado de todo.

-Oh vamos Ed, bastante bien que la pasaste-Dije-Y no necesito leer la mente para estar segura de ello-Agregué cuando él iba a abrir la boca.

-Da igual. No nos metan en sus niñerías-Dijo Bella. Yo le saqué la lengua y ella rodó los ojos.

-Muy maduro Ness-Dijo.

-Bien chicos. Creo que ya pueden volver a la universidad. Charlie se fue a Alaska-Dijo Carlisle.

-Si lo sabemos. Hoy hable con él por teléfono-Dijo Bella. Yo la miré.

-Lo sabemos me suena a gente. Porque no me dijiste nada? Podría haberme despedido-Dije.

-Vamos Ness, sabes que no le habrías sacado más de dos palabras a Charlie y una agitada de mano-Dijo ella.

Yo resoplé y me crucé de brazos. Era totalmente cierto lo que decía mi hermana pero de igual forma no era justo.

-Si quieres lo llamas Ness. Ya debe haber llegado a Denali-Dijo Carlisle. Yo asentí, tome el teléfono que me extendía y salí al vestíbulo.

-Hola?-Hablo Charlie.

-Charlie! Te fuiste sin despedirte de mi eh-Dije yo acusándolo.

-Hola cariño… Lo siento pero sabes que fue algo improvisado-Dijo él.

-Como esta todo por allá?-Pregunté.

-Oh bien. Los Stanton son muy amables-Dijo él.

-Quiénes son?-Pregunté.

-Amigos de los Cullen. Eleazar y Carmen son los padres de Tanya, Irina y Kate-Dijo él.

-Bueno. Cuídate mucho Charlie. Te quiero-Dije yo esperando que frase iba a soltar.

-Oh bien. Si, hablamos luego Ness-Dijo. Yo sonreí, Charlie se volvía un cero cuando se trataba de expresar sentimientos. Colgamos y volví al comedor.

-Gracias Carlisle-Dije yo devolviéndole su teléfono.

-De nada cariño-Dijo él.

-Bien niños. Vayan a dormir ya, mañana deben volver a clases-Dijo Esme.

Nosotros nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Me cambié por mi ropa de dormir y me recosté en la cama. Jake se sentó y apoyo su espalda en el cabecero de la cama ya en su habitual atuendo para dormir, es decir, un pantalón de algodón largo y sin camiseta. Apetecible? Claro que sí, pero yo no me quejaba.

-Qué pasa?-Le pregunté al ver su mirada perdida.

El parpadeé y me miro-Nada cariño-Dijo simplemente.

Fruncí el ceño y le di la espalda-Bien. Hasta mañana-Le dije prácticamente refunfuñando. El se echó a reír y me dio la vuelta con su brazo. Eso era realmente injusto, yo no podía darle un buen golpe y él me manejaba cual marioneta.

-Está bien te lo diré señorita "estoy gruñona porque no puedo saber todo lo que piensas"-Dijo burlón. Yo resoplé ante su "corto" apodo.

-Estoy esperando "señor soy demasiado sexy para usar una camiseta"-Le dije sarcásticamente. El rió más fuerte.

-No pensé que eso te molestara amor-Dijo sonriendo. Yo volví a resoplar.

-Vas a decirme que pensabas o no?-Le dije sin paciencia. No quería entrar en la discusión de la camiseta porque a la hora de la verdad no encontraría ningún argumento en contra de su torso desnudo.

-Pues que nunca te he llevado a una cita. Quiero hacerlo-Dijo él. Bien, eso no era nada de lo que me esperaba.

-A qué viene eso?-Le dije extrañada.

-Pues eso. Yo me salté los procedimientos normales y no te conquiste como debía. Ahora quiero hacerlo-Dijo él.

Yo no supe que decir. Por eso es que me enojaba no tener mi habilidad, era realmente frustrante enterarte de las cosas justo en el momento en que te las comunicaban, lo cual te dejaba sin una posibilidad de reacción o de emitir una frase coherente.

-Cariño si no quieres no importa. No es necesario que lo hagamos-Dijo el quitándole importancia. Yo salí de mi estado de estupor.

-Me encantaría-Le dije sonriendo.

-Cómo?-Dijo él.

-Pues eso. Me encantaría tener una cita contigo-Le dije rápidamente. Él sonrió y beso mi frente.

-Entonces después de clases eres totalmente mía de acuerdo?-Preguntó.

-Hecho-Le dije. Me volví a acomodar dándole la espalda y el enredó sus brazos en mi cintura y metió su rostro en mi cabello.

-Te amo-Dijo en un susurro.

-Te amo Jake-Dije yo cerrando los ojos. Luego me quede dormida.

La mañana siguiente fue un caos en la casa. Al parecer ese par de días que nos levantamos un poco más tarde de lo normal afecto nuestra rutina porque eran las 7 de la mañana y si caminabas por el pasillo podías encontrarte a un Emmett con un calcetín en la mano y un vaso de jugo de naranja en la otra, Alice corriendo de un lado para otro con varias prendas en la mano y gritando porque no encontraba una blusa que había comprado, Chase con el cabello revuelto y claramente acabado de levantar, Alec con varias tostadas en la mano y tratando de calzarse un zapato entre saltos, Adam afuera de su habitación pidiéndole a Jane que se apresurara que necesitaba tomar sus cosas y Rosalie perfectamente arreglada y recostada en la pared riéndose por el comportamiento de todos. Jasper? Si te asomabas por la ventana del segundo piso podías verlo sentado en el capo del auto de Edward con las manos en la cabeza obviamente abrumado por las emociones de todos. De Edward y Bella ni las luces, seguramente esos aburridos se habían levantado primero que todos y estaban desayunando tranquilamente.

Por mi parte había sacado todo el contenido de mi guardarropa y lo había regado por la habitación buscando algo adecuado para mi cita con Jake, al cual había echado de la habitación desde temprano cuando apenas se había puesto unos jeans, le arroje una camiseta negra cuello en V que eran sus favoritas y le cerré la puerta en las narices. Todo para poder sorprenderlo con mi atuendo. Luego de revolver todo me decidí por unos shorts jeans azul claro que tenían varias zonas rasgadas, una camisilla blanca y un chaleco de cuero negro sin mangas. Me coloqué unas botas negras que llegaban hasta el tobillo y eran totalmente cerradas de tacón alto. Me ondulé un poco el cabello y lo deje suelto, agregué un poco de maquillaje a la cuenta y tome mi bolso. No me miré al espejo para no arrepentirme y rebuscar de nuevo entre la ropa lo cual me llevaría otros 15 minutos. Cuando salí las cosas estaban más calmadas en el pasillo. Baje las escaleras lentamente y llegue a la sala.

-Wow-Dijo mi novio en cuanto me vio llamando la atención de los demás. Emmett silbó y luego sonrió. Rose, Alice, Jane y mi hermana alzaron sus pulgares mostrando su acuerdo con mi atuendo.

-Vaya Ness, es que acaso quieres que andemos espantando chicos todo el día?-Dijo Jasper. Mi novio frunció el ceño ante esto.

-No será necesario. Golpeare a todo el que se acerque a 1 metro a la redonda-Dijo él. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Se supone que deberías alagarme no pensar a quien vas a golpear hoy-Dije sarcásticamente.

Jake al prevenir mi enojo se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó a mí.

-Cariño acaso mi Wow no basto?-Al ver mi cara se apresuró a hablar-Te ves hermosa-Agregó.

-Gracias-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Está bien. Prometo que no golpeare a nadie ni me pondré celoso de algún idiota que se te acerque-Dijo él alzando su mano de derecha. Yo lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-Te arrepentirás de haber prometido eso hermano-Dijo Emmett palmeándole el hombro a Jake cuando paso por su lado. El rodó los ojos y nos encaminamos a la universidad en su auto.

Buenas! Que tas les pareció el capi? Muy graciosa la broma de los chicos no? Y el comportamiento de todos el dia de clases? XD Espero que les haya gustado!

Les doy inmensas gracias a kitigirl, Arizgcv, danii-Cullen-Tsukino, Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos! Esto se pone bueno asi que sigan leyendo!


	15. Cita

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 15. Cita

JACOB P.O.V.

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de haber prometido eso tal y como dijo Emm. Pero bueno había comenzado con un mal comentario y quería que este día quedara perfecto. Mi novia se veía sencillamente despampanante, y yo estaba orgulloso de tenerla a mi lado aunque tuviera que espantar a toda la universidad en el transcurso de la mañana. Llegamos al estacionamiento y comenzó la primera prueba. Cuando mi novia bajó del auto los chicos alrededor se quedaron observándola como unos estúpidos. Yo me apresuré a llegar a su lado y pasar una mano por su cintura, claramente me faltó ponerle un letrero que dijera "MIA" o "NO MIRAR" pero habría resultado un tanto exagerado.

Las clases del primer bloque pasaron entre miradas asesinas de parte mía hacia algunos idiotas y burlas de Adam y Jasper por mi estado de semental marcando territorio cuando Ness no se daba cuenta. Cuando anunciaron la hora de comer nos encaminamos a la cafetería y el momento de lamentar haber prometido no golpear a nadie llegó.

-Tendremos problemas-Dijo Alice con la mirada perdida.

-Que viste?-Preguntó Jazz. La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó de inmediato.

Riley Thomas, el idiota número uno de la universidad se acercó a nuestra mesa junto a sus amigos Laurent y James, idiotas número dos y tres.

-Que pasa Cullen? –Saludo Riley mirándome.

-Que quieres aquí Thomas?-Pregunté secamente.

-Contigo nada. Solo quería saludar a la linda castaña que tienes a tu lado-Dijo mirando a mi novia lascivamente.

-Pues ella no quiere saludarte-Espeté yo.

-Es de mala educación hablar por las personas Cullen. Estoy seguro de que tu hermosa chica preferiría hacer mejores cosas que estar sentada con tu familia de perdedores-Dijo él. Cabe decir que los chicos fruncieron el ceño de inmediato.

-Oh te equivocas. Prefiero estar aquí sentada que perder mi tiempo con ustedes quienes si son perdedores-Dijo Ness irritada.

-Vaya que fiera. Así es que me gustan-Dijo Riley sonriendo.

-No me presentas a tu amiga rubia Connor?-Pregunto James mirando a Jane.

-Es mi novia estúpido. Ahora lárgate-Dijo Adam.

-Cuida tu boca Connor-Dijo Laurent acercándose a nosotros.

Yo me puse de pie y puse un brazo para alejar a Laurent de la mesa.

-Lárguense. Ahora-Dije seriamente.

-Oblíganos-Dijo Riley.

-Porque no se largan a otro lado? Están arruinándome la comida-Espetó Rose.

-Acaso me importa barbie?-Dijo Laurent sonriendo. Mierda, mala elección de palabras. Rosalie tensó sus labios e hizo amague de ponerse de pie pero Emmett le puso una mano en el hombro y se puso de pie con expresión amenazante.

-Déjame adivinar… Estás sordo o eres demasiado estúpido como para entender una simple palabra Thomas?-Dijo en un siseo. Los chicos se echaron a reír y Riley y sus amigos tensaron la mandíbula.

-Cuida lo que dices Cullen-Dijo Riley.

-Si no estás sordo eso se puede arreglar-Dijo Emmett flexionando sus brazos. Riley frunció el ceño confuso ante la frase de Emmett pero nosotros la entendimos perfectamente. Mire a Jasper para que calmara a Emmett y me dirigí al idiota.

-Ya escuchaste. Lárgate-Dije nuevamente. El me ignoró y se dirigió a mi novia.

-Vamos cariño. Prometo que te divertirás-Dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Suéltame idiota-Dijo Ness sacudiendo su brazo. Ya era suficiente.

Me abalance sobre él y lo golpeé en la cara. Emmett y Adam hicieron lo mismo con Laurent y James.

-Te dije que te largaras imbécil!-Espeté dándole otro golpe. Sentí unos brazos sujetarme por los hombros y Jasper empujó a Riley haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-Ya lárgate. Déjanos en paz-Dijo furioso.

-Cálmate hermano-Me dijo la voz de Edward aun reteniéndome.

Chase y Alec separaron a Adam y Emmett de James y Laurent, los cuales ayudaron a Riley a ponerse de pie.

-Me las vas a pagar Cullen-Dijo Riley con el labio sangrando.

-Cuando quieras imbécil!-Dije yo enojado. Ellos se fueron de la cafetería refunfuñando.

-Jacob-Dijo la voz de mi novia a mi espalda. Yo me relajé inmediatamente y me solté del agarre de Edward. Llegue rápidamente a donde ella y la inspeccioné con la mirada.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunté.

-Si-Dijo ella.

-Amor lo siento. Sé que lo prometí pero no pude detenerme, no quería a ese imbécil cerca de ti-Dije rápidamente. Ella puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

-Lo sé. Gracias por defenderme-Dijo ella sonriendo.

Yo sonreí y bese sus labios brevemente. Mire a mi alrededor, Rosalie estaba sentada en el regazo de Emmett besándolo apasionadamente. Mi hermana respondía de esa manera cuando veía a Emm golpeando a algún chico, que podía decir, le gustaba que golpearan a otros por defenderla. Adam y Jane estaban en su burbuja de siempre hablando entre susurros y mirándose como ciegos viendo el sol por primera vez. Los demás habían vuelto a sentarse y estaban hablando entre ellos. Yo tomé asiento al lado de mi novia y ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Sabes?-Dijo ella de repente.

-Dime cariño-Dije yo.

-Me encantas cuando estás enojado-Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Yo me eche a reír-Gracias, supongo-Dije yo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió un poco más tranquila. Supongo que el rumor de la pelea se corrió y habían captado el mensaje de mantenerse alejados de mi novia. A la hora de la salida nos despedimos de todos y nos montamos en mi auto. Yo conduje casi una hora hasta llegar a Port Ángeles con Ness haciéndome preguntas todo el camino.

-A dónde vamos?-Preguntaba curiosa.

-A Port Ángeles- Respondía yo sonriendo.

-Alguna otra pista?-Insistía.

-No cariño. Es una sorpresa-Dije yo. Ella hacia un puchero y a los cinco minutos volvía a preguntar lo mismo. En esos momentos parecía una niña pequeña, se cruzaba de brazos, hacia muecas graciosas o chascaba la lengua cada vez que yo le respondía. Se veía hermosa en esa actitud.

Poco después llegamos a nuestro destino, es decir, Café Garden Restaurant. Era un sitio muy íntimo y la comida era deliciosa. Cuando bajamos ella me miró y sonrió.

-Qué te parece?-Le pregunté.

-Me encanta-Dijo simplemente. Yo sonreí y tome su mano guiándola al interior. Cuando entramos, como no, el camarero casi se la come con los ojos. Fruncí el ceño. Es que esto iba seguir todo el día? Ella me miró y pasó su dedo índice por mi frente suavemente alisando las arrugas que había formado.

-Solo mírame a mí-Dijo ella. No era una tarea muy difícil y me encantaba hacerlo así que a eso me dedicaría.

-Reservación a nombre de Cullen-Dije yo. El chico miro entre unos papeles y anoto algo.

-Síganme por acá por favor-Dijo señalando hacia al fondo.

Nos encaminó a unas puertas de cristal que daban a una habitación donde no había ventanas y la luz era más tenue dando la impresión de que era de noche. Bastante sofisticada. Nos guió a la única mesa en el lugar y yo separé la silla para que mi novia se sentara. Ella sonrió y luego me senté frente a ella.

-Desean algún aperitivo?-Preguntó el chico extendiéndome la carta de bebidas. Yo eché una rápida ojeada y elegí.

-Sí. Por favor un Cabernet Sauvignon-Dije yo devolviéndole la carta. El asintió y se retiró.

-Vino.. Delicioso-Dijo mi novia sonriendo. Yo tomé su mano encima de la mesa y la acaricie unas cuentas veces con el pulgar.

Luego llegó la mesera con la botella de vino y sirvió en dos copas. Mencionó algo y dejó la carta. Yo estaba tan ensimismado en la hermosa chica que tenía en frente que no capté nada de lo que dijo. Ness resopló de pronto.

-Que pasa cariño? No te gusto el vino?-Pregunté.

-No es eso. La mesera no deja de mirarte-Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Yo miré extrañado donde estaba la chica esperando y era cierto, si fuera un chico mirando a Ness hubiera reaccionado como hacia Emmett cuando alguien miraba a Rose, "Quieres que te saque una copia para que te la lleves a casa?" Claro sin omitir el imbécil y la mirada amenazante al final de la oración. Yo miré a mi novia y le acaricié la mejilla.

-No importa. Este día se trata de nosotros, solos-Dije yo.

Ella suavizó su semblante y tomo un poco de vino.

-Está delicioso. Tienes muy buen gusto-Dijo sonriendo.

Luego tomo la carta y la examinó. Luego se mordió el labio y yo me eché a reír.

-Hay algo que te ha llamado la atención?-Le pregunte. Ella asintió.

Entonces yo examiné la carta y elegí. Hice una seña para que la chica se acercara.

-Está listo para que tomé su orden?-Pregunto la chica sin mirar a Ness. Yo señalé a mi novia para que la atendiera a ella, la chica volteó y cambio su actitud de inmediato-Que desea?-Agregó casi a la fuerza.

-Pollo con crema de champiñones-Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. Luego la chica volteó hacia mí y sonrió.

-Pasta con salsa bolognesa-Dije yo ignorándola. Ella apuntó todo y se fue.

-No la soporto-Dijo mi novia. Yo sonreí.

-Ya vuelvo cariño-Dije levantándome. Ella asintió y me dirigí al camarero.

-Disculpe puedo hablar con el gerente?-Pregunté.

-Claro señor Cullen por acá-Dijo el chico señalándome una puerta a su derecha.

-Jacob! Qué alegría verte chico!-Dijo Sam palmeando mi espalda.

-Sam. Como esta todo? Como esta Emily?-Pregunté sonriendo.

-Bien amigo bien. Todo está en orden?-Preguntó.

-Podrías cambiar a la mesera que nos atiende? –Pregunté.

-Ha sucedido algo?-Preguntó.

-Pues es que bueno.. no atiende bien a Ness y yo quería que todo saliera bien hoy-Dije.

-Está más pendiente de ti?- Preguntó el frunciendo el ceño. Yo asentí y el resoplo.

-No es la primera vez. Considéralo hecho amigo, me encargaré de que todo salga bien a partir de ahora-Dijo él.

-Gracias amigo-Dije yo saliendo. Volví a la mesa y Ness me sonrió.

-Te extrañé-Dijo ella. Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

-Yo a ti cariño-Dije luego carraspeé.

-Escucha Ness, la razón por la que quería que estuviéramos solos es porque quiero pedirte algo-Dije algo nervioso. Ella me miro fijamente y dejo la copa de vino en la mesa.

-De que se trata?-Preguntó. Yo saqué de mi bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo y se la tendí.

-Quiero darte esto como símbolo de una promesa...De que estaremos juntos toda la vida-Dije yo. Ella abrió la cajita y miró el contenido asombrada. Yo me arrodille frente a ella y la tome por las mejillas.

-Te amo.. te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre… Sé que suena un poco tonto pero quiero que me asegures que algún día serás mi esposa-Dije suavemente.

-No suena nada tonto.. Me haces muy feliz Jake. Si, te prometo que algún día seré tu esposa y que estaremos juntos para siempre, te amo Jacob-Dijo ella sonriendo levemente-. Yo me incline hacia adelante y tome sus labios entre los míos. Ella me respondió lentamente y luego me separe de ella, saque el anillo de la cajita y se lo puse. Era bastante sencillo, un aro de oro con una línea de diminutos diamantes en el centro y nuestras iniciales en el interior.

-Es hermoso. Gracias cariño-Dijo ella. Yo le di un beso corto y volví a sentarme tomando su mano entre las mías. Un momento después llego una chica diferente con nuestros platos.

-Con permiso-Dijo acercándose. Colocó nuestros pedidos frente a cada uno y volvió a llenar las copas de vino.

-Que lo disfruten-Dijo amablemente. Yo asentí.

-Gracias-Dijo mi novia sonriendo. La chica se fue a un rincón.

-Eso fuiste a hacer?-Preguntó Ness.

-Bueno. No quería que nada arruinara nuestro comienzo de la cita-Dije yo. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Como que comienzo?-Preguntó. Yo me llevé una mano a la boca e hice como si cerrara una cremallera. Ella me sacé la lengua y comenzó a comer. Me eche a reír. Estaba que flotaba de la felicidad que sentía, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que aquello pasara, pero la promesa estaba ahí, algún día aquella chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado seria mi esposa.

-Esto esta delicioso!-Dijo mi novia saboreándose los labios. Yo solo la miraba como un estúpido, sus gestos, como arrugaba su nariz, como sus ojos brillaban cuando me sonreía.. Estaba ridículamente enamorado y cada día crecía mucho más lo que sentía por ella.

-Que tanto me miras!-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Creí que me habías dicho que solo te mirara a ti-Dije yo.

Ella se echó a reír-Si pero tampoco que me vayas a desgastar-Dijo haciéndose la enojada. Yo sonreí y seguí comiendo. Cuando terminamos deje dinero en la mesa y tomamos nuestras cosas para la segunda parte de la cita.

-Todo bien Jake?-PreguntÓ Sam.

-Claro amigo. Gracias por todo-Dije estrechando su mano.

-Vaya chico ya veo porque estas tan enamorado-Dijo mi amigo sonriendo. Yo sonreí. Aunque si no supiera que estaba casado y enamorado de su esposa hubiera vuelto a mi estado posesivo.

-Ness, el es Sam, gerente y propietario del restaurante-Dije yo presentándolos.

-Mucho gusto Sam. Todo estuvo perfecto-Dijo mi novia.

-Me alegra mucho. Cuídense y vuelvan pronto-Dijo Sam. Nos despedimos y volvimos al auto.

-A dónde vamos?-Preguntó mi novia. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Sorpresa significa que no puedes saber nada hasta verla-Dije yo. Ella volvió a hacer sus muecas de inconformidad hasta que llegamos al Lincoln Theater. La ayude a bajar del auto y entramos a la cabina.

-Disculpa. Mi nombre es Jacob Cullen-Dije a la chica. Ella sonrió y se llevó una mano al pecho con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí. La sala 2 señor Cullen-Dijo. Mi novia la miró extrañada por su comportamiento y yo sonreí tomándola de la mano.

-Porque no compraste boletos?-Preguntó Ness.

-Sorpresa-Dije simplemente. Ella rodó los ojos.

Cuando entramos a la sala mi novia se detuvo en seco. La sala estaba totalmente vacía, un empleado del cine se nos acercó.

-Que desean para acompañar la película señor Cullen?-Preguntó.

-Que quieres amor?-Pregunté.

-Palomitas y soda-Dijo ella. El chico asintió y se fue.

-Porque estamos solo nosotros? y porque el chico nos va a traer la comida acá?-Comenzó a preguntar.

-Reserve la sala solo para nosotros y lo del chico es parte de eso. Ahora deja de preguntar y vamos a sentarnos-Dije yo. Ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Escogimos los asientos del medio y el chico nos trajo lo que habíamos pedido.

Comenzaron a rodar El Cisne Negro. La película era realmente buena, es impresionante lo que puede hacer la ambición por interpretar un simple papel en una obra de teatro. Cabe decir que la última parte me la perdí totalmente por estar besando a mi novia. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y me beso profundamente. Yo acaricié sus piernas desnudas y sentí su aliento golpearme en el rostro cuando suspiro. El sonido de la caja de palomitas caer al suelo nos despertó de nuestro aturdimiento.

-Debemos irnos cariño-Dije yo contra sus labios. Ella hizo un puchero y se puso de pie. Yo tomé su mano y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Agradecí por todo y nos dirigimos al auto.

-No debiste hacer un gasto tan grande-Dijo Ness cuando se subió al auto.

-No fue nada-Dije yo.

Ella hizo una mueca de contrariedad pero no dijo nada. Luego me miro y sonrió, la miré extrañado por su cambio de expresión.

-Quiero conducir-Dijo simplemente. Recordé que Bella no la dejaba conducir porque había chocado el auto de Charlie.

-Cariño no creo que debas-Dije yo.

-Por favor por favor!-Dije juntando sus manos y haciendo un puchero. Demonios como podía negarme con esa expresión en su rostro? No podía. Suspiré y me bajé del auto dejando las llaves en el contacto, ella gritó emocionada y salió para sentarse en el asiento de conductor.

-Estás segura?-le pregunté arrepintiéndome de haberla dejado.

-Duh!-Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Accionó las llaves y el ronroneo de mi hermoso auto se escuchó de inmediato. Luego viró el volante y dio la vuelta en la avenida para volver a Forks. Conducía realmente bien, me preguntaba porque Charlie no la dejaba conducir cuando comprendí la razón al ver el tablero, íbamos a 180 km/h, demasiada velocidad.

-Ness, baja la velocidad-Dije yo.

Ella hizo una mueca-Aguafiestas-Dijo. Sin embargo el velocímetro bajo a 120 km/h y eso ya era bastante rápido. Unos 50 minutos después entramos a Forks. Cuando pasamos la entrada de la mansión la mire extrañado.

-A donde vamos?-Pregunté.

-Sorpresa-Dijo ella de forma engreída. Yo me eche a reír, ya se había vengado por haberla hecho esperar para ver a donde era nuestra cita, sí que le disgustaba no tener su habilidad.

Unos minutos después estábamos aparcando en la casa de Charlie. Yo la miré extrañado.

-Vienes a buscar algo?-Le pregunté.

-Si-Dijo ella sonriendo. Obviamente no le creí nada con esa expresión.

Nos bajamos del auto y cuando llegamos a la entrada Ness se agachó y sacó una llave de debajo del tapete. Entramos y de repente me vi atrapado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de mi novia quien me besaba fervientemente. Tardé un minuto en responder pero luego llevé mis manos a su cintura y la apreté contra mí. Ella llevó sus manos a mi cuello y profundizó nuestro beso. Fuimos caminando sin dejar de besarnos hacia la única habitación que había en la primera planta, mi espalda golpeó varias veces la pared mientras mi novia me quitaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba al suelo, luego me volteé y puse su espalda en la pared para chitarle su chaleco, no sé cómo abrí la puerta de la habitación pero pateé hacia atrás para cerrarla, caímos en la cama pesadamente y bese su cuello lentamente mientras bajaba la tira de su camisilla para besar sus hombros libremente. Ella dirigió sus manos al borde de mi camiseta y tiro de ella hacia arriba, yo subí los brazos instantáneamente y ella comenzó a acariciar cada centímetro de mi espalda. Me dirigí a sus pies y baje las cremalleras de sus botas y las saqué dejándolas caer al suelo. Besé la punta de sus dedos mientras la miraba y ella se mordía el labio insistentemente. Seguí el camino de sus piernas con mis manos desde los pies hasta sus muslos y volví a besarla cuando quedé a la altura de sus labios. Desvié los besos hacia su mejilla y volví a bajar por su cuello, ella inconscientemente apretaba su agarre en mi espalda incrustándome sus uñas, bajé mis manos hacia el borde de su camisilla y se la saque lentamente mientras besaba la piel que dejaba descubierta. Ness soltó un suspiro y se volteó rápidamente dejándome debajo de ella. Se mordió el labio sonriendo y comenzó a pesar mi estómago y mi pecho. Yo afiancé mi agarre en su cintura y ella suspiro en mi rostro dejándome aturdido de deseo. Aun en horcajadas sobre mí, comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por el borde visible de mis bóxers causándome un escalofrió que me recorrió toda la columna y me erizó los vellos de la nuca, gruñí audiblemente y me volteé volviéndola a dejar debajo de mi, ella soltó una carcajada y yo le sonreí mientras me sacaba mis zapatillas arrojándolas al suelo. Ella desabotonó mis jeans y yo la ayude sacándolos, sentir sus piernas desnudas contra las mías era la mejor sensación que había experimentado, desabotoné sus shorts y los deslicé suavemente por sus piernas.

Me encargue de hacerle experimentar todo lo que sentía por ella con cada caricia, su toque era como fuego para mi piel y me hacía amarla aún más. Ella me entregaba todo el amor y la pasión que sentía con sus besos y verla con la piel perlada de sudor y el cabello revuelto me deslumbraba en sobremanera, era sencillamente atractiva y despampanante.

-Te amo cariño-Dije en su oído cuando se recostó bocabajo. Ella se estremeció perceptiblemente y me miró con ternura.

-Como yo a ti-Dijo suavemente. Pasé mis dedos por el camino de su espalda hasta el borde de la sabana que cubría la parte baja de su espalda.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Me haces cosquillas-Dijo. Yo sonreí y besé su hombro suavemente.

-Sabes que tienes varios lunares en tu espalda?-Le pregunte observándolos. Volvió a reír.

-No, pero si se cuántos tiene la tuya-Dijo. Yo le sonreí.

-Eres hermosa-Dije.

-Gracias. Gracias por la mejor cita de mi vida-Dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias por decirme que si-Devolví yo.

-Siempre-Dijo en un susurro.

NESS P.O.V.

Estaba realmente feliz por lo que había hecho mi novio, si es que almorzar en una habitación privada y alquilar una sala completa de un cine se le podía llamar una cita, la cual no pudo terminar mejor que demostrando todo lo que sentíamos sin tapujos. Estaba realmente agotada y no supe en qué momento me quede dormida. Un ruido leve me despertó. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y vi a mi novio poniendo una bandeja de comida en la mesa de noche. Cuando vio que había despertado me sonrió.

-Hey-Dijo en voz baja

-Hey-Respondí de igual forma.

-No dormiste mucho-Dijo mirando el reloj. Yo lo imité. Eran las 8 pm.

-Cuanto dormí?-Pregunté mientras me volteaba y jalaba la sabana para cubrir mi torso y mi pecho.

-Poco menos de una hora-Dijo el sentándose a mi lado. Se veía sencillamente atractivo, solo llevaba puestos sus jeans y estaba descalzo.

-Es algo tarde-Dije yo.

-Ya avisé en casa que llegamos en un rato-Dijo el-Tienes hambre?-Preguntó.

-Un poco-Dije. El me tendió un plato con un par de sándwiches y una lata de soda.

-Mmm delicioso-Dije yo. El sonrió y me acarició la mejilla.

-Estoy muy feliz-Dijo.

-Igual que yo. Estoy realmente feliz, salimos a una cita y ahora estoy…-Comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió.

-Comprometida-Dijo el sonriendo enormemente.

Yo me eche a reír por su entusiasmo y asentí.

Cuando terminé de comer me incorporé y recogí la ropa del piso.

-Ya vuelvo-Le dije entrando al baño. Me cambié y arreglé un poco mi cabello. Cuando salí mi novio estaba poniéndose sus zapatillas. Yo me senté a su lado y me calcé mis botas. Mire a todos lados y fruncí el ceño.

-Dónde demonios esta mi chaleco?-Dije en voz alta. Jake se carcajeo a mi lado y yo lo miré.

-Qué?-Dije extrañada por su risa.

-Creo que está en algún lugar del pasillo junto con mi chaqueta-Dijo él. Oh, claro. Pasillo. Pensé recordando la forma apresurada en que nos deshicimos de las prendas.

Que ondaaaaa gente? Les ha gustado la cita? Hermoso Jacob no? XD Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! Y Ahora nuestra querida Ness esta comprometida con el hombre más guapo del mundo! Que envidiaaaa.. XD A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán un poco complicada para la familia asi que sigan leyendo ehhh

Muchisisisimas gracias a franuxa, kitigirl, Arizgcv, danii-Cullen-Tsukino, Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos!


	16. Complicaciones

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 16. Complicaciones.

Me puse de pie y recogí ambas cosas. Volví a la habitación y le tendí su chaqueta.

-Gracias cariño-Dijo poniéndosela. Arreglé la cama y recogí los platos. Los llevé a la cocina y limpié un poco.

-Nos vamos?-Preguntó Jake a mi espalda. Yo asentí y tomé mi bolso.

-Vamos-Dije.

-No quieres conducir?-Preguntó.

-Ni loca. Bella me mataría por hacerlo y luego te mataría a ti por dejarme conducir-Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Y antes porque quisiste?-Dijo él confuso.

-Porque tenía otros planes en mente cariño-Dije sonriendo. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Juro que vas a matarme-Dijo.

Yo me eche a reír y salimos de la casa. Abordamos el auto y en cuestión de minutos aparcamos en la mansión Cullen.

-Hola!-Dije. En la sala estaba Emmett únicamente.

-Vaya.. acaso traes al sol detrás de ti? A no espera es tu sonrisa!-Dijo Emmett echándose a reír de su propio chiste.

-Si Emm. Estoy feliz..-Dije yo.

-Se divirtieron?-Preguntó.

-Mucho-Dije sonriendo.

-Mama! Vas a ser abuela!-Gritó Emmett al segundo piso. Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y luego lo golpeé en la cabeza.

-Eres un tarado! Claro que no!-Dije. El me sacó la lengua y siguió viendo la tv.

Jake entró y dejó sus llaves en la mesa del vestíbulo. Esme bajó las escaleras en ese momento.

-De que hablas Emmett?-Preguntó.

-Nada mamá. Solo bromeaba-Dijo este sin dejar de mirar la tv.

Ella lo miro enojada y le tomó la oreja.

-Mírame cuando te hablo jovencito-Dijo.

-Au au. Está bien lo siento-Dijo mirándola.

-Bien. Ahora ve a tu habitación Rosalie te llama-Dijo ella. Emmett se puso de pie y apagó la tv.

-Que tal la pasaron chicos?-Preguntó Esme sonriendo.

-Bien mamá-Dijo mi novio.

-Genial-Dije yo quitándome un mechón de cabello del rostro. Esme siguió el movimiento de mi mano y luego abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Oh dios mío! Eso es lo que creo que es?-Pregunto señalando mi mano. Yo extrañada mire mi mano y luego comprendí su reacción, allí relucía el anillo que Jake me había dado.

-Ehh bueno..-mire a mi novio en busca de ayuda y el hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

-Si mamá, es un anillo de compromiso-Dijo él.

-Oh por Dios! Porque no me avisaste?-Dijo Esme.

-Mama cálmate. No nos vamos a casar aun, por lo menos no todavía-Dijo él. Yo asentí.

-Oh ya veo. Bueno estoy muy feliz por ustedes niños-Dijo suavemente. En ese momento un remolino de cabello negro bajo las escaleras corriendo.

-Por Dios! Quiero verlo! Muéstramelo!-Gritó Alice comenzando a saltar en el lugar.

-Alice. Cálmate por favor, ya te lo voy a enseñar-Dije yo sonriendo. Ella dejó de rebotar en su sitio y se acercó, le enseñe mi mano.

-Es hermoso! Justo como lo había visto!-Dijo sonriendo. Jake rodó los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí, ves el futuro Al no una dimensión paralela-Dijo él. Ella le sacó la lengua.

-De todas maneras tenía que comprobarlo-Dijo ella.

Yo bostecé. Estaba realmente cansada, lucir como hoy tiene sus sacrificios y estas botas me tenían agotada.

-Deberían ir a dormir-Dijo Esme.

-Sí. Estoy cansado-Dijo Jacob tomando mi mano. Yo asentí e hice un saludo con la mano para despedirme.

Antes de llegar a mí habitación Jane, Bella y Rosalie me asaltaron.

-Es cierto?-Preguntó Rose.

-El que?-Pregunté.

-Se comprometieron?-Preguntó Jane impaciente.

-Oh eso-Dije yo.

-Si eso. Y bien?-Preguntó Rose.

Yo les enseñé mi mano y ellas comenzaron a gritar.

-Oh por Dios no puedo creer que te vayas a casar!-Gritó mi hermana.

-No lo voy a hacer, por lo menos no aun!-Dije yo.

-Cómo es eso?-Preguntó Jane.

-Pues que el anillo es una promesa, Jake me lo dio porque quiere casarse conmigo algún día-Dije yo.

-Que romántico!-Dijo Jane llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Es un poco cursi-Dijo mi hermana haciendo una mueca.

-Y algo tonto-Dijo Rose aburrida.

-Estoy aquí saben?-Dijo mi novio.

-Si ya lo vemos-Dijo Bella moviendo la mano como si espantara una mosca.

-Buen movimiento Jake-Dijo Rose palmeando su hombro-Me largo-Agregó.

-Nos vemos-Dijo mi hermana.

-Hasta mañana chicos. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes-Dijo Jane. Yo asentí y entramos a la habitación.

Tan pronto como nos cambiamos con algo cómodo para dormir caímos en la cama y nos quedamos dormidos.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que me había comprometido con Jacob. Las cosas en la casa estaban algo complicadas. Jane, Alec, Adam y Chase estaban enfermos. Un día estaban bien y al otro habían caído en cama con fiebre alta, gripe y dolores musculares, todos al mismo tiempo. Los estudios estaban ya culminados, mi hermana también se había enfermado por un tiempo cuando le suministraron un virus para bajar sus defensas pero apenas Carlisle le sacó la sangre necesaria para fabricar la vacuna, le dieron un antídoto y mejoró de inmediato. Ahora Carlisle se la pasaba día y noche metido en su estudio fabricando la cura. Esme no salía de la habitación de los chicos, los cuidaba todo el día. Los demás dejamos de ir a la universidad para ayudar con las demás cosas en la casa. Rose y Bella se turnaban para cocinar porque a Alice y a mí nos lo habían prohibido después de que Emmett se intoxicara por probar una sopa, por lo que nos correspondían los aseos. Jacob y Emmett se encargaban del mercado y otras diligencias mientras Edward y Jasper ayudaban a Carlisle.

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala hablando con Jacob cuando finalmente Carlisle salió del estudio con aspecto agotado pero sonreía calmadamente.

-Esta lista-Dijo. Fue un gran alivio oír esa simple frase, la tensión que era bastante palpable desapareció de repente y todos pudimos soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Esme salió de la habitación de los chicos, estaba ojerosa y con aspecto preocupado pero cuando vio a su esposo fuera del estudio por primera vez en días sonrió enormemente.

-Sabía que lo lograrías-Dijo simplemente.

Luego de suministrarles la vacuna a los chicos esperamos un par de días hasta que despertaron. Su semblante había mejorado gradualmente y los síntomas habían desaparecido. Fue la primera vez que cenamos juntos en semanas.

-Como se sienten?-Pregunté.

-Bien. No tengo ningún dolor-Dijo Chase.

-Tienen sus habilidades?-Pregunto Jacob. Ellos asintieron.

-Bien. Tendremos que esperar un par de días a ver si he conseguido que sean permanentes, aunque hasta ahora todo ha evolucionado muy bien-Dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias Carlisle-Dijo Alec.

-No tienes por qué agradecer hijo-Dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-Si tiene. Todos tenemos. Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado-Dijo Adam. Chase y Jane asintieron.

-Bien. Ahora cómanse todo jovencitos, han tenido días sin probar bocado decente-Dijo Esme severamente. Nosotros nos echamos a reír y ellos hicieron un mohín pero comenzaron a comer.

Después de la cena nos quedamos en la sala charlando. Alice daba vueltas de un lado a otro moviendo un portarretrato donde había una foto de todos nosotros tratando de que quedara en un lugar visible y de repente soltó un grito ahogado dejando caer el portarretrato, el cual se rompió en pedazos.

-Al?-Hablo Jasper poniéndose de pie rápidamente y llegando a su lado. Alice tenía una expresión de espanto en el rostro y palideció profundamente.

-Qué pasa? Que viste?-Insistió Jazz zarandeándola suavemente.

Emmett y Chase se pusieron de pie y se colocaron frente al ventanal de la sala con los brazos extendidos y el ceño fruncido en posición de ataque.

-No puede ser-Dijo Edward. Yo harta de no saber qué sucedía leí su mente. Esme y Carlisle cruzaron miradas preocupadas.

"Ellos vienen. Las han encontrado"-pensaba una y otra vez. Yo palidecí adivinando el "ellos" de inmediato y apreté la mano de mi novio.

-Que sucede Ness? Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Los Volturi. Vienen por nosotros-Dije en voz baja. Rose soltó un grito y se puso de pie.

-Ahora?-Preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza. Me concentré en la mente de Alice.

"Llovía. Decenas de capas negras cruzaron el bosque y se acercaron hacia nosotros a través de los rastros de nieve".

-No estoy segura. En la visión llueve, pero el clima es diferente, es invierno-Dije yo.

-Edward?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-En menos de un mes comienza el invierno. Vienen todos. La guardia entera-Dijo Edward gravemente.

-Pero como es eso posible?-Dijo Esme preocupada.

-Lo decidieron al no recibir noticias de los chicos-Dijo Alice saliendo de su estado de shock y señalando hacia donde estaban Jane y los demás.

-Pero porque todos? Porque salir de Volterra?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Ellos saben que no están solas-Dijo Alice mirándonos a Bella y a mi.

-Que vamos a hacer?-Dijo Jane angustiada. Adam tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él.

-Tranquila-Murmuró suavemente.

-Pelear-Dijo Emmett con expresión seria.

-Solos?-Dijo Chase incrédulo-No tendríamos mucha posibilidad.

-Cuantos hay en la guardia exactamente?-Preguntó Jasper.

-35. Fuera de los jefes-Dijo Adam.

-38-Dijo Chase asintiendo.

-Bien. Buscaremos ayuda-Dijo Carlisle.

-Pero quien nos ayudaría? Es prácticamente suicidio-Dijo Adam.

-Llamaré a los Stanton-Dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie.

-Llamaré a Seth… Tal vez quieran ayudar-Dijo mi novio.

-Por Dios están llevando las cosas muy lejos.. Están seguros de que vienen a pelear?-Dijo Esme angustiada.

-Si mamá. Ellos vienen por Bella y Ness pero saben que encontrarán resistencia así que están preparados-Dijo Edward.

-Bien. No permitiré que toquen a nadie de esta familia-Dijo Esme cambiando su expresión.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo hará mama-Dijo Emmett.

Esto era serio. Desde que Alice había reaccionado de esa manera, hasta que Carlisle hubiera decidido llamar a otras personas a lo que Adam llamaba suicidio, era bastante serio. Yo me aparté un momento pensativa. En lo que a mi concernía no permitiría que nadie saliera herido por mi culpa, era demasiado exponer a toda una familia y otra que vendría en camino si aceptaban, solo para defender a dos chicas. Mire por la ventana recordando cuando estaba más pequeña y me la pasaba usando mi habilidad para conseguir dulces de los chicos, ahora estábamos hablando de usarla para dañar a alguien que intentaría llegar a mí y a mi hermana de cualquier forma. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y giré la vista levemente.

-Estas totalmente errada-Dijo Edward.

-Claro que no. Nada de esto está bien Edward. No puedo permitir que se arriesguen por nosotras. Debemos irnos-Dije yo.

-Ness. No solo es por ti y Bella. Qué crees que pasará cuando se den cuenta de que cuatro de sus sombras ya no lo son? Su sed de poder incrementará y seguirán buscándolas por cielo y tierra al ver que si es posible hacer que las habilidades sean permanentes-Dijo él.

-Entonces con más razón. Los chicos también deben venir con nosotras-Dije yo. El comenzó a negar con la cabeza-Escucha Ed, se por qué quieres convencerme, si yo me voy Bella se iría conmigo, pero es por proteger a tu familia.

-Has pensando en Jacob? En su reacción cuando sepa que te irás?-Dijo él ignorándome. Touché. No había pensado en mi novio, o subconscientemente si lo había hecho porque no quería que ni él ni los demás salieran heridos. Pero el entendería cierto? Se daría cuenta de que es por el bien de todos.. cierto?

-De nuevo errada-Dijo Edward-Él no lo entendería, porque si te vas el pensaría que tú estás en el mismo peligro del que tú lo quieres proteger. Comprendes?

-Crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad?-Pregunté. Él sonrió al ver que yo lo empezaba a considerar.

-La tenemos. Todas nuestras habilidades están en la última escala de evolución, los Volturi solo tienen una opción de ataque. La ventaja que tenemos son Adam y Chase, ellos son los únicos a los cuales han podido suministrarles otro nivel de habilidades-Dijo.

Yo asentí.

-Ness. Bella y tu son parte de esta familia. Pase lo que pase no dejaremos que las toquen-Dijo Edward. Yo sonreí levemente y él me abrazo.

-Gracias Ed-Dijo.

-De nada peque-Dijo.

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó mi novio llegando hacia nosotros.

-Nada cariño-Dije llegando a su lado.

-Eso es fantástico Jake-Dijo Edward sonriendo. Yo tomé la mano de Jacob

"Seth y Leah vienen junto con Paul, Quil y Embry"-pensaba mi novio.

-En serio?-Pregunté.

-Demonios, con ustedes dos no se puede dar una noticia-Dijo mi novio. Yo hice un puchero y él me sonrió.

-De todas maneras te adoro cariño-Dijo sonriendo. Yo volví a sonreír y besé su mejilla sonoramente.

-Bien. Buenas noticias, Carmen y Eleazar vienen con las chicas y Charlie-Dijo Carlisle.

-Seth y Leah vienen con los demás-Dijo Jacob.

-Paul, Quil y Embry?-Pregunté Adam. El asintió.

-Las habilidades de Quil y Paul nos dan mucha ventaja-Dijo Jane. Su novio asintió.

-Por qué? que hacen?-Preguntó Chase.

-Paul puede controlar masas de tierra y Quil es como Charlotte-Dijo Adam. El asintió.

-Nunca había oído de alguien que controlara algún elemento-Dijo Alec impresionado.

-Bien. Con los Stanton, los Clearwater y los demás sumamos 25-Dijo Edward.

-Aun nos superan en número-Dijo Alec.

-Ya veremos cómo solucionarlo-Dijo Carlisle.

-Vamos.. Con nosotros es suficiente.. Nuestras habilidades son muy poderosas-Dijo Emmett.

-Es cierto. El fuerte de la guardia ahora que no tienen a Jane y Alec son Heidi, Renata, Demetri, Félix, Chelsea y Charlotte-Dijo Chase. Alec se tensó en el asiento.

-Son 6 que debemos controlar-Dijo Edward.

-Alec, hay alguna posibilidad de que Renata los abandone?-Preguntó Carlisle. Jane resopló sonoramente.

-No lo sé-Dijo Alec simplemente.

-Jane?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Lo dudo. Pero debemos intentarlo. Ella es la protección de los jefes-Dijo Jane.

-Porque lo dudas?-Preguntó Esme.

-Porque ella haría cualquier cosa por seguir con vida, no es una mala chica, pero no quiere morir-Dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nadie quiere morir-Dijo Rose.

-Basta-Dijo Alec cuando Jane abrió la boca para responder-Renata es egoísta, solo piensa en su supervivencia, punto.

-Ella te ama Alec-Dijo Jane.

-Ella va con el dicho "de amor no se vive"-Dijo Alec seriamente.

-Bien. Ya veremos qué hacer con ello. Ahora, cuáles son sus habilidades?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Renata es como Bella, pero solo evade ataques mentales y debe estar tocando a quien quiere proteger-Dijo Chase.

-Demetri es un rastreador. Encontrará a quien sea-Dijo Adam.

-Como habría de afectarnos eso? Si van a venir es porque ya nos han encontrado-Dijo Rose.

-Debemos pensar en la posibilidad de tener que huir si algo sale mal Rose, él nos encontrara de inmediato-Dijo Alec.

-Alec tiene razón. Es una posibilidad-Dijo Jasper. Carlisle asintió sombríamente.

-Bella debe quedarse atrás. Ella sería capaz de proteger a los demás en caso de una huida-Dijo seriamente.

-No será necesario, pero lo haré-Dijo Bella. Obviamente nadie quería pensar de forma pesimista pero las posibilidades eran muchas y que algo saliera mal era una de ellas.

-Félix tiene mucha fuerza mental, su habilidad es parecida a la del señor Swan-Dijo Chase.

-Pero es bastante básico. No hace más que lanzar rocas en todas direcciones-Dijo Adam haciendo una mueca. Edward se echó a reír. Yo eche un vistazo y sonreí, en pocas palabras Adam pensaba que Félix era estúpido.

-Pueden compartir el chiste?-Dijo Emmett irritado.

-Adam piensa que Félix es algo tonto-Dije yo.

-Oh lo es, sus ataques son frontales. Dejarlo fuera de combate será divertido-Dijo Chase echándose a reír.

-Y Heidi?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Ella es la más peligrosa. Doblega tus pensamientos, te hace dudar, puede hacernos creer cualquier cosa-Dijo Alec seriamente.

-Bien. Heidi es nuestro principal objetivo y siento mucho decir esto Alec, pero Renata es la siguiente. Debemos destruir a los Volturi y para hacerlo debemos derrotar a sus líderes-Dijo Carlisle seriamente. Alec asintió.

-Puedo retirarme?-Preguntó sombrío.

-Claro que si cariño-Dijo Esme suavemente. Él se puso de pie y se fue.

-Charlotte es como Quil. Irá por los vínculos. Pero su habilidad es puramente mental así que no podrá pasar el escudo de Bella. Mientras no nos separemos ella no será problema-Dijo Adam.

-Y Chelsea es bastante sádica, ella reduce la velocidad de los átomos en tu cuerpo y puede controlarte a su gusto. La odio-Dijo Jane con desagrado. Chase se carcajeo.

-Huele a celos-Canturreó. Jane lo miró amenazante y Adam se removió en el asiento. Alcé una ceja adivinando el porqué de la cara de Jane. Seguramente en algún momento del pasado Chelsea manifestó sentimientos por Adam. De reojo pude ver como Edward asentía a mis pensamientos.

-Alice debes informarnos de cualquier cosa que veas. Cuando lleguen los demás comenzaremos a entrenar. Tenemos menos de un mes para estar listos-Dijo Carlisle. Todos asentimos.

-Es muy tarde. Descansen chicos-Dijo. Nos pusimos de pie y nos dispersamos hacia nuestras habitaciones. Yo había dejado la mente en otro lado, hacia las cosas por inercia, no sé ni cómo llegué al baño con la ropa de dormir en la mano.

-Cariño? Estas bien? Llevas un rato ahí-Dijo la voz de mi novio.

-Eh.. si estoy bien, ya salgo-Dije. Me cambié apresuradamente y salí. Mi novio me esperaba de pie junto a la puerta con expresión preocupada.

-Quisiera saber qué piensas-Dijo acariciando mi frente suavemente. Yo sonreí levemente.

-No es nada. Supongo que estoy asustada-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Te prometo que voy a hacer lo que sea por protegerte-Dijo él.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me asusta, no quiero que salgas herido por protegerme, ni tu ni nadie-Dije yo con la voz quebrada.

-Shushh no llores cariño. Nadie saldrá herido-Dijo el pasando sus dedos por mi mejillas. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que había estado derramando lágrimas silenciosamente.

-Te amo Jake, no quiero que nada te suceda-Dije abrazándolo.

-Tranquila Ness, nada me va a suceder, te amo cariño-Dijo suavemente. Nos recostamos en la cama y seguí derramando lágrimas de angustia, estaba asustada por mi familia, porque lo eran, todos y cada uno de ellos. Mi novio me miraba con aspecto preocupado y limpiaba mi rostro de vez en cuando o acariciaba mi cabello, en uno de esos momentos me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la casa había amanecido con luz propia. Por primera vez en días salía el sol en Forks, lo tomé de inmediato como una buena señal, me puse unos jeans rasgados, unos Converse verde botella y una camiseta blanca cuello en V, hoy comenzábamos a entrenar apenas llegaran los demás. Mi novio por su parte se colocó unos jeans oscuros una camiseta blanca cuello en V y unos Vans negros.

-Jake puedes recoger a los chicos en la frontera?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Claro papá-Dijo mi novio.

-Bien. Yo iré al aeropuerto por Charlie y los demás. Necesito que alguien traiga otro auto-Dijo Carlisle.

-Yo iré papá-Dijo Edward.

-Puedo ir?-Pregunté yo.

-Claro Ness. Hace mucho que no ves a Charlie-Dijo Carlisle.

Subí las escaleras por una chamarra de cuero negra y mi novio me imitó, su chamarra era de cuero negra pero en el cuello tenía unas líneas en varios tonos de rojo.

-Vamos a juego-Le dije yo. El me abrazó fuertemente y besó mi nariz.

-A ti te queda mejor el blanco-Dijo sonriendo.

-Ve con cuidado-Le dije.

-Chase y Alec vendrán conmigo-Dijo él.

Yo asentí. Bajamos al vestíbulo y nos despedimos. Yo me fui en el Volvo plateado con Edward y Bella y Jake se fue con Alec y Chase en su Aston Martin. Seguimos al Mercedes de Carlisle por la autopista hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle. Tardamos 1 hora y media haciendo un recorrido que tomaría el doble. Supongo que la cuestión de la velocidad era de familia.

Charlie salió junto a un grupo de personas y yo corrí hacia él.

Que pasa gente? Que opinan? No les alivia que Carlisle haya podido hacer la cura? Y vienen los volturi señoras y señores! Les dije que se complicarían las cosas! Sigan leyendo que se pone mejor!

Quiero darles las gracias a LuVelitta, Maquis Black, franuxa, kitigirl, Arizgcv, danii-Cullen-Tsukino, Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos!


	17. Acampadas y defensas

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 17. Acampadas y defensas…

-Charlie!-Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola pequeña. Te he extrañado-Dijo.

-Yo también papá-Dije. Él sonrió, de repente lo vi 20 años más joven. Volví a abrazarlo y mi hermana llegó hacia nosotros y se unió al abrazo.

-Hola Charlie-Dijo Bella.

-Hey Bells. Todo bien hija?-Preguntó Charlie.

-Todo bien papá-Dijo mi hermana. A Charlie le brillaron los ojos, Bella muy poco le decía papá cuando estaba contenta, siempre era sinónimo de cuan enojada estaba.

-Hola niñas. Ustedes deben ser Ness y Bella-Dijo una mujer delante de nosotros. Era de cabello rubio y su piel era de tez blanca. Sus ojos eran verde oliva. Sonreía cálidamente y estaba junto a un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados.

-Hola-Dije yo.

-Mi nombre es Carmen y él es mi esposo Eleazar Stanton-Dijo Carmen. El hombre asintió. Detrás de ellos llegaron tres chicas con un pequeño grupo de maletas.

-Ellas son nuestras hijas, Irina, Kate y Tanya-Dijo Eleazar. Las chicas asintieron sonriendo. Irina era rubia y de ojos dorados, Kate tenía el cabello de un rubio pálido y sus ojos eran como los de su madre, Tanya tenía el cabello rizado y de un rubio fresa, claramente había heredado los ojos de su padre.

-Somos Ness y Bella-Dije. Edward y Carlisle saludaron a sus amigos.

-Volvamos a casa. Deben estar agotados-Dijo Carlisle.

-Muero de hambre-Dijo Kate haciendo una mueca.

-No te preocupes Kate, Esme ha preparado un buen almuerzo-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Genial-Dijo ella.

En el Volvo se vinieron Tanya y Kate además de Bella, Edward y yo. En el Mercedes se fueron Carmen, Eleazar, Irina y Carlisle al volante.

-Cómo están los chicos?-Preguntó Tanya.

-Bien. Todo como siempre-Dijo Edward.

-Ya saben que día será el encuentro?-Preguntó Kate.

-No. Sabemos que será cuando empiece el invierno porque no hay mucha nieve en la visión de Al-Dijo Edward.

-Bien. Debemos prepararnos-Dijo Kate friccionando sus manos. Pequeños rayos salieron de ellas y erizaron sus vellos.

-No en el auto Kate-Dijo Edward. Ella rodó los ojos y gesticuló un "aguafiestas".

-He oído eso-Dijo Edward.

-Como no-Dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Tu habilidad es como la de Jacob?-Dije yo.

-No. Mi habilidad se concentra en mis manos, funcionan como conductores de electricidad-Dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Qué hay de ti Tanya? Que puedes hacer?-Preguntó mi hermana curiosa.

-Oh nada fuera de lo común-Dijo Tanya haciendo un gesto con la mano. Edward resopló.

-Claro, tomar la energía de otros para usarla no es nada fuera de lo común-Dijo Edward.

-Cómo es eso?-Pregunté.

-Cuando usas tu habilidad emites una especie de señal, es el momento en que tu habilidad se expande comprendes? Yo tomo esa energía y la transformo en frecuencias electromagnéticas-Dijo ella.

-En pocas palabras puede derrumbar una multitud con uno de sus ataques-Dijo Kate rodando los ojos. Tanya sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Impresionante-Dijo Bella sonriente. Esto olía a reto.

-Qué hay de los demás?-Pregunté.

-Irina crea ilusiones… aunque su sentido del humor es bastante negro.. No le recomiendo a nadie estar bajo su habilidad-Dijo Tanya.

-Como Esme-Dije.

-Es un poco más complejo. Las ilusiones no solo se proyectan en tus ojos, ella puede hacerte creer que te estás incendiando y vas a sentir el dolor del fuego quemándote. Es bastante real-Dijo Tanya.

-Vaya…-Dijo Bella.

-Mama tiene una habilidad algo peligrosa. Ella debilita a quien quiera que la ataque, no funciona en masa pero te deja fuera del juego en segundos-Dijo Kate.

-Es una gran ventaja-Dijo Bella. Tanya asintió.

-Papa es un lector de habilidades. Puede decirte cada grado de evolución que posees y que tan peligroso eres-Dijo Kate.

-Eso elimina el elemento sorpresa-Dijo Edward.

-Parece que la balanza se inclina a nuestro favor-Dijo Bella.

-Debemos prevenir cualquier cosa que tengan preparada. Los chicos de Canadá deben haber llegado ya. Apenas descansen comenzaremos a entrenar-Dijo Edward.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen nos dirigimos a la sala. Allí estaban los chicos de Canadá.

-Hola Ness!-Saludaron. Yo hice un movimiento con la mano y sonreí. Mi novio estaba sentado en el sillón, me dirigí a él y me senté en su regazo.

-Te extrañé-Le dije suavemente.

-Yo a ti amor-Dijo dándome un beso corto en los labios.

-Awwwww son tan lindos!-Gritaron Tanya y Kate al mismo tiempo. Paul, Quil, Embry y Seth se echaron a reír.

-Si Jake eres tan lindo!-Dijo Paul haciendo un gesto gracioso. Leah le dio un zape en la cabeza y este dejo de bromear.

-Vaya Kate, cuánto tiempo-Dijo Embry sonriendo.

-Tarado! Como estas?-Saludo Kate.

-Y que poco has cambiado-Dijo Embry rodando los ojos.

-Hola chicos que hay?-Dijo Tanya. Los chicos saludaron y en ese momento bajaron los demás. Irina venia sonriendo y hablaba con Rose y Alice.

-Bien ya que estamos todos pasemos al comedor-Dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Chase, Alec, Jane y Adam. Ellos son nuestros amigos, están dispuestos a llegar hasta el final con nosotros-Dijo Carisle.

-Chase Connor-Dijo Chase asintiendo. Este no dejaba de mirar a Tanya quien miraba en otra dirección. Yo alcé una ceja. Vaya, un flechado.

-Soy Adam, hermano de Chase-Dijo Adam haciendo un saludo con la mano.

-Alec Danvers, ella es mi hermana Jane-Dijo Alec señalando a Jane quien sonrió educadamente.

-Escuché que tú y tu hermana son nuestro As bajo la manga-Dijo Eleazar-Ya veo por qué.

-A que te refieres papá?-Pregunto Irina.

-Parálisis sensorial. Puede dejar sin sentidos a una multitud-Dijo Eleazar señalando a Alec.

-Es algo un poco terrorífico no?-Dijo Tanya.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no lo pedí-Dijo simplemente.

-Tortura mental. Dolor intolerable. No es más que una ilusión pero te hace un blanco fácil para otro ataque-Dijo señalando a Jane-Tú y tu hermana son una de las principales razones por las que los Volturi se consideran intocables. Es un alivio que estén de nuestro lado-Agregó Eleazar.

-Que sabes de los Volturi?-Preguntó Chase.

-Estuve cautivo un tiempo. Me tenían viajando por todos lados buscando personas con habilidades fuertes. Claro que no encontré muchas tan especiales como las que tenemos aquí-Dijo mirando a Bella. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

-Es impresionante. Aunque tendremos que cuidarnos de Heidi. Su habilidad es mental pero se proyecta físicamente. Ella traspasara tu escudo-Dijo Eleazar.

-Yo puedo encargarme de ella-Dije. Eleazar me miró.

-Estoy seguro de que si-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bien. Basta de peleas y habilidades. Por favor coman-Dijo Esme severamente.

Comenzamos a comer. Fue un almuerzo muy agradable. Era un alivio que Esme fuera tan sofisticada y tuviera un comedor enorme, todos estábamos perfectamente acomodados y disfrutando de las charlas entre nosotros.

-Oye rubia-Dijo Chase mirando a Tanya. Esta lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Dime moreno-Dijo Tanya. Yo me eché a reír.

-Tu habilidad me sería muy útil. Podrías prestármela?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Es obvio que eres un rastreador, pero como podría prestártela?-Preguntó ella.

-Pude evolucionar mi habilidad-Dijo él.

-Siendo una sombra?-Preguntó Tanya incrédula.

-Sí. Ya ves que soy algo especial-Dijo el pagado de sí mismo. Adam a su lado rodó los ojos.

-No le hagas caso Tanya, dolerá-Dijo. Chase le dio una mirada fulminante y luego miró a Tanya.

-Que dices?-Preguntó.

-Deberás ganártela pequeño. No sufro de a gratis-Dijo ella.

-Hecho y no soy ningún niño-Dijo Chase con el ceño fruncido. Claramente no le había gustado que lo llamara pequeño.

-Lo siento. No sé qué me dio la impresión-Dijo Tanya sonriendo.

-Cariño estas bien? Estas algo callada-Preguntó mi novio.

-Estoy bien. Es mucho que asimilar, es todo-Dije yo.

-Bien. No olvides que te amo-Dijo él.

Yo me eche a reír-No lo haré-Dije.

Terminamos de almorzar y los chicos volvimos a la sala.

-Que dicen? Un poco de emoción?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Siii! Yo quiero emoción-Dijo Irina..

-Uppss.. acaban de dañarnos el plan-Dijo Alice con la vista desenfocada.

-Nada de emoción hasta que descansen-Dijo Carmen sonriendo.

-Mama no estamos cansadas! Solo vamos a divertirnos un rato-Dijo Kate.

-Está bien. No salgan del perímetro eh.. Nada de escapadas a Canadá-Agrego Carmen riéndose. Yo rodé los ojos, es que todos tenían que saber eso?

-Lo prometemos-Dijo Tanya.

-Bien. Les tengo un plan-Dijo Edward. Yo lo miré con una ceja alzada, él era el chico más aburrido que había conocido y ahora nos tenía un plan para divertirnos? El rodó lo ojos.

-Solo escucha Ness-Dijo. Yo sonreí y me quede callada-Acampada-Dijo.

-Siii! No saldremos del perímetro y podremos hacer lo que queramos-Dijo Rose.

-Me parece estupendo-Dijo Jasper.

-Bien. Busquemos todo y aprovechemos que hay un buen clima para disfrutar el aire libre-Dijo Edward.

Nos dispersamos por toda la casa. Mi novio me llevo casi a rastras al ático. Sacó unos sacos de dormir y unas tiendas.

"Edward?"-pregunté en la mente.

"Que pasa Ness?-Pregunto.

"Necesitamos ayuda en el ático"-pensé.

"Bien"-Contestó simplemente.

Apilamos todas las cosas cerca de la puerta por la cual entraron Jasper, Emmett, Alec y Chase. Se repartieron las cosas y bajamos. Salimos al patio y caminamos unos cuantos metros hacia dentro del bosque. Dejamos las cosas allí y comenzamos a montar todo, bueno yo comencé a ver como los chicos montaban todo. Edward, Quil, Embry y Paul trajeron otras tiendas para que pudiéramos estar cómodos. Mi novio volvió a entrar y luego regresó con unas bolsas.

-Que tienes ahí?-Pregunté.

-Abrigos. Alice dice que en la noche hará frio-Dijo. Dejó todo a un lado. Las demás chicas bajaron cargadas de botanas y comida. Alice traía un equipo de música.

-Cómo vas a conectar eso?-Pregunté.

-Vamos Ness. Quien puede crear corrientes eléctricas?-Preguntó como si fuera obvio.

-Puedes hacer eso?-Pregunté yo a mi novio.

-Sí. No requiere de mucha corriente-Dijo él.

-Papa dice que tengamos cuidado. Nos dejara posponer los entrenamientos para mañana-Dijo Edward.

-Genial-Dijo Emmett.

Fue una tarde espectacular. Jugamos, reímos, bromeamos, comimos y nos divertimos en grande. Lo más divertido fue cuando jugamos a "Adivínalo". Nos dividimos en chicos contra chicas, teníamos que hacer una escena de cualquier película y nuestros equipos debían adivinarla. Era bastante aburrido al principio cuando Edward, Alice y yo adivinamos tres películas seguidas, pero Rose nos quitó nuestras habilidades para ser justos. Luego fue realmente divertido, Emmett y su versión del planeta de los simios fue increíblemente gracioso. Al final las chicas ganamos porque Quil hizo una terrible actuación de Barbie y el cascanueces, los chicos hacían caras muy graciosas y no podían articular ningún sonido sin romper en carcajadas.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo encendimos una fogata y nos reunimos alrededor de ella cubiertos de pies a cabeza con frazadas, gorros de lana y guantes. Hacia un frio espeluznante, tal cual era la cara de Emmett cuando contaba historias de fantasmas. Yo era bastante incrédula con respecto a esos temas pero no podía negar que Emmett se metía tanto en su narración que cuando alzaba la voz por momentos yo brincaba levemente. Mi novio estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas y yo estaba en el medio de ellas con la espalda pegada a su pecho. Cada vez que yo saltaba el reía silenciosamente.

-Tengo una idea!-Gritó Alice haciendo que todos saltaran en su sitio.

-Al. Porque interrumpes?-Dijo Emmett irritado.

-Esto ayudara en la narración Emm.. Irina, puedes crear la ilusión de lo que cuente Emmett? Seria genial poder ver esto en primera fila-Dijo ella emocionada.

-Por supuesto, Bella debe expandir su escudo para que pueda ver-Dijo Irina sonriendo. Emmett comenzó a hablar y ella cerró los ojos concentrándose en sus palabras.

Si antes había dicho que era escalofriante, ahora era terrorífico. Estábamos en una casa antigua, olía a humedad y todo estaba oscuro. Caminábamos en grupo y el piso crujía en ocasiones. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó y yo tome la mano de mi novio fuertemente.

-Que fue eso?-Preguntó Tanya

-No lo sé-Dijo Embry que estaba a su lado.

Las ventanas comenzaron a hacer ruidos horribles como si miles de uñas estuvieran arañándolas y yo me apegué a mi novio, en alguna parte de mi mente sabía que esto no era real pero no dejaba de aterrorizarme, no sé por qué demonios seguimos adentrándonos en la casa pero Paul abrió una puerta y la luz se encendió de repente. Manchas de sangre estaban por todo el lugar y conformaban una inscripción. "Morirán". Yo grité y luego me encontré en el bosque en la misma posición de antes frente a la fogata.

-Mierda-Dije con una mano en el corazón.

-Jamás, jamás vuelvas a hacer eso Irina-Dijo Rose pálida.

-Fue divertido-Dijo Paul. Yo resoplé y Jake rió detrás de mí.

-Estas bien cariño?-Preguntó.

-Sí. Genial-Dijo irónicamente.

-Es tarde. Debemos descansar-Dijo Edward. Nos adentramos en las tiendas. Yo me acurruqué a mi novio que desprendía un calor reconfortante, paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me apretó contra él.

-Descansa cariño-Dijo suavemente. Yo me quedé dormida de inmediato.

La mañana siguiente nos levantamos bastante animados. Realmente la distracción del día anterior nos había servido mucho. Recogimos todo y entramos a la casa.

-Buenos días chicos. Como durmieron?-Preguntó Carmen.

-Bien. Gracias señora Stanton-Dije yo.

-Oh cariño. No soy tan vieja, llámame Carmen-Dijo ella. Yo asentí.

Me di una ducha bastante larga y cuando salí mi novio entro al baño después de darme un beso. Tome unos jeans desgastados, una camisilla color verde botella y mis Converse verdes. Me amarré el cabello en una coleta. Estaba dispuesta a aprender a defenderme, tenía que hacerlo. Mi novio se puso unos jeans y una camiseta azul claro cuello en V con sus Vans negras. Bajamos al comedor y desayunamos tranquilamente antes de ir al establo. Emmett y Chase prácticamente devoraron todo lo que tenían a su alrededor, según ellos incrementando su energía.

-Kate?-Le dije cuando salimos al establo. Jacob iba caminando más adelante con Adam y Jane.

-Que pasa Ness?-Pregunté.

-Podrías entrenar conmigo? Necesito reforzar mi defensa-Dije.

-Claro.. Para eso hacemos esto-Dijo ella sonriendo.

Nos dividimos en parejas. Cuando yo me encaminé hacia Kate, mi novio me tomó del brazo.

-Qué haces?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesito entrenar Jake. No puedo esconderme detrás de alguien-Dije yo zafándome de su agarre.

-Esto es ridículo. Kate es muy poderosa, saldrás herida-Dijo tercamente.

-No si aprendo a defenderme-Dije yo alejándome. El camino detrás de mí.

-Lista Ness? Voy a comenzar con baja potencia-Dijo. Yo asentí.

-Kate, no la ayudes con esto-Dijo Jacob.

-Vamos Jake, ella debe defenderse sola. No siempre puedes estar a su lado-Dijo. El resopló y se situó al lado de Adam que nos observaba curioso.

Nos sentamos en el suelo una frente a otra.

-Debes hacerme pensar en alguna clase de dolor, haciéndome atacar a otra persona no vas a durar mucho-Dijo ella.

-Bien-Dije yo. Ella puso su mano en el suelo y la corriente subió a mi dirección. Fruncí el ceño ante el dolor pero me concentré "me duele la cabeza. Es insoportable". Kate apretó los dientes y su habilidad desapareció.

-Estuvo bien. Pero no lo sentí mucho, tiene que ser algo peor-Dijo. Yo asentí. Ella volvió a poner su mano en el suelo y esta vez sentí un pinchazo en la espalda, había subido de potencia. "Arde. Estoy quemándome! Quema!"-pensé, estaba aturdida por el dolor de la corriente pero Kate retiró su mano rápidamente y comenzó a tocarse la piel.

-Demonios. Eso estuvo excelente-Dijo-Es todo lo que se te ocurre?-Agregué. Yo la miré con una ceja alzada. Kate era algo masoquista.

-De nuevo-Dije. Ella sonrió. Apenas su mano llego al suelo grité, el dolor fue insoportable, había subido la potencia. Jake se acercó rápidamente.

-Kate déjala!-Gritó. Yo negué con la cabeza pero no pude concentrarme.

-Vamos Ness. Defiéndete-Dijo Kate. Aumentó la potencia. Grité más fuerte tensando los brazos.

-Kate! Detente!-Gritó Jake extendiendo sus brazos dispuesto a atacarla. Adam lo tomó por los hombros para que no interviniera. Me concentré y transmití ese dolor que me hacía sentir a sus pensamientos. Ella despegó la mano del suelo y gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Mierda!-Dijo con ella con el ceño fruncido-En que pensaste?, no me llegó nada a la mente.

-No pensé en ningún dolor específico, me enfoqué en lo que me hacías sentir con el ataque y lo usé-Dije.

-Vaya. Canalizaste el dolor a mi mente? Genial-Dijo. Definitivamente, sádica.

-Estás loca? Porque demonios no te detuviste?-Preguntó Jake enojado.

-Deja de ser tan gruñón Jake, tu novia está sana y salva-Dijo Kate. El resopló.

-Vas a dejar de intentarlo?-Me preguntó.

-Estás loco? Claro que no, descubrí una forma de defenderme, debo ponerla en práctica-Dije. El rodó los ojos.

-Por lo menos hazlo conmigo-Dijo.

-Cariño, sabes que no me harías daño-Dije yo sonriéndole. El suspiró resignado.

-Bien. Pero entrena mejor con Irina, Kate está loca-Dijo sin importarle que Kate estuviera a su lado. Ella lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-Buscando una muerte provocada?-Preguntó.

-Vamos Kate, sabes que tengo razón. Nadie que sienta dolor incluye en una oración la palabra genial-Dijo mi novio. Yo me eché a reír. Era totalmente cierto.

-Bien. Trata con Irina y si no funciona con gusto te ayudaré-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Yo asentí algo aturdida por su personalidad y ella se puso de pie. Al poco tiempo regresó con Irina.

-Qué pasa? Quieres ver el infierno?-Preguntó Irina. Yo la miré sorprendida y ella se echó a reír.

-Es broma-Dijo. Yo asentí y ella se sentó frente a mí. De inmediato me vi en una habitación a oscuras, fruncí el ceño, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, tenía que concentrarme en recordar que esto no era real. De repente vi como un hombre con una capa negra me atacaba, yo grité asustada. Luego me vi sentada de nuevo en el suelo.

-Funcionó?-pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No sentí nada-Dijo.

-Que le mostraste Iri?-Pregunto Kate.

-Alguien atacándola -Dijo Irina.

-No es suficiente. Debe ser algo peor-Dijo Kate. Yo la miré, esa chica era realmente malvada cuando quería.

-Tengo una idea!-Gritó Irina de repente. Miró a mi novio y el comenzó a moverse y a gritar. En su mente él se veía a sí mismo rodeado de fuego. Fruncí el ceño enojada y me concentré en lo que pensaba mi novio, el calor, el dolor, luego Irina gritó y se puso de pie rápidamente. Jacob dejó de moverse.

-Qué demonios?...-Dijo Irina mirándome.

-Funcionó?-Pregunté mirando a mi novio. Él tenía el rostro perlado de sudor y respiraba agitadamente.

-Bien hecho Irina-Dijo Kate sonriendo-Hemos encontrado su motivación-Agregó mirando a Jake.

-Dejen a Jake fuera de esto-Dije yo.

-Oh vamos Ness. Lo que haces es genial. Si no fuera porque estás en tu última escala de evolución diría que has desarrollado otra habilidad-Dijo Kate. Irina sonrió.

-No pudiste escoger algo menos doloroso?-Preguntó mi novio.

Irina se encogió de hombros-Funcionó o no?-Dijo ella. Al parecer era algo de familia ser algo sádico.

-Bien. Ahora juntas Iri-Dijo Kate. Tragué en seco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que les parece gente? Que tal la noche de acampada? Y lo que descubrió Ness para defenderse? Genial no? Espero que les haya gustado! Sigan leyendooo!

Quiero darles las gracias a LuVelitta, Maquis Black, franuxa, kitigirl, Arizgcv, danii-Cullen-Tsukino, Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos!


	18. Enfrentamiento

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 18. Enfrentamiento.

-Qué? Es en serio?-Dije.

-Claro. No creas que vas a recibir un solo ataque al tiempo... Recuerda que nos superan en número-Dijo Kate con naturalidad.

-Es demasiado. Apenas está aprendiendo a canalizar-Dijo mi novio.

-No. Lo intentare, pero solo a mí-Dije. Jake me miró con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada.

Irina se volvió a sentar junto a Kate. Ella puso su mano en el suelo y volví a sentir ese dolor insoportable. Luego me vi en el agua, no podía respirar, estaba muy profunda, las olas me hundían. No podía concentrarme, el dolor de la descarga no me permitía nadar. Escuché la voz de mi novio muy lejos, concéntrate! Me pedía, pero cómo? Decidí pensar de nuevo en lo que sentía, el agua entrando por mi garganta, la corriente paralizándome el cuerpo, Kate, Irina… Me encontré sentada de nuevo en el suelo. Irina tosía repetidamente y Kate se sobaba las sienes.

-Bien hecho cariño!-Dijo mi novio sonriendo. Yo pasé mi mano por mi garganta, todavía podía sentir el agua entrando a mis pulmones.

-Eso estuvo fuerte-Dijo Kate.

-Es realmente efectiva-Dijo Irina.

-Bien. Déjenlo ya-Dijo Jake con un tono que no admitía replica. Yo asentí, estaba agotada. Ellas se fueron a entrenar con los demás. Ver a Tanya era realmente entretenido. Su habilidad era bastante visible por lo que podías ver su magnitud. Ella extendía sus brazos levemente y los sacudía en el aire, todo el que estuviera a un par de kilómetros a la redonda se balanceaba en su sitio cuando una estela gris y ovalada salía de cada una de sus manos y sacudía todo. Chase y Emmett terminaron al otro extremo sentados y sobándose la cabeza. Era muy poderosa.

-Demonios-Dijo Adam mirándola.

-Dos de tres-Dijo Tanya sonriendo.

-Bien. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad Emm-Dijo Chase.

Chase y Emmett extendieron sus brazos y juntos crearon una onda expansiva. Tanya no alcanzo a atacar y se golpeó la espalda contra la pared del establo. Yo me llevé la mano a la boca y me intente poner de pie para ayudarla pero Jake me detuvo.

-Mira-Dijo señalando. Tanya se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido y volteó sus palmas hacia arriba. Cuando Chase y Emmett volvieron a atacar juntos, su habilidad se desvaneció, o más bien Tanya absorbió su energía y sonrió.

-Van a pagar por eso-Dijo simplemente. Sacudió sus manos y la estela gris que salió de sus manos fue más grande produciendo un ruido ensordecedor, como de un trueno. Emmett y Chase volvieron a caer de espalda en el otro extremo del establo. Cuando se pusieron de pie maldijeron al tiempo.

-Está bien tu ganas-Dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca.

-Claro que gano. Se los dije. Lo siento Chase, no podrás tener mi habilidad en tu colección-Dijo ella. Este hizo una mueca y se sentó en un extremo.

Carlisle, Charlie, Esme y Carmen eran bastante impresionantes en acción. Emmett se quejaba de que cuando su mama quería podía ser realmente espeluznante con sus ilusiones. Ella simplemente le daba un beso en la mejilla a quien vencía y le decía que lo había hecho muy bien. Por otro lado, Carlisle siempre usaba la habilidad de los demás en su contra a través de su mente y Carmen no dejaba que nadie se le acercara porque los debilitaba en un segundo. Charlie usaba su habilidad para dejar a todo el mundo de espaldas a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con excepción de las chicas claro, simplemente no las dejaba moverse de su sitio, Rose y Leah habían despotricado interminablemente por esto.

Un rato más tarde estábamos tumbados en el césped fuera del establo descansando mientras los mayores se encargaban de pedir comida. Aunque era el primer día de entrenamiento las cosas pintaban bastante bien. Solo había que esperar a que llegara el momento.

-Chicos. Ya trajeron la comida-Dijo Esme asomándose por la puerta trasera.

Entramos a la casa y nos distribuimos por el comedor. Habían pedido comida china, delicioso. Esme conocía a sus hijos porque había pedido comida como para un batallón y con bastante razón porque entre todos los hombres se habían devorado casi todo en un segundo.

-Coman despacio!-Regañó Esme. Las chicas nos echamos a reír.

Una hora más tarde después de habernos aseado un poco volvimos al establo.

Paul y Seth eran increíblemente agiles con su habilidad. Ver como Paul se ayudaba así mismo con montículos de tierra para atacar era divertido, todos los que se enfrentaron a él terminaron sucios de pies a cabeza. Por otro lado Seth creaba unas masas de aire que se veían vaporosas pero te dabas cuenta de cuan sólidas eran cuando te golpeaban.. Jasper aún se quejaba de una que lo había alcanzado en la espalda.

Quil y Embry estaban enfrentándose a Chase y Adam, los cual habían copiado sus habilidades por lo que cada vez que Quil intentaba cortar sus vínculos, Adam repelía su intento con la habilidad de Embry, luego Chase lo atacaba con la habilidad de Jake y Embry lo repelía. Con una mueca Chase copió la habilidad del propio Embry debilitándolo momentáneamente y usó la habilidad de Jake para impulsarlo hacia atrás cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-Está bien. Hagamos una variación para que sea más interesante-Dijo Alec interviniendo.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto Adam.

-No están en igualdad de condiciones. Seth, Paul. Entren con Quil y Embry-Dijo Alec. Ellos se encogieron de hombros y lo hicieron.

Paul juntó sus manos y del suelo surgió una capa ligera de tierra, entonces Seth creó una corriente de aire que se mezcló con la tierra, dando como resultado un torbellino. Chase tomó posición de ataque y dirigió su mano hacia el torbellino reteniéndolo con la habilidad de Embry, funcionó por un momento pero Seth y Paul incrementaron la potencia. Adam estaba ocupado desviando los ataques de Embry y Quil.

-Adam. Necesito ayuda aquí-Dijo Chase moviendo sus manos reteniendo el torbellino.

-Espera un segundo-Dijo Adam entre dientes. Rápidamente se volteó y se acomodó frente a Rosalie tomando su habilidad. Luego deshabilitó a Embry y a Quil y se ubicó frente a mi novio para luego enviarles un campo magnético con lo cual salieron despedidos hacia atrás.

-Wow-Dijo mi novio. Yo asentí. Adam era bastante ágil. Luego Chase tomo la habilidad de Paul y el torbellino perdió potencia cuando este se debilitó. Adam aprovechó para ubicarse frente a Seth y creó una masa de aire enviándosela a Paul quien cayó de espaldas. Seth juntó sus manos y el torbellino incremento tanto que mi cabello se movía en todas direcciones como si estuviera frente a un ventilador.

-Acabemos con esto-Dijo Adam. Chase junto sus manos y creó un cumulo de cargas eléctricas con la habilidad de Jake, luego Adam se movió para imitar a su hermano. Ambos enviaron los cúmulos hacia Seth pero éste frunció el ceño y orientó el torbellino hacia el frente absorbiendo la electricidad. Ahora era un torbellino de tierra, aire y cargas eléctricas. Parecía que caían rayos dentro del establo. Salían chispas en todas direcciones.

-Si no se detiene las cargas eléctricas harán contacto con la energía que hay en el aire-Dijo Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué significa eso?-Pregunté.

-Relámpagos-Dijo-Jasper haz que se calme. El asintió y Seth relajó su rostro visiblemente.

-Seth detente-Dijo Carlisle. Este lo miró y separó sus manos.

-Lo siento-Dijo apenado.

-Vaya. Eso fue genial-Dijo Chase.

-Genial? Pudieron habernos carbonizado-Dijo Jacob.

-Parece que acabamos de encontrar un arma secreta-Dijo Paul sonriendo. Chase y Adam sonrieron.

Cuando anocheció entramos a la casa y nos aseamos antes de cenar.

-Si.. Pizza!-Dijo Chase friccionando sus manos. Yo rodé los ojos, solo pensaban en comida.

-Qué piensas? Crees que tenemos posibilidades?-Pregunté a mi novio.

-Definitivamente. Con todas nuestras habilidades defensivas no creo que los Volturi tengan alternativa-Dijo.

-Diablos si! Vamos a darles una patada en el culo!-Dijo Emmett con su habitual humor.

-Sinceramente..-Comenzó Chase seriamente-Vamos a patearles el culo!-Gritó. Luego él y Emmett chocaron sus palmas. Todos nos echamos a reír.

-Emmett y Chase cuiden su vocabulario-Regañó Esme.

-Si mama-Dijo Emmett. –Si Esme-Dijo Chase. Volvimos a reír.

-De verdad tenemos muchas posibilidades. Principalmente Alice, Edward, Ness y Eleazar son nuestra señal de alerta. Después esta Bells que para pasar de ella deben sufrir bastante-Dijo Jasper. Mi hermana se encogió de hombros con suficiencia.

-No podrán pasar de mi Jazz… Por otro lado tu podrás ponerlos a dormir-Dijo sonriendo. Jasper asintió haciendo una mueca burlona.

-Tanya, Jacob, Seth, Emmett, Chase y Adam son nuestra ofensiva. Irina y Mamá harán ver el infierno a quien se cruce en su camino, literalmente-Agrego Edward. Irina sonrió con suficiencia.

-Puedes apostarlo Ed-Dijo.

-Papa y Charlie tienen una buena defensa/ataque-Dijo Emmett.

-Luego están los hermanos brujos-Dijo Quil mirando a Alec y Jane-Bastante terroríficos a decir verdad-Agregó. Nosotros nos echamos a reír por el apodo de los chicos.

-Kate, Rose, Leah, Embry y Carmen dejaran fuera de combate a quien sea, son nuestras defensas internas-Dijo mi novio.

-Oh eso puedes jurarlo-Dijo Kate. Embry sonrió y asintió.

-Por otro lado Paul mandara a comer algo de tierra a quien sea-Dijo Seth.

-Seguro. Con eso de hoy los dos lo haremos-Dijo Paul pagado de sí mismo.

-Bien. Ha sido suficiente por hoy. Vayan a limpiarse y a dormir-Dijo Esme. Nos dispersamos por las habitaciones. Jake y yo compartimos habitación con Adam y Jane. Ahora en su habitación estaban Irina, Tanya y Kate. Quil y Embry se fueron con Alec y Chase. Leah y Paul se fueron hacia la de Edward y Bella. Seth pidió dormir en el sillón de la sala y Carmen y Eleazar prepararon una cama en el estudio. En fin todos nos las arreglamos para dormir cómodos.

Cada día la temperatura descendía, señal de que el momento se acercaba, el comienzo del invierno y del encuentro con los Volturi. Pasábamos todo el día entrenando y reforzando nuestras defensas. Estaba bastante contenta con mis avances. Había logrado canalizar mi dolor hacia los pensamientos de Irina, Kate, Jane y Adam quien había copiado la habilidad de su novia para nuestros entrenamientos. También había sido muy gracioso cuando Seth, Paul, Jacob y Emmett intentando hacer un torbellino más poderoso habían volado todas las ventanas por la fuerza de las ondas de sonido. Esme los había reprendido por varios minutos haciéndoles prometer que tendrían que reemplazarlas y luego los felicito por su ingenio. Raro no?.

Finalmente el invierno estuvo a la vuelta de la esquina. El frio era escalofriante y el ambiente era algo tenso. Dejamos de entrenar porque consideramos que estábamos listos para lo que sea que viniera.

-Estoy aburrido-Dijo Emmett de repente. Yo rodé los ojos, esa frase era bastante frecuente estos días.

-Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Chase.

-Creo que no tenemos que buscar que hacer-Dijo Edward mirando por la ventana. Yo miré en su dirección y palidecí. Estaba nevando.

-Mierda. Mierda!-Dijo Rose poniéndose de pie.

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó Carlisle bajando las escaleras.

-Está nevando-Dijo Alec.

-Alice?-Pregunto él. Ella cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió.

-No veo nada papá-Dijo ella. Yo apreté el agarre de mi novio.

-Tranquila-Dijo el simplemente.

-Es por mí?-Preguntó Bella.

-No. Han estado tomando decisiones para despistarme-Dijo Alice.

-Bien. Eso quiere decir que ya vienen-Dijo Carlisle.

-Probablemente-Dijo Alice.

-Bien. Están listos?-Preguntó Carlisle. En ese momento bajaron Esme, Carmen y Eleazar.

-Diablos si!-Dijo Emmett.

-Emm..-Dijo Esme reprendiéndolo.

-Mamá es por la causa-Dijo Emmett. Yo me eche a reír, definitivamente Emmett sabia alivianar el ambiente.

-Vamos afuera-Dijo Eleazar.

Nos encaminamos al campo que estaba cerca de la casa de los Cullen. Allí era donde se daba la visión de Alice. Efectivamente la nieve estaba apenas cubriendo la superficie. Paul usó su habilidad para crear unos montículos de tierra y luego Seth llevo la nieve hacia ellos para cubrirlos como obstáculos para quien se acercara. Nos dispersamos de forma horizontal.

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Eleazar y Carmen estaban delante. Ellos querían llevar la situación a una solución pacífica. Que se fueran y nos dejaran en paz. Pero como Chase había dicho, eso no era muy probable que sucediera así que estábamos listos para llevar las cosas hasta el final. Bella estaba sola detrás de ellos para extender su escudo en cualquier momento. Emmett, Jasper, Tanya, Jacob, Chase, Adam, Seth y Paul les seguían. Estaban uno al lado del otro con expresiones serias y los brazos estirados. Luego seguía, Kate, Irina, Leah, Quil, Embry y Rose quien había pedido que la tocáramos para que copiara nuestras habilidades. Finalmente estábamos Alec, Jane Edward, Alice, y yo detrás.

Un par de minutos después un grupo de capas negras atravesó el bosque y se detuvieron a unos 200 metros de nosotros. Cuando vieron a Adam y Chase entre nosotros se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos. De inmediato pude escuchar los pensamientos de mi hermana, ella había extendido su escudo.

-Carlisle, Eleazar. Viejos amigos como han estado?-Preguntó uno de ellos en el centro. Se quitó la capa e hizo un gesto con la mano. Detrás de él estaba una chica de cabello rojizo y ondulado, la cual no dejaba de mirar en nuestra dirección, era bastante parecida a mí. Alec a mi lado se tensó visiblemente. Yo tomé su mano y le di un apretón.

-Tranquilo. Ella vendrá-Susurré. El asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Aro. Tiempo sin verte-Dijo Carlisle amablemente. Eleazar solo cabeceó con el ceño fruncido. Claramente el termino viejos amigos no iba con él.

-Veo que has preparado un pequeño ejército. Es que piensas que venimos a hacerles daño?-Preguntó Aro.

-En lo absoluto. Pero vienes por algo que no puedes llevarte-Dijo Carlisle. Algo en los pensamientos de Aro hizo que Edward gruñera audiblemente. "Claro que me lo llevaré"-pensaba Aro.

Yo fruncí el ceño en su dirección y dí un paso delante. Alec me detuvo por el hombro.

-Espera-Dijo simplemente.

-Oh por supuesto. Las chicas Swan-Dijo Aro repasando entre la multitud. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mí y luego en mi hermana.

-No permitiré que se lleven a mis hijas-Dijo Charlie.

-Ellas no sufrirán. Solo las queremos por un tiempo-Dijo otro de ellos quitándose la capucha. Acaso somos objetos? Ese tipo estaba loco. Mi novio resopló sonoramente.

-Ellas no son objetos Cayo y por supuesto que las querrán por un tiempo, cuando terminen con ellas las mataran si no se unen a ustedes-Dijo Edward. Ellos miraron en su dirección.

-Que habilidad tan admirable chico. Te interesaría unirte a nosotros?-Dijo Aro como si hablara del clima.

-No-Dijo Edward simplemente.

-Que lastima tanto desperdicio-Dijo otro de los líderes.

-No es ningún desperdicio Marco, mi hijo no quiere ser parte de sus abusos-Dijo Carlisle duramente.

-Me hieres querido amigo. Nosotros solo tenemos curiosidad-Dijo Aro.

-Nosotros solo queremos que nos dejen en paz-Dijo Jacob.

-Entréguenos a las chicas y nos iremos-Dijo Cayo.

-Entonces no están dispuestos a irse con las manos vacías?-Pregunto Eleazar.

-Sabes que no Eleazar. Ellas son nuestra más importante investigación. Además tienen algo que nos pertenece-Dijo Aro mirando a Chase y Adam que eran los más visibles.

-Ellos no están contra su voluntad aquí. Son miembros de nuestra familia-Dijo Esme.

-Nosotros no les pertenecemos a nadie. Nuestra lealtad esta con los Cullen, les debemos la vida-Dijo Adam.

-Ya lo veo. De otra manera ya no estuvieras aquí Adam-Dijo Aro-Puedo comprobar que nuestra hipótesis funciona. Bella Swan es la clave-Agregó.

-Tienen la oportunidad de dejarlos y unirse a nosotros. Los dejaremos vivir-Dijo Carlisle hacia las sombras. Ellos se miraron entre sí pero no se movieron de su sitio.

-Nuestros amigos pueden irse cuando lo deseen. No habrá represalias-Dijo Aro mirando a su guardia.

-Vamos Aro. Sabes que no se irán porque necesitan la cura para vivir. Nosotros podemos ayudarlos-Dijo Carlisle. Ninguno dió signos de moverse. Ya sabíamos a quien le pertenecía su lealtad.

-No nos iremos sin ellas-Dijo Aro.

-Es tu última palabra Aro?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Lo es-Dijo Aro.

-Bien. Ya oyeron chicos-Dijo Eleazar hacia nosotros. De inmediato nos preparamos.

-Ve eso maestro? Están dispuestos a enfrentarse a nosotros-Dijo un chico musculoso que estaba al lado de los líderes.

-Lo veo Félix. Pero tienen oportunidad. Vengan con nosotros y los dejaremos ser-Dijo Aro.

-El negro no me queda "maestro"-Dijo Emmett burlón. Chase se echó a reír y chocaron los puños. Yo rodé los ojos, ni siquiera en una situación sería podían comportarse seriamente.

-Prepárense. Charlotte va a usar su habilidad-Dijo Edward. Yo me tensé y mire a mi hermana, ella estaba totalmente seria y en un momento frunció ceño ante la invasión.

-Vamos Bells-Dije entre dientes. Miré hacia al frente escaneando entre la gente y una chica de cabello negro nos miraba con el cejo fruncido.

"No funciona"-pensaba. Ella era Charlotte.

-Bien hecho Bells-Dije. Ella sonrió sin dejar de mirar al frente.

De repente dejé de escuchar a mi hermana. Ella frunció el ceño y su mirada se perdió, luego se volvió hacia Emmett y uso su habilidad para impulsarlo hacia atrás.

-Es Heidi!-Dijo Edward escandalizado. Yo corrí hacia el frente y rebusqué entre las capuchas. Había una chica esbelta y rubia que nos miraba sonriendo. Me concentré en ella. "Dejaré de controlar a Bella". Ella desenfocó la mirada por un momento y Bella dejó de moverse.

-Que ha pasado?-Preguntó.

-Ahora Emm-Gritó Rose. Emmett junto sus brazos en una palmada y como de un trueno se tratara se escuchó un ruido estruendoso y los Volturi que estaban en la primera fila salieron despedidos hacia atrás, incluyendo a Heidi quien quedó inconsciente.

La pelea comenzó. Paul alzó sus brazos con fuerza y millones de masas de tierra salieron despedidas hacia los Volturi. Félix alzo los brazos y las detuvo en el aire, luego las envió de regreso. Charlie las desvió hacia la izquierda y sonrió. Yo corrí en dirección a Kate y me situé junto a ella que tenía sus brazos en dirección al suelo y un chico que estaba a unos metros gritaba, una voz conocida se escuchó a unos metros de mí, Jacob estaba frente a una mujer rubia de cabello ondulado que le enseñaba los dientes en una sonrisa malvada y él se quejaba de dolor, su habilidad era como la de Jane. Fruncí el ceño enojada y me concentré en la mente de mi novio, en la intensidad del dolor, luego la miré a ella que cayó al suelo arrodillada llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "Tengo sueño.. Quiero dormir.." pensé mirándola. Ella se recostó en mitad del campo y cerró los ojos. Corrí hacia mi novio.

-Estas bien?-Pregunté.

-Sí. Gracias cariño-Dijo.

-Que romántico-Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Yo me volteé rápidamente y luego me vi despedida hacia atrás, me golpeé con un árbol y quedé aturdida por un momento.

-No!-Gritó mi novio. Luego junto sus manos y miles de chispas comenzaron a correr en círculos, luego las impulsó hacia el hombre que me había atacado el cual salió despedido hacia atrás y se golpeó con una roca cuando cayó al suelo. Jacob corrió en mi dirección y se agachó frente a mí.

-Amor. Estas bien?-Dijo preocupado.

-Ouch-Dije yo. Él sonrió y me ayudó a poner de pie.

-Eh tortolos! Necesito ayuda!-Gritó Chase. El peleaba con tres chicos al tiempo. Uno de ellos estaba tomándose la cabeza pues lo había debilitado momentáneamente, el otro movía los brazos en forma de látigo y cúmulos de energía salían hacia Chase que los repelía con la habilidad de Embry y el tercero impulsaba campos de fuerza. Chase poco a poco se deslizaba hacia atrás por los ataques. Mi novio y yo corrimos hacia él rápidamente. Yo miré al que estaba usando los campos de fuerza, "voy a atacar a mi compañero" pensé. El dejó de atacar a Chase y se dirigió al chico que estaba a su lado el cual salió despedido hacia atrás. Jacob lanzo un campo magnético hacia el chico que se estaba recuperando.

-Gracias-Dijo Chase respirando agitadamente. Yo miré alrededor. Bella y Edward actuaban como uno, ella lo cubría con su escudo y Edward le decía quien los atacaba para ella enviarles un campo de fuerza. Alec estaba alrededor de unos cuantos cuerpos que seguramente había dejado inconscientes y se acercaba poco a poco a los Volturi. Jane y Adam estaban uno detrás del otro y dejaban desastres por donde pasaban. Emmett estaba pasándola de lo lindo junto a Embry, ya que hacían caer de trasero a cualquier que los atacara.

-Leah!-Gritó Paul corriendo en su dirección. Ella estaba tendida en el suelo y parecía estar inconsciente. Jake y yo nos miramos y salimos corriendo pero dos chicos y una chica se metieron en nuestro camino. Jake se detuvo en seco y puso un brazo frente a mí para detenerme.

-Que tenemos por aquí?-Dijo un chico mirándome lascivamente.

-Aléjate de ella-Dijo mi novio.

-Quien lo dice?-Dijo el chico sonriendo. Mi novio junto sus brazos y comenzaron a salir chispas en todas direcciones.

-Yo lo digo-Dijo seriamente.

-Oh relájate chispita. Solo me quiero divertir-Dijo el chico.

-Vladimir, deja de jugar-Dijo el otro chico.

-Vamos Stefan no seas aguafiestas-Dijo el otro. La chica resopló y alzó la mano a mi dirección. Mis brazos se pegaron a mi cuerpo y mis piernas se juntaron, dolía, sentía como cada musculo de mi cuerpo intentaba moverse.

-Que le estás haciendo?-Gritó Jacob horrorizado.

-Me cansé de esperar-Dijo la chica en tono aburrido. El junto sus manos y le envió una descarga pero el que se llamaba Vladimir repelió su ataque. Yo me concentré canalizando el dolor y la chica se tensó, pude moverme nuevamente y cabreada como estaba recordé el dolor de Jake cuando Irina lo había hecho sentir que se estaba quemando. La chica comenzó a gritar y a tocarse los brazos como quitándose las llamas.

-Qué demonios?-Dijo Stefan mirándola. Mi novio aprovechó su distracción y envió un campo magnético hacia los tres. Vladimir pudo repelerlo y me envió una especie de campo de fuerza que hizo golpearme con una roca al caer al suelo. Sentí el hilo de sangre caer por mi frente. Miré nuevamente y Jacob tenía los brazos juntos y apuntaba enviándole cientos de cargas eléctricas a Vladimir quien gritaba de dolor. Luego lo dejó y este cayó al suelo aturdido.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó. Yo asentí y nos dirigimos hacia donde Leah. Ella estaba recostada en las piernas de Paul quien apenas me vió respiro aliviado, estaban rodeados de un montón de rocas como protección. "Quédate con ella"-pensó. Yo asentí.

-Jake acompáñame. Tengo algo que hacer-Dijo Paul poniéndose de pie. Seth llegó corriendo de repente y apenas vio a su hermana un brillo de enojo llego a sus ojos.

-Quien ha sido?-Escupió.

-Ese de allá-Dijo Paul furioso. Oh oh. Un chico de cabello color cenizo estaba en problemas. El estaba junto a otro chico y una chica y peleaban contra Emmett, Carlisle y Rose. Ellos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban.

-Déjenoslos-Dijo Paul. En ese momento Emmett salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Ve con el Rose-Dijo Carlisle mientras hacía que la chica atacara al otro chico.

Rose corrió hacia él para ayudarlo. Esme gritó llamando a Carlisle porque Alice había sido herida. Jasper había estado tratando de protegerla pero en un descuido un campo de fuerza toco a Al y ella se había roto una pierna. Preocupada salí del pequeño bunker que había hecho Paul para ver mejor la situación. Paul alzo una estela de tierra y Seth creó una ráfaga de aire creando un remolino. Vaya estaban realmente furiosos, Jake impulso cargas eléctricas que fueron absorbidas por el remolino e incrementaron su potencia. El chico juntos sus manos e intento retener el remolino pero era muy poderoso, Seth gritó y abrió sus brazos haciendo que remolino saliera en dirección a ellos los cuales salieron despedidos hacia atrás. Recorrí con la vista el lugar para evaluar la situación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EMOCIONADOS? Yo también! Que tal los últimos entrenamientos? Y como va la pelea? Alice y Leah están heridas.. Podrán protegerlas en medio de la pelea? Sigan leyendo y se enterarán!

Muchas muchas gracias a ADEC, tania 56, anissa luna, LuVelitta, Maquis Black, franuxa, kitigirl, Arizgcv, danii-Cullen-Tsukino, Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes por leer o agregarme a sus favoritos!


	19. Heridas que sanar

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 19. Heridas que sanar.

Muchas capas negras estaban tendidas en el suelo, solo unos pocos quedaban en pie pero nosotros los superábamos en número, Edward y Bella eran implacables al igual que Adam y Jane; Chase y Tanya parecía que estuvieran de fiesta, no dejaban de sonreír y se cubrían las espaldas. Esme, Carlisle y Jasper se estaban encargando de proteger a Alice que estaba indefensa, al igual que Carmen e Irina que protegían a Eleazar. Asustada vi como Alec se acercaba a los líderes que únicamente estaban protegidos por Renata. Aproveché que Quil venía en mi dirección y lo dejé cuidando a Leah para ir a ayudarlo.

-Vaya vaya. Que bajo has caído Alec-Dijo Cayo.

-Renata. Con quien estas? Con ellos o conmigo?-Dijo Alec ignorándolo. La chica estaba algo nerviosa, no se movía de su sitio y no articulaba palabra alguna.

-Vamos Alec. No debes poner a elegir a esta señorita. Es de mala educación-Dijo Aro hipócritamente. El resopló.

-Acaso eso no es lo que hacen ustedes? O ayudarlos o morir-Dijo él.

-Eso no es cierto Renata. Sabes que no lo haríamos-Dijo Marco.

-Claro que sí! Eso fue lo que le hicieron a Bree!-Dijo Alec enojado.

-Yo.. no sé..-Balbuceó Renata.

-Vamos niña. Sabes que si te vas con ellos no vivirás-Dijo Cayo irritado.

-Eso no es cierto! Mírame Reni estoy vivo! Los Cullen te ayudarán!-Dijo Alec desesperado.

Yo me había ido acercando poco a poco y cuando estaba a punto de llegar alguien me tomó por la espalda y pasó su brazo por mi cuello. Yo me removí desesperada.

-Shuss…te mueves y te mato-Dijo la voz.

-Suéltame-Dije entrecortadamente. El me jaló hacia donde estaban los Volturi. Alec apenas me vio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se inclinó hacia mí.

-Quieto o la mato!-Dijo la voz.

-Como la vas a matar Demetri? Has aprendido un nuevo truco que no sea ser un perro buscador?-Escupió Alec. Demetri se echó a reír.

-Efectivamente mi querido traidor-Dijo simplemente-Puedo reducir la piel de esta preciosa niña a cenizas-Agregó. De repente su mano se volvió más caliente y comenzó a quemarme.

-Ahhhh-Grité yo adolorida.

-Suéltala!-Gritó Alec acercándose. Félix llegó y lo agarró por los hombros, el comenzó a revolverse pero llegó una chica y lo retuvo con su habilidad, este comenzó a llevarse las manos a la cabeza y apretó su mandíbula para no gritar, de inmediato adiviné que era Chelsea.

-No!-Gritó Renata soltando a sus jefes. Chelsea miró en su dirección y alzo su mano haciendo que ella cayera al suelo y se llevara las manos a la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Bien hecho Chelsea, todos son unos traidores-Escupió Cayo.

-Vaya. Y esta es la causa de todo el problema?-Dijo una mujer detrás de Aro mirándome.

-Así es mi querida Sulpicia-Dijo Aro sonriendo. Yo volví a gritar, el dolor era abrasador, insoportable, más fuerte de lo que había sentido antes, no podía concentrarme.

-Ness!-Gritaron varias voces a la vez. Bella.. Jacob..Charlie..

-Dan un paso más y la chica se muere-Dijo Demetri. Yo no podía ver nada, el dolor me tenía aturdida, sentía lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

-Bien. Parece que volvemos a tener el control-Dijo Marco sonriendo.

-Suéltala!-Gritó la voz de mi novio de forma lejana.

-Si intentan algo ella saldrá herida. Pórtense bien-Dijo Cayo irritado.

Grité de nuevo, desgarrador, doloroso.

-Ness!-Gritó mi hermana con la voz quebrada. Yo intenté alzar mis brazos para quitar la mano de Demetri pero no lo conseguí. No veía nada, todo estaba borroso, iba a dejarme guiar por la oscuridad cuando escuché una voz en mi mente.

"Ness. Concéntrate cariño, tú puedes hacerlo. Yo sé que puedes"-Pensó una voz conocida. Estaba más lúcida, más consciente.

"Piensa en Bells, en Charlie, lucha, piensa en mí"-volvió a hablar la voz. Bells?, Charlie?.. Jacob! Apreté los parpados y pensé en el dolor que sentía, mi cuello ardiendo, quemaba, dolía, desgarraba. Luego vislumbré la mano que me tenía atrapada, su voz, su mente… Abrí los ojos abruptamente y sentí como la mano me soltaba.

-Ahhhh!-Comenzó a gritar Demetri llevándose las manos al cuello. Luego miré hacia Félix y Chelsea que tenían atrapados a Alec y Renata, ellos los soltaron y gritaron de dolor.

-Abajo!-Escuché la voz de mi novio. Alec y yo nos tiramos al suelo y Jacob, junto a Chase y Adam crearon una gran masa de electricidad y la lanzaron en dirección a los pocos Volturi que quedaban. Ellos salieron despedidos hacia atrás.

Jacob corrió en mi dirección.

-Ness? Ness!-Gritó pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. Todo estaba negro.

JACOB P.O.V

Desesperación. No había otra cosa que pude sentir cuando vi a Ness sufriendo de esa manera. Emmett me había tomado por lo hombros para impedir que fuera a romperle la cara a ese imbécil. Ella volvió a gritar. Gritaba desgarradamente, sufría y yo sufría con ella. Recuerdo haber gritado varias veces que la soltara. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos los cuales estaban desenfocados, estaba fuera de sí por el dolor. Jasper a unos cuantos pasos de distancia cayó arrodillado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza aturdido por el dolor que sentía Ness. Jane estaba realmente cabreada y se removía en los brazos de Chase y Adam queriendo ayudar a su hermano.

-Hagan algo. Ella no lo soportara por mucho-Dijo Jasper entre dientes.

Bella gritó el nombre de su hermana desesperada por ayudarla. Edward la tenía sujeta por la cintura junto a Charlie, ella se resistía a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Chase, Adam, prepárense-Dije en voz baja. Ellos tensaron sus brazos.

La miré y me esforcé en trasmitirle mis pensamientos. Dándole fuerza, recordándole que no podía dejar a Bella, a Charlie, a mí. Yo moriría con ella. Ella apretó sus parpados y cuando los abrió rápidamente pude ver un brillo de enojo, dolor y determinación en ellos, Demetri la soltó y comenzó a gritar llevándose las manos al cuello, luego Ness miró en dirección a Alec que estaba agarrado por Félix y Chelsea que estaba usando su habilidad contra él y una chica pelirroja. Ellos los soltaron rápidamente y comenzaron a gritar. Era ahora o nunca.

-Abajo!-Grité. Chase, Adam y yo creamos una masa de energía eléctrica que formo una esfera enorme y la enviamos en dirección a esos bastardos. No vi ni siquiera que había pasado con ellos, salí corriendo en dirección a mi novia que había quedado tendida boca abajo.

-Ness? Ness!-Grité arrodillándome al ver que no se movía. La tomé en brazos y corrí hacia la casa con los demás tras de mí.

-Llévala a tu habitación hijo-Dijo papá gravemente. Jasper tenía cargada a Alice que tenía la pierna en un ángulo extraño. Leah también estaba consciente pero tenía cortadas en el labio y la ceja, y tenía el brazo fuertemente apretado a su costado. Paul le hablaba al oído y ella sonreía levemente.

Recosté a Ness en mi cama y papá comenzó a revisarla. Ella tenía un hilo de sangre en el rostro que salía de su frente producto del ataque de Vladimir. Tenía manchas de tierra en los brazos y las mejillas pero lo más grave era su cuello. Tenía la marca de la mano del bastardo de Demetri y estaba al rojo vivo.

-Es una quemadura bastante seria. No podemos llevarla al hospital porque no podremos explicar la marca-Dijo Carlisle.

-Entonces que vamos a hacer?-Pregunté desesperado.

-Tranquilo Jake. Ella va a mejorarse-Dijo. El salió un momento y regresó con un maletín. Sacó una jeringa con un líquido verde. La inyectó directo en la herida.

-Para qué es eso?-Preguntó.

-Es un poco de la cura. Con los genes de Bella. Puede que ayude a reconstruir los tejidos dañados en la zona, funcionará-Dijo él. Luego saco unas bandas de gasa y se las colocó suavemente en el cuello. Después impregnó un algodón con un líquido rojo y limpió la herida de la frente.

-Es bastante superficial. No necesita puntadas-Dijo él. Sacó una cajita con pequeños triángulos blancos de papel. Puso uno en cada extremo de la herida haciendo de broche, para cerrarla.

-Es una mariposa. Así no tengo que cocer la herida-Dijo papá. Yo asentí.

En ese momento Jasper asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Sonreía cansadamente.

-Al dice que despertara en un par de horas-Dijo él.

-Gracias Jazz-Dije. El asintió y miró a papa.

-Ya voy hijo. No te preocupes-Dijo papa cogiendo su maletín. Luego me miró.

-Ella solo está descansando. Ha sido mucho por hoy-Dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Yo asentí y el salió siguiendo a Jazz, seguramente para revisar a Alice.

Me senté a un lado de mi novia y la observé detenidamente. Su expresión era serena y respiraba profundamente. Fuí al baño y mojé un toalla, volví a su lado y limpié los rastros de sangre seca de su rostro. Luego bajé por sus brazos limpiando los rastros de suciedad. La puerta se abrió suavemente.

-Podemos entrar?-Preguntó Bella junto a Charlie.

-Claro-Dije yo. Ellos entraron y se quedaron de pie junto a la cama.

-Cómo está?-Dijo Charlie con la voz ronca.

-Papá dice que está descansando. Lo más grave fue el ataque de Demetri pero el uso un poco de antídoto para reconstruir sus tejidos -Dije en tono monocorde.

-Y tú? Como estás?-Preguntó Bella.

Me encogí de hombros. Estaba agotado pero no me movería de allí.

-Deberías descansar chico. Estas hecho un desastre-Dijo Charlie. Yo volví a encogerme de hombros quitándole importancia.

-Que paso con ellos?-Pregunté.

-La mayoría huyeron y me encargue personalmente de poner en prisión a los líderes y a uno que otro par-Dijo Charlie duramente.

-Bajo que cargos?-Pregunté incrédulo.

-Secuestro. Carlisle y Eleazar atestiguaran, además de los Connor y los Danvers-Dijo Charlie.

-Qué hay de nuestro secreto?-Preguntó Bella.

-Alegaran que son unos locos y les gusta experimentar con las personas-Dijo Charlie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Demetri está dentro de ellos?-Pregunté.

-Sí. Rosalie se encargó de deshabilitar a todos. No volverán a ver el sol-Dijo Charlie.

-Bien-Dije yo.

-Bueno. Cuídala chico tengo que volver a la comisaria-Dijo Charlie-Cuídate cariño, descansa un poco-Agregó dándole un beso a Bella en la frente.

-Nos vemos Charlie-Dijo Bella. Charlie salió de la habitación.

-Deberías descansar Jake. Ha sido un largo día-Dijo ella. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Cómo están los demás?-Pregunté desviando su atención.

-Bien. Carlisle le puso una férula a Alice. Y Leah tenía el brazo dislocado así que se lo encajó de nuevo y le curó la ceja-Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Porque sonríes?-Pregunté.

-Leah tiene un vocabulario bastante extenso-Dijo ella. Yo me eché a reír, seguramente la habían escuchado hasta Canadá.

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró.

-Como esta?-Pregunto mirando a Ness y abrazando a Bella.

-Bien. Solo descansa-Dije yo.

-Ve a darte una ducha Jacob. Nosotros la cuidaremos-Dijo Edward. Yo rodé los ojos y asentí, sino cada persona que entrara me mandaría a descansar. Saqué unos jeans, una camiseta y unos bóxers del armario y me fui al baño del pasillo. Me descambié lentamente y dejé las prendas en el suelo. Abrí la ducha, bajé la cabeza y apoyé una mano en la pared de enfrente dejando que el agua corriera por mi cuello. Había dejado mi mente en la habitación. No podía dejar de recordar el rostro de Ness cuando ese desgraciado le estaba haciendo daño. Cerré mi mano en un puño, y me pase la otra por el cabello. No podía describir la angustia que había sentido en esos momentos cuando sentía que la perdía. No estaría tranquilo hasta que hablara con ella y me dijera que estaba bien. Salí y me enrollé una toalla en la cintura, me miré al espejo y quité los rastros de vapor que habían en él, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía un corte en el brazo. Me cambié quitándole importancia y salí hacia la habitación nuevamente.

-Mucho mejor-Dijo Bella sonriendo. Yo me senté en la cama y tomé la mano de mi novia.

-Bells nosotros también deberíamos asearnos-Dijo Edward, ella asintió y salieron de la habitación.

Un par de minutos después tocaron la puerta. Murmuré un pase y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Alec asomó la cabeza.

-Puedo pasar?-Preguntó. Yo asentí. Entro y detrás de él venía una chica que a no ser por el rojo encendido de su cabello podía ser fácilmente confundida con Ness. Recordé que a ella era la que estaba atacando Chelsea junto a Alec.

-Cómo está?-Preguntó Alec mirando a Ness.

-Estará bien. Esperemos que el antídoto funcione con la quemadura-Dije yo.

-Fue muy valiente, resistió bastante. Demetri es bastante sádico-Dijo Alec. La chica a su lado asintió y yo la miré.

-Ella es Renata-Dijo Alec. Yo cabeceé.

-Jacob-Dije simplemente.

-Hola. Podrías darle las gracias a Ness? Nos defendió de Chelsea y Félix-Dijo. Yo asentí y ella sonrió levemente. Alec tomo su mano.

-Nos vemos amigo. No te preocupes, ella estará bien. Deberías revisarte ese brazo-Dijo señalándolo.

-Lo sé. Gracias-Dije. El asintió y Renata hizo un saludo con la mano para luego salir. Al rato Ness comenzó a removerse en la cama. Yo llevé una mano a su hombro para detenerla.

-Shuss.. Tranquila-Dije suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y luego parpadeo.

-Jake?..Estas bien?-Preguntó con voz ronca. Yo sonreí, ella era la que estaba en cama y me preguntaba a mí por mi salud.

-Perfectamente. Me importa más como estas tú. Te duele algo?-Le pregunté.

-La cabeza y el cuello-Dijo llevándose una mano a la garganta. La detuve a medio camino.

-Te puedes lastimar. Es algo delicada esa herida-Le dije.

-Que pasó?-Preguntó.

-Tu papa los capturó bajo el cargo de secuestro. La mayoría de las sombras huyeron-Dije yo acariciando su mejilla.

-Ósea que morirán?-Preguntó ella.

Yo asentí-Probablemente-Dije.

-Que horrible, son unos chicos, como nosotros-Dijo ella.

-Ellos tuvieron su oportunidad-Dije yo. Ella asintió incorporándose.

-Quiero ducharme-Dijo. Yo asentí y la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

-Ten cuidado con la banda del cuello-Dije. Ella asintió y la acompañé hasta el baño.

NESS P.O.V.

Duré bastante tiempo bajo el agua, relajando mis músculos y quitando todo rastro de suciedad y sangre. Luego salí y enrollé una toalla en mi cuerpo. Mi novio me esperaba en la puerta para ayudarme.

-Cariño estoy bien. No necesito ayuda-Le dije. El simplemente me ignoró y me ayudo a llegar al armario.

-Que vas a ponerte?-Preguntó.

Rodé los ojos y le señale unos jeans deslavados, una camiseta con el cuello ancho para que no me molestara la herida y unos vans negros. El me los dió y se dió la vuelta para que yo pudiera cambiarme. Como si nunca me hubiera visto desnuda. Me eché a reír ante esto pero lo lamenté.

-Ouch-Dije llevándome una mano al cuello.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó el sin voltear.

-Si-Dije yo. Me cambié lo más rápido que el dolor de cabeza me permitió.

-Estas cambiada?-Preguntó.

-Si-Respondí. El se volteó y me llevó hacia la cama. Se agachó, tomó mis zapatillas y me las puso conmigo rezongando.

-Por Dios, no estoy lisiada-Le dije.

-No me importa, debes descansar-Comenzó a decir él.

-Oh cállate-Dijo acercándome y jalándolo por el cuello de su camisa, lo besé suavemente y él se incorporó y se puso sobre mí sin recargarse. Comencé a acariciar su nuca y luego bajé por sus hombros, pero cuando llegue a sus brazos él se quejó.

-Demonios-Dijo entre dientes. Yo miré mi mano y la tenía manchada de sangre.

-Déjame ver-Le dije. Él se sentó en la cama y me mostró su brazo derecho, tenía una cortada bastante larga y profunda.

-Con que perfectamente eh-Le dije sarcástica.

-En mi defensa ni siquiera me había dado cuenta-Dijo.

-Vamos a donde tu papá-Dije. El hizo una mueca y me dio un beso corto en los labios, luego se puso de pie y me tendió su mano. Bajamos a la sala y encontramos a casi todos reunidos allí y obviamente con mejor cara.

-Que hay Ness?-Preguntó Chase.

-Nada?-Dije sin saber cómo responder a su saludo. Él se echó a reír.

-Está todo bien?-Preguntó.

-Si-Dije. El mostró sus pulgares y yo sonreí.

-Que susto nos diste hermanita-Dijo Emmett. Yo sonreí y le soplé un beso.

-Carlisle, Jacob está herido y no ha dicho nada-Acusé como niña pequeña.

-Que tienes hijo?-Preguntó Esme preocupada.

-No es nada mama solo una cortada-Dijo enseñando su brazo.

-Eso no es solo una cortada Jacob, debiste decirme de inmediato-Dijo Carlisle. Mi novio hizo una mueca y se sentó. Carlisle sacó unas cosas de su maletín.

-Es profundo. Debo hacerte unas puntadas-Dijo cuándo examino la cortada. Yo me senté a su lado y tomé su mano libre. El apretaba de vez en cuando y soltaba maldiciones por lo bajo. Emmett se carcajeaba porque Jake actuaba como una niña y tenía que esconderse en las faldas de su novia.

-No es gracioso Emm-Dije yo.

-Claro que lo es-Intervino Chase. Yo rodé los ojos. Vaya par.

-Bien. Ya está listo-Dijo Carlisle. Le cubrió la herida con una banda de gasa y guardó sus cosas en la maleta.

-Aprovechando que están todos tenemos algo que decirles-Dijo Rose sentándose en el regazo de Emm. Él sonrió enormemente y en sus mejillas se le marcaron uno hoyuelos que lo hacían ver como un niño.

-No puedo ver nada! Porque son tan malvados!-Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón y su pierna escayolada estaba sobre la mesa de café. Jasper estaba a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Porque es una sorpresa duende-Dijo Emmett. Ella le sacó la lengua y el soltó una carcajada.

-Que pasa cariño?-Pregunto Esme.

-Bueno… Emmett y yo…-Comenzó a decir Rose.

-Nos vamos a casar!-Gritó Emmett. Rose rodó los ojos pero sonreía feliz.

-Oh por Dios!-Gritó Alice.

-Felicitaciones!-Comenzaron a decir todos.

-Porque no nos habían dicho nada?-Preguntó Alice.

-Con todo el asunto de los Volturi consideramos que era mejor esperar a que todo pasara -Dijo Emmett.

-Debemos empezar a comprar todo! Oh demonios! Ahora como hago con esta pierna! Ya se! compras por internet!-Dijo Alice rápidamente. Jasper hizo un mohín pensando que él tendría que mover a Alice a todos lados.

-Calma duende. Todavía no hemos establecido una fecha así que no te apresures. -Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Dios mío! Mis bebes han crecido….-Dijo Esme sonriendo dulcemente.

Rose sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Esme y Carlisle sentándose en medio de ellos. La abrazaron suavemente y comenzaron a hacer planes para construir una cabaña cerca de la casa. Entrada la noche decidimos ir a descansar.

-Estas bien?-Pregunté a mi novio. Desde que habíamos subido estaba algo pensativo.

-Sí. Es genial no? Lo de Rose y Emm-Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí. Me alegro mucho por ellos-Dije yo recostándome en la cama.

-No puedo esperar a que seas la señora Cullen-Dijo el sonriendo.

-Y yo a que tú seas el señor Swan-Dije bromeando.

Mi novio sonrió alegre y me atrajo hacia él. Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y yo me acomodé poniendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Un rato después sentí como su respiración se acompaso. Luego me quedé dormida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que pasa gente? Les gustó el resto de la pelea? =( Pobre Ness! Fue la que más sufrio! Y se imaginan a Leah cuando le estaban encajando el brazo? XD Como les cayo Renata? Y Que tal la noticia de Emm y Rose? Emocionados? Esperen a ver el nuevo capi!

De nuevo gracias por sus reviews o por agregarme a sus favoritos a sally31, Camiilaa de Lautner, RossP, ADEC, tania 56, anissa luna, LuVelitta, Maquis Black, franuxa, kitigirl, Arizgcv, danii-Cullen-Tsukino, Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes


	20. Estamos bien

Disclaimer. Esta historia me pertenece, únicamente los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

Redobles por favor! Aquí viene el final!

Capítulo 20. Estamos bien.

Había pasado un mes desde los sucesos de invierno. Los Stanton habían permanecido un par de días más y luego habían regresado, Chase, había prometido a Tanya que iría a visitarla antes de que comenzara el próximo semestre. Yo bromeé bastante con Chase acerca de esto ya que el juraba que no se iba a enamorar y Tanya había tumbado su promesa de una patada. Por otro lado, Seth, Leah, Paul, Quil y Embry habían vuelto a Canadá una semana después, nos habíamos divertido bastante con otro partido de futbol americano en el patio de la casa, claro que Bella me había reemplazado porque mi herida aún no estaba del todo bien.

Esme había comenzado a remodelar la casa, añadiendo otras habitaciones al tercer piso para que Alec y Renata tuvieran su privacidad, a ésta última Carlisle le había suministrado el antídoto cuando había comenzado a presentar síntomas de que su sistema inmune estaba rechazando el gen de la habilidad. Adam y Jane estaban más enamorados que nunca, prácticamente actuaban como imanes, si Adam cambiaba su posición Jane ajustaba la suya para quedar junto a él. Me recordaban a Bella y a Edward. Ella y yo habíamos vuelto a nuestra casa, claro que prácticamente pasábamos el día a en la mansión Cullen por exigencia de Esme, y de nuestros novios claro.

Los domingos Carlisle y Charlie se iban de pesca hacia La Push, yo dudaba mucho de sus cualidades, apostaba que ambos usaban sus habilidades para atrapar a los pobres peces. Por otra parte Alice se había vuelto un torbellino de hiperactividad cuando su papá le retiró la escayola, se había llevado a Jasper a rastras y había vuelto entrada la noche con un montón de bolsas con accesorios para la boda. Rose y Emmett estaban muy felices con respecto a esto y se la pasaban todo el día con Esme supervisando la construcción de su cabaña a unos cuantos metros de la casa Cullen. En conclusión. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Qué piensas?-Dijo mi novio sentándose a mi lado. Estábamos en mi casa viendo películas.

-En que todo está bien. Estamos bien-Dije yo. Él sonrió.

-Estamos bien-Repitió. En realidad estábamos más que bien. Nuestra relación había crecido mucho luego de que casi muero a manos de un loco con manos de asador. Vivíamos prácticamente todo el día juntos y a veces Jake se quedaba en casa, claro cuando Charlie tenia turnos de noche en la comisaria.

El caos llegó a la mansión Cullen cuando la fecha de la boda se acercó. Rose estaba tan nerviosa que tenías que estar a una distancia considerable si no querías acabar con la espalda adolorida de salir despedido hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. El pobre Emmett había sufrido varios golpes pero permanecía junto a su prometida con una sonrisa de alegría inigualable. Alice estaba totalmente loca y había contagiado a Jane con sus ganas de comprar. Ahora ellas eran las encargadas de todo respecto a la boda y prácticamente no estaban en la casa, en la noche podías ver a Jasper y a Adam totalmente agotados de tanto cargar bolsas mientras devoraban todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

-Cuanto más pueden comprar?-Preguntaba Adam todo el tiempo.

-Oh mucho más créeme-Decía Jasper.

Por otra parte Charlie casi muere de un infarto cuando Edward le pidió la mano de Bella. El alegó que estaban muy jóvenes y el resultado fue Bella gritando que yo me había comprometido con Jake y ni siquiera le había dicho. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar, luego de darnos una reprimenda a Jacob y a mí, claro está.

-Traidora-Le había dicho a mi hermana con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió triunfal.

Para la boda, los Stanton y los Clearwater además de Paul, Quil y Embry habían venido a Forks. Alice y Jasper eran los padrinos y las demás chicas y chicos éramos las damas de honor y sus acompañantes. Alice y Jane se habían esmerado bastante en la decoración de la Mansión Cullen en donde era la recepción. Toda la boda fue bellísima, Rose se veía despampanante y Emmett no cabía en sí de la emoción. Un estallido de aplausos se escuchó cuando los declararon marido y mujer, lo más gracioso fue cuando el sacerdote le tocó el hombro a Emmett para que dejaran de besarse, él sonrió con disculpa y nosotros nos echamos a reír.

La luna de miel era casi del otro lado del país, en Florida. Así que los acompañamos al auto y nos despedimos de ellos, les esperaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Las chicas estábamos en el salón con las zapatillas en las manos y los cabellos revueltos; y los chicos con las corbatas desatadas y los sacos en las manos después de la fiesta y la despedida de Emm y Rose.

-Estoy agotada-Dije.

-Fue un largo día-Dijo Jane.

-Como no, con Alice jugando a la barbie con todas nosotras-Dijo Bella.

-Oh pero fue hermoso. Las bodas me fascinan-Dijo Renata. Alice la miró sonriente.

-Esa es la actitud-Dijo.

-Las bodas son empalagosas-Dijo Chase haciendo una mueca. Tanya lo miró con una ceja alzada y el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-Pero son muy bonitas sí. Eso..-Dijo balbuceando. Nosotros nos echamos a reír, Chase estaba coladito.

-Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Embry.

-Tendremos que volver a la universidad-Dijo Edward. Nosotros asentimos. En un par de semanas comenzaban las clases. Así que seguiríamos con nuestras vidas, tan normal como podíamos vivir personas como nosotros. Yo miré a mi novio y él me sonrió y me besó la sien.

-Lo bueno es que estaremos juntos-Dijo él. Yo asentí.

-Alaska está realmente lejos-Dijo Chase mirando a Tanya. Ella lo miró sonriendo.

-Creo que me gusta el ambiente de Forks. Tú qué opinas Irina?-Preguntó a su hermana.

-Seh.. En mi opinión es bastante aburrido pero que se le hace, está más cerca de Canadá-Dijo Irina mirando a Embry quien sonrió estúpidamente. Yo alcé una ceja, estos dos que se traían?

-El amor está en el aireee-Canturreó Quil. Jacob y yo cruzamos una mirada cómplice y nos echamos a reír recordando la vez que Quil había dicho esa frase.

-Bien. Supongo que yo tendré que seguirlas a ustedes, quien más las cuidara?-Dijo Kate haciendo una mueca. Las tres hermanas se abrazaron por los hombros.

No entendía como un pequeño pueblo lluvioso y con una población de menos de 4000 habitantes podía traer tantas sorpresas a mi vida. Crucé una mirada con mi hermana y ella me sonrió, todo había cambiado para nosotros el día en que los Cullen tocaron nuestra puerta. Ella expandió su escudo hacia mí.

-"Lo bueno apenas comienza…"-pensó. Yo sonreí y me recosté en el pecho de mi novio. El apartó el cabello de mi cuello y me dio un pequeño beso. Yo llevé una mano a su mejilla.

"Aún nos quedan más historias que vivir. Te amo Ness, desde la primera vez que te vi"-pensaba mi novio. Yo sonreí.

-Te amo Jake, nada me hará más feliz que vivir esas historias junto a ti-Le dije suavemente. Y…. Como siempre que nos sucedía, nos habíamos metido en nuestra pequeña burbuja, y lo que se había vuelto una costumbre sucedió. Alguien carraspeó.

-Eh tortolos si quieren los dejamos solos y así Esme sería abuela!-Dijo Chase moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Yo rodé los ojos, Emmett había dejado un reemplazo para fastidiarnos. Como mencioné antes, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chan chan chan! El final señoras y señores! No me maten! XD Se que esta algo corto en comparación con los demás capis… pero no se preocupen les tengo una sorpresa final! Siiii… Hay EPILOGO! Así que espérenlo con paciencia pero también con EMOCIÓN!

Ha sido muy divertido escribir para ustedes y les comento que tengo otra historia entre manos… un EdXBella, NessXJake… Así que si me contentan dejando muchísimos reviews me apresuraré a dejárselas ver…

Miles de gracias a sally31, Camiilaa de Lautner, RossP, ADEC, tania 56, anissa luna, LuVelitta, Maquis Black, franuxa, kitigirl, Arizgcv, danii-Cullen-Tsukino, Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes.


	21. Epilogo

Quiero comenzar dando las gracias a todos aquellos que hicieron posible terminar este fic, sally31, Camiilaa de Lautner, RossP, ADEC, tania 56, anissa luna, LuVelitta, Maquis Black, franuxa, kitigirl, Arizgcv, danii-Cullen-Tsukino, Andrea1301, Ermia, Cullen-21-gladys, Paz.247, karenc0624, valeriuscullen, Damy Cullen, amiga-dulce, Barg, AlejandraCullen21, perl rose swan, Fran Ktrin Black y nonblondes.

De verdad gracias por leerme y agregarme a sus autores favoritos…Bueno no mas llanto por ahora asi que chan chan chan ¡! El Epilogoo!

Capítulo 21. EPILOGO

7 AÑOS DESPUES.

Mi vida era sencillamente feliz. Habían pasado 7 años desde aquel día en que los Volturi habían salido del mapa. Las cosas habían ido tomando su curso poco a poco, claro con muchas sorpresas en el camino. Dos años después nos habíamos graduado de la universidad. Edward y Alec habían optado por la medicina así que hoy trabajaban en el hospital de Forks junto a Carlisle; y Emmett se había especializado en Pediatría, le iba muy bien con los niños. Bella y yo habíamos decidido seguir en Literatura, lo que siempre nos había gustado. Sorpresivamente Rose y Tanya se habían decidido por Ingeniería Automotriz, ver a esas chicas debajo de un auto era sencillamente impresionante, eran muy buenas en ello, al igual que mi novio, los tres habían creado un taller automotriz bastante sofisticado. Renata y Jane habían estudiado Administración de Negocios y se habían asociado con Alice que había estudiado Diseño de Modas, ahora tenían una Boutique en Port Ángeles y en Seattle, les iba muy bien. Kate e Irina habían estudiado lenguas extranjeras y sorpresivamente Kate había conocido a un chico llamado Garrett el cual quedó perdidamente enamorado de ella, aun mas sorpresivo fue que Garrett se tomara la noticia de sus habilidades como si nada.

-Genial-Había dicho. A decir verdad era muy parecido a Kate pues constantemente apostaba con su novia a que iba a tolerar el dolor de su habilidad y segundos después acababa tendido en el piso pero sonriendo. Sádicos? Bastante.

Jasper se había valido de su habilidad para ayudar a las personas, era Psicólogo. Le iba realmente bien mientras no se topara con un maniático pues lo alteraban bastante los cambios de ánimo. Un día Edward y Emmett lo tuvieron que sacar de su consultorio aovillado junto a una chica que lloraba a mares porque su novio la había dejado. Lo paradójico es que Jasper también lloraba.

Los hermanos Connor se decidieron por montar una compañía incógnita de rastreo de personas con habilidades asociados con Quil y Seth. Se dedicaban a buscar a personas con habilidades por todo el mundo y en algunos casos las orientaban en los momentos difíciles. Así conocieron a Claire, una chica con la habilidad de tomar los sonidos instrumentales y crear ondas explosivas. Quil quedó prendado de ella en cuanto la vió y desde allí están juntos. Por otro lado Paul y Embry se decidieron a abrir un almacén de elementos deportivos, Leah era la administradora y generalmente la que evitaba que acabaran con la mercancía cuando jugaban. Embry e Irina habían formalizado su relación justo cuando Irina se vino a vivir a Forks con sus hermanas, quien iba a pensar que el casanova de Embry iba a conquistar a Irina con esa personalidad tan peculiar? Absolutamente nadie.

Un año después de la graduación Emmett y Rose nos habían dado la noticia de que estaban esperando un bebe. Sobra decir que Esme se había puesto muy feliz porque iba a ser abuela. Durante el embarazo de Rose prácticamente habíamos invadido la cabaña de los chicos ayudándolos con los arreglos de la habitación del bebe y cuidando de Rose mientras Emmett trabajaba. Si durante la boda las habilidades de Rose estaban algo descontroladas ahora estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Un día todos quedamos sin habilidades cuando Rose gritó a Emmett que dejara de comerse sus galletas preferidas.

El día del nacimiento de la pequeña Gabrielle llegó. Emmett no cabía en sí de la dicha. Carlisle tuvo que adecuar una de las habitaciones de la cabaña como sala de parto por la inestabilidad de las habilidades de Rose. No queríamos ningún accidente en pleno nacimiento. Dos horas después Emmett salió gritando que era padre.

-Felicidades oso!-Le había dicho yo.

-Oh Ness es hermosa. Parece una pelotita rosada!-Dijo Emmett juntando sus manos para indicar el tamaño. Yo me eche a reír, solamente a él se le ocurría llamar a su hija pelotita.

Los demás chicos lo habían felicitado entre abrazos y palmadas en el hombro. Cuando entré a verla me llene de ternura. Era chiquita y tenía una pelusita rubia en su cabeza.

-Es hermosa Rose-Dije yo. Ella sonrió.

-Felicidades hermana-Dijo Jacob.

-Gracias Jake-Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su bebe.

Mi novio y yo nos habíamos mudado a un apartamento en Port Ángeles. Justo en el mismo edificio donde vivían Alice y Jasper; Adam y Jane vivían también cerca de aquí, solo a una cuadra. Por otro lado Bella y Ed se habían quedado en Forks por el trabajo de él y mi hermana había abierto una pequeña librería a la vuelta del hospital.

Cuando llegamos a casa luego de visitar a los chicos. Nos recostamos en la cama agotados.

-Genial lo de Rose y Emm no?-Preguntó.

-Sí. Debe ser hermoso ser padres-Dije yo acomodándome sobre mi costado.

-Quieres tener un bebe algún día?-Pregunté de repente yo lo miré sorprendida por el rumbo de la conversación.

-Es una propuesta o una pregunta?-Pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombro-Las dos supongo-Dijo simplemente.

Yo lo miré totalmente extasiada, mi novio era perfecto-Por supuesto que sí-Dije yo.

Él sonrió y me jaló contra sí. Al rato nos quedamos dormidos.

Dos años después estábamos en casa de Rose y Emm visitando a la pequeña Gabrielle que cumplía dos añitos de edad. Ella tenía el carácter de su mamá pero le gustaba divertirse como su papá.

-Hola!-Dijimos nosotros.

-Que tal chicos?-Preguntó Rose acomodando unas servilletas.

-Bien. Donde esta Gabrielle?-Pregunté.

-Oh está en el jardín jugando con Emmett-Dijo ella.

Nos dirigimos allá tomados de la mano y ella nos siguió.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña!-Dijo Jacob cargándola.

-Hola tito Jake. Tienesh un ghegalo pala mí?-Pregunto ella enseñando sus dientecitos.

-Claro que si preciosa-Dijo mi novio. Yo le tendí el paquete y ella lo tomó.

-Si! Esh una muñeca?-Preguntó.

-Tienes que abrirlo Gabrielle-Dijo Rose. Jake la bajo, ella se sentó y comenzó a romper la envoltura. Sacó una muñeca con el cabello rubio y un vestido fucsia.

-Se parece a ti preciosa-Dijo Jake.

-Glacias tito Jake-Dijo Gabrielle y le sopló un beso. Era bastante activa e inteligente para su edad.

El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a la sala. Rose fue a abrir y regreso con Jasper de la mano de Alice y Edward de la mano de mi hermana. Estos habían celebrado una boda doble hacia unos pocos meses, Alice había dicho que no quería esperar más tiempo para casarse por lo que decidió celebrar su boda junto con la de mi hermana.

-Hola chicos-Saludaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gabi!-Felicitaron Alice y Bella. Edward y Jasper cargaban un paquete enorme entre ellos.

-Es pala mí?-Preguntó la niña con sus ojos brillantes.

-Claro que si pequeña-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

Ella rasgó el papel del paquete y un piano miniatura de color rosa se asomó.

-Que es esho?-Preguntó ella.

-Es un piano preciosa-Dijo Edward.

-Pelo tito Eddie yo no she tocal el piano-Dijo ella.

-Yo te enseñaré Gabi-Dijo él. Ella sonrió y abrazo a Edward y Jasper.

Cuando llegaron los demás pasamos al comedor y cantamos el cumpleaños a Gabrielle que sonreía y aplaudía emocionada en su asiento. Chase bromeaba con respecto a eso pues parecía más hija de Alice que de Rose.

-Chicos queremos decirles algo-Dijo Chase tomando la mano de Tanya.

-Oh no necesito ser Alice para adivinar esto.. Van a casarse?-Interrumpió Kate haciendo una mueca. Ella decía que el matrimonio era para ancianos y que todos actuaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar por querer casarse tan pronto. Sorprendentemente Garrett estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Kate! Eres una aguafiestas y si, vamos a casarnos-Dijo Tanya. Nosotros los felicitamos muy contentos. Chase y ella se complementaban realmente bien, juntos se habían sumado a los bromistas de la familia porque Tanya también tenía un sentido del humor bastante pesado, justo como Emmett y Rose.

Ahora, un año después, estaba en mi antigua habitación en casa de Charlie frente al espejo estrujándome las manos de los nervios y recordando cómo habían cambiado nuestras vidas hasta el día de hoy, mi boda.

-Tranquila Ness. No es nada del otro mundo-Dijo Bella.

-Eso lo dices tú porque tenías a Alice para ayudarte. Yo me caso sola-Le dije. Ella me acomodó la tiara y se puso detrás de mí.

-De todas maneras voy a estar ahí. Todos vamos a estar ahí. Además tú y Jake se han saltado todos los conductos normales. Primero se besaron, después fueron novios; durmieron juntos y después tuvieron una cita. Se mudaron juntos y ahora se casan, no tienes por qué preocuparte-Enumeró ella, luego se echó a reír. Yo sonreí levemente. Ella tenía toda la razón.

-Gracias Bells-Dije. Ella me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Ouch-Dijo llevándose las manos a su abultado vientre. Bella tenía 8 meses de embarazo.

-Estas bien?-Le pregunté preocupada.

-Sí. Es solo que tu sobrino tiene dotes de futbolista-Dijo mi hermana. Yo le acaricié el vientre suavemente y tocaron la puerta.

-Ness? Estas lista?-Preguntó Charlie entrando a la habitación.

-Si papá-Le dije sonriente.

-Bien. Edward nos espera-Dijo él. Tomó del brazo a mi hermana para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras y yo los seguí lentamente.

-Te ves hermosa Ness-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Gracias Ed-Le dije yo. Desde que Bella estaba embarazada Edward nunca dejaba de sonreír, constantemente consentía a mi hermana y no rezongaba cuando la hacía ir al supermercado a las 3 de la mañana por mantequilla de maní y crema batida. Asqueroso.

Mi cuñado me tendió su brazo caballerosamente y nos subimos a su auto. El recorrido a la mansión Cullen se me hizo eterno. Cuando llegamos Edward ayudo a mi hermana a bajarse y Charlie me tendió su brazo.

-Papa no me dejes caer-Le rogué. Sentía las piernas como gelatina.

-Tranquila pequeña-Dijo él.

- Charlie! Tengo 25 años!-Le dije.

-Para mi sigues siendo mi pequeña-Dijo él con la voz ronca.

-Oh papa! Me vas a hacer llorar-Le dije haciendo un puchero. El se echó a reír.

-Lo siento Ness.. Prométeme que no te olvidaras de tu padre si?-Preguntó.

-Prometido Charlie. Te quiero-Le dije. El asintió y no dijo nada, después de todo seguía siendo el mismo Charlie de siempre.

-Te ves hermosa tita Nessie-Dijo la vocecita de Gabrielle.

-Gracias preciosa, tu también-Le dije sonriendo. Ella llevaba una canastita de rosas blancas en las manos. Recientemente habíamos descubierto que la pequeña había heredado la habilidad de su padre, y de qué manera. Emmett se había comido un bote de helado que era de ella y cuando lo fue a buscar se soltó a llorar gritando por su helado, fue tan fuerte su llanto que terminó reventando todos los vidrios de la casa. Luego Rose gritó a Emm por horas por haber hecho llorar a su pequeña y el solamente sonreía orgulloso porque su hijita había heredado su habilidad.

-Adelante Gabi-Dijo Charlie sonriéndole. Ella asintió y entró a la mansión regando rosas por el camino.

-Bien. Vamos-Dijo él. Yo apreté su agarre y comenzamos a caminar. El interior de la Mansión estaba hermoso. Había ramos de rosas blancas por todo el lugar y estaba perfectamente iluminado, pero cuando encontré la mirada de Jake, solo pude verlo a él, a nadie más.

-Cuídala chico-Dijo Charlie tendiéndole mi brazo.

-Como siempre Charlie-Dijo Jake recibiéndolo.

-Hey-Saludó como siempre en un susurro.

-Hey-Respondí yo sonriendo.

-Estamos reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Jacob William Cullen y Ness Marie Swan…-La voz del sacerdote paso a segundo plano, yo solo escuchaba los pensamientos de mi novio, el amor que me profesaba, su felicidad.. Luego sentí un codazo y miré a mi lado. Jane sonreía y hacía señas con la mano.

-Los votos!-Dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Oh-carraspee- Yo, Ness, te quiero a ti, Jacob, como esposo y me entrego a ti, prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.-Dije. Él sonrió.

-Yo, Jacob, te quiero a ti, Ness, como esposa y me entrego a ti, prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida-Dijo.

-Ness.. Aceptas a Jacob como esposo y prometes amarlo fielmente durante toda tu vida?-Preguntó el sacerdote.

-Acepto-Dije.

-Jacob..Aceptas a Ness como esposa y prometes amarla fielmente durante toda tu vida?-Preguntó.

-Acepto-Dijo Jake.

-Diablos si!-Gritó Emmett detrás de nosotros. Todos nos echamos a reír.

-Bien. Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia-Dijo el sacerdote algo escandalizado.

Jacob alzó una mano y me tomó de la mejilla se acercó a mí y me beso lentamente, yo le correspondí con todo el amor y la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Aquella corriente tan familiar que salía de su piel me erizo los vellos. Cuando nos separamos el dejó su frente sobre la mía y sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa señora Cullen-Dijo suavemente.

-Gracias señor Cullen-Le dije sonriendo.

-Felicidades chicos-Dijo Seth sonriendo. Caroline, su novia se acercó y nos felicitó. Seth la había conocido a través de la compañía de rastreo, ella tenía una habilidad parecida a la suya, eoloquinesis, podía controlar o absorber cúmulos de aire.

-Ness! Ahora eres una señora!-Dijo Adam bromeando, Jane le dió un codazo y sonrió. Ellos tenían pensando casarse en un tiempo porque ahora estaban pendientes de sus negocios.

-Tarado-Dije sonriendo. Nuestra amistad se había vuelto bastante fuerte con el tiempo, cada vez que se peleaba con Jane venia corriendo a donde mi para que yo lo ayudara, y todavía era por videojuegos. Hombres..

Recibimos felicitaciones de los demás durante la recepción. Fue el mejor día de mi vida y eso que no terminaba. Habíamos decidido irnos de luna de miel a Canadá. Esa escapada de hacía varios años la queríamos repetir, solo que ahora sin compañía.

-Debemos irnos cariño-Dijo mi novio, yo asentí.

-Ness. Tengo que decirte algo!-Dijo Alice agarrando su vientre. Curiosamente ella y Bella habían quedado embarazadas al tiempo, solo que Alice era por partida doble. Jasper estaba eufórico porque iba a ser padre de mellizos, Chantalle y Thomas.

-Luego Al. Es tarde-Dijo mi novio.

-Lo siento Al. Luego me dices-Le dije yo.

-No tengo necesidad de hacerlo-Dijo ella sonriendo. Yo la miré extrañada mientras subía al auto y decidí echar un vistazo a su mente.

_Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol en el patio de la mansión Cullen. Junto a mi estaban Bella, Alice y una Rose bastante embarazada. Todas mirábamos al frente con unas sonrisas enormes en la cara. Emmett corría detrás de una Gabrielle de 5 años, ella soltaba carcajadas al aire y seguía corriendo. _

_-Cuidado Gabi! Ahí vienen!-Gritó Edward corriendo delante de Gabi. _

_-Tito Eddie corre!-Gritaba Gabrielle riéndose. _

_-Los vamos a alcanzar papa!-Gritó a Edward un niño pequeño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos chocolate que venía corriendo. _

_-Anthony! Corre ya casi los alcanzamos!-Dijo Jasper al niño de cabellos cobrizos. Detrás de él venían dos pequeños de 3 años, una pequeña rubia y un pequeño de cabello negro, ambos de ojos azules. _

_-Papi! Espérame!-Gritaba la pequeña. _

_-Más rápido Chantalle!-Le apuraba el pequeño a su lado. _

_-Ya voy Thomas!-Respondió la pequeña entre risas. _

_-No van a escapar!-Gritó la voz de Jacob que venía corriendo con una pequeña de dos años sobre sus hombros. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos color chocolate. _

_-Papi más rápido!-Gritaba la pequeña jalando los cabellos de mi esposo. _

_-Ya casi Sarah!-Respondió mi esposo sonriendo. El volteó hacia donde estábamos nosotras y yo le soplé un beso. Él sonrió y la pequeña volteó con ojos curiosos hacia mí. Luego sonrió enormemente._

_-Mami! Mira! Ya casi ganamos!-Gritó sonriendo. _

Me encontré sentada en el asiento del copiloto con los ojos abiertos y mirando a Alice que sonreía abiertamente. La última parte de la visión se repetía constantemente en mi mente.

-_Mami_-repetí mentalmente.

-Oh por Dios-Dije llevándome las manos al vientre.

-_Mami-….._

FIN….

QUE CUENTAN EH?' LES GUSTO? VOY A LLORAR! ESTE FIC ES MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI Y ME DA TRISTEZA QUE SE ACABE! PERO BUENO…. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ECHAR UNA OJEADA AL FUTURO DE LOS CHICOS… AH! Y SI SON RAPIDOS CON LAS CUENTAS PUEDEN VER QUE…. ¡!SII! NESS ESTA EMBARAZADA! :O HERMOSO NO? MUCHOS BESOS, ABRAZOS Y APAPACHOS… CUIDENSE MUCHO Y PRONTO ESTAREMOS HABLANDO CON LA NUEVA HISTORIA… UN ADELANTO… SE LLAMA VIDA ENTRE HERMANOS… ASI ES.. SALEN TODOS NUESTROS CHICOS DE NUEVO! QUIEROOO A TODO EL MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOO….

PAZ GENTE!


End file.
